HP et les shugenja Part 2: L'échiquier maléfique
by drielack
Summary: Ceci est la suite d'HP et les shugenja, Harry entame sa sixieme année a Poudlard. Un nouveau professeur de DCFM qui recherche activement quelqu'un, une nouvelle menace venant du monde des moldus mais que fait donc Voldemort
1. Cours d'astronomie

Cours d'astronomie  
  
Le mois de juillet arrivait déjà à son terme. Assigné à résidence chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry trouvait que le temps passait bien trop lentement. Il n'avait pas pu revoir Cho depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs le jour de ses seize ans. Il tenait avec elle une correspondance très suivie car elle ne pouvait plus venir le voir malheureusement. Elle et ses parents étaient parties quelques temps aux Etats-Unis pour voir de la famille.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, le mariage de Percy approchait. A cette occasion, Harry devait finir ses vacances chez les Weasley. Il avait demandé à Madame Weasley s'il pouvait invité sa petite amie, sans pour autant donner son nom, au mariage. La réponse n'avait pas tardé et évidement elle était positive. Cho avait accepté sans hésitation, ravi de revoir Pénélope Deauclair une de ses anciennes aînées de Serdaigle.  
  
Souvent l'après-midi, Harry retournait dans le square où il avait partagé son premier baiser avec Cho afin de se remémorer cet instant magique. Un soir où il regardait le soleil se coucher au loin derrière les interminables rangées de maison, il remarqua la présence d'un homme sur un banc en face de lui. L'homme tenait un journal à moitié plié et le fixait étrangement. Harry le regarda de la tête aux pieds, il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs. Une impression étrange émanait de cet homme, une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier se leva de son banc et rentra en regardant derrière lui si cet homme le suivait, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'une fois de plus sa paranoïa était infondée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir perdue de la lande écossaise, un groupe de magiciens en longue robe noir attendait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des murmures parcouraient leurs rangs :  
  
A ton avis pourquoi nous a-t-il convoqués ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu parlé de mettre au point les nouvelles actions que nous allons accomplir. Peut être pour nommer son nouveau bras droit, le nom de Lucius revient souvent. Vous avez vu, il y a plein de nouveaux. Oui regardez celui-là avec sa grande tunique rouge et sa longue cape assortie, il n'est pas très discret !  
  
Au milieu de la salle, Lucius Malefoy paradait avec à ses cotés Grabbe et Goyle Senior. Soudain un sorcier ouvrit une petite porte de sa main d'argent et annonça.  
  
Un peu de silence, voici Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Un homme grand et fin entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle, et alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil derrière une grande table de marbre. Toutes les personnes de la salle à l'exception de deux hommes et une femme s'agenouillèrent pour saluer l'entrée de Lord Voldemort. Lucius voyant cela leur jeta un regard de haine farouche mais n'osa pas prendre la parole pour les rappelez à l'ordre.  
  
Bon, mes fidèles mangemorts vous pouvez vous relevez et vous asseoir ! Au moment même où Voldemort finit sa phrase une vingtaine de chaises apparurent. Chacun des mangemort s'assit, un grand silence suivit. Je vois que tout le monde est là, à part notre représentant d'Asie. Je vais pouvoir commencer la réunion. Nous avons deux ordres du jour, le premier est la nomination de mes nouveaux lieutenant et de mon second, la deuxième sera la mise au point de nos actions pour l'année à venir. Pendant l'année qui vient de passer, j'ai recruté de nouveaux membres pour notre organisation et j'ai retrouvé par la même occasion d'anciens compagnons.  
  
De part et d'autre de son fauteuil se trouvaient deux chaises. Voldemort s'éclaircit un peu la voix.  
  
Mes quatre nouveaux lieutenant seront Irena Karkaroff, Eric Lensher, Franck Mordenkainen. Je ne citerais pas le quatrième car il n'a pas pu venir. Mon second sera Eric Lensher et je vous demande de le traiter comme mon égal. Approche toi Eric. Voldemort fit signe au mage en tunique rouge d'approcher. Mais Maître, et moi ? Vous m'aviez promis que j'aurais une place de choix après de vous lorsque vous avez pris connaissance de ce que j'avais fait pour rouvrir la chambre des secrets. S'écria Lucius Malefoy fou de rage. SILENCE, LUCIUS pour qui te prends tu pour discuter mes décisions ? La prochaine fois que tu voudras avoir toute ma considération, tu apprendras à ta progéniture à rester à sa place. Ce qu'à fait ton fils l'année dernière aurait pu tous nous nuire. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Veuillez me pardonner Maître ! S'excusa Lucius le visage déformé par la haine.  
  
Le magicien à la cape rouge avança vers Voldemort, derrière lui le suivait une superbe jeune femme à la chevelure auburn et à la peau très pale et un homme de petite taille chauve avec de petites lunettes sur le nez. Ces trois là s'assirent aux côtés de Voldemort.  
  
L'année dernière, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un à Poudlard afin d'éliminer Harry Potter et Dumbledor. Malheureusement il a échoué de peu, mais cette année, fini les opérations d'infiltrations nous passons à l'offensive. Nous avons beaucoup à faire et je compte sur la dévotion de chacun.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, sa cicatrice le brûlait terriblement. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire était-il encore une prémonition ? Vu la douleur qui fusait dans son crâne c'était sûrement cela. Il aurait tellement aimé en parler avec Sirius son parrain mais ce dernier ne voulait plus qu'Harry lui écrive, afin de ne pas se faire prendre par le ministère. La douleur passa rapidement, mais le sommeil ne revenait pas. Harry décida de sortir discrètement de la maison par la fenêtre, il ne supportait plus d'entre enfermé dans cette chambre minuscule.  
  
Harry se promenait doucement dans le lotissement, l'air frais de la nuit le calmait et apaisait ses angoisses. Il retourna dans le parc et s'allongea dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles. Cette année, plus que toute les autres, il se sentait terriblement seul. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura « Cho tu me manques ».  
  
Bonsoir jeune homme, une voix masculine le fit sursauter. Hein, qui êtes vous ? Harry s'était promptement relevé. Il se sentait menacé. Un homme était assis sur un banc mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le voir. Qui je suis ? Ca n'a pas d'importance, je me demande juste pourquoi vous êtes là à une heure aussi tardive ? Vous attendez peut-être quelqu'un ? Harry décelait une pointe de fanatisme et d'excitation. Cela ne vous regarde pas, laissez-moi tranquille, je suis juste venu regarder les étoiles. Harry sentait encore plus la crainte montée en lui. Ah les étoiles, regarde celle-là qui brille si intensément. Elle se nomme Sirius, c'est l'étoile la plus brillante, visible dans l'hémisphère nord. Elle fait partie de la constellation du grand chien. Sa voix était maintenant énigmatique. Merci, je ne savais pas. Harry tentait de cacher son malaise. Est-ce que cet homme venait de mentionner le nom de son parrain de façon fortuite, ainsi que l'apparence de sa métamorphose, dans la même phrase ? Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas enclin aux bavardages, je vais donc vous laissez jeune homme. L'homme se leva et s'éloigna.  
  
Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qui était cet étrange personne qui venait de lui parler. Il avait parler de Sirius et de son apparence d'animagus, cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Harry rentra rapidement dans sa chambre en escaladant le lierre, il se précipita alors sur son livre d'astronomie et l'ouvrit à la page des constellations. Il se mit à lire le paragraphe sur la constellation du grand chien « Sirius : constellation visible de l'hémisphère nord possédant l'étoile la plus brillante de notre voûte céleste. ». L'inconnu avait dit vrai, peut être était ce quelqu'un qui comme lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qui cherchait un peu de compagnie. Mais après toutes ces années d'événements étranges, Harry ne croyait plus aux simples coïncidences. Qui pouvait être cet homme ? L'envie d'écrire à Sirius devenait trop forte, mais cet homme semblait s'intéresser aussi à son parrain, il fallait donc tenir.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry avait préparé ses affaires et avait hâte de partir chez les Weasley pour le mariage. Les Dursley aussi paraissaient ravis de le voir partir enfin. C'est Charly qui passa le prendre en début de matinée. Il sonna à la porte.  
  
Bonjour Harry, tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant avec étonnement le visage de l'oncle Vernon qui ne cachait pas son dégoût. Bien sûr ! répondit-il en tirant sa grosse malle d'une main et en tenant la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre. Charly, tu peux prendre mon balais je n'arriverais pas à tout prendre.  
  
Après avoir pris toutes ses affaires, lui et Charly partirent en marchant un moment puis ce dernier s'arrêta devant un arrêt de bus.  
  
Euh, Charly on va quand même pas allez au terrier en bus, je crois pas qu'il y ait de lignes qui desservent là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, écoute bien et regarde. Charly commença à entamer une chanson :  
  
« En route pour le mystérieux tour,  
marche tout droit par ici,  
  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
  
En route, et c'est une invitation, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
En route, faites une réservation, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
Le magique et mystérieux tour vous attend pour vous emmener  
Vous attend pour vous emmener  
  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
  
En route, nous avons tous ce que vous souhaitez, en route pour le  
mystérieux tour  
  
En route, satisfaction garantie, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
Le magique et mystérieux tour espère vous emmenez  
Espère vous emmenez  
  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
En route, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
  
En route, et c'est une invitation, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
En route, faites une réservation, en route pour le mystérieux tour  
Le magique et mystérieux tour arrive pour vous emmenez  
Arrive pour vous emmenez  
  
Le magique et mystérieux tour se tue pour vous emmenez  
Se tue pour vous emmenez, vous emmène aujourd'hui. »  
  
A peine Charly avait-il fini sa chansonnette que sortant de nul part le Magicobus apparut devant leur arrêt. Ils furent emmenés en quelques minutes jusqu'au terrier où toute la famille Weasley les attendait. 


	2. Veille de mariage

Veille de mariage  
  
Dès son arrivée en compagnie de Charly, Harry retrouva Ron, Ginny et Fred qui l'attendaient.  
  
Hé bonjour à tous, ça me fait super plaisir de vous revoir. S'exclama Harry. Bienvenu à la maison Harry. Répondit Ron en lui serrant la main énergiquement.  
  
Ce fut ensuite le tour de Fred et de Ginny de le saluer. Puis ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison familiale. Harry fut surprit de ne pas voir les parents ainsi que Bill, Percy et Georges.  
  
Dis Ron où sont tes parents et tes autres frères ? Papa et maman sont sortis avec Percy pour finir les préparatifs pour demain. Bill fait visiter Londres à sa nouvelle petite amie. Quant à Georges, je te laisse demander à Fred, il se fera un plaisir de te répondre. Répondit Ron. Alors Fred, où est Georges ? lui demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui. Tu vois Harry, nous avons ouvert notre magasin de farce et attrape au Chemin de traverse, grâce à toi en grande partie. L'an dernier nous avons mis au point une nouvelle gamme de produit de farce et attrape totalement inédite en Angleterre. Avec l'aide de Yuri nous avons pu commercialiser des farces à base de Shiki. En contrepartie, Georges est partie au japon pour ouvrir une succursale et commercialiser des farces bien de chez nous. Pour l'instant je dois dire que cela marche pas mal. Il ne pourra pas venir demain pour le mariage. Fred était tout excité en expliquant cela. Wahou, c'est génial.  
  
Il passèrent le reste de la journée à parler Quidditch, pendant que Ginny préparait un gâteau pour le repas du soir. Les sujets tournaient tous autour de la coupe du monde espoir car Fred, Georges, Ron et Harry avait été sélectionnés dans l'équipe d'Angleterre l'année précédente. La journée passa bien vite et vers six heures du soir le reste de la famille rentra au terrier. Miss Weasley se précipita pour embrasser Harry. Bill s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
Salut Harry, je te présente ma petite amie, mais tu la connais déjà, n'est- ce pas ? Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Fleur Delacour venait d'entrer dans le terrier derrière Bill. Oh euh et bien oui je vais bien, bon.bonjour Fleur. La surprise était totale pour Harry.  
  
Tout le monde était là sauf Percy qui fêtait sa dernière nuit de célibataire avec ses anciens camarades de classe. Fred ne cessait de répéter qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Percy se dévergonder une fois dans sa vie. Le soir venue, ils mangèrent tous dehors, Bill et Fleur ne cessaient pas de se parler tous les deux à voix basse. Harry et Ron discutaient avec Charly des Shugenja, ce dernier semblait terriblement intéressé par ces sorciers d'Extrême-Orient. C'est ainsi que l'heure d'aller dormir arriva bien vite. Harry allait dormir dans la chambre de Ron comme à chaque fois. Au moment où ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la chambre, la voix de madame Weasley les fit se retourner.  
  
Pas question Bill, Toi et ton amie ne dormirez pas dans la même chambre ! Vous n'êtes même pas encore fiancés ! Mais maman, cela fait 8 mois que l'on sort ensemble. Tenta de se justifier Bill. J'ai dit pas question, pas sous mon toit. Fleur dormira dans la chambre de Ginny, j'ai installé un lit exprès pour elle d'ailleurs. Termina t- elle.  
  
Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis ils s'allongèrent et se mirent à discuter.  
  
Alors Ron, comment va Hermione ? Bein, je sais pas trop j'ai complètement oublié de lui écrire depuis 15 jours. La dernière fois, elle me disait qu'elle révisait énormément. QUOI, mais tu es fou ! ! ! Vous sortez ensemble et tu ne lui écris pas pendant 15 jours ? Je ne ferais jamais ça à .... Harry stoppa sa phrase, il ne voulait pas révéler le fait que Cho et lui sortaient ensemble depuis son anniversaire. Tu ne ferrais jamais ça à qui Harry ? Tu as une copine ?dis-moi qui c'est ? Ron s'était relevé dans son lit. Mais non Ron, je n'ai pas de copine ! Je voulais dire que je ne ferais jamais ça à ma petite amie si j'en avais une ! Mentit Harry. Ah bon ! acquiesça Ron un peu déçu. En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop négliger Hermione, c'est une fille plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît. A ta place, je serais plus attentif à elle. Ca suffit Harry, qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à sortir avec Cho alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Ta célébrité te permet d'avoir pratiquement toutes les plus belles filles et toi tu fais le difficile. Et maintenant tu viens me faire la morale sur ma relation avec Hermione, parfois tu m'énerves Harry. Ron ne riait pas du tout et une colère contenue se voyait sur son visage.  
  
Harry fut consterné un moment par la réponse de son ami, mais rapidement il réagit violemment.  
  
Ron, je t'interdis de dire du mal de Cho, si elle voulait sortir avec moi ce n'est pas parce que je suis célèbre mais parce que je me suis intéressé à elle et que je l'ai soutenue du mieux que j'ai pu. Maintenant si je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec elle, c'est à cause de Voldemort. Je refusais que Cho soit mêlée à mes problèmes et risque sa vie, je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre. Bonne nuit. Harry s'allongea en rabattant ses couvertures sur son visage.  
  
Il n'entendait plus Ron, apparemment lui aussi ne voulait plus parler pour ce soir. Harry avait un mal de chien à s'endormir, trop excité à l'idée de revoir Cho le lendemain, elle lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. N'arrivant pas à s'endormir, il entendit une douce voix féminine à l'accent français dans le couloir « Bill, c'est moi ouvre ! », puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et ferme très doucement. Harry sourit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ces deux là ensemble.  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant. En les rouvrant, il se trouvait sur l'échiquier géant sur lequel il s'était retrouvé lors de sa première année pendant la recherche de la pierre philosophale. La seule différence, c'est qu'il était seul au milieu du damier et devant lui se trouvaient les pièces noires. Ce n'était pas des pièces mais des personnes et pas n'importe qui, les pions étaient les mangemort qu'il avait aperçu dans le cimetière lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. A la place des tours se tenait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, à la tunique et à la cape rouge. Les cavaliers étaient remplacés par un homme du soixantaine d'années de petite taille, chauve avec de petites lunettes. Le fou, Harry le connaissait que trop bien, c'était Zankuro avec son regard toujours aussi fou. Une superbe femme plantureuse au long cheveux auburn se tenait sur la case de la Dame, juste à côté d'elle se tenait Voldemort à la place du roi.  
  
Bonjour Harry, je crois savoir que tu aimes jouer aux échecs. Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma partie. Tu excuseras le fait que je ne suive pas les règles à la lettre mais pour une fois ce sont les noirs qui commencent. Pion E7 en E5 ! Voldemort claqua des doigts et une pièce se mit à se déplacer.  
  
Harry entendit les ronflements de Ron, et se réveilla. Encore un de ces rêves étranges, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas mal à la tête, il n'avait pas non plus vu ses amis dans son rêve. Ce rêve était trop étrange pour être une prémonition, juste un cauchemar sûrement. Il referma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain matin fut très stressant pour tout le monde, on courait dans tout les sens pour se préparer à partir. Madame Weasley était à la limite de l'hystérie, criant après tout le monde pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Harry avait pour l'occasion mis le même costume que celui qu'il avait porté pour le bal de la Saint Valentin de l'année précédente.  
  
C'est vers 10 heures du matin que les Weasley et Harry se rendirent sur le lieu du mariage, à la mairie de Préaulard. Arthur Weasley avait pour l'occasion fait installer un Portoloin dans le jardin du Terrier. C'est ainsi qu'en quelques instants, Harry et les Weasley se retrouvèrent sur la petite place de Préaulard, juste en face de la mairie.  
  
Harry fut étonné de voir le nombre de personnes présentes sur la petite place, il chercha du regard des visages familiers et vit Hagrid qui dépassait tous les autres sorciers. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient là eux aussi. Cornelius Fudge conversait avec un petit homme chauve et avec le juge Murdock. Une voix familière interpella Ron et Harry.  
  
Ron, Harry houhou. C'était Hermione qui se frayait un chemin vers eux en leur faisant signe de la main. Bonjour Hermione ! Répondit Harry, ravi de voir son amie. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Ils se firent la bise. Excuse-moi Hermione, je vous laisse, je voudrais aller voir Hagrid. Harry fit un léger clin d'?il à Hermione. Oui, d'accord, à tout à l'heure Harry. Hermione avait très bien compris la délicatesse d'Harry qui la laissait seule avec Ron.  
  
Harry partit à travers la foule, cherchant désespérément Cho, mais il ne la voyait nulle part. En déambulant entre les différents invités, il se trouva soudain nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le square de Privett Drive quelques jours avant son départ.  
  
VOUS, mais enfin qu'est ce que vous avez à me suivre ? S'exclama Harry.  
  
L'homme le regarda, l'air dubitatif. C'était un homme très séduisant d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noirs coupés assez court, de taille moyenne au regard terriblement dur ; il portait un costume gris et un long pardessus assorti.  
  
Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? répliqua t-il sur un ton glacial. Mais Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix qu'il avait entendu dans le square la nuit précèdant son départ de Privett Drive Oui, je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi vous me suivez. Répondit Harry en tentant de garder son calme. Jeune homme, je n'ai pas à vous répondre ! Je vais où je veux et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un gamin comme vous. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait pas, son ton tournait à la colère. Bonjour Harry, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Monsieur Grey. Dumbledor venait d'arriver près d'eux. Bonjour Altaïr, ravi de vous voir parmi nous, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour le travail au moins. Dit Dumbledor en riant légèrement. En tout cas, j'attends votre réponse rapidement vous savez que c'est urgent. Bonjour Dumbledor, ma réponse est oui, vous pouvez en être certain. Et oui je suis ici pour le travail, je suis toujours sur la brèche vous le savez mieux que personne. L'homme tourna les talons et partit dans la foule. Professeur Dumbledor qui est cet homme ? demanda Harry au sorcier à la longue barbe. C'est Altaïr Grey, le meilleur Auror en actif du ministère et ton futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je te conseille de lui montrer un peu plus de respect la prochaine fois que tu le vois, c'est un homme très strict. Sinon toi, comment vas-tu ? Dumbledor lui souriait tendrement. Très bien monsieur, et vous votre blessure de l'année dernière. Oh ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, regarde ! Dumbledor fit de grand mouvement avec ses bras pour montrer à Harry qu'il était en pleine forme. Mais je vais te laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de monde à saluer et en plus je crois que tes amis te réclament. Dumbledor montra du doigt Hermione et Ron qui faisait signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Au revoir Monsieur. Harry courut rapidement en direction des ses amis.  
  
Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, ils étaient en compagnie de Philippe Calahan le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Harry continuait à regarder tout autour de lui espérant voir entre deux invités apparaître le doux visage de Cho.  
  
Hey salut Harry alors tu t'es entraîné pendant les vacances ? Lui demanda Philippe qui était sélectionné lui aussi dans l'équipe espoir. Pas vraiment Philippe, car tu sais, j'habite chez des Moldus qui ne veulent pas entendre parler de magie. Répondit Harry en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Tu cherches quelqu'un Harry ? demanda Hermione. Oui je m'étonnais de ne pas voir les futurs mariés. Mentit-il rapidement, puis il cessa de regarder à droite à gauche et raconta à Ron, Hermione et Philippe sa rencontre avec Altaïr Grey.  
  
Soudain Harry ne vit plus rien, quelqu'un venait de lui poser ses mains sur ses yeux.  
  
Qui c'est ? dit une douce voix dans son dos. C'est toi, Cho. Répondit Harry sentant son c?ur bondir dans sa poitrine. Gagné ! Elle retira ses mains de devant les yeux d'Harry.  
  
Il se retourna, et à peine avait-il fini de pivoter que Cho lui sauta dans les bras en l'enlaçant, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Pendant un instant, dont Harry n'arriva pas à déterminer la durée, il oublia la présence des ses amis autour de lui et échangea ce doux baiser avec Cho. Ron les regardait bouche bée, Hermione souriait tendrement et Philippe ne put s'empêcher de souffler « Pas trop tôt ! » 


	3. Mariage à Préaulard

Mariage à Préaulard  
  
Harry expliqua à ses amis comment lui et Cho s'étaient retrouvés pendant l'été, Hermione trouvait cela follement romantique, mais par contre Ron ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'Harry le lui ait caché.  
  
Pourquoi, tu me n'en pas parlé hier soir, Harry ? Parce que je voulais vous faire la surprise, et puis tu m'as tout de suite agressé avec tes remarques sur mes relations avec Cho. Répliqua Harry. Mouais, bon d'accord et bien excuse moi Harry. Répondit Ron en faisant la mou. Dites les garçons, je crois que ça va commencer, regarder tout le monde entre dans la mairie ! S'exclama Cho en tirant Harry par le bras.  
  
Les cinq amis entrèrent dans la petite mairie, mais furent surpris par la taille du hall qui était beaucoup plus grand que ce que l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment laissait présager. Harry ne cessait de contempler Cho, un mois sans la voir lui avait paru si long qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait mis une belle robe noire moulante, Harry la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Cho se tourna vers lui.  
  
Harry, Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, ne me dis pas que j'ai un faux pli ou une tache sur ma robe ? lui demanda Cho visiblement affolée. Euh non pas du tout, c'est juste que je... je te trouve vraiment très belle ! Bredouilla Harry tout gêné. Tu es vraiment adorable Harry ! Cho se serra contre lui et lui prit le bras.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur un grand banc dans la salle de réception de la mairie aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde semblait attendre les futurs mariés, un véritable brouhaha de conversation parcourait la grande salle. Soudain une douce musique s'éleva dans la salle et tout le monde se tut, quelqu'un s'exclama au fond de la salle « la voilà ! ».  
  
Harry se retourna et vit alors Pénélope dans une très belle robe blanche aux nombreux et harmonieux pans de tissus entrer dans la salle au bras d'un homme qui devait être son père. Puis quelques mètres derrière elle, entra Percy dans une superbe redingote aux bras de madame Weasley. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau du maire, Pénélope et Percy s'installèrent tous les deux dans de grands sièges. Puis le maire entama un long discours sur les devoirs de chacun des deux époux, ensuite il demanda à chacun d'entre eux la réponse fatidique, qui fut évidement « oui » pour les deux jeunes adultes. Le maire les déclara alors mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sous la protection de Merlin. Harry remarquait que plus la cérémonie avançait et plus Cho lui serrait la main fortement, il se tourna pour la regarder et aperçut des larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Cho, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Rien, rien c'est l'émotion. Lui répondit-elle avec une voix un peu tremblotante.  
  
La cérémonie se termina assez rapidement et ce fut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Cho se serrait toujours aussi fort contre Harry.  
  
Non, mais regarde la, elle va pas un peu le lâcher. Lança Ron en la regardant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ? Serais-tu jaloux ? J'espère bien que non. Ironisa Hermione en lui prenant le bras à son tour. Non, c'est pas ça, mais je la trouve un peu trop exubérante. Laisse la, elle est amoureuse et elle le montre, ils ont mis si longtemps à se trouver. Termina Hermione.  
  
Les invités sortirent avant les mariés et se regroupèrent dehors sur la place, une haie d'honneur fut former par d'un coté les anciens camarades de Percy en tenu d'apparat aux couleurs des Gryffondor et de l'autre des anciennes élèves aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Ils avaient tous leur baguette levées vers le ciel, Harry reconnu Olivier Dubois dans les rangs des Gryffondor. Des que les jeunes mariés firent leur apparition sur le pas de porte de la mairie, des fleurs et des serpentins se mirent a jaillir des baguette et tout le monde se mit à hurler « Vive les mariés ».  
  
Après cela il y eut le moment de la photo, tous les invités se regroupèrent pour immortaliser cet instant. Puis tout ce petit monde se dirigea dans un champ de Préaulard où une tente avait été installée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande salle de bal avec de grandes tables pour le repas. Harry demanda à Fred comment cela se faisait il que ses parents aient pu payer une telle réception. Fred lui expliqua que Les Deauclair étaient plutôt riches et en plus que Percy avait économisé depuis plus de deux ans pour l'événement.  
  
Cho lâcha Harry pour aller retrouver des amies à elle, Harry en profita pour se promener entre les invités afin de voir d'autres personnes à qui il aurait oublié de dire bonjour avant la cérémonie. Il aperçut dans la masse des invités le professeur Lupin, qui se tenait près d'un buffet dans un costume élimé.  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Lupin, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Harry. Ho, Bonjour Harry, oui je vais bien je te remercie. Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, je suis vraiment soulagé de te voir en pleine forme. Dumbledor m'a demandé d'enquêter l'an dernier sur les agissements de Tu- sais-qui mais je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le moindre indice de sa présence. Par contre, j'ai revu ton parrain, il se porte très bien. Oh c'est super, monsieur parce que moi, il m'a dit de ne plus lui écrire à cause de. Commença Harry Tiens, Rémus Lupin quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Altaïr Grey venait de couper Harry. Bonjour Altaïr, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, il paraît que vous allez être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Répondit très courtoisement Lupin. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Tiens encore vous Potter ! Décidément vous êtes partout. Bon je tenais à vous prévenir encore une fois Lupin, la prochaine fois que je vous trouve sur mon chemin, je vous fais enfermer à Azkaban, c'est clair ! Le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon. Allons Altaïr, nous avons le même but, et vous savez bien que je ne vous ai jamais empêché de travailler. Répliqua calmement Lupin. Pas de ça avec moi Lupin, trêve de boni mensonge, maintenant je vous ai prévenu. A la prochaine Lupin. Altaïr se retira. Monsieur Lupin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que vous veut cet homme ? demanda Harry. Rien, rien il est juste paranoïaque, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Répondit Rémus. Mais Harry sentait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, sûrement à cause de la présence de ce fameux monsieur Grey.  
  
Quel étrange personnage, se disait Harry, lorsqu'il entendit des cris aiguës venir de l'extérieur de la tente. Il se dirigea alors vers ce vacarme. En sortant de la tente, il vit un attroupement de filles qui attendaient devant la mariée. Harry remarqua dans la foule de jeunes filles Cho, Hermione ainsi que Fleur. Que pouvaient-elles bien attendre ainsi ? Il vit Ron et Bill qui regardaient le spectacle, il s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Dites les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et bien c'est le lancé du bouquet de la mariée, c'est une coutume. Répliqua Ron un peu nerveux. D'accord et cela consiste en quoi ? demanda Harry. Tu vois Harry, la fille qui attrape le bouquet est censée être la prochaine à se marier normalement, enfin c'est ce que veux la tradition. Explique Bill tout aussi nerveux.  
  
Pénélope lança son bouquet dans les airs, les filles se mirent alors à se bousculer pour tenter de se trouver à l'endroit où le bouquet allait retomber. C'était une véritable mêlée, mais étrangement le bouquet voletait en suivant d'étranges courbes. Pendant ce temps derrière un pan de la tente, Fred et Charly étaient mort de rire, Fred agitait sa baguette.  
  
Arrête Fred, tu vas les rendre hystériques. Riait Charly. A ton avis, à qui vais-je faire une mauvaise farce, à Bill ? Non, lui il aimerait bien que ce soit Fleur qui l'ait, il n'attend que ça. S'esclaffa Charly. Bon alors Ron ? oh puis non ce sera pour Harry. Tiens, regarde Charly, la Miss Cho semble ne pas trop se précipiter dessus. Hé, hé ma belle tu n'échapperas pas au destin que Maître Fred Weasley te réserve.  
  
Soudain le bouquet atterrit dans les bras de Cho, qui fut surprise de la soudaineté de cette arrivée, elle qui ne montrait pas trop d'enthousiasme pour l'attraper. Puis après un petit moment d'hésitation, elle se mit à sourire et à montrer le bouquet aux autres filles comme s'il s'agissait du Vif d'or. Le groupe de filles se sépara, quelques unes félicitèrent Cho. Fleur s'approcha de Bill, la mine défaite, elle s'était pourtant drôlement démenée pour l'attraper. Hermione s'approcha de Ron.  
  
Alors, soulagé n'est-ce pas, Ron ? ironisa t-elle. Mais non pas du tout. Mentit-il très maladroitement, ce qui fit rire Hermione de bon c?ur.  
  
Puis ce fut le tour de Cho de s'approcher d'Harry, qui avait le visage rouge comme une pivoine, elle le regarda avec son expression de tendresse et il se mit à rougir encore plus. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, Cho était elle en train de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Non, pas déjà c'était bien trop tôt, ils étaient tous les deux encore si jeunes.  
  
- Allez, le repas va commencer, j'entends Percy qui appelle tout le monde. Intervint Hermione, qui rompit le silence un peu gênant qui s'était établit entre Harry et Cho. 


	4. Repas entre amis

Repas entre Amis  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, Charly, Bill, Philip, Cho, Hermione, Fleur et Ginny s'installèrent tous ensemble à une table ronde. Ils commencèrent rapidement à parler tous ensemble.  
  
Dites, est-ce que l'un de vous a entendu parler d'Altaïr Grey ? Dumbledor m'a dit qu'il allait être notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Demanda Harry. Quoiiiiiiiii, tu rigoles, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai fini mes études l'an dernier, le destin s'acharne sur moiiiiiii ! Se mit à geindre Fred, jouant la comédie avec un tel brio que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, qui est-il ? réitéra Harry à l'ensemble de la table. Harry, Altaïr Grey est le meilleur Auror du ministère actuellement. Beaucoup le considère même comme le meilleur de tout les temps. Beaucoup de sorciers prétendent même que s'il avait été là pendant les années sombres où Tu-sais-qui faisait tant de ravage, cela ne ce serait pas passé comme ça. Lui expliqua Bill. Oui, Harry et même que l'an dernier, il a été ajouté dans les cartes des sorciers et sorcières célèbres. C'est pour dire ! ajouta Ron.  
  
Harry restait silencieux en entendant autant de qualificatifs sur cet homme. Pour lui, c'était surtout une menace et un type peu sympathique.  
  
Alors tout va bien ? J'espère que la fête vous plaît ? Percy se penchait par dessus l'épaule de Ron. Oui Percy, tout est au poil ! répondit Fred. Nous parlions d'Altaïr Grey, c'est toi qui l'a invité je suppose ? Bien sûr, il fait parti du ministère, et l'avoir à mon mariage ne peut-être que bénéfique pour ma carrière. Mais pourquoi est-il notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? vitupéra Harry. Je l'aime pas, il me semble désagréable. Harry, Dumbledor lui avait déjà proposé le poste l'an dernier. Il a beaucoup tardé à donner sa réponse, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas eu de professeur pendant une partie de l'année. Puis il s'est désisté car il était sur une affaire très importante. Lui répondit Percy. Mais je vois que mon épouse m'appelle, nous devons aller voir Fudge.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Percy s'éloigna de la table, laissant Harry encore plus dans la perplexité.  
  
Harry, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais je vais être préfète cette année. Déclara Cho Félicitations Cho, nous serons donc toutes les deux collègues. Hermione semblait ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Harry ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? insista Cho. Non, excuse moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je vais être préfète cette année ! Insista t- elle avec une touche de critique dans sa voix. C'est fantastique, mais ça va pas te prendre trop de temps ? c'est ta dernière année. En disant cela Harry sentit un pincement au c?ur, il venait de se rendre compte qu'après cette année il ne pourrait plus la voir à l'école. Tu va avoir tes examens à préparer, non ? Oui, mais je pense que j'arriverais à tout gérer, enfin j'espère. lui répondit-elle. Au fait, Cho qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ta sortie de l'école ? demanda Hermione. Je crois que je vais postuler au ministère, afin de travailler au département des relations internationales. Après tout je parle l'anglais et le chinois couramment. C'est un gros atout. J'ignorais que tu parlais chinois. S'étonna Harry. Et si, je ne suis arrivée en Angleterre qu'à l'âge de 5 ans et chez moi on parle plus chinois qu'anglais. D'ailleurs tout le reste de ma famille vie encore là-bas, mon père fait souvent le voyage pour son petit commerce.  
  
Harry écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, il était très content d'apprendre toutes ces choses sur la vie de sa petite amie, finalement il savait peu de chose sur sa vie à elle. Cho remarqua que le pichet d'eau était vide, elle le saisit et commença à se lever pour aller en chercher. Harry l'interrompit en lui prenant le pichet pour y aller à sa place.  
  
Y en a qui devrait en prendre de la graine ! Déclara Fleur en jetant un regard appuyé vers Bill. Ca c'est sûr ! Insista Hermione  
  
Bill baissa les yeux dans son assiette, Ron essaya de se justifier avec des « euh », « mais non, tu sais bien. » mais à chacune des ses explications, Fred l'enfonçait un peu plus. Pendant ce temps, Harry se faufilait vers un buffet pour récupérer deux pichets d'eau. En passant près d'une chaise vide, il remarqua un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, avec un gros titre qui attira son attention « Un criminel tombe dans le coma pendant son transfert ». Il posa son pichet sur le buffet, et demanda à la personne assise à côté de la chaise vide s'il pouvait lui emprunter le journal, la réponse fut affirmative. Harry se mit à lire l'article.  
  
« Un criminel qui s'était introduit illégalement dans l'école de Poudlard l'an dernier et qui avait attenté à la vie d'Albus Dumbledor, est tombé dans le coma lors de son transfert à la prison d'Azkaban. Le gardien qui était avec lui déclare : « Je l'ai vu s'effondrer tout d'un coup sur le sol, ses yeux étaient révulsés et il ne réagissait plus ». Après un examen à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, les meilleurs médecins avouèrent leur désarroi en déclarant que son activité cérébrale était inexistante et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. »  
  
Soudain Harry sentit sa tête se vider, il fut pris d'un vertige, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il venait de comprendre. Zankuro Yagami, celui- là même qui avait tenté l'an dernier de le tuer lui et tous ses amis, avait réussi à s'échapper avant d'être emprisonné à Azkaban. Harry connaissait le pouvoir particulier de Zankuro, ce dernier avait hérité d'un sortilège lui permettant de transférer son esprit et son âme dans le corps d'un autre et d'en prendre possession et il avait du faire la même chose pendant son transfert. Harry frissonna, Zankuro pouvait se trouver n'importe où, dans le corps de n'importe qui. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, dévisagea toutes les personnes qu'il trouvait louches, son c?ur s'accélérait.  
  
Calme toi, Harry, même si ce fou s'est échappé il n'est sûrement pas ici ! Et pourquoi pas, après tout le mariage ne s'est pas fait dans l'intimité. Oui, mais il n'agirait pas dans une telle foule, c'est trop peu discret. Calme toi Harry ! Se répéta t-il en silence.  
  
Il reposa le journal et alla prendre deux pichets puis se rendit à sa table, mais il ne cessait de penser dans sa tête que Zankuro était peut- être là en train de l'observer. En arrivant à la table il avait reprit son calme et ne montrait rien de son inquiétude sur son visage. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, les filles parlaient de mode pendant que les garçons parlaient du championnat national de Quidditch. Cho tenta d'apprendre quelques mots de chinois à Hermione et Fleur mais ce fut sans grand succès, Fleur essaya de faire de même avec quelques mots de français.  
  
Le repas fut long, il se termina vers 19 heures, malgré ça Harry trouvait que le temps était passé bien trop vite. Après un petit discours des mariés, Cho demanda à Harry de l'accompagner, elle voulait marcher un peu avec lui avant de repartir chez elle. Harry quitta le reste de ses amis et l'accompagna. Marcher leur firent beaucoup de bien après ce repas gargantuesque.  
  
Harry, j'aimerais te demander un petit service. Lui dit Cho. Bien sûr tout ce que tu veux, Cho. Répliqua Harry sans attendre. Attends un peu avant de dire ça, je voudrais que tu ne m'embrasses pas si tu me vois un jour en compagnie de mes parents s'il te plaît. Cho était apparemment gênée et triste de lui demander cela. Ah mais.. Pourquoi ça Cho ? Harry ne comprenait pas trop, il se demandait si Cho n'était pas pudique, mais vu la façon dont ils s'étaient embrassés devant Ron, Hermione et Philip cela ne devait pas être ça. Harry, mes parents sont assez pauvres. Mon père rêve de me voir épouser le fils de quelqu'un du ministère comme Cé... Cho s'interrompit elle sentait qu'elle venait de blesser Harry vu l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage. Tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à toi alors je ne voudrais pas que mon père sache que nous sommes ensemble sinon je crains qu'il se mette en tête de nous séparer. Je comprends pas trop, tu veux dire que ton père n'aimerait pas te voir avec moi ? Parce que je n'ai pas des parents dans les hautes sphères ? Tu sais Cho, je ne sais même pas de quoi vivaient mes parents, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient très riches. Répliqua Harry assez froidement. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, cela t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais comme tu me le demandes. Je sais que si mes parents étaient vivants je ferais tout pour qu'ils soient fière de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ton père et ta famille à cause de moi. Merci, Harry, je savais que tu me comprendrais. Tu es un garçon tellement compréhensif. Oh mais c'est déjà tard, je dois filer. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au portoloin de la place ! Quelle question !  
  
Harry et Cho marchèrent vers la place, lui tentait le plus possible de ralentir le pas en l'embrassant le plus souvent possible. Mais Cho comprenant son petit manège, lui fit une petite remontrance et ils arrivèrent devant le portoloin. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis Cho toucha le portoloin et disparut en un éclair.  
  
Harry soupira, il avait du mal à savoir si ce que venait de lui dire Cho était bon ou mauvais pour leur relation. Il marcha un moment seul, dans les rues de Préaulard et monta vers la cabane où son parrain Sirius s'était caché lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Quelques gouttes de pluies se mirent à tomber, la nuit était tombée brusquement à cause des gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Soudain Harry s'arrêta car devant lui prêt de la cabane la silhouette d'un animal sombre tournait autour de la cabane hurlante, se pouvait il que ce soit Patmol ? Il s'approcha un peu plus, mais lorsque l'animal se tourna vers lui, le sang d'Harry se glaça, deux yeux jaunes brillant le fixaient. Ce n'était pas un chien noir qui se tenait là, mais un gros loup noir. Ce n'était pas son parrain. Le loup se mit à grogner de façon menaçante en montrant ses crocs qui paraissaient encore plus terrifiants par leur contraste avec le pelage sombre. Harry fut prit de panique et se mit à courir en direction de Préaulard à toute jambe, dès qu'il arriva près des premières habitations du petit village il se retourna mais il n'avait pas été poursuivi. 


	5. Prérentrée

Prérentrée  
  
Les semaines passèrent assez rapidement avant la rentrée, Harry et Ron s'entraînaient intensément au Quidditch afin d'être prêts pour la Coupe du monde espoir. Ron essayait de mettre au point un tir à effet avec le souaffle, tel qu'il avait vu faire par un des joueurs japonais contre lesquels ils avaient joués. Harry lui, s'entraînait encore plus que Ron, il le fallait bien, il avait failli perdre contre Tsubasa l'année précédente.  
  
Pour se faire, il avait pris l'habitude de voler à une vitesse folle à travers les arbres d'une forêt qui se trouvait à quelques pas du terrier, au grand damne de Mme Weasley qui s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Harry s'exerçait aussi à faire des virages serrés à la limite du crash. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver, Harry percuta un mur de plein fouet, il perdit connaissance.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit tout d'abord une violente lumière blanche et deux visages qui se penchaient sur lui. Un jeune homme brun au visage allongé et un autre d'une quarantaine d'années presque chauve avec de petites lunettes. Le plus jeune agitait sa baguette dont l'extrémité brillait d'une faible lueur.  
  
Monsieur, je suis le docteur John Carter, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire votre nom et quel jour nous sommes ? le questionna t-il. Euh je suis Harry Potter, et nous sommes le 23 août. Répondit Harry, il entendait les sons comme si sa tête était dans une cloche en verre. Monsieur Potter je suis Mark Green , vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce qui vous est arrivé ? J'ai percuté un mur en m'entraînant au Quidditch ! Affirma Harry. Très bien. John, tu lui donnes deux culots de potion Wivenweld en intraveineuse et tu lui fais un scan-crâne. Le médecin chauve sortit de la pièce.  
  
Le jeune médecin releva doucement Harry, ce qui lui provoqua un vertige et une bouffée de nausée.  
  
Ca va aller, Monsieur Potter ? Non, je vais vomir ! Fixez un point précis et ne bougez pas les yeux. Lui recommanda le médecin. Maintenant bougez pas la tête. Scanae Encepahalus.  
  
Un étrange rayonnement violet, jaillit de sa baguette et traversa le crâne d'Harry de part en part.  
  
Ca va tout me semble aller bien là dedans, c'est bon monsieur Potter, vous allez pouvoir sortir rapidement. Mais à l'avenir essayer de ne pas trop faire le casse-cou. Je vais vous injecter de la potion Wivenweld. Ne bougez pas.  
  
Le médecin injecta, à l'aide d'une étrange seringue dont le bout n'était pas une aiguille mais une ventouse, une dose de potion voilette dans le bras d'Harry. L'effet fut instantané, Harry se sentit reprendre des forces et sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Le médecin le raccompagna à l'accueil où Ginny, Ron et leur mère furent tous soulagés de voir Harry de nouveau sur pied. Au moment de quitter la salle d'accueil des urgences de l'hôpital, Harry remarqua la présence d'un visage familier. La mère de Drago attendait visiblement, inquiète dans un fauteuil.  
  
Malgré cet incident, le lendemain Harry se remit à voler comme un fou avec son «éclair de feu», sous les yeux affolés de Ginny qui l'implorait de ne pas trop en faire. Mais Harry n'avait que faire des conseils de Ginny, être attrapeur dans une équipe nationale méritait bien que l'on prenne des risques. Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent leur liste de fournitures pour la rentrée. Il était temps de se rendre au Chemin de traverse, Harry s'y rendit avec Ron, pendant que madame Weasley accompagna Ginny de son côté.  
  
Ron et Harry achetèrent rapidement leur fourniture, puis se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur pour retrouver Ginny et Madame Weasley. Ils passèrent devant la boutique d'animaux et Harry stoppa net en voyant une petite chouette hulotte toute mignonne.  
  
Ron, il faut que j'achète un truc dans cette boutique, attends-moi devant le chaudron, je te rejoins après. Harry laissa son ami sur le trottoir et entra dans la boutique. Bein tiens, vas-y Harry te gène surtout pas pour moi ! Tu vas encore faire un cadeau à ta copine. Ron fulminait en marchant. Cho par ci, Cho par là, y en a plus que pour elle ! D'abord un balai et maintenant ça va être quoi un hiboux ? Pendant ce temps, tu te moques bien de savoir si j'ai besoin d'un balai pour le Quidditch. Je hais cette fille ! ! Hurla t-il dans la rue.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry achetait la petite chouette hulotte.  
  
Dites-moi monsieur, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez envoyer cette chouette à quelqu'un le 31 octobre. J'aimerais offrir cette chouette à une personne qui m'est chère mais je ne peux pas la garder jusqu'à ce jour là. Bien sûr mon petit monsieur, il vous suffit de nous écrire le lieu où la chouette devra se rendre, le nom de la personne et la date à laquelle elle devra s'y rendre. La chouette reconnaîtra cette personne comme son maître. Satisfait ou remboursé Monsieur.  
  
Harry se mit à écrire sur un petit registre. Mademoiselle Cho Chang, Table des Serdaigle, salle de banquet de l'école Poudlard, 31 octobre à 8 heures du matin. Puis il régla la somme et sortit rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Pendant les jours qui précédèrent le départ pour Poudlard, Harry nota un changement d'attitude de la part de Ron, il était évident que Ron avait quelque chose à lui reprocher mais Harry ne voyait absolument pas ce que cela pouvait être.  
  
Le premier septembre, les trois derniers étudiants qui se trouvaient encore dans la chaumière des Weasley se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Dès leur arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾, ils aperçurent le train qui était prêt pour le départ, Hermione les attendaient sur le quai. Elle fit la bise à Harry et Ginny, puis embrassa Ron qui se mit à rougir devant le regard de sa mère. Ils commencèrent à monter leurs affaires dans le train, Harry aperçut Cho et ses parents qui arrivaient, ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit garçon. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller prendre Cho dans ses bras, mais il avait promis. Les Chang s'avancèrent vers eux, le petit garçon se mit à montrer Harry du doigt.  
  
Cho, Cho c'est lui, c'est Harry Potter ? demanda t-il à la jeune fille en lui tirant sur la jupe. Oui Chin, c'est bien lui, c'est Harry ! Bonjour Harry ! Dit-elle s'approchant. Bonjour Cho ! Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais il feignit la simple camaraderie. Bonjour Monsieur Chang, Bonjour Madame, je voulais vous remercier pour le dragon gardien. Mais, je vous en prie Monsieur Potter, c'était bien normal. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, vous ne pouvez pas traîner, Cho dis au revoir à ta mère et à ton frère. Déclara Monsieur Chang assez abruptement. Oui père. Au revoir maman. Cho se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, un instant. Au revoir Chin, soit sage et n'embête pas maman. Si tu es bien sage, je te ramènerais un autographe de l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre espoir. Dit-elle au petit garçon, en le prenant dans ses bras. Promis grande s?ur, je serais sage.  
  
Les Chang s'éloignèrent et quittèrent le quai.  
  
Ca va Cho ? J'ai pas gaffé au moins ? demanda Harry. Non, Harry tu as été parfait. Cho s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais au même moment Ron surgit du train. Dites donc les tourtereaux, faudrait voir à vous dépêcher un peu le train va partir. Tiens bonjour, Ron, tu peux peut-être nous aider à monter mes affaires ? demanda gentiment Cho. Et puis quoi ! Je suis pas ton esclave moi ! Lança Ron avec colère, en repartant dans le train. RON... Hurla Harry fou de rage devant l'attitude de son ami envers Cho Laisse Harry, aide moi s'il te plaît, le train ne va pas tarder à partir.  
  
Pendant que Harry aidait Cho à monter ses affaires, il vit la chose la plus étrange qui soit à ses yeux. Sur le quai, Drago Malefoy poussait seul son chariot chargé de ses affaires en direction du train, mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il boitait en s'appuyant sur une cane. Il alla même demander de l'aide à deux élèves de Serpentard. Mais où peuvent bien être Crabbe et Goyle, se demanda Harry en voyant le jeune homme blond tout seul.  
  
Harry et Cho trouvèrent une place dans le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les deux filles accueillirent Cho avec beaucoup de joie, mais qui n'était pas partagée par Ron. Celui-ci boudait en lisant « Quidditch Mag ». Harry s'apprêtait à demander des explications à son ami lorsque à l'extérieur dans le couloir du wagon, ils entendirent un bruit de chute.  
  
Ils se penchèrent tous par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Drago venait de tomber dans le couloir, mais le plus surprenant c'est que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient être les responsables. Ils le regardaient sans rien faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Entre ces deux là se tenait un garçon de taille moyenne, au visage impassible et aux cheveux bruns coupés court.  
  
Laissez-le se relever tout seul, ça le matera un peu, ce petit prétentieux. Ordonna le garçon inconnu aux deux anciens comparses de Drago. Je n'attendais pas ton aide de toute façon, Mordenkainen ! Répliqua Drago qui se releva doucement en s'appuyant sur sa canne.  
  
Drago continua lentement son chemin, dans le couloir, il passa à côté d'Harry et lui jeta un regard de défi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Potter ? Je te préviens, je t'interdis de me prendre en pitié, sinon je te ferais comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour ça. T'inquiète pas pour ça Malefoy, le jour où je m'apitoierais sur toi, les trolls se mettront à penser ! Répliqua Harry.  
  
Après ce petit incident, les cinq jeunes sorciers se réinstallèrent dans leur compartiment. Pendant tout le reste du voyage, ils discutèrent de cette nouvelle année et de ce qu'elle leur réserverait. 


	6. Un nouveau professeur

Un nouveau professeur  
  
A l'arrivée du train, tout se passa comme d'habitude, les élèves à l'exception des premières année furent conduits en voiture à cheval jusqu'à l'école. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la salle de banquet afin d'attendre l'arrivée des premières année pour la cérémonie de répartition. Harry ne s'intéressa qu'assez peu à la cérémonie, son attention était attiré par le spectacle de Drago à la table des Serpentard. Drago était en effet placé en bout de table, rare était les élèves qui venaient lui parler, à part Pansy Parkinson qui visiblement était aussi surprise qu'Harry de ce qui se passait.  
  
A la fin de la cérémonie, Dumbledore donna les consignes aux nouveaux élèves avant d'annoncer les nouveautés qui attendaient tous les étudiants.  
  
Mes chers élèves, cette année sera un peu particulière pour certain d'entre vous, en effet les élèves qui font parti de la sélection espoir de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch vont devoir partir plusieurs semaines à l'étranger. Nous avons tout prévu pour que cela ne perturbe pas trop leur cursus scolaire, nous en profiterons pour leur faire découvrir deux écoles étrangères, ils seront d'ailleurs hébergés là-bas pendant la durée des compétitions. Ces dernières ayant lieu à la fois sur le sol japonais et chinois, les élèves concernés par cet échange séjourneront trois semaine à l'école Ryukensho de Kyoto et trois semaine à l'école des Quatre étoiles en chine. Je donnerais les noms des participants d'ici la fin novembre. Le vieux magicien fit une pause, pour s'éclaircir la voix. Sinon je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Grey. Certain d'entre vous le connaisse de réputation, alors je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement parmi nous. Ce qui m'amène à autre chose, notre cher professeur McGonagall va suivre un stage de magie druidique, ce surplus de travail va lui prendre beaucoup de temps, j'ai donc décidé de donner la responsabilité de la maison Gryffondor au professeur Grey.  
  
Grey se leva de sa chaise et salua la salle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
  
C'est lui Altaïr Grey ? quel bel homme, je ne le voyais pas aussi jeune ! déclara Hermione en applaudissant. Moi, il ne me plaît pas ! déclara Harry en surprenant tous ses amis. Tu le trouves aussi beau que Lockhart peut-être ! se moqua Ron. Bein oui, il est plus séduisant, il a un côté mystérieux très attirant. Mais heureusement pour toi, je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à l'apparence, hein Ron !  
  
La réplique d'Hermione cloua le bec de Ron, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il se tourna vers Harry comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais Harry fit signe que non de la tête, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui. Le repas fut succulent comme d'habitude. Ensuite tous les élèves partirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, la soirée fut calme.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor de sixième année avaient un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les élèves de Serpentard. Au petit déjeuné, la surprise à la table des Gryffondor fut totale lorsque Cho vint embrasser Harry. Parvati et Lavande furent très surprise, presque choquées par une telle démonstration. Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se rendirent dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le professeur Altaïr Grey était déjà assis à son bureau et attendait patiemment.  
  
Bon, tout le monde s'assoit en silence et rapidement !  
  
Il se leva et se mit à écrire au tableau, son nom et son prénom « Altaïr Grey », puis il enchaîna par écrire une liste de questions. Ron chuchota à Harry « Etrange ce gars, tu trouves pas ?». A peine avait il commencé sa phrase, que sans se retourner le professeur sortit sa baguette de son autre main et lança un sortilège.  
  
Silentio ! !  
  
Un rayon de lumière jaune frappa Ron en pleine mâchoire, et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Lorsque je demande le silence, je ne le répète pas ! Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? La prochaine fois, j'utiliserais un sortilège un peu moins agréable ! Le professeur Grey ne s'était même pas retourné.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis par l'attitude de ce nouveau professeur. Il termina d'écrire sa liste de question dans un silence impressionnant.  
  
Bien, vous allez me remplir une fiche, en répondant à toutes ces questions, vous avez dix minutes, ensuite nous les commenteront ensemble. Exécution. Il se rassit en regardant Ron de façon très sévère.  
  
Harry regarda la question, il se mit à y répondre rapidement, certaines ne lui plaisaient pas, tout comme ce nouveau professeur qu'il trouvait fort antipathique.  
  
Nom et prénom : Potter, Harry Age : seize ans Passion : Quidditch Métier que vous souhaitez faire : Auror ou attrapeur professionnel Nom, prénom et profession des parents : James et Lily Potter, décédés Ancien(s) Professeur(s) de défense contre les forces du mal : Mr Quirrel, Mr Lockhart, Mr Lupin, Mr Croupton Junior et Miss Inverse Sortilège défensif le plus puissant que vous maîtrisez : Patronus Sortilège offensif le plus puissant que vous maîtrisez : Flamae Incenerato Sortilège le plus dangereux que vous ayez affronté : Avada Kedavra  
  
Le professeur demanda à Hermione de ramasser les questionnaires, puis il se mit à les lires rapidement, pendant que les élèves attendaient ses commentaires.  
  
Bon alors voyons un peu vos anciens professeurs. Quirrel inconnu au bataillon, Lockhart hahahaha pas de commentaire, Lupin mouais enfin quelqu'un de compétent, Tiens Croupton junior et bien pourquoi pas un mangemort tant qu'on y est et pour finir Miss Inverse une chasseuse de dragon original ça. On peut pas dire que vous ayez eu des professeurs à la hauteur, mais passons.  
  
Le professeur se remit à lire rapidement les fiches une par une, en ponctuant de temps à autre sa lecture par des soupirs ou même des rires moqueurs. Soudain il s'arrêta sur un nom.  
  
Neville Londubat ? Où est Neville Londubat.  
  
Le jeune homme leva la main « C'est moi monsieur ! » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
Enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre père fut mon formateur en tant qu'Auror, c'était un très grand professionnel, j'espère que vous vous montrerez digne de lui. Le professeur Grey, se remit à lire les fiches. Drago Malefoy ? Je suis là Professeur. Répondit le Serpentard en levant la main. Hmmmm, intéressantes vos réponses.  
  
Mais il n'en dit pas plus et continua sa lecture, puis il reposa toutes les fiches.  
  
Alors, je vois que nous avons deux vedettes dans la classe. Il y a parmi nous deux personnes qui connaissent des sortilèges bien plus puissants que les autres et qui ont fait face à des sorts très dangereux. Soit ces deux garçons sont des menteurs, soit ils sont très en avance pour leur âge. Je vais donc demander à Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy de venir au tableau afin de nous montrer leur grande maîtrise. Allez messieurs en piste.  
  
Le professeur Grey s'assit dans son fauteuil et les regarda approcher avec un sourire inquiétant au visage. Harry arriva en premier sur l'estrade suivi de Drago qui boitillait avec sa canne. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas, ignorant la présence de l'autre.  
  
Bon alors commençons par monsieur Malefoy ! Alors comme ça, il paraît que vous maîtriser le sortilège Doloris ! Oui monsieur, je le maîtrise parfaitement ! répliqua Drago Nous allons bien voir ça, « Kappa invocae », Voilà monsieur Malefoy, lancez donc un sortilège doloris sur ce Kappa. Effectivement un Kappa venait de jaillir du sol où le professeur venait de lancer son invocation du bout de sa baguette.  
  
Drago sans perdre un instant sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et lança un doloris sur le démon des eaux qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Sous l'effet du sortilège, la créature se mit à se tordre de douleur, Drago augmenta la puissance de son sortilège et le démon perdit connaissance.  
  
Bravo monsieur, Malefoy parfaite maîtrise du doloris ! Mais j'ai lu sur votre fiche que c'est aussi le sortilège le plus dangereux que vous ayez du à affronter n'est-ce pas ! Oui monsieur ! Puis je savoir à quelle occasion, quelqu'un vous a lancé un sortilège impardonnable ? La voix de Grey avait changé, on aurait dit un véritable interrogatoire. Non, monsieur c'est personnel ! Parfait, monsieur Malefoy, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard pour votre attitude indigne d'un sorcier, soit vous me mentez ce qui n'est pas acceptable, soit vous cachez l'action d'un sorcier qui mérite d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Je pense que vous n'avez pas d'objections à faire. Non, monsieur ! répondit-il sans la moindre émotion sur son visage.  
  
Harry trouvait que Drago avait changé, il était très diffèrent du Drago qu'il connaissait avant, il lui paraissait plus mûr, plus responsable et surtout plus inquiétant que jamais.  
  
Bon monsieur Potter, à nous maintenant ! Alors comme ça, vous maîtrisez le sortilège du Patronus ? pouvez vous nous montrez cela ? Allez-y Potter. Bien Monsieur !  
  
Harry réfléchit rapidement, à quel bon souvenir il pouvait penser pour lancer son Patronus, puis il eut un flash, c'était évidant, son premier baiser avec Cho. Il se concentra pour se rappeler de ce merveilleux moment et invoqua « Spero patronusssssss ». Une immense brume argentée en forme de cerf s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de la salle, c'était sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'Harry n'avait jamais réussi. Le professeur Grey regarda sans rien dire, un murmure s'éleva dans la salle de classe.  
  
Oui chers élèves vous pouvez le dire, c'est très impressionnant. Votre Patronus est superbe, je ne peux rien rajouter de plus. Maintenant montrer nous voir, votre « Flamae incinerato » ! Bien monsieur, mais je ne sais pas trop où le lancer, je ne voudrais pas mettre le feu à la salle. Répondit Harry en toute bonne fois. Rien que ça Monsieur Potter ! Je trouve que vous avez une haute opinion de vos capacités, ce sort n'est pas facile et je doute que vous puissiez le maîtriser au point de mettre le feu à la salle. Mais bon, vous n'avez qu'à m'incinérer ce Kappa toujours inconscient. Exécution !  
  
Harry tenta de se remémorer tout ce que Kaede Kusanagi le jeune japonais, lui avait enseigné sur ce sortilège. Il lança alors de sa baguette un violent jet de flamme sur le Kappa, qui se mit à se consumer sur le sol de la salle.  
  
C'est bon monsieur Potter, vous pouvez arrêter. Ca suffira ! Vous deux, retournez à vos places, nous allons commencer le cour maintenant.  
  
Harry et Drago retournèrent à leur place respective sous les yeux incrédules de leurs camarades.  
  
Attendez, Messieurs ! Vous là le poil de carotte, je ne vous veux plus a côté de Monsieur Potter, changez de place, laissez-la à Monsieur Malefoy ! Quoi ! Hurlèrent Drago et Harry en même temps ? Pas question ! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.  
  
Ron lui, semblait bien vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, le sortilège se silence faisait toujours effet. Malgré les protestations des deux garçons, ils furent obligés de s'asseoir à côté l'un de l'autre et Ron se retrouva seul à une table du fond. 


	7. Connaitre ses ennemis

Connaître ses ennemis !  
  
Il faisait un temps de chien sur la lande écossaise. Malgré le fait d'être en plein milieu de la journée, la clarté dépassait à peine celle d'une faible lune. Le vieux mage à la tunique pourpre et aux cheveux blancs étudiait attentivement une maquette représentant un paysage et un bâtiment, de nombreuses petites figurines se déplaçaient dessus. Le magicien était terriblement concentré sur sa tâche lorsque la porte principale de la salle s'ouvrit violemment, Lucius Malefoy venait de faire son entrée.  
  
Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la table sur laquelle se trouvait la maquette, dans une véritable attitude Shakespearienne.  
  
Lensher ! Hurla t-il. J'exige de voir le seigneur Voldemort sur le champs. Calmez vous Lucius, Tom ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment, il reçoit le dernier des quatre lieutenants qui vient lui faire son rapport. Répondit très calmement le magicien, en continuant d'étudier sa maquette. Arrêtez ce petit jeu avec moi Lensher ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ?! D'abord vous êtes nommé comme lieutenant alors que personne ne vous connaît parmi les Mangemort, ensuite vous vous permettez d'appeler le maître par son ancien prénom ! Allons Malefoy, calmez-vous ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis à cette place et pas vous ? Je vais vous le dire. Tom considère que je suis plus dévoué à la cause que vous, car nous nous connaissons depuis nos études à Poudlard et qu'il connaît les raisons de mes motivations. Alors que vous, vous n'êtes parmi nous que pour rechercher le pouvoir via notre cause, vous n'avez que faire de notre idéologie. Oh arrêtez je vais pleurer, dites-nous donc quels sont les raisons de votre attachement à notre cause, mon pauvre petit Lensher, un Moldu vous a volé votre quatre heures lorsque vous étiez petit ? Se moqua Malefoy. Je ne vous permet pas, si vous aviez vécu ne serait ce qu'un dixième de ce que j'ai vécu à cause des Moldu, vous ne seriez sûrement plus de ce monde, petit bourgeois arrogant ! Lensher ne regardait plus la maquette, mais fixait durement Malefoy. Cessez de jouer les martyrs Lensher, cela ne vous va pas du tout, Hahahaha.  
  
Soudain Lucius Malefoy s'éleva dans les airs, ses bras et ses jambes commencèrent à s'écarteler sous l'effet d'une pression invisible.  
  
Votre manque de foi me consterne, Lucius ! Hurla Lensher, son diadème frontal brillait d'une étrange lueur rouge.  
  
Les membres de Lucius s'écartèrent encore plus, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à ce dernier. Lord Voldemort entra soudain dans la pièce, accompagné d'un jeune homme.  
  
Cessez ces enfantillages ! ordonna t-il. A ta guise ! Le diadème de Lensher cessa de briller, et Lucius s'écrasa lourdement.  
  
C'était encore un de ces rêves pour Harry, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de prémonition ou de simple cauchemar. Mais récemment les rêves prenaient de plus en plus de précision, il avait l'impression de les voir comme s'il était lui même présent. Il faisait déjà froid en ce début d'automne à Poudlard, Harry aimait faire la grasse matinée le samedi matin. Malgré le réveil dû à son rêve, il resta allongé sous sa grosse couette, il lui restait encore un moment avant de ne plus pouvoir avoir un petit déjeuner.  
  
Ce jour là, il avait un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, mais c'était un rendez-vous étrange, ils allaient se retrouver ensemble à la salle des archives. Cho devait aider et surveiller des élèves de première année de sa maison, ces derniers devaient réaliser un annuaire de l'école et ils devaient s'inspirer des anciens annuaires. Harry avait promis à Cho de venir la soutenir dans cette tâche. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner aux alentours de 9 heures du matin et en marchant dans le cloître de l'école, il entendit le son d'une guitare sèche.  
  
C'était le professeur Grey, qui comme à son habitude jouait de la guitare dans le cloître, toujours un air très mélancolique. Le professeur Grey était devenu en quelques semaines une véritable vedette de l'école, son charme mystérieux et ténébreux avaient fait de lui la coqueluche des filles. Harry quant à lui, ne l'aimait pas trop mais ne pouvait nier que son enseignement était terriblement efficace. En passant à côté de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder un instant, leur regard se croisèrent.  
  
Alors Potter, on a des soucis ? demanda t-il en terminant un accord de guitare. Non, monsieur, ça va, je me posais juste une question ! Vous qui êtes un très grand Auror, pouvez-vous me dire, quel est le meilleur moyen de combattre ses ennemis ? C'est une question qui appelle de nombreuse réponses, Potter ! Aucun Auror ne vous donnerait la même réponse, Fol ?il lui par exemple vous dirait de sa voix fanatique « vigilance constante », mais moi je suis moins obtus. Pour moi, la meilleure méthode, c'est de connaître son ennemi aussi bien que soi-même, connaître son passé, ses motivations, ses habitudes afin de pouvoir anticiper ses actions. Cela satisfait-il votre curiosité, monsieur Potter ? Oui merci monsieur Grey ! Mais c'est normal, je suis votre professeur. Répondit-il d'une voix douce et mélancolique.  
  
Harry continua son chemin en pensant à ce que son professeur venait de lui déclarer, connaître Voldemort ? Après tout pourquoi pas, cela aurait pu éviter de gros ennuis par le passé. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il se rendit dans la salle des archives pour retrouver Cho.  
  
Bonjour Cho, ça se passe bien cet annuaire ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à pas de loup derrière elle. Hiiiiiiiiiii, tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot ! lui cria t- elle avec un joli sourire. Je peux t'aider ? Non pas pour le moment, si tu peux attendre une petite demi-heure je pense que je pourrais les laisser un peu seuls. Hé, j'ai dit en silence ! Toi, là- bas fais plus attention avec les livres, prends-en soin, c'est fragile.  
  
Cho était visiblement très occupée, Harry s'éclipsa pour la laisser s'occuper de ses premières années. Qu'importe, il allait en profiter pour trouver un ouvrage sur Voldemort, et oui pourquoi pas l'annuaire de son époque ce serait déjà un début. Il fit un rapide calcul, il y a trois ans cela faisait cinquante ans que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte pour la première fois et Voldemort avait alors seize ans donc il devait se trouver dans les annuaires des années 43 à 50. Harry trouva les sept annuaires qui correspondaient à ces années là, il s'installa pour les feuilletez tranquillement.  
  
Rapidement il retrouva la trace de Tom Elvis Jedusor, il ne trouva pas beaucoup de renseignements nouveaux sur son ennemi. Mais un détail le surpris lors de la lecture des annuaires de 1946, 1947,1948,1949 et 1950, sous le nom de Tom Jedusor était marqué « Fait parti des Trois superbes ». Harry était étonné, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces « Trois superbes », Harry chercha dans l'annuaire d'autres élèves qui auraient pu faire partie des « Trois superbes ». Après quelques recherches, il trouva un autre élève qui avait la même note sous son nom : Eric Lensher, membres des « Trois superbes ».  
  
Ce nom lui rappelait bien quelque chose, mais oui dans son rêve, le mage à la tunique rouge dans son rêve s'appelait ainsi. Maintenant Harry en était sûr, ce garçon était un ami d'enfance de Lord Voldemort. Il prit tous les volumes où apparaissait ce nom, il prit un papier pour noter tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur ce garçon. Voilà ce qu'il avait réussi à rassembler : ce garçon était un Gryffondor qui était arrivé à l'école qu'à l'âge de 13 ans au lieu de 11 et il est marqué qu'il détestait les Moldu plus que n'importe qui.  
  
Soudain la voix de Dumbledore interpella Harry :  
  
Alors mon garçon que fais tu donc le nez plongé dans ces vieux albums ? Oh professeur bonjour, je ne vous avais pas entendu, je regardais un peu les noms des anciens élèves, voilà tout. Répondit le jeune orphelin Harry, ne te complais pas dans le passé, même si je sais que ne pas avoir ses parents est tres dur, ne regarde pas vers le passé. L'avenir est sans doute dur à envisager Harry, mais c'est la seule issue et puis je me suis laissé dire que tout n'était pas si noir dans ton avenir. Le vieux magicien saisit le siège d'Harry et le tourna en direction de la salle principal, Harry vit alors Cho qui arrivait vers lui en souriant. Harry j'ai enfin terminé. Oh bonjour monsieur le proviseur. Dit-elle en regardant Harry et Dumbledore, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.  
  
Le vieux magicien s'éloigna de Harry et de Cho, mais avant de partir Harry l'interpella :  
  
Professeur, attendez, je ne cherchais pas des choses sur mes parents. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pouvez me dires sur Eric Lensher ! Demanda Harry avec un ton très impératif. Comment Harry ? Dumbledore se retourna l'air terriblement perturbé par la question d'Harry. Je voudrais que vous me parliez d'Eric Lensher et dites moi pourquoi il haïssait tant les Moldu. Harry soutenait le regard de Dumbledor qui était passé de la surprise à la sévérité. En es-tu certain, Harry ? Ce n'est pas une chose que n'importe qui peut voir sans conséquence ! Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour voir cela ! Si, monsieur je le veux, je veux voir pourquoi les alliés de Voldemort haïssent tellement les Moldu. Affirma un peu plus fort Harry. Très bien, mais je te préviens Harry cela ne va pas être facile ! Mademoiselle Chang, vous voulez bien nous laissez, s'il vous plaît ! Euh, monsieur, j'aimerais bien accompagné Harry pour l'aider, déclara Cho en bredouillant légèrement. Très bien, suivez-moi !  
  
Dumbledore murmura dans sa barbe « En tant d'années, je n'arrive toujours pas à voir les enfants grandirent. James, Lily, votre fils grandit si vite, vous seriez fier de lui si vous pouviez le voir aujourd'hui ! ». Les deux jeunes amoureux suivaient le professeur Dumbledore à travers les couloirs de l'école, découvrant des passages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Puis le vieux professeur s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en fer rouillée.  
  
Voilà, Harry c'est ici la salle des souvenirs du temps ! Toujours certains de vouloir entrez ? Oui monsieur, je veux savoir l'origine de toute cette haine envers les Moldu. On ne peut être plus clair, Harry, c'est bien suivez-moi !  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la porte.. 


	8. L'antichambre de l'enfer

L'antichambre de la mort  
  
Harry, Cho et Dumbledore entrèrent dans une salle très sombre, seule la petite lumière vacillante au centre de la pièce l'éclairait. Dumbledore s'approcha de la petite lumière et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de cette lueur flottante.  
  
Oh, souvenir du temps, mémoire de notre histoire, lambeaux perdus de nos inconscients réveillez-vous. Je vous demande de m'emmenez dans un lieu que l'humanité toute entière ne doit jamais oublier.  
  
Dumbledore se mit alors à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue aux deux étudiants. Soudain la petite lueur se mit à s'étendre dans la salle, les entourant tous les trois, à une vitesse folle jusqu'à l'infini. Puis la lueur blanche commença à varier pour se transformer en une image si nette qu'Harry semblait se trouver dans la réalité, il planait dans le ciel. Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry et Cho.  
  
Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ?  
  
Les deux élèves répondirent « oui » d'un geste de la tête. Dumbledore brandit ses mains horizontalement devant lui aux niveaux de ses épaules, les paumes vers le haut.  
  
Bien allons-y !  
  
Il tourna ses paumes vers le bas en baissant les bras. Harry eut l'impression de tombé vers le sol, le paysage s'était soudain mis en mouvement, il descendait inexorablement vers le sol. Harry regardait sous ses pieds et voyait le sol se rapprocher si vite qu'il en avait le vertige. Quelques secondes ainsi et il commença à apercevoir un petit point en mouvement, il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose de plus car à la vitesse à laquelle il fonçait dessus, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de ce petit point sans avoir pu distinguer ce que c'était.  
  
Ils étaient tous les trois dans ce qui semblait être un wagon de marchandise, une quantité impressionnante de gens se trouvait là, tous agglutinés les uns contre les autres, debout ballottés par les mouvements du wagon ils semblaient inertes et impassibles. Ca et là quelques enfants criaient ou pleuraient dans les bras de leur mère, de nombreuses personnes tentaient de respirer ou de voir à l'extérieur en collant leur visage contre les tous petits interstices d'aération du wagon.  
  
Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu réellement car les gens qu'il voyait pouvaient le traverser et lui ne pouvait pas les toucher. Le seul contact réel qu'il sentait était le bras de Cho qui s'était enroulé autour du sien, la jeune fille était visiblement très inquiète. Quelques instants plus tard le wagon se mit à ralentir, les portes s'ouvrirent dans une lumière terne mais aveuglante en comparaison de l'obscurité du wagon. Les gens du wagon commençaient à descendre doucement, sous des ordres criés dans une langue inconnue.  
  
Professeur, où sommes-nous ? demanda Cho très inquiète. Mademoiselle Chang, nous sommes en haute Silésie, mais l'important n'est pas de savoir où, mais plutôt de savoir quand. Nous sommes en 1944. Mais continuons notre visite, Harry tu vois ce jeune homme là qui est en train de descendre ? C'est lui Eric Lensher. Répondit Dumbledore la voix très terne en montrant un garçon d'une dizaine d'années descendre du wagon. Bien suivons les maintenant ! Dumbledore avança ses mains, les paumes tournées vers l'avant.  
  
Le décor se mit alors à avancer à la même vitesse que Lensher. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cour intérieur d'un bâtiment fait en petite brique rouge, les gens du wagon s'avançaient doucement en une petite colonne désordonnée vers un corridor fait de fils de fer barbelé. Il y avait quelques soldats en uniforme gris avec des casques lourds et des fusils, qui encadraient et dirigeaient ces gens vers le bâtiment central.  
  
Après quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent vers une intersection, là des soldats orientaient les gens soit à gauche soit à droite. Les trois sorciers stoppèrent un moment devant l'intersection, ils virent Eric Lensher séparé de ses parents, ces derniers partirent vers la gauche et lui vers la droite. D'un mouvement de la main, Dumbledore fit bouger le paysage de façon à suivre les parents du jeune Lensher. Ils suivirent le cortège un moment le long d'un long corridor de barbelé, jusqu'à l'entrée dans une pièce où les soldats exigeaient que ces gens se dénudent entièrement. Puis les mêmes soldats ouvrirent une porte épaisse en fer et ordonnèrent à ces gens d'entrer dans la pièce suivante, ce qu'ils firent ainsi que Harry, Dumbledore et Cho.  
  
La salle était carrelée, sans fenêtre, c'était de toute évidence une salle de douche collective, les portes se referment dans un long bruit sourd ponctué par le bruit de loquet que l'on enclenche. Cho commençait a trembloter en se serrant contre Harry.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore peut on arrêter, s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-elle Non mademoiselle Chang, nous devons tout voir !  
  
Les personnes attendaient nues mais elles ne tremblotaient plus, la salle était de toute évidence chauffée. Les mains plaquées sur les parties intimes par pudeur, tous ces gens attendaient , lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre, une sorte d'appel d'air résonnant dans la tuyauterie. Après quelques instants, les gens commencèrent à s'effondrer par terre, un mouvement de panique commença à gagner les rangs. Certains se prenait la gorge comme s'il étouffaient pendant que d'autres couraient frapper de toutes leur force contre les grosses portes en métal. Cho commençait à pleurer, Harry lui avait une terrible nausée, tous ces gens tombaient sur le sol les uns après les autres en suffoquant avec une rapidité impressionnante.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous ces gens étaient morts, les portes se rouvrirent, une dizaine de personnes chétives et faméliques en uniforme de bagnard entrèrent pour ramasser les corps et les placer sur des chariots. Cho s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
Professeur ça suffit, arrêtez j'en ai déjà assez vu ! Cria Harry d'un ton de désespoir, ne supportant plus de voir ce spectacle. Silence, Harry ! Tu as voulu voir ce qu'Eric Lensher a vécu maintenant tu dois tout voir. Je t'avais prévenu alors regarde et réfléchis bien à tout ce que tu vois. La voix de Dumbledore était d'une dureté qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Ils suivirent les chariots pleins de cadavres nus vers une grande pièce en longueur. Là, des bagnards inséraient ces corps sur des tablettes et les glissaient ensuite dans des fours, pour ressortir ensuite des tas de cendres. Dumbledore montra ensuite aux deux adolescents une pièce où des femmes vêtues d'une simple tunique à rayure triaient les vêtements des victimes en récupérant les lunettes, les chaussures, les vêtements. Dans une autre salle, le spectacle était encore pire, sur des cadavres pas encore incinérés des prisonniers récupéraient les cheveux et les dents en or pour entassé le tout.  
  
Harry ne croyait pas qu'une telle chose est pu exister, mais la visite n'était pas terminée. Dumbledore lui montra la condition de vie d'Eric Lensher qui devait à 10 ans faire des travaux forcés à peine nourri, obligé d'aider des soldats à transporter des cadavres décharnés dans des fosses où on les brûlait à l'air libre, faute de temps et de place. Puis l'image s'estompa et la petite salle redevint aussi sombre que lors de leur arrivée. Harry ne se sentait pas bien, l'estomac retourné, il tenait Cho sanglotante dans ses bras.  
  
Voilà, Harry tu viens de voir ce que Eric Lensher a du vivre pendant son enfance, il a survécu à ça ! Il n'a pas pu intégrer une école de sorcier car nous ne pouvions pas le trouver à cette période. Ses parents étant Moldu, ils n'ont pu échapper à ce massacre, voilà pourquoi Lensher déteste les Moldu et pourquoi il est entré à l'école à l'âge de treize ans, nous ne l'avons trouver que lors de sa libération. Dumbledore regardait Harry avec un regard étrange. Mais c'est affreux comment peut on faire de telles choses ? Demanda Harry. Harry, ça je ne peux te répondre, c'est une réponse que tu dois trouver par toi-même, en tout cas il est toujours bon de savoir que de telles choses ce sont passées et peuvent arriver de nouveau. Maintenant les enfants je vous conseille d'aller vous amuser un peu. Dumbledore s'éloigna d'Harry et de Cho.  
  
C'était l'heure du repas de midi, Harry et Cho se rendirent dans la salle de banquet silencieusement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table des Gryffondor, mais restèrent un moment devant leur assiette sans y toucher. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent quelques instants après et s'installèrent en face d'eux.  
  
Dis donc, Cho je te signale que tu es à la table des Gryffondor, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Lui lança Ron. RON ! Hermione venait de lui mettre un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Sans rien dire Cho se leva et partit de la salle commune sans rien dire, Harry la suivit sans répondre à ses amis. Ils allèrent dans leur parc pour passer un moment ensemble, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plus d'une heure. Ce fut un étrange après-midi, Harry se sentait seul malgré la présence de Cho, il se sentait pris d'une mélancolie sans limite. Les images qu'il avait vues dans cette salle ne cessaient de le hanter, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Eric Lensher avait une telle haine envers les Moldu. 


	9. Le Drago nouveau est arrivé

Le Drago nouveau est arrivé  
  
Les jours s'enchaînaient et Halloween s'approchait de plus en plus, Harry espérait que le cadeau qu'il allait faire à Cho lui plairait. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus dense, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal. Altaïr Grey les assommait de devoir, mais surtout ses cours s'étaient transformés en travaux pratiques à la limite de la préparation militaire. Madame Pomfresh ne cessait de se plaindre de l'augmentation de blessés qui provenaient de son cours mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à les former à contrer les sortilèges les plus terribles.  
  
Harry attendait avec une grande impatience la première sortie de l'année à Préaulard, il rêvait d'y aller en compagnie de Cho, d'Hermione et de Ron. Quelques jours avant cette sortie, Harry reçut une lettre de Sirius.  
  
Mon cher Harry, je pense que je vais me rapprocher à nouveau de Poudlard. J'ai en effet constaté que la personne qui me poursuivait, avait abandonné les recherches. Je vais revenir dans deux jours à Préaulard dans la caverne où je m'étais réfugié il y a deux ans. Si tu pouvais venir me voir ce serait vraiment très bien, cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu. Ton parrain Sirius.  
  
Harry était terriblement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec son parrain, si heureux qu'il lui écrivit une lettre immédiatement afin de lui dire le jour de la prochaine sortie pour Préaulard.  
  
Cher Parrain, Je suis content de savoir que l'on va se voir dans peu de temps. Cela tombe bien, dans quelques jours il y a une sortie à Préaulard de prévue, je viendrais te voir à ce moment. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire. Je préfères te les dires lorsque l'on se verra. A dans quelques jours. Harry.  
  
Harry se rendit alors à la volière pour donner le message à Hedwige. Après lui avoir donné sa lettre, Hedwige s'envola à tir d'ailes. En sortant, Harry se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Grey.  
  
Belle matinée n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter , vous tombez bien je vous cherchais ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Je vous suis monsieur ! Harry suivit son professeur en se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de son professeur principal, ce dernier s'était assis et cherchait quelque chose dans un tas de papier. Il saisit une lettre et l'extirpa du tas.  
  
Ah la voilà ! monsieur Potter, je suppose que vous savez que dans quelques jours une sortie est prévue à Préaulard ! Oui monsieur, je suis au courant et je me suis d'ailleurs inscrit. Répondit Harry ne voyant toujours pas où son professeur voulait en venir. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous refuser cette sortie Monsieur Potter ! Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait monsieur ? Rien à part, que votre autorisation de sortie n'est pas en règle ! Comment ça pas en règle, mais il est signé par mon parrain. Répliqua nerveusement Harry. Oui, je sais bien. Mais vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'un papier signé de la main du criminel le plus recherché par le ministère ait une quelconque valeur légal. A ce propos j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez si vous avez des informations sur votre parrain. Non , monsieur je n'ai aucune information sur mon parrain, j'ai reçu cette lettre à la fin de ma troisième année et je n'ai plus eu d'autre contact depuis lors, Professeur Grey. Harry répondit avec inquiétude, attendant la réaction de son professeur. Très bien monsieur Potter, je le note. C'est bon je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Harry sortit du bureau sans se retourner, il sentait qu'à partir de maintenant il faudrait qu'il se méfie de son professeur, car ce dernier cherchait Sirius Black. Il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer, il n'avait pas la réputation d'être le meilleur Auror en service pour rien. Harry prit alors la décision de ne plus écrire de lettre à son parrain à partir de Poudlard, le risque était bien trop grand.  
  
Il se rendit dans la salle de banquet pour rejoindre ses amis et prendre son petit déjeuner. Il alla annoncer à Cho qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner à Préaulard, elle en fut un peu déçue mais en voyant le désarrois d'Harry elle le consola en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas si grave. La matinée se passa tranquillement.  
  
A la pause de midi, Cho courait dans un des couloirs, elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous dans le parc avec Harry. Au détour d'un couloir, Cho sentit sa jambe heurter quelque chose, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long en laissant tomber tous les livres qu'elle tenait dans les bras. La chute avait été rude, elle se releva doucement. Devant elle se tenait un groupe de fille qui ricanaient, il était évident que c'était l'une d'elles qui avait fait un croc-en-jambe à Cho. Celle-ci reconnut parmi ces filles, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Tiens mais regarder qui est là ? ! Mais c'est mademoiselle « je sors avec les célébrités ». Alors Chang, après Diggory tu jettes ton grappin sur Potter, tu n'en as donc jamais assez ! Déclara Pansy sur un ton glacial. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! Répondit Cho en ramassant ses livres. Nous n'aimons pas les filles comme toi Chang, qui utilise leur charme pour sortir avec les garçons les plus intéressants de l'école, cria Pansy de sa voix suraiguë, en mettant un coup de pied dans un des livres de Cho. Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, se défendit Cho en se relevant pour aller chercher le livre que Pansy venait de frapper. C'est ça Chang ! C'est par hasard que Diggory, qui était le plus beau garçon de l'école et en plus un des participants du tournoi des trois sorciers sortait avec toi il y a deux ans. Et maintenant tu sors avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'as rien fait pour ça ! On va te montrer ce que l'on fait aux filles dans ton genre.  
  
Une des filles du groupe saisit les cheveux de Cho et les tira sèchement en arrière, la déséquilibrant. Cho se retrouva au milieu de ces furies qui commençaient à lui tirer les cheveux et à lui mettre des coups. Au milieu de la mêlée, Cho aperçut Parvati Patil qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Cho n'arrivait pas à se dégager et commençait à ne plus pouvoir se défendre.  
  
Soudain une voix masculine retentit derrière le groupe.  
  
Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou ça va barder pour vous !  
  
La voix était si autoritaire que toutes les filles cessèrent de frapper Cho et se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de les interpeller ainsi. C'était Drago Malefoy qui tenait sa baguette à la main droite en s'appuyant de son bras gauche sur sa canne de marche. Pansy sortit du lot pour s'approcher de lui.  
  
Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux que l'on arrête ? Ca te déplaît que l'on s'occupe du cas de la copine de Potter ? Demanda t- elle en ricanant. Exactement ca me déplaît fortement, soit vous arrêtez soit je vous montre ce qu'il en coûte de me tenir tête. Le ton de Drago ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de sa déclaration. Mais enfin Drago depuis quand défends-tu les amis de Potter ? Répliqua Pansy visiblement étonnée par l'attitude de son camarade de classe. Je ne défends pas les amis de Potter, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un à plusieurs comme vous le faite. Et puis si vous arrêtiez de faire cas de tout ce qui touche à Potter, il serait sûrement moins célèbre. Ignorez-le donc, c'est bien plus efficace que de toujours faire fit de ce qu'il fait. Oh je vois, tu es encore en train de me faire marcher Drago ! Répondit Pansy avec douceur et timidité. C'est bon les filles vous pouvez continuer, Drago nous fait une blague, pour faire croire à Chang qu'elle va s'en tirer.  
  
A cet instant les filles du groupes se préparèrent à recommencer à frapper Cho, toujours à terre. Mais en un instant l'impensable se produisit. Sous les yeux effarés de toutes les filles, Drago le regard dur lança un sortilège « Flipendo » d'une telle violence sur Pansy qu'elle s'envola et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Je t'avais prévenue, je ne plaisantais pas Parkinson. Maintenant filez les autres ou je vous fais subir la même chose.  
  
Toutes les filles se dispersèrent en insultant Drago, deux d'entre elles aidèrent Pansy Parkinson à se relever et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Cho mit quelques secondes à réagir devant cette intervention étonnante.  
  
Chang, bouge-toi un peu, je vais pas attendre cent sept ans. A moins que tu préfères qu'elles reviennent à la charge. Lui dit Drago sèchement. Merci ! Souffla t-elle rapidement.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules en lui jetant un regard de mépris. Puis il partit sans rien dire en boitillant. Cho se mit à courir rapidement pour aller raconter tout cela à Harry. Ce dernier fut très affecté de n'avoir pas pu être là pour la défendre, mais trouva très étrange l'attitude de Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arrivé, il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy se comporter ainsi ?  
  
Le soir au repas, Harry fit perdre 10 points à Gryffondor lorsqu'il hurla à table que si il apprenait que Parvati participait encore à se genre de règlement de compte, elle aurait affaire à lui.  
  
C'est pas vrai ça, comment peut-on faire un truc pareil ! s'époumonait-il devant Hermione et Ron. Je veux pas faire l'avocat du diable mais franchement on est en mesure de se poser des questions Harry ! Déclara Ron avec un regard calculateur. JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ? hurla Harry. Oui je ne cautionne pas l'attitude de Parvati, mais le comportement de ta petite amie est quand même très étrange. Je me demande vraiment si elle a des sentiments pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de haut. Mais en même pas un an, elle se console de la mort de Diggory en sortant avec toi, elle passe d'un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école à l'un des plus célèbres. On peut se poser des questions sur ses motivations. COMMENT OSES-TU ! Harry s'était levé en brandissant son verre, prêt à le lancer sur son meilleur ami. Ca suffit, Harry ! Seamus venait de s'interposer pour le retenir. RON, Qu'est ce qui te prend enfin ! Hermione était visiblement outré par l'attitude de son petit ami.  
  
L'incident se termina, Harry sortit de table sans rien dire et partit se promener dans l'école. Il marchait en grommelant entre ses dents. En arrivant dans le parc, il entendit une musique de guitare entraînante.  
  
« C'est un tour de magie  
C'est un tour de magie  
Un tour de magie  
  
Un rêve, une âme, un prix  
Un but, un éclat doré de ce qui pourrait être,  
C'est un tour de magie  
Un rayon de lumière qui montre le chemin  
Aucun Moldu ne peut gagner aujourd'hui  
C'est un esprit de magie  
. »  
  
Harry se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Grey qui jouait de sa guitare et chantait cette chanson entraînante. Ce dernier cessa de chanter et fixa Harry.  
  
Bonsoir Potter, je me trompes peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes furieux ! Exactement Monsieur, je suis furieux ! Et alors qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Rien en effet ! Mais je connais bien ce genre de sentiment, je peux vous aider à faire passer cette rage, je connais un très bon moyen. Altaïr Grey souriait gentiment pour la première fois à Harry. Ah bon et comment Monsieur ? Répondit Harry surpris par le changement d'attitude de son professeur. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous entraîner au duel tous les deux, vous verrez que c'est une excellente méthode pour se défouler.  
  
L'idée séduisit Harry, il accepta et partit avec Altaïr Grey dans le parc pour se livrer avec son professeur à une séance nocturne de duel de sorciers.  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'école Ginny Weasley et deux de ses amies rentraient au dortoir des Gryffondor lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de lutte et de cris venant d'un couloir. Les deux amies de Ginny ne voulurent pas aller voir de quoi il en retournait, mais Ginny elle, prit la décision de voir ce qui ce passait. A l'angle du couloir, elle pencha sa tête afin de voir ce qui se passait.  
  
Elle vit alors, Crabbe et Goyle qui frappaient Malefoy à grands coups de pied dans le ventre, ce dernier gisant sur le sol. Tout ça sous le regard vicieux d'un autre élève de Serpentard.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle cela suffit arrêtez, il a eu son compte. Ordonna ce dernier.  
  
Il se pencha sur Drago, toujours allongé sur le sol, et lui souleva le visage en le tirant par les cheveux.  
  
Alors Malefoy, c'est pas facile quand la roue tourne, hein ! Fini maintenant le fils à papa, je te préviens une dernière fois, si tu t'en prends encore à Pansy ou à un autre Serpentard, on t'éclate. Mordenkainen, toi qui est si fort pourquoi as tu besoin de Crabbe et Goyle pour me rosser ? Drago souriait fièrement malgré le sang et les contusions de son visage. Le dénommé Mordenkainen écrasa le visage de Malefoy sur le sol et partit accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Ginny n'aimait pas Drago, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul dans cet état. Il tentait de se relever, mais il avait toute les peines du monde à y arriver avec sa hanche qui le faisait souffrir. Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Attends je vais t'aider ! Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Lui dit-elle en essayant de le soulever. Fous-moi la paix, Weasley ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de l'infirmière. Cracha Drago en tentant de l'écarter de la main. AH, ça suffit ! Dans l'état où tu es, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. Répliqua très fermement Ginny en plaçant le bras droit de Malefoy sur ses épaules.  
  
Drago fut surpris par l'autorité dont venait de faire preuve Ginny Weasley, de plus il se sentait trop mal pour répliquer. Il se laissa aider par Ginny qui l'épaula jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pendant le parcours il avait la tête qui tournait. Il regardait Ginny, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir comme la s?ur de Ron était devenue une belle jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse.  
  
Allons Malefoy, reprends-toi, c'est une Weasley.. Tu as du prendre trop de coups ce soir. Se dit-il en souriant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Après un examen rapide de ses blessures, madame Pomfresh rassura Ginny. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave, la blessure de sa hanche n'avait pas souffert non plus, quelques onguents et il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Soulagée, Ginny commença à partir de l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle entendit.  
  
Hé, Weasley ! Merci !  
  
Drago venait de la remercier avec une telle froideur qu'elle le prit encore plus mal qu'une insulte.  
  
Espèce de crétin, lui hurlait-elle en partant vexée. Enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend, je la remercie et elle n'est même pas contente ? Elle est folle cette fille ! S'étonna Malefoy. 


	10. Les répurgateurs

Les Répurgateurs  
  
Le Lendemain, Harry avait du mal à se lever, son corps était rempli de courbatures. L'entraînement au duel d'Altaïr Grey lui avait laissé des traces. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère que Ron avait provoqué en dénigrant Cho lors du repas. Il dut se dépêcher de s'habiller pour ne pas être trop en retard au petit déjeuner, surtout pas aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Cho et elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir son cadeau. Harry avait demandé à ce que son cadeau arrive à 8 heures dans la salle de banquet, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour y arriver. Il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier et descendit les escaliers en toute hâte, cela aurait été si simple s'il avait pu se transformer en lion, il aurait sûrement parcouru ce chemin bien plus rapidement.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il fut surpris par le comportement des élèves. D'habitude la salle était parcourue par un brouhaha indéfinissable, mais aujourd'hui seuls des murmures parcouraient la salle. Des petits groupes d'élèves s'étaient réunis autour d'exemplaires de la gazette, la table des Gryffondor n'échappait pas à la règle. Intrigué Harry s'approcha de Ron qui lisait son exemplaire de la gazette, autour de lui s'étaient regroupés Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavande et Hermione.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en tentant de voir le journal par dessus l'épaule de Seamus. C'est très grave Harry ! Lui répondit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui est très grave ? Renchérit-il. Un attentat, il vient d'y avoir un attentat ! S'exclama Ron. Un attentat, mais contre qui ? Dites-moi donc ce qui se passe, ou laissez moi voir ce journal. S'énerva un peu Harry devant le manque d'explications.  
  
Ron s'écarta de sa place et la laissa à Harry, qui la prit pour lire le journal. En gros titre, on pouvait lire : « Attentat contre une famille de sorcier ! », la photo animée sur la première page montrait tour à tour des sorciers du Ministère qui fouillait une maison et un mur avec une inscription. Harry commença à lire à haute voix l'article.  
  
« C'est pendant cette nuit que le crime a eu lieu, dans un quartier de Londres majoritairement habité par des sorciers depuis plus de trois siècles. Vers onze heure du soir, Les « Werner » voisins de la famille Wellington entendirent des bruits de lutte suivis rapidement de cris de terreur. En voyant d'étranges lueurs provenir de la maison voisine, Monsieur Werner décida de se rendre au domicile des Wellington, c'est là qu'il découvrit l'horrible spectacle.  
Les quatre membres de la famille Wellington, ligotés à un poteau métallique, avaient été brûlés vif. Devant tant de barbarie, Monsieur Werner alerta le Ministère qui envoya sur place cinq de ses meilleurs Aurors, afin d'enquêter sur ce quadruples meurtres. Dès leur arrivée, les Aurors trouvèrent un message inscrit en lettre de sang humain sur un des murs du domicile de Wellington, ce message est celui-ci : « Tremblez infidèles, le temps de l'inquisition est revenu ! Sorciers votre place est sur le bûcher ! ». Après une fouille complète de l'appartement, les conclusions de l'enquête furent des plus rapides.  
Le juge Murdock chargé de l'affaire nous a déclaré qu'une lettre de revendication avait été découverte dans la demeure des victimes. En voici le contenu.  
  
Nous sommes les Répurgateurs  
  
Tremblez sorciers et sorcières  
L'heure du châtiment divin est venu  
Ou que vous soyez nous vous trouverons  
Et nous livrerons vos corps et vos âmes au feu de l'enfer  
Nous brûlerons tous les hérétiques  
Quel qu'en soit le prix et les sacrifices  
Nous viendrons à bout de vos maléfices.  
  
Devant cet acte isolé le ministère demande à tous de garder votre sang-froid et d'être le plus discret possible. Plus que jamais nous devons cacher notre présence aux Moldu. En effet les premières conclusion de l'enquête ne laissent que peu de doute, ces «Répurgateurs» sont des Moldu.  
  
Harry comprit soudain en terminant sa lecture pourquoi tout le monde était aussi silencieux ce matin. Les murmures allaient bon train, toutes sortes de théories fusaient à droite à gauche. La surprise passée, Harry commença à entrevoir quelques unes des conséquences de cet attentat. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Harry accompagna ses camarades de classe à leur cours de potion. Quelques mètres avant la grande porte, Harry sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dans le dos. C'était Cho qui s'était agrippée à son coup.  
  
Cho, arrête tu m'étrangles. Hé bien, vilain garçon tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ! lui dit-elle avec malice. Oh, pardon erggggg bon anniversaire Choooooo ! Harry commençait à véritablement étouffer.  
  
Elle le lâcha, lui permettant enfin de reprendre sa respiration. Harry se retourna, mais Cho repassa à l'attaque en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant fougueusement devant tous ses camarades.  
  
Merci Harry ! Elle est trop mignonne. Mais enfin de qui parles-tu, Cho ? Demanda Harry encore tout penaud suite au baiser que venait de lui donner Cho. Et bien de la chouette que tu m'as offerte. Regarde comme elle est jolie, je l'ai appelé « Athéna ».  
  
La petite chouette hulotte vint se poser sur l'épaule de Cho en hululant doucement. Pendant ce temps les camarades d'Harry commentaient l'attitude désinvolte de Cho dans un moment aussi dramatique. Harry n'entendait pas tous ces commentaires, il était bien trop content de voir que son cadeau plaisait à l'élue de son c?ur.  
  
Dis-donc Harry, je voudrais pas te déranger mais ne devrions-nous pas nous rendre rapidement en cours ? Rogue ne va pas nous attendre. Cria Ron du couloir. J'arrive Ron ! Excuse moi Cho mais je dois y aller, tu connais Rogue. Bien sûr Harry, dis-moi on pourrait passer la soirée tous les deux dans le parc ce soir, j'aimerais beaucoup passer un peu de temps avec toi. sans personne pour nous déranger. Tu crois que cela serait possible ? Mais oui, on a qu'à aller dans le parc juste après le repas d'halloween. Ca me permettra de te montrer quelque chose ! A ce soir Cho.  
  
Harry quitta la salle de banquet en courant pour rattraper ses camarades déjà en route pour la salle de classe de cours de potion. Harry avait hâte que la journée se termine rapidement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis la rentrée de se retrouver seul avec Cho. Pendant le cours de Rogue, Harry commençait à imaginer comment la soirée en compagnie de Cho allait se dérouler. Il espérait aller plus loin que de simples baisers et ses pensées reflétaient le désir grandissant qu'il éprouvait pour Cho . Résultat des courses, Harry n'était pas du tout concentré sur son cours et Rogue ne se priva pas d'enlever des points lorsqu'il ne put répondre à une question toute simple.  
  
Pendant la pause de midi, Ron et Hermione eurent une importante dispute au sujet de l'attentat perpétré par les « Répurgateurs ». Ron ne cessait de dire du mal des Moldu soutenant que c'était dans leur nature que de tout détruire, Hermione défendait la cause des Moldu. Malgré tous les arguments d'Hermione, Harry n'arrivait pas à donner tord à Ron après ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle des souvenirs du temps. Mais il était très surpris de voir comment la dispute entre ses deux amis tournaient. Hermione commençait à attaquer Ron sur le fait que lorsqu'il insultait les Moldu, il insultait de par là même ses parents. Rapidement la dispute dériva sur leur problème de couple.  
  
Oh tu m'agaces Hermione, tu es toujours sûre de tout ! On ne trouve pas toujours la réponse à tout dans les livres. D'ailleurs tu y passes trop de temps, tu ne m'accordes jamais un moment de libre. Ah et bien moi je pense aussi à l'avenir et pas qu'au Quidditch ou à m'amuser avec Seamus et compagnie. Le peu de temps libre que j'ai, j'essaye toujours de te le consacrer mais à chaque fois tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire ailleurs. Prends donc un peu exemple sur Harry ! !  
  
Harry ne comptait pas se mêler de cette dispute, afin de rester neutre mais cela semblait de plus en plus difficile. Il entendait bien dans la voix d'Hermione qu'elle était très affectée par cette dispute, bien plus que Ron de toute évidence.  
  
Comment ça, prendre exemple sur Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Harry par-ci, Harry par là ! Harry n'est pas meilleur que moi ! Euh, c'est vrai que. Harry tenta de placer un mot pour calmer le jeu, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Tu ne comprends rien à rien Ron ! Arrête de vouloir toujours te comparer aux autres, je parlais d'Harry et de Cho ! Tu pourrais te montrer aussi attentionné que lui de temps en temps ! Oh oui tu parles, si attentionné que j'en oublis mes propres amis, si attentionné que je pense même plus à m'amuser avec mon meilleur ami.  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cela, de voir ses amis se déchirer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Les reproches de Ron n'étaient pas totalement faux, depuis qu'il sortait avec Cho il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Ron et Hermione. Harry prit son assiette et alla s'installer en bout de table un peu à l'écart pour être un peu seul. Il commença alors à se parler à lui même.  
  
Tu es marrant Ron, qu'est-ce que tu crois que vous avez fait l'an dernier ? Toi et Hermione lorsque vous sortiez ensemble, vous passiez plus du tout de temps avec moi. A tel point que vous n'avez rien su du danger que représentait Zankuro. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ca va leur passer, les disputes entre Ron et Hermione sont fréquentes, une de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand chose. Enfin j'espère.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, toute la salle était bruyante comme à l'accoutumé mais il percevait un calme étrange ainsi isolé. Il voyait la grande salle sous un autre jour, tout à coup il remarqua en face de lui à la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy. Il mangeait lui aussi isolé à l'extrémité de sa table. Leur regard se croisèrent, il se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulaient baisser le regard le premier, mais Harry fut dérangé par Ginny qui vint lui demander si tout allait bien.  
  
A la fin du repas, Altaïr Grey passa près d'Harry pour lui dire quelque chose. Bonjour Harry, je crois que tu vas apprécier le cour de cette après-midi. Je vais vous apprendre un contre-sortilège que j'ai inventé moi-même. Je viens de demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore, il me l'a donné.  
  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient entraînés tous les deux au duel, Harry appréciait nettement plus Monsieur Grey. Ils étaient même devenu un peu complices. Après leur entraînement, Altaïr Grey avait invité Harry à boire un chocolat bien chaud dans son bureau. Il avait alors parlé longuement de leur vie, Harry avait découvert que son professeur avait eu lui aussi une enfance difficile. Altaïr Grey lui avait confié avoir perdu ses deux parents à l'âge de 13 ans, il avait aussi perdu son frère année quelques mois avant le décès de ses parents. Toutes ces confessions avaient rendu Altaïr Grey un peu plus humain aux yeux d'Harry.  
  
Professeur, pourquoi dites-vous que ce contre-sortilège va m'intéresser ? demanda Harry. Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait pu sauver la vie de vos parents ! Répondit Altaïr en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Harry avait une telle hâte que le cours commence qu'il se présenta devant la salle un quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Il fut rapidement rejoins par ses camarades de classe, puis quelques minutes plus tard Altaïr Grey et Séverus Rogue arrivèrent à leur tour et ouvrirent la classe.  
  
Bien, tout le monde est là ? Parfait, nous allons commencer un cours assez difficile alors je vous demanderai beaucoup d'attention. Pour ce cours j'ai sollicité l'aide du professeur Rogue, car j'ai besoin d'un sorcier possédant une remarquable maîtrise des sortilèges impardonnables. Mais trêve de commentaires, je sais pour avoir lu les compte rendu de vos cours de quatrième année que vous connaissez tous le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais y en a t-il parmi vous qui connaisse son fonctionnement ? Le professeur Grey scruta alors la salle.  
  
Deux mains s'étaient levés, il y avait Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.  
  
Oui mademoiselle Granger ! Le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra est un sortilège qui vide le corps de sa victime de toute énergie vitale, le laissant sans vie. C'est un sortilège qui réclame une très grande énergie magique pour être suffisamment puissant. Récita Hermione Très bien, mademoiselle Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy je vois que vous avez la main encore levé, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter. Oui monsieur ! Lorsqu'on lance ce sortilège, on ouvre un passage entre le plan négatif et notre plan. L'énergie vitale de la victime est alors aspirée par le plan négatif et se dissipe dedans. Déclara Drago visiblement très fier de damer le pion à Hermione. Je suis très impressionné monsieur Malefoy ! C'est effectivement cela, j'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Monsieur Grey ! Neville Londubat venait de lever la main. Oui Neville ? C'est quoi le plan négatif ? Excellente question. C'est simple, notre univers est composé de plusieurs plans. Il y a notre plan qui est le plan primaire ou matériel, mais sur notre plan se superpose de nombreux autres plans, comme le plan éthéré dans lequel réside les fantômes. Et puis il y a le plan négatif qui est l'opposé de notre plan primaire. Si le plan primaire représente l'énergie, la matière et la vie, le plan négatif est l'antimatière, le néant et la mort. Donc en créant un vortex entre le plan primaire et le plan négatif, l'Avada Kedavra agit comme un siphon qui vide un évier, sauf qu'il vide un corps de son énergie vitale.  
  
Les élèves restaient silencieux, beaucoup prenaient rapidement des notes sur le rapide exposé que venait de faire leur professeur.  
  
Maintenant je vais vous montrer le contre-sort que j'ai mis au point moi- même pour contrer les effets dévastateurs de ce sortilège. Alo. Excusez-moi professeur ! Coupa Hermione en levant la main. Oui Mademoiselle Granger ? Le professeur Fol ?il nous avait dit qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de contrer ce sortilège. Oui tout à fait, mais la magie évolue mademoiselle Granger et je vais vous démontrer qu'étudier la théorie d'un sort peu être bien utile pour inventer le contre-sort. C'est en étudiant le mécanisme de sortilège Patronus que j'ai trouvé comment contrecarrer l'effet destructeur de l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le professeur se recula jusqu'à une petite table installée sur l'estrade et sur laquelle se trouvait une cage dans laquelle un lutin de Cornouaille se débattait. Il prit sa baguette dans la main droite.  
  
Professeur Rogue, allez y ! Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Rogue en lançant le sortilège dans un éclat de lumière vert en direction du lutin. Escu Vitae !  
  
Une nuée dorée sortie de la baguette de Grey et s'interposa entre le lutin et l'éclair vert. Les deux sortilèges s'annulèrent et le lutin continuait de s'agiter dans sa cage. Le professeur Grey était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un 100 mètres.  
  
Bon, alors vous avez vu, cela fonctionne ! Souffla le professeur Grey. Franchement Altaïr, je suis très impressionné ! quel est votre secret ? demanda Rogue visiblement aussi ébahi que tous les élèves. Très simple Severus, j'ai copié le principe du Patronus ! Pour repousser et contrer l'effet d'un Détraqueur, il faut projeter sa joie de vivre sous forme d'énergie magique. Et bien pour contrer l'effet du plan négatif, il suffit de projeter un peu de sa force vitale avec sa baguette, tel un bouclier. Ainsi l'Avada Kedavra n'aspire que votre l'énergie vitale de votre bouclier et non la votre. Tout à fait remarquable ! Répliqua Rogue. Il y a cependant un inconvénient de taille ! Lorsque l'on veut utiliser le contre-sort « Escu Vitae » pour contrer l'Avada Kedavra, il ne faut pas oublier que si votre adversaire prolonge son sort, vous devrez faire de même. Il faudra alors compenser l'absorption de l'énergie vitale de votre bouclier en continuant de l'alimenter avec la votre, en espérant que vous aurez suffisamment d'énergie vitale pour le maintenir jusqu'à ce que votre adversaire cesse son sortilège. Je comprends ! C'est alors un duel entre l'énergie magique de l'attaquant et la force vitale du défenseur, c'est le plus résistant qui l'emporte. Réfléchit Rogue à voix haute. Exact, l'avantage c'est l'effet de surprise que ce contre-sort provoque, souvent l'assaillant cesse son sortilège devant la surprise d'une telle défense. C'est à cet instant qu'il faut contre-attaquer. Conclu Altaïr Grey.  
  
Pendant le reste du cours les élèves tentèrent de lancer ce sortilège, mais les résultats ne furent pas satisfaisant, seul Harry et Drago arrivèrent à produire un bouclier doré à peu près digne de ce nom. Harry réussit sur le conseil de son professeur qui lui expliqua qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le sentiment de survie ou d'envi de vivre au moment de l'invocation pour réussir plus facilement. Ce fut sans problème pour Harry qui n'eut qu'à se souvenir de son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Etrangement c'est en écoutant le même conseil que Drago parvint à lancer le sortilège à quelques instants d'intervalle d'Harry. 


	11. Desir de l'adolescence

Désir de l'adolescence  
  
La soirée d'Halloween s'annonçait fantastique comme d'habitude, sauf que cette année Dumbledore avait demandé à chaque élève de se déguiser un minimum. Déjà dans les couloirs, les élèves étaient tous plus ou moins déguisés. Harry était remonté rapidement dans son dortoir se préparer pour son rendez vous avec Cho, il ne savait pas quoi mettre pour se déguiser. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à Préaulard pour en louer un, il fouilla rapidement sa malle pour trouver quelque chose rapidement. Il y avait bien son uniforme de Quidditch mais franchement c'était ridicule. Puis il tomba sur le costume de Shugenja que Kaede lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire, voilà qui était parfait. Il enfila rapidement la veste de kimono et l'étrange jupe-pantalon que Kaede appelait Hakama.  
  
Il se regarda dans un miroir, il avait fière allure dans ce costume. Il ne lui manquait plus que de mettre les mitaines de Kaede et le costume serait parfait. Il enfila rapidement les mitaines avec les runes de Kusanagi et commença à descendre vers la grande salle. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il aperçut Parvati qui était déguisée en infirmière, elle le regarda un instant de toute évidence gênée.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour ! Bonsoir Parvati, c'est plutôt à Cho que tu devrais faire tes excuses ! répondit Harry, qui en parlant de Cho se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose. Il remonta rapidement. Au fait Harry, tu es drôlement beau dans ce costume ! lui dit Parvati, mais il n'y fit pas attention et la remercia machinalement d'un mouvement de bras.  
  
Il arriva en courant dans la salle de banquet, il y avait déjà un grand nombre de personne dans la salle. Harry chercha rapidement du regard pour tenter de repérer Cho à la table des Serdaigle, elle était déjà là dans une belle robe d'époque bleu clair. Il alla la voir pour lui parler.  
  
Bonsoir Cho ! Harry, très chouette ton costume, tu l'as emprunté à Kaede l'an dernier ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais non pas du tout, c'est un cadeau de sa part ! s'expliqua Harry un peu vexé. Je te taquine ! Alors comment va-t-on faire tout à l'heure pour aller dans le parc. Murmura-t-elle. On se retrouve à la sortie de la grande salle, je te montrerais un objet qui nous sera fort utile, d'accord ? répondit Harry en la quittant pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Le repas fut très surprenant, malgré la bonne ambiance de la fête, de nombreux élèves soulevaient des inquiétudes sur les événements récents dans leur discussion. Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient pas la parole, la dispute avait laissé des traces. Le repas ne semblait pas en finir, Harry n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se retrouver seul avec Cho. Quelques instants après l'arrivée du dessert dans les assiettes, Harry aperçut Cho se lever de table et se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Attendant un instant, Harry se leva et sortit à son tour de la salle, il vit Cho qui l'attendait dans le couloir.  
  
Bonsoir Monsieur le Shugenja ! dit-elle en pouffant légèrement de rire. Bonsoir Milady ! répliqua Harry se prêtant au jeu.  
  
Cho lui tendit la main, dans un geste qui ne prêtait pas à confusion surtout au vue de son costume. Harry comprit qu'il devait faire un baisemain, il tenta alors de le faire avec le plus de distinction. Malheureusement Harry n'était pas vraiment au fait de ce genre de manière.  
  
Hi hi Harry, je crois que tu n'aurais pas été vraiment un grand séducteur au siècle dernier. Se moqua Cho. Désolé, Cho. Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Tu ne voulais pas que l'on aille dans le parc tout les deux ? Si bien sûr Harry, mais tu m'avais dit que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose avant. rétorqua Cho le visage dubitatif. Ah oui c'est vrai ! ! !  
  
Harry saisit à l'intérieur de la veste de Kimono sa cape d'invisibilité et la déploya rapidement sur lui. Cho poussa un petit cri de surprise devant la disparition devant ses yeux de son petit ami. Harry sortit la tête de la cape, ne laissant entrevoir que son visage donnant l'impression que sa tête volait.  
  
Voilà Cho ce que je voulais te montrer, c'est un héritage de mon père, une cape d'invisibilité. Cela va nous permettre de nous cacher dans le parc sans aucun risque. Wahou c'est génial, je peux passer dessous ? Il y a assez de place pour deux ou pas ? répondit Cho fasciné par cet objet magique. Oui bien sûr, viens ! Répondit Harry en écartant les pans de la cape.  
  
Cho et Harry ainsi caché des regard se faufilèrent vers le parc. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école avec la sensation de ne pas être aperçue. Harry lui ne faisait que très peu attention à la direction qu'il prenait, manquant de peu de percuter régulièrement d'autres élèves. Cho le rappela à l'ordre plus d'une fois pour éviter de se faire découvrir, mais il était vraiment déconcentré par le décolleté plongeant de la robe de Cho. Habituellement elle portait sa robe de sorcière et Harry n'avait jamais eu une telle vue sur la poitrine de sa petite amie.  
  
Il l'aimait sincèrement depuis l'année précédente mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour elle. Rapidement Cho et Harry trouvèrent un coin tranquille dans le parc, ils s'étaient cachés dans un petit fourré qu'Harry connaissait bien pour y être resté dissimulé l'année précédente pendant que Kaede et Drago s'affrontaient. Les deux amoureux n'attendirent pas longtemps pour s'embrasser tendrement, cela faisait si longtemps que l'un comme l'autre attendait un moment d'intimité. Harry éprouvait une sorte de vertige à tenir sa bien aimé dans ses bras, à sentir la chaleur de Cho, la douceur de ses longs cheveux qu'il caressait tendrement. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, Harry commençait à sentir une forte chaleur envahir tout son corps.  
  
Inconsciemment les mains d'Harry commençait à se perdre sur le buste de Cho. La jeune fille ne semblait pas être trop gênée par la nouvelle preuve d'affection que lui témoignait Harry. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux un instant, il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Cho. Un désir fou de caresser la peau nue et les seins de Cho le saisit. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il arrivait à Harry de sentir une dureté intime lorsqu'il pensait à Cho, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore plus fort, jamais il n'avait eu une telle vigueur masculine. Sa main commença à se faufiler entre la poitrine de Cho et sa robe, mais la jeune fille réagit en reculant vivement.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Euh excuse moi, je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu. Harry était très gêné d'avoir brusqué Cho.  
  
Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui mais en le serrant un peu moins, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Un long baiser tendre, mais Harry ne put se retenir très longtemps avant d'avoir à nouveau les mêmes désirs. Sans réfléchir il serra Cho d'un peu plus près et recommença à laisser sa main se promener sur sa poitrine. Au début Cho ne disait rien, mais devant l'attitude d'Harry, elle le repoussa.  
  
Harry s'il te plaît arrête, on va trop loin ! Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour aller plus loin. S'excusa-t-elle. Non, non ne t'excuses pas, c'est ma faute. J'ai du mal à me contrôler, jeuuuuuu. Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots. Tu quoi Harry ? Je t'aime tellement que j'ai du mal à me contenir, désolé Cho. Arriva t-il à dire en bredouillant un peu.  
  
Cho lui sourit et vint se blottir tendrement sur sa poitrine. Il comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, il l'enlaça tendrement. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, Harry souffrait un peu de la tension intime qui ne s'estompait que trop lentement à son goût.  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry avait enfin retrouvé son calme. Il avait fermé ses yeux pour ressentir encore plus fortement cette sensation de proximité avec Cho. Mais elle se mit à lui tirer sa veste de Kimono.  
  
Harry, c'est quoi là-bas ? Où ça ? Je ne vois rien. LA ! Dit-elle en pointant une masse sombre qui se mouvait dans le parc.  
  
Harry reconnut la silhouette de Patmol, c'était Sirius son parrain sous sa forme d'animagus. Il pensa que Sirius, inquiet de ne pas avoir eu la visite de son filleul lors de la sortie à Préaulard, avait du prendre le risque de venir le voir à l'école. La silhouette de Patmol s'approcha du bosquet en reniflant l'air. Un rayon de lune se faufila à travers les nuages révélant à Harry et à Cho l'identité de cette masse qui s'approchait. Ce n'était pas Patmol, mais un gros loup au pelage noir. Cho hurla en le voyant et se cramponna à Harry avec une telle force qu'il avait du mal à bouger correctement. Le loup entendant le cri de la jeune fille se mit à s'approcher du bosquet en grognant.  
  
Chut Cho ! Désolée Harry mais j'ai une phobie des loups depuis que suis toute petite. Sanglota-t-elle affolée. Bon, il s'approche alors tu vas prendre la cape d'invisibilité et tu vas retourner dans l'école. On se retrouve dans le cloître. Allez Cho court, je vais le retenir. Mais comment tu vas faire ? sanglota-t-elle tétanisée en regardant le loup s'approcher. Et bien je vais réessayer de me transformer, on verra si un loup fait le poids par rapport à un lion. Allez vas-y.  
  
Cho mit la cape sur ses épaules et Harry ne put que se douter de sa fuite précipitée en voyant les feuilles des buissons bouger. Le loup était maintenant tout proche et grognait, malgré n'avoir jamais réessayé sa transformation en lion, Harry avait étudié avec Hermione les méthodes traditionnelles de transformation et maintenant il connaissait la technique. Il se concentra en pensant très fort à sa forme animale et rapidement il se mit à quatre pattes, il était maintenant un lion. Il sortit alors du bosquet pour faire face au gros loup.  
  
Le loup s'arrêta devant l'importante masse du lion qui lui faisait face. Harry avait un peu de mal encore à contrôler les instincts animaux qu'il ressentait sous cette forme. Le loup tournait un peu devant Harry, comme pour le jauger, puis il se mit à grogner la gueule ouverte. C'était une provocation de trop pour l'instinct de fauve du lion qui prit le dessus sur la volonté d'Harry. Il bondit sur le loup pour le mordre, mais ce dernier esquiva la charge d'un rapide saut de côté et contre-attaqua en mordant violemment la patte avant droite d'Harry. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline dû à la douleur, Harry mit un violent coup de tête au loup l'envoyant volé un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour courir à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur de Poudlard, il se retourna et remarqua que le loup ne l'avait pas suivi. Harry repéra un coin tranquille pour reprendre sa forme humaine, et marcha tranquillement vers le cloître afin de retrouver Cho. Il la vit et s'approcha d'elle, ne remarquant pas que son avant bras droit saignait.  
  
Cho ça y est je me suis débarrassé de ce gros loup. Lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Ah euhhhh je.. ! Cho était terrorisé et pointait du doigt quelque chose derrière Harry.  
  
Il se retourna et vit que le gros loup noir se trouvait là à quelques mètres d'eux, reniflant le sol et surtout les taches de sang d'Harry qui jonchaient le sol. Le loup releva la tête et se mit à grogner en direction des deux adolescents.  
  
Cours Cho ! Hurla Harry en la prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs.  
  
Ils couraient ensemble à toute vitesse dans les couloirs sans savoir où ils allaient, entendant les pas du loup derrière eux. Il commençait à gagner du terrain sur eux, Harry eut alors la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir une petite porte pour se glisser dans une pièce. Il referma la porte de la pièce juste derrière Cho. Ils soufflèrent un moment se sentant enfin en sécurité.  
  
Harry où est-ce que l'on est ? Je ne connais pas cette salle.  
  
Ils se trouvait dans une sorte de grand débarras où étaient entreposés de nombreux objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Cho commença à faire le tour de la pièce en regardant tous les objets, Harry voyant son amie enfin plus calme se détendit en cachant sa blessure pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par un objet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, c'était la carte du maraudeur qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Sans réfléchir il la récupéra et réalisa le rituel pour voir qui étaient autour d'eux dans le château. La surprise fut totale. Derrière la porte de la petite salle, où se tenait le loup de tout à l'heure, un point brillait avec le prénom d'Altaïr, mais le nom était illisible comme si plusieurs noms changeaient si rapidement que l'on ne pouvait en distinguer aucun. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène sur la carte, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de point avec un loup nul part. Le point représentant Altaïr commença à s'éloigner de la porte, il avait sûrement du chasser le gros loup, après tout il était le meilleur Auror du ministère.  
  
Cho, c'est bon nous allons pouvoir sortir il n'y a plus de danger. Attends vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Lui répondit-elle du fond de la salle. Quoi qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Regarde ce superbe miroir ! tu as vu un peu comme il beau. Cho se tenait dos tourné au miroir du Rised. Je connais ce miroir, Cho mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne plus regarder dedans. Mais pourquoi Harry, ce n'est qu'un simple miroir. Pas tout à fait, lorsque tu regardes dedans tu vois ce que tu désires le plus, je sais par expérience ce que je vais y voir. Je n'ai pas trop envi de voir l'image de mes parents ce soir Cho. Allez viens c'est amusant, tu ne verras peut-être pas tes parents. Il y a du nouveau dans ta vie non ? Mais je te préviens que si tu ne me vois pas dans ce miroir, ça va barder pour toi Harry Potter. Se moqua Cho en tirant le jeune garçon par le bras.  
  
Les deux amoureux se tenaient ensemble maintenant face au miroir. Chacun d'entre commença alors à voir ce qu'il désirait le plus.  
  
C'est, c'est fou ! s'étonna Cho en regardant dans le miroir.  
  
Harry ne regardait pas encore, il regardait Cho dont le visage exprimait une douceur et une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, mais il décelait aussi un peu d'amertume. Que pouvait-elle bien voir dans le miroir ? Il se tourna pour regarder dans le miroir, il s'attendait à voir ses parents comme cinq ans auparavant. Mais il n'en fut rien, il ne voyait pas apparaître ses parents. Ce qu'il vit dans le miroir provoqua une fois de plus une pression intime, il voyait Cho à ses cotés mais elle était nue, oui il ne rêvait pas. Il regarda à coté de lui et vit Cho dans sa robe de soirée, puis la regarda dans le miroir et la une fois de plus il la vit nue.Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi.  
  
Est-ce donc ça que je désire ? se dit-il à haute voix. Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Est-ce que je suis dans la vision ? demanda Cho en se serrant à son bras. Euh oui tu es dedans Cho. Harry était très gêné, et ne savait pas comment faire. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ah bon et pourquoi ? se renfrogna-t-elle. Tu me caches quelque chose ? Non, mais si on révèle ce que l'on a vu, ce désir ne se réalisera pas. Inventa rapidement Harry pour ne pas avoir à dire à Cho ce qu'il venait de voir. Ah bon. S'étonna Cho, visiblement déçue.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce, Harry raccompagna Cho jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Avec la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour échapper à toute rencontre avec un professeur ou des élèves. Après un dernier baiser, Harry rentra dans son dortoir. Il dormit bien mal cette nuit là, trop d'émotions en une soirée. 


	12. Le pire et le meilleur

Le pire et le meilleur  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se releva le corps plein de courbatures, la nuit avait été difficile car les visions de Cho n'avaient pas cessé de l'assaillir. Mais de toute évidence, sa transformation en animagus et son affrontement avec ce gros loup noir avait laissé encore plus de traces. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de cours aujourd'hui. En voyant le dortoir vide, Harry se remémora que c'était le jour d'une sortie à Préaulard, le professeur Grey avait refusé qu'il s'y rende. Mais Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait absolument retrouver son parrain Sirius Black, il avait déjà raté la première sortie. Maintenant qu'Harry avait retrouvé sa carte des maraudeurs, la tâche serait bien plus simple.  
  
Harry prit sa cape et sa carte, passa voir Dobby en cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner sur le pouce et fonça rapidement vers le passage secret qui menait de l'école à Préaulard. Harry sortit rapidement dans la rue sous sa cape et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la ville. En montant le petit chemin vers la cabane hurlante, il vit de suite Patmol qui l'attendait à côté de la cabane. Harry fit glisser légèrement sa cape pour que Patmol le remarque, puis le gros chien partit en direction de la caverne.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent dans la grotte, Harry retira sa cape et Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, dans un coin de la grotte Buck l'hippogriffe dormait tranquillement.  
  
Harry, cela me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venu. J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir lors de la première sortie, je me suis dit que tu avais du être retenu. En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes sous ta cape. Que ce passe-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ? Mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'a interdit de sortie parce qu'il a dit que ton autorisation ne valait rien du fait que tu étais un criminel recherché. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir à la première sortie, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la carte des Maraudeurs je peux venir sans trop de risque. C'est un Auror, le meilleur parait-il. Je vois, il doit s'agir d'Altaïr Grey, le même qui m'a poursuivi si longtemps l'an dernier. Heureusement que Remus m'a aidé à m'échapper, parce que sinon il m'aurait sûrement attrapé, ce type est un bon. Alors Harry, ca fait vraiment longtemps, assied toi et raconte moi un peu ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie récemment. Sirius s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol.  
  
Harry fit de même et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu l'année précédente, toute l'histoire de Zankuro ainsi que celle concernant Cho. Sirius l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, sans rien dire.  
  
Je suis vraiment navré de n'avoir pu te soutenir l'an dernier Harry. Mais je vois que tu as réussi à t'en sortir seul une fois de plus, je suis fier de toi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tout comme ton père, tu étais un animagus natif, mais ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils. C'es.... Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sirius s'était relevé et Buck venait aussi de se réveiller et se mettait sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry, surpris de l'attitude de Buck. Sirius venait déjà de reprendre sa forme de chien.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il entendait des bruits de pas s'approcher. Qui cela pouvait être, l'ombre d'une silhouette grandissait sur le plafond de la caverne, mais Harry ne pouvait toujours pas voir qui était ce nouvel invité. Soudain au détour d'un tunnel, la silhouette d'Altaïr Grey apparut. Le jeune professeur regarda dans le fond de la caverne et dégaina sa baguette d'un holster se trouvant sous son bras gauche. Il paraissait juger la situation et pendant ce court laps de temps, Buck s'envola à tir d'aile dans le tunnel de sortie manquant d'éborgner Harry avec ses griffes. L'hippogriffe renversa Altaïr permettant ainsi à Patmol de s'enfuir derrière lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, son instinct le poussa à s'enfuir mais il se retrouva face à la baguette d'Altaïr qui le pointait avec un regard froid et d'une intensité peu commune.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry et Altaïr se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, le jeune Auror faisait les cents pas en attendant l'arrivée du vieux directeur. Le vieil homme entra dans le bureau le regard dur, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce regard lui était destiné ou bien était-ce à Altaïr.  
  
Altaïr pourrais-je savoir à quoi tout cela rime ? demanda le vieux magicien en s'asseyant à son bureau. C'est très simple, Potter m'a désobéi et je suis maintenant convaincu qu'il entretient une correspondance avec le criminel Sirius Black. Je souhaite donc que vous me permettiez d'interroger Potter à l'aide du Verita Sérum, afin d'obtenir toutes les informations que ce jeune homme peut avoir sur ce criminel. Allons Altaïr calmez-vous un peu et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous accusez Harry d'une chose pareille. Répliqua sévèrement Dumbledore. C'est simple, j'avais interdit à Potter de participer à la sortie à Préaulard et ceci dans le but de pousser Sirius Black à venir à Poudlard pour voir le jeune homme. Je suis persuadé que, d'après le dossier que j'ai fait sur lui, Black fait croire qu'il est attaché à son filleul et je pensais ainsi le pousser à se montrer. Mais Potter est passé par dessus mon interdiction. Je m'y attendais et je l'ai donc pisté à Préaulard. Il m'a mené dans un repaire où se trouvaient un hippogriffe et un gros chien noir. Je suspecte que ce soit Buck l'hippogriffe en fuite et Sirius sous une forme d'Animagus. Les yeux d'Altaïr étaient comme fous de rage. Très bien Altaïr, je comprends mais je ne peux vous accorder votre requête, vous n'avez pas plus de preuves que ce faisceau de présomption ! Maintenant Altaïr, je ne veux pas que vous continuiez à prendre mon école pour un terrain de chasse au criminel et je vous demanderai d'arrêter de surveiller Harry. Dumbledore.Hurla Altaïr. Je n'ai pas fini, il ne faut pas non plus que vous continuiez à vous promener dans l'école sous votre forme de loup. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Dumbledore ne plaisantais pas. Quoi, c'est vous le loup ? s'exclama Harry. Oui c'est moi, je veux capturer Black et j'y parviendrais avec ou sans votre aide Albus. De plus, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne trouve pas très malin que vous laissiez Potter s'approcher de Black. Je suis persuadé que ce traître joue la comédie à Harry en se faisant passer pour un parrain qui regrette ses actes, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il jouerait un tel jeu pour son maître. Harry, méfie-toi de ce sale traître, il a fait de même pour vendre tes parents et maintenant il veut te faire croire qu'il est ton tendre parrain mais il te trahira comme il le fait toujours. Altaïr sortit du bureau le visage décomposé par la haine.  
  
Harry se sentait vraiment bousculé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Dumbledore, mais il savait que ce dernier allait lui faire des remontrances. Le regard de Dumbledore ne lui laissait aucun doute, calme et froid le vieux magicien commença à lui parler froidement.  
  
Harry tu n'aurais pas du prendre autant de risque avec Altaïr, c'est un excellent professionnel. Sirius aurait pu être capturé, tu vois parfois il n'est pas bon de désobéir. Autre chose Harry, il ne faut plus que tu te transforme en Animagus dans l'enceinte de l'école. A cause de toi, la couverture d'Animagus de Sirius est fichu, car Altaïr est persuadé de l'avoir vu et je pense qu'instinctivement ces deux là savent où se trouver. Maintenant Harry, je voudrais que tu fasses bien attention avant d'agir. Oui désolé, monsieur, je ferais plus attention maintenant. Répondit Harry tout timidement. C'est bon tu peux y aller maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire Harry. Ah si, juste une dernière chose, ne crois pas pouvoir berner Monsieur Grey, alors reste bien à l'écart de Sirius. C'est d'accord ? Les yeux du vieux mage fixaient Harry par dessous ses lunettes. Mais comment puis-je faire alors pour lui écrire ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler plus souvent. Tu n'as qu'à écrire à Remus Lupin et il pourra faire passer le message à Sirius sans éveiller les soupçons. Maintenant Harry, je dois retourner m'occuper de choses importantes, alors tu peux t'en aller. Dumbledore se leva et accompagna Harry jusqu'à l'escalier.  
  
Harry descendit dans le cloître de l'école et trouva là Altaïr Grey en train de jouer de la guitare, un air mélancolique s'élevait. Il aurait bien aimé demander des explications à son professeur mais il pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Harry se rendit dans son dortoir et se mit à lire un gros livre de cours sur les potions.  
  
Dans la soirée, les élèves revinrent de Préaulard et réanimèrent le dortoir trop silencieux au goût d'Harry. Le repas du soir fut marqué par une longue déclaration de Dumbledore.  
  
Mes chers élèves, les vacances de Noël seront bientôt là. C'est pour cela que je dois vous rappeler qu'une semaine après la rentrée, les élèves sélectionnés pour participer à la coupe du monde de Quidditch espoir devront partir pour un mois afin de participer aux matchs qui se dérouleront au japon et en chine. Nous avons jumelé ce déplacement avec un échange scolaire avec les deux écoles de sorcellerie de ces deux pays. Les élèves qui partiront, séjourneront trois semaines dans chacune des deux écoles. Je tiens à préciser aussi qu'il reste encore quelques places disponibles pour participer à l'échange, nous demandons donc à tous les élèves qui souhaiteraient y participer de se faire connaître à leur responsable de maison. Nous choisirons ceux qui partiront en fonction de leur motivation à un tel voyage ainsi que leurs notes. Je donnerais les noms des élèves retenus pour ce voyage dans la dernière semaine de novembre.  
  
Harry savait qu'il était retenu de base pour le voyage, lui ainsi que Ron et Philippe Calahan. Il rêvait néanmoins que Cho soit aussi du voyage. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait hâte de participer à ce voyage et ainsi revoir Kaede et Yuri, ses deux amis japonais.  
  
Les semaines se passèrent et les noms des élèves sélectionnés furent affichés dans la grande salle. Harry et ses deux amis Ron et Hermione étaient allés les voir tous ensemble.  
  
Cho Chang  
Philippe Calahan  
Hermione Granger  
Drago Malefoy  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Hé, tu as vu Ron, j'ai été sélectionnée, nous allons pouvoir être tous les trois ensemble pour le voyage. C'est fantastique ! s'écria Hermione. Mouais, moi ce que je vois surtout c'est que Malefoy va être aussi de la partie. Répliqua Ron avec dédain. Dis donc, on dirait que ça te fait plaisir de partir en voyage avec moi Ron ! C'est sympa. Hermione n'avait pas l'air du tout contente. Harry lui était aux anges et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à leur dispute, il allait faire ce voyage avec Cho. Il abandonna Ron et Hermione à leur nouvelle dispute, et tenta de trouver Cho dans l'école. Il circulait dans l'école à vive allure, quant il remarqua Cho en train de discuter avec un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Il s'approcha vers les amies de Cho.  
  
Cho, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il un peu agacé par les visages inquisiteurs des autres filles. Bien sûr Harry, justement je voulais te voir pour te dire quelque chose. Excusez-moi, les filles on se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours. Cho s'éloigna de ses amies et accompagna Harry sur quelques mètres, afin de se retrouver un peu isolés des autres élèves. Cho, tu as vu la liste pour le voyage d'échange ? Lui demanda Harry, plein d'espoir de lui faire une surprise. Non, Harry. Mais je sais que je suis sélectionnée, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'inscrire car je parles chinois et que cela me permettra de revoir une partie de ma famille. C'est super ! Nous allons partir en voyage de classe tous les deux, j'espère que tu seras une de mes supportrices pendant les matchs ! S'exclama Harry, le c?ur empli de joie. Mais c'est évident Harry ! Cho s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais je voulais t'annoncer une autre nouvelle, ce matin j'ai reçu un courrier de ma mère. Elle me dit que mon père va partir en chine pour quelques jours à Noël, il doit aller là-bas pour affaire. Aussi ma mère aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes passer Noël chez nous, elle voudrait bien te connaître. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? J'accepte, c'est évident ! Mais je croyais que tes parents ne voulait pas te voir avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Répondit Harry un peu surpris par la proposition de sa petite amie. Mon père serait furieux, mais ma mère n'a rien contre. Je lui ai déjà dit que nous sortions ensemble depuis mon anniversaire, elle est très contente que je sois heureuse avec toi. Elle profite de l'absence de mon père pour t'inviter. C'est vrai Cho ? Tu es heureuse avec moi ? Harry avait l'impression que sa poitrine n'était pas assez vaste pour toute la joie qui s'y engouffrait. Oui ! Se contenta de répondre Cho en embrassant Harry tendrement. 


	13. Noël chez les Chang

Noël chez les Chang  
  
Jamais la fin du trimestre n'avait paru si longue à Harry, il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il allait passer ses vacances de Noël en dehors de Poudlard, évidement il avait passé des Noëls chez les Dursley mais cela ne comptait pas. En plus les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient devenus insupportables. Le professeur Grey était d'une telle exigence qu'aucun élève ne sortait de son cours avec le sourire. Harry avait écrit une longue lettre d'excuse et d'explication à Remus Lupin, qui d'après Dumbledore pourrait faire parvenir les informations à Sirius. Dans cette lettre il expliquait qu'il allait partir dès la rentrée de Janvier pour le Japon, puis pour la chine afin de participer aux compétitions espoir de Quidditch.  
  
Le 23 décembre était finalement arrivé et Harry avait préparé ses affaires, il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à Ron et Hermione, il tenait beaucoup à leur faire la surprise dans le train. Il prit sa grosse malle et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée où Cho devait l'attendre pour prendre une calèche jusqu'à la gare. Pour la première fois, il pouvait partager la joie des élèves qui retournaient dans leur famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. En se dirigeant vers le hall, Harry remarqua que cette joie n'était de toute évidence pas partagée par Drago Malefoy qui n'avait pas fait ses valises. « Les rôles s'inversent » se dit-il en le voyant rester à l'école pour les vacances.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, Harry se trouva face à une foule d'élèves en plein effervescence. Malgré l'agitation, Harry remarqua rapidement Cho dans la masse et se dirigea vers elle. A l'autre bout de la salle, Ron et Hermione commençaient déjà à prendre leurs affaires pour sortir embarquer dans une calèche. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure d'attente, Harry et Cho purent eux aussi embarquer dans une calèche. Harry fut étonné de voir le Poudlard Express tout décoré de Guirlandes électriques scintillantes, ainsi décoré sous la neige le train donnait un avant goût de fête. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment avec des places et trouvèrent celui où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
Hé, Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu rendres chez ton oncle pour Noël ? s'étonna Ron en voyant son ami dans le train. Non Ron, je ne vais pas chez les Dursley ! Répondit Harry en riant. Mais alors où vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Ginny Il vient passer les fêtes chez mes parents ! Déclara Cho pleine de joie. C'est formidable Harry, je suis très heureuse pour toi. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Cho. S'exclama Hermione. Merci Hermione, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser se morfondre tout seul à l'école. En plus je suis certaine que ma mère et mon petit frère vont l'adorer. Répondit Cho. Gnagnagnagna. Singea Ron tout bas.  
  
Les deux adolescents s'installèrent en face de Ron et d'Hermione, Cho posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et s'endormit très rapidement. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Harry se mit à regarder par la fenêtre embuée, le paysage enneigé de la lande défilait. Ces grandes étendues de collines vertes et blanches sur lesquelles quelques écharpes de brumes persistaient, apaisaient Harry. Si bien que le jeune homme s'endormit dans la chaleur du compartiment du train.  
  
Un homme courait dans l'obscurité, son corps dégageait de la vapeur, sûrement à cause de sa transpiration et du froid. Il commençait à perdre son souffle, de toute évidence il ne courait pas pour le plaisir, d'ailleurs il ne courait pas, non il fuyait. La fatigue le rendait plus maladroit, tant et si bien qu'il finit par trébucher. Il se releva malgré tout très rapidement et sortit une baguette de sa veste, il scrutait les environs.  
  
Montrez-vous salopards, ayez un peu de courage, venez m'affronter !  
  
Seul un long silence lui répondit, mais des brumes sortit un homme, le visage masqué par une cagoule blanche en pointe. Le sorcier en le voyant ne put se retenir de lancer un sortilège dans sa direction, mais l'homme à la cagoule en pointe esquiva le sort en se cachant derrière une poubelle. Il saisit de sa ceinture un talkie-walkie.  
  
C'est bon tu l'as ? Demanda-t-il dans le petit émetteur. Oui, je l'ai en plein dans mon viseur, pas de souci. Répondit une voix qui sortait de ce petit gadget Moldu. Alors feu vert ! Hurla l'homme à la cagoule.  
  
Un puissante détonation retentit et le sorcier hurla de douleur en lâchant sa baguette. Il tenait sa main droite dans sa main gauche, il la regarda, il saignait d'un gros trou qui perforait sa paume. Il tomba sur les genoux en sanglotant.  
  
Ma main, ma main ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Alors maudit hérétique, tu pensais que ta sorcellerie impie pouvait faire le poids face à nos armes. Répliqua l'homme à la cagoule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne vous ai rien fait. Laissez-moi. Gémissait le sorcier. Nous voulons simplement éradiquer les gens de ton espèce, qui souillent et défient les lois de notre seigneur. Nous sommes les Répurgateurs et nous allons brûler tous les sorciers pour purifier notre pays. Harry, hou hou, réveille-toi nous sommes arrivés. Il faut descendre. La douce voix de Cho sortit Harry de cet étrange rêve. Excuse-moi, je faisais un drôle de cauchemar. S'excusa-t-il en s'étirant.  
  
La mère et le frère de Cho attendaient sur le quai, avec un gros caddie à roulette pour les valises des deux adolescents. Sans trop traîner sur les présentations, ils partirent rapidement prendre un taxi et se rendirent dans un quartier de Londres, qui selon ce que Cho expliquait à Harry était habité par des sorciers ou des Cracmol. Les Chang habitaient dans un petit appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble londonien assez ancien. Composé de trois chambres, d'un séjour et d'une toute petite cuisine, l'appartement était entièrement meublé dans un style chinois. Quelques vapeurs d'encens planaient dans le séjour rappelant un peu la salle de classe d'astrologie, mais c'était très diffèrent. L'ambiance qui en ressortait était douillette et chaleureuse.  
  
Cho présenta Harry à sa mère et à son petit frère, ce dernier était complètement fou de voir le célèbre Harry Potter devant lui. Harry se sentait un peu gêné, mais madame Chang le mit rapidement à l'aise en faisant un peu d'humour. Chin le frère de Cho lui par contre était un peu trop turbulent au goût d'Harry. Cho entraîna Harry par la main pour lui montrer sa chambre. Pour Harry c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'une fille. La pièce n'était pas très grande, il y avait un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Ce qui étonnait surtout Harry c'était la coquetterie de la décoration, tout n'était que fanfreluches et dentelles, à tel point que Harry avait peur de déranger en s'asseyant quelque part. En attendant le repas du soir, Cho montra son album photo à Harry, ce dernier était très content de voir les souvenirs que Cho voulait bien partager avec lui, mais en même temps il éprouvait un pincement au c?ur, lui ne pourrait rien montrer de la sorte, son passé était bien vide de bons souvenirs.  
  
Le moment du repas arriva, madame Chang avait fait un repas typiquement chinois. C'était aussi une première pour Harry de manger les spécialités de ce pays. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à utiliser les baguettes, ce qui engendra un fou rire chez Cho. La mère de Cho en expliqua très gentiment le maniement à Harry. Pendant le repas, madame Cho commença à parler à Harry de son avenir.  
  
Alors Harry, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire plus tard ? Je ne sais pas vraiment Madame, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Répliqua-t- il un peu surpris par la question. Ah bon, vous n'avez même pas imaginé comment vous voyez votre futur ? Je vous jure madame, ma vie est tellement compliquée que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voudrais faire et vivre après ma sortie de Poudlard. Cho avait saisie la main d'Harry sous la table et la serait très fort, un peu comme elle l'avait fait lors du mariage de Percy. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ca, avait elle saisit qu'il était très embarrassé par cette question qui lui rappelait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas vivre tranquillement tant que Voldemort serait en vie. En tout cas je sais que dans mes rêves, j'espère toujours avoir une famille comme mes parents aurait rêver avoir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille, alors si je pouvais fonder la mienne, je pense que ce serait la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Mais. Harry s'arrêta de parler en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de Voldemort. C'est bien ça Harry, mais vous pensez exercer quel métier pour faire vivre votre famille ? Continua la mère de Cho Je pensais devenir Auror, madame. Allez maman, arrête un peu d'embêter Harry avec toutes tes questions ! Interrompit Cho.  
  
Le reste de la soirée, Harry s'amusa avec le petit frère de Cho en se passant doucement un souaffle en mousse. Pendant ce temps Cho aidait sa mère à faire la vaisselle. Harry dormit dans la chambre de Chin, sur un lit improvisé.  
  
Le lendemain Harry et Cho se rendirent au chemin de traverse pour voir le marché de Noël. Pour l'occasion, le chemin de traverse était rempli de petits kiosques décorés. Une foule hétéroclites parcouraient les petites boutiques afin de trouver des cadeaux, il y avait de tout. Harry ne savait pas où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de chose à voir. Cho et Harry se séparèrent pour acheter leur cadeau, rapidement il retira une petite somme d'argent à la banque Gringots, puis partit acheter des cadeaux pour Cho, madame Chang et Chin. Après avoir trouver tous les cadeaux, Harry se promena un peu parmi la foule, soudain il remarqua dans un petit kiosque à journaux l'édition de la gazette du sorcier, il s'approcha pour lire la première page.  
  
« Le corps d'un sorcier de la banlieue de Manchester a été retrouvé ce matin dans un champs. C'est suite à une revendication des « Répurgateurs » que deux agents du ministère ont retrouvé ce pauvre homme. Les premières conclusions sont effrayantes, ce sorcier est mort torturé. Ses bourreaux lui ont crevé les yeux, arrachés la langue et lui ont brisé tous les os des bras et des jambes. Les « Répurgateurs » comme ils se font appeler ont signé leur crime comme le précèdent par une lettre de menace adresser à tous les sorciers. Après deux meurtres de la sorte on s'interroge sur l'inefficacité du ministère à stopper ces individus. Pendant combien de temps encore, l'administration de Fudge va fermer les yeux sur de telles atrocités. A cela notre ministre n'a répondu qu'une seule chose « Nous faisons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter ces criminels. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les mesures de sécurités ont été doublées pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Passez tous de bonnes fêtes. » Comment qualifier l'attitude de nos dirigeants ? Insouciante, inexcusable, légère, ce ne sont pas les adjectifs qui manquent. En tout cas la rumeur gronde que les Moldu ont renoué avec leur ancien démon, les meilleurs historiens de notre monde craignent un retour de l'intégrisme et de l'intolérance comme durant les siècles d'obscurantisme de l'inquisition. »  
  
Harry en relisant la première page ne put s'empêcher de repenser au cauchemar qu'il avait eu dans le train. Est ce que son cauchemar avait un lien avec cette affaire ? Habituellement ses cauchemars avaient toujours un lien avec Voldemort et ses adeptes, alors pourquoi maintenant avait il des rêves de ce genre d'événement. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange, mais surtout inquiétant, Harry se mit à éprouver de l'anxiété à savoir Cho dans un lieu si fréquenté. Pendant toutes ces années passés chez les Dursley, Harry avait souvent entendu parler du terrorisme Moldu. Ces gens n'hésitaient pas à frapper des innocents et surtout à frapper dans les foules telles que celle là. Il se mit alors à courir pour retrouver sa jeune amie, des images lui passaient par la tête, toutes ces images horribles qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley. Le monde des sorciers avaient tremblé face à la menace de Voldemort et de ces adeptes quelques années auparavant, mais ce monde ignorait la folie des Moldu, ce monde ignorait ce que ces gens pouvaient faire pour terrifier les gens, les sorciers n'imaginaient sûrement pas que les Moldu pouvaient aller jusqu'à se suicider en lançant des avions dans des édifices pour frapper la population innocente.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent au hasard d'un croisement de boutique. Harry expliqua la situation à Cho, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était très inquiet et qu'il préférerait rentrer rapidement. La jeune fille n'y voyait aucun problème, elle venait justement de terminer ses achats.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa très vite, Harry et Cho aidèrent madame Chang à préparer le repas du soir. Harry se calmait petit à petit de ses angoisses, l'ambiance des préparatifs l'apaisait. Le repas du soir fut succulent, Harry se régalait de la cuisine de la mère de Cho. Puis après une sympathique discussion sur la prochaine coupe de Quidditch espoir où Harry allait défendre les couleurs de l'Angleterre, tout ce petit monde alla se coucher. Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, pour une raison qu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle des souvenirs du temps lui revenait à l'esprit. Malgré les couvertures, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.  
  
Voldemort debout derrière son bureau, interrogeait Zankuro d'une voix implacable.  
  
Yagami, tu m'a déçu. Tu n'as pas réussi un seul de tes objectifs, connaissant ta réputation je m'attendais à bien mieux de ta part. J'attends tes explications. Seigneur Voldemort, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour avoir laissé Potter en vie, sa transformation en lion m'a surpris et lorsque j'aurais pu le tuer quelques instants plus tard, j'ai reçu un sortilège dans le dos qui m'a infligé une terrible douleur. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a pu échapper à la mort, la blessure que je lui avait infligé était mortelle, personne n'aurait pu y survivre et surtout pas un vieillard comme lui. Zankuro ne paraissait pas inquiet devant son maître. Intéressant ce que tu me dis là Yagami, je me suis toujours posé des questions sur les secrets de cet homme. Je vais te donner une chance de te racheter, en participant à notre prochain projet, mais j'attends évidement beaucoup de toi. Voldemort toisait le japonais. Je ne vous décevrais pas, je le jure sur mon honneur ! Cesse de jurer sur ce que tu n'as plus depuis longtemps Zankuro ! Voldemort se mit à éclater de son rire froid. Zankuro hésita puis se mit aussi à rire de façon démente.  
  
Harry se trouvait à nouveau sur le damier d'un échiquier. Cette fois les pièces avaient bougés, surtout du côté des pièces noires. Quelques pions avaient avancé en direction du camps adverses. Contrairement à la dernière fois Harry se trouvait sur un socle, il était à la place du roi blanc. Il regarda de chaque côté, à sa gauche se trouvait Cho à la place de la reine, puis d'un côté il y avait Ron, Hermione et Kaede et de l'autre Sirius, Altaïr, et Lupin. Pour l'instant sur l'échiquier, seul les pions de Voldemort avaient avancé ainsi que le cavalier qui était sortit de sa place initiale en passant par dessus les pions.  
  
Belle partie en perspective, n'est-ce pas Harry ? La voix de Voldemort fit sursauter le jeune garçon Quu Quoi ? C'est à toi de jouer Harry !  
  
Harry se releva brusquement dans son lit, encore un de ces cauchemars où Harry disputait une partie d'échec avec son ennemi. Comme d'habitude après ce genre de rêve, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Doucement il se releva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Chin et se rendit dans le salon pour un peu réfléchir dans le divan.  
  
Harry, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? La mère de Cho s'était levée. Oh madame, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ca m'arrive aussi, voulez vous un thé Harry ? Volontiers, merci madame. Au fait, Harry je voulais vous parler seule à seule. Je vois bien que vous êtes très attaché à ma fille et qu'elle est aussi très attachée à vous. Est- ce que vous tenez beaucoup à Cho ? Euh, oui madame, je tiens énormément à votre fille. Répondit Harry un peu gêné par une telle question. C'est bien Harry, alors promettez-moi une chose. Dans quelques temps, Cho va devoir affronter une épreuve très difficile. Promettez-moi de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive Harry. Celui-ci sentait une mélancolie dans la voix de madame Chang. Bien sûr madame, je serais toujours là pour Cho, vous pouvez en être certaine. 


	14. Depart pour le Japon

Départ pour le japon  
  
Les vacances de Noël s'étaient très bien terminés, Cho avait adoré le cadeau d'Harry, un joli petit pendentif représentant deux c?urs qui s'entrecroisent. Harry avait reçu de la part de sa petite amie des lunettes de Quidditch adaptées à sa vue. Harry avait offert à Chin, le jeune frère de Cho, un petit vif d'or que l'on peut arrêter par un simple ordre vocal. Pendant le reste des vacances, Harry avait un peu travaillé ses cours, mais aussi et surtout il avait visité Londres avec Cho et malheureusement avec Chin. A cause de la présence du jeune garçon, les deux amoureux ne purent s'embrasser que très rarement.  
  
Le jour du retour à Poudlard fut bien vite arrivé. Les deux jeunes adolescents retrouvèrent le chemin du quai 9 ¾ . Ils montèrent rapidement dans le train, en pensant que bientôt ils partiraient pour un voyage scolaire qui les mèneraient au Japon puis en Chine. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment dans le train et trouvèrent Ron assis seul, ils entrèrent pour s'installer. Le jeune rouquin se leva et vint souhaiter la bonne année à Harry ainsi qu'à Cho qui fut un peu surprise. En effet Ron avait un comportement des plus bizarres, extrêmement poli et réservé et surtout il ne montrait plus d'animosité envers Cho. Ron resta silencieux jusqu'au départ du train, à ce moment là Harry s'étonna de l'absence de Ginny et d'Hermione. Ron sursauta en entendant la remarque de Harry, ce dernier rajouta qu'il trouvait cela bizarre mais fut interrompu par un coup de coup de Cho qui avait que trop bien compris.  
  
Harry, j'aimerais bien te parler seul à seul si ca ne te dérange pas ! Cho, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il très gentiment à la jeune fille. Non Ron, pourquoi Cho partirait ? Elle peut bien rester ici ! rouspéta Harry qui n'aimait pas la façon dont Ron montrait son antipathie envers Cho. C'est bon Harry, je vous laisse ! Je reviendrais dans un petit moment, je vais aller parler à mes camarades de Serdaigle. Je crois que Ron à besoin de te parler en privé et cela me semble important, n'est ce pas Ron ? Cho fixa Ron. Oui merci Cho. Répondit-il en la regardant sortir du compartiment. Alors Ron qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important ? Voilà Harry, je préférais t'en parler sans que Cho l'entende. Hermione et moi nous avons rompu. QUOI ? Mais quand ça ? Comment ? Et bien cela s'est passé pendant les vacances, nous nous sommes disputés et Hermione en a eu assez. Maintenant elle ne veut plus que l'on sortent ensemble. Voilà Harry, je tenais à te le dire et puis je tenais aussi à m'excuser d'avoir été dur avec Cho, de toute évidence je m'étais trompé. C'est une fille très gentille. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Ca va, tu . Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire devant une telle situation. Oui ça va, j'ai seulement l'impression d'avoir un grand vide, je me sens très seul. Mais je tiens le coup. Je suis vraiment navré Ron, en tout cas je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, tu es mon meilleur ami et les amis sont faits pour ça. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose se passerait. Merci Harry, j'avais peur que le fait que tu sois avec Cho t'éloigne de moi. En tout cas merci de ton soutien. Je commence à mieux comprendre ce que tu ressentais l'an dernier. Mais parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît j'aimerais me changer les idées. Bien sûr Ron !  
  
Harry et Ron se mirent alors à parler de Quidditch et des Répurgateurs, Harry se rendait bien compte que son ami se forçait à sourire. Mais rien n'y faisait, Harry ne trouvait pas les mots pour amuser Ron. Le trajet se passa ainsi, Harry racontait toutes sortes de bêtises pour faire sourire Ron et celui-ci se forçait à rire. Lorsque le train arriva, Cho n'était toujours pas revenue, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, puis elle réapparue.  
  
Ca y est les garçons, vous avez fini ? Oui c'est bon, merci Cho. Au fait, excuse-moi de m'être comporté aussi mal ces derniers temps. S'excusa Ron en rougissant un peu. C'est pas grave Ron, je ne t'en veux pas, n'y pense plus.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens descendirent et se rendirent jusqu'aux calèches, Harry aperçut Hermione qui regarda un instant dans leur direction puis en voyant Ron, elle détourna le regard et grimpa dans sa calèche. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondor avaient rejoins leur dortoir. Hermione ignorait royalement Ron et Harry se trouvait dans une situation délicate maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient séparés. En s'allongeant dans son lit, Harry crut entendre les soupirs de Ron. Soudain il se mit à imaginer qu'une telle chose pouvait lui arriver à lui aussi. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée, finalement il tenait à Cho bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry s'arrangea pour se retrouver seul avec Hermione et tenter de savoir un peu plus de chose sur cette dispute qui avait provoqué leur séparation.  
  
Bonjour Hermione, je n'ai pas pu te voir hier dans le train. Je m'en excuse et je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse année. Harry fit la bise à sa camarade qui lui répondit. C'est pas grave, Harry, tu étais avec Ron et je comprends que tu sois resté avec lui. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour notre séparation. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Oui tu as raison, et j'aurais aimé savoir exactement ce qui a provoqué votre rupture, si cela ne te dérange pas ? Bien sûr que non Harry. J'ai préféré rompre avec Ron parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Soupira Hermione. Ron est devenu insupportable ces derniers temps, tu n'avais pas remarqué nos disputes ? Si Hermione, mais je pensais que c'était sans grande conséquence. Répliqua Harry. Oui c'était le cas au début de l'année scolaire, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Et puis pendant les vacances nous avons eu deux disputes plus sérieuses. La jeune fille paraissait embarrassée de raconter tout cela. Hermione si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, ça ne me gène pas, tu sais. Harry sentait bien que son amie avait du mal à tout lui dire. Non Harry, j'y tiens. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus sortir avec Ron, c'est important pour moi que tu connaisses mon point de vue. Hermione fit une pause pour réfléchir et trouver ses mots. Voilà la première des deux disputes m'a montré que Ron n'avait pas confiance dans mes sentiments envers lui. Comment ça, Ron sait bien que tu l'aimes non ? Harry était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Non Harry, Ron pense que je suis toujours attachée à Viktor. Lorsqu'il a su que je venais avec vous pour le voyage scolaire, il m'a accusée de m'être inscrite dans le but de revoir Viktor. J'ai été blessée par cette accusation de sa part. Ensuite quelques jours plus tard, nous avons eu une discussion sur les attaques des Répurgateurs. Ron mettait tous les Moldu dans le même sac et lorsque j'ai défendu les Moldu ainsi que mes parents, nous nous sommes disputés sur ce sujet. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le visage d'Hermione était grave. Oui je comprends Hermione, mais tu sais bien que Ron n'est pas le plus diplomate d'entre nous. Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas laissé dire ? Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ses disputes incessantes avec lui. Je ne peux plus supporter son complexe d'infériorité qui le rend insupportable. Il ne me fait pas confiance pour Viktor, il agit comme un enfant, ne prend jamais de responsabilité. Il est toujours à envier les autres sans jamais tenter quoi que ce soit. La voix d'Hermione commençait à dérailler. D'accord, je comprends, n'en dit pas plus Hermione. Je ne te juges pas, je voulais juste savoir. Je te remercie de m'avoir tout dit. Répliqua Harry en tentant d'interrompre le débat. Pour changer de sujet Harry ? As tu des nouvelles de Sirius car depuis l'an dernier, je ne sais plus rien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parler depuis le début des cours.  
  
Harry était bien d'accord avec Hermione, depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Ron et que lui sortait avec Cho, les trois amis ne se parlaient plus autant qu'avant. Il lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius et Altaïr, ses rêves sur Voldemort et aussi sur sa relation avec Cho. Mais il se rendit bien compte qu'Hermione voulait éviter les sujets sentimentaux. Harry se rappela la difficulté qu'il avait eu à voir Hermione et Ron sortirent ensemble alors qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec Cho l'année d'avant et comprit qu'Hermione devait être dans la même situation, il évita alors soigneusement le sujet.  
  
La semaine passa très rapidement et le jour du départ pour l'école Ryukensho arriva. Tous les élèves sélectionnés se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour leur départ. Ils attendaient tous avec leurs affaires, seul Drago n'était pas encore là. Cela n'était pas surprenant car il était absent depuis le jour de la rentrée. Il arriva un quart d'heure en retard en tirant sa malle avec son balais sous le bras. Harry remarqua alors qu'il ne boitait plus et qu'il n'avait plus sa canne. Maintenant le départ pouvait avoir lieu. Dumbledore s'approcha de ses élèves.  
  
Mes enfants, vous allez représenter les couleurs de notre pays et de notre école. Je vous demanderais donc un comportement exemplaire. Maintenant je vais vous expliquez comment votre séjour va se dérouler : tout d'abord vous allez passer deux semaines à l'école Ryukensho au japon et ce avant le début des compétitions de Quidditch. Puis la compétition commencera par une semaine d'éliminatoire qui aura lieu justement au japon, ensuite vous partirez pour trois semaines en chine pour la suite de la coupe. Vous participerez aux cours de ses écoles tous les matins et l'après-midi vous suivrez un enseignement donner par vos professeurs habituels qui se rendront sur place à l'aide d'un portoloin. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir partir, j'ai fait installer un portoloin dans le parc, suivez-moi. Dumbledore avança vers la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
Voilà, il faut que vous touchiez la hache de notre garde-chasse et vous serez immédiatement téléportés au japon dans le parc de l'école Ryukensho. Alors lequel d'entre-vous veux se lancer en premier ? Le vieux sorcier regarda ses élèves le regard pétillant.  
  
Moi, répondit Harry en levant la main.  
  
Il s'approcha et effleura la hache d'Hagrid en tenant ses affaires de l'autre, comme la dernière fois il eut l'impression qu'il était tiré par une force vertigineuse, un tunnel de couleur vive défilait devant ses yeux. Puis il apparut dans un grand espace verdoyant, devant lui se tenaient plusieurs Shugenja en habit d'apparat, derrière eux une centaine d'élèves en rang regardaient dans sa direction. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ses camarades arrivèrent rapidement derrière lui. Dès qu'ils furent tous là, un des Shugenja s'approcha d'eux, c'était Kaede Kusanagi.  
  
Bienvenu amis britanniques à l'école de Ryukensho ! Kaede les salua en inclinant le buste en avant et s'écarta en montrant l'école d'un geste ample du bras.  
  
Derrière les rangs d'élèves, s'élevait haut dans le ciel une superbe pagode sur laquelle flottait quatre étendards, dont l'un n'était pas inconnu à Harry puisqu'il s'agissait du symbole des Kusanagi. De nombreux elfes de maison s'approchèrent pour porter les affaires des nouveaux arrivants, Hermione refusa cette aide à la plus grande surprise de l'elfe qui tentait de prendre ses bagages.  
  
Maintenant suivez-moi, nous allons vous menez à vos dortoirs avant de vous faire visiter l'école. Kaede se dirigea alors vers les élèves en rang.  
  
Les jeunes étudiants anglais le suivirent, les élèves japonais firent un couloir en s'écartant dans une man?uvre quasiment parfaite. Harry et ses amis arrivèrent devant l'enceinte de l'école, une grande porte en bois massif s'ouvrit devant Kaede. A peine avaient ils traversé la porte qu'ils découvrirent la base de l'immense pagode.  
  
Voilà, c'est dans ce bâtiment que nous enseignons la magie, mais les dortoirs se trouvent dans les quatre angles respectifs de la cour intérieure, un angle pour chacun des clans. Vous allez résider dans le dortoir des Asamiya. Suivez-moi.  
  
Kaede se dirigea en direction d'un petit pavillon en bois, il monta quelques marches et s'engagea dans les couloirs du pavillon. Les murs était fait de grand pans de papier épais. Kaede fit glisser une porte et indiqua les deux petites pièces où dormiraient respectivement les garçons et les filles.  
  
Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer. Je viendrais vous cherchez à midi pour vous annoncer le programme de votre séjour. A tout à l'heure. Kaede les salua et s'en alla.  
  
Harry et Ron déposèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre des garçons, le sol de cette dernière était revêtu d'épais tatami verts, au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table basse d'où pendait une sorte de couverture.  
  
Hé Potter, toi qui connais bien les asiatiques, tu peux nous dire où se trouvent les lits ? Cracha Drago. J'en sais pas plus que toi Malefoy ! Répliqua Harry sans se tourner vers le jeune homme blond. Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller demander à ta petite amie, espèce de crétin. Ca suffit Malefoy ! Intervint Philip Calahan. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins agressif, nous allons passer trois semaines ensemble alors ne commençons pas dès le premier jour. Harry, tu devrais effectivement aller demander à Cho si elle sait où se trouvent les lits. J'y vais.  
  
Harry sortit de la pièce et traversa le petit couloir en direction de la chambre des filles, il frappa doucement à la porte. Ginny fit coulisser le pans de porte.  
  
Oui Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et bien je voulais demander quelque chose à Cho ? dit-il en se grattant la tête. Bien sûr, entre.  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre des filles qui avaient déjà trouvé la réponse à la question que se posait les garçons. Elles étaient justement en train d'installer des sortes de matelas qui se posaient à même le sol. Cho montra à Harry comment les installer, puis ce dernier retourna montrer la technique à ses camarades. En attendant le retour de Kaede, ils finirent par installer toutes leurs affaires et se reposèrent un peu. 


	15. Soirée arrosée

Soirée arrosée  
  
Aux alentours de midi, Kaede revint chercher les élèves de Poudlard. Il commença à leur expliquer le programme de leur séjour : le matin ils suivraient une série de cours pour Shugenja, l'après-midi serait séparée entre des cours que des professeurs venus de Poudlard leur donneraient et des entraînements de Quidditch. Après leur avoir donner leur emploi du temps, Kaede les emmena visiter l'école.  
  
Dans un premier temps, il leur montra la cour intérieure dans laquelle tous les enseignements de plein air étaient prodigués. Ils découvrirent une séance d'entraînement de lancer de Shiki sur des mannequins de paille. Ensuite ils aperçurent de nombreux élèves s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, en les voyant Hermione commença à bombarder Kaede de questions.  
  
Excusez-moi monsieur Kusanagi, mais pouvez vous me dire quel est ce cours ? Ce cours est celui de Kyudo, c'est le tir à l'arc traditionnel japonais. Nous le pratiquons par tradition, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'enseignement de la magie mais par tradition les anciens chasseurs de démons pratiquaient cet art martial, nous perpétuons cette tradition. Vous verrez que de nombreuses pratiques de notre école sont liés aux traditions.  
  
Excuse-moi Kaede, comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de terrain de Quidditch ? Comment vos joueurs font pour s'entraîner ? demanda Harry qui cherchait désespérément un terrain. En fait le Quidditch est un sport très peu pratiqué au japon. Je vais vous montrer quel est le sport le plus pratiqué ici dans notre école. Suivez- moi ! Kaede se dirigea vers un nouveau pavillon en bois.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans un grand dojo ( salle d'entraînement japonaise), il y avait là une trentaine de jeunes adolescents japonais en armure étrange. Ils portaient tous un casque et s'échangeaient de grands coups de sabre de bambou.  
  
Voilà quel est le sport le plus pratiqué par nos étudiants, c'est du Kendo, c'est l'équivalent de l'escrime dans votre monde. C'est la pratique du sabre mais sans danger. C'est un art très populaire au japon, chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldu. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez l'art martial d'où est issu le Kendo. C'est le Kenjutsu, l'art du sabre. C'est un art beaucoup plus spectaculaire mais bien moins pratiqué.  
  
Kaede les guida sur un petit terrain de terre fine qui se trouvait derrière le dojo de Kendo. Il y avait là un attroupement de jeunes filles qui regardaient le centre du terrain en gloussant. Elles observaient un jeune homme qui se tenait devant un large poteau en bois. Il se tenait dans une position de concentration, sa main gauche tenait fermement un fourreau à la ceinture de son hakama, la main droite placée à quelques centimètres de la garde du sabre. En un éclair, le jeune homme dégaina le sabre d'un mouvement ample et d'une rapidité quasi inhumaine. Le poteau de bois se scinda horizontalement en deux et prit feu en même temps. Les spectatrices se mirent alors à hurler comme des groupies de star de Rock. Le jeune homme se retourna et les salua avec un grand sourire.  
  
En voyant cela, Kaede se précipita en direction du jeune homme. Harry et ses amis le suivirent eux aussi afin de ne pas le perdre. Les japonaises se mirent à glousser en voyant les garçons britanniques. Kaede se mit à hurler en japonais en arrivant prés du poteau à moitié calciné. Visiblement il n'était pas du tout content de l'attitude du jeune homme. Ce dernier regardait Kaede dans les yeux et acquiesçait à chacune de ses paroles sans broncher. C'était un très beau garçon de taille moyenne, il avait un visage aux traits fins presque féminin, de longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Kaede fini de crier après lui et revint prés de ses hôtes accompagné par le garçon.  
  
Veuillez m'excuser ! Je vous présente mon frère cadet Ryudo. Je dois toujours le rappeler à l'ordre, il est doué mais n'arrive pas à se discipliner. Il aime bien se donner en spectacle. Kaede était apparemment encore furieux.  
  
Le jeune Ryudo restait en retrait de son frère, mais souriait aux trois jeunes filles britanniques, puis leur fit un clin d'?il. Harry remarquait qu'il portait les mêmes mitaines que son frère ainsi que le même costume de Shugenja. Ron et Philip s'amusaient à faire des coucous vers les japonaises qui continuaient à glousser en les voyants, quant à Drago, il fixait le sabre de Ryudo avec envie.  
  
Ryudo présente-toi, s'il te plaît ! Fait un peu honneur à ton clan ! Ordonna Kaede. Aille Onisan ! Konnichiwa watashi wa Kusanagi Ryudo dess. Dozô yoroshiku onegai shimasu. En anglais, espèce de cancre ! Hurla Kaede en mettant un claque à l'arrière de la tête de son jeune frère, soulevant des protestations dans les rangs des filles qui se turent immédiatement en voyant le regard de Kaede. Désolé, grand frère. Bonjour, je suis Ryudo Kusanagi, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit-il dans un anglais parfait.  
  
Après ce petit intermède, Kaede emmena le petit groupe jusqu'à la salle du repas car c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Ils entrèrent alors dans la pagode et se dirigèrent vers une grande salle qui ressemblait un peu à la salle de banquet de Poudlard. Quelques détails surprirent Harry, les tables étaient très basses et les élèves mangeaient en étant assis par terre, le plafond de la salle était une succession d'estampes animées illustrant des batailles. Ils s'assirent à la table du clan Asamiya où des places leur étaient réservées, ils découvrirent alors des petites boites dans lesquels se trouvaient leur repas bien agencés. Hermione expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Bento, Kaede confirma les connaissances de la jeune anglaise en la félicitant. Harry fit un clin d'?il à Cho lorsqu'il arriva à manger avec les baguettes, de toute évidence la semaine passé chez ses parents lui avait permis de se familiariser avec cette technique. Cho rit discrètement en voyant que le reste des garçons avaient du mal à y arriver.  
  
Après le repas, Kaede revint les voir pour continuer la visite de l'école, il leur montra toutes les salles de cours. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, sans aucune chaise, le sol recouvert de tatami, parfois un tableau noir sur roulette. Les élèves japonais étaient assis autour du tatami, formant les contours d'un carré le plus souvent, le professeur donnait son enseignement au milieu de ce carré. Pendant toute l'après-midi il découvrirent ainsi toutes les matières enseignées aux Shugenja. Vers 17 heures, Kaede leur expliqua le programme de la soirée, une petite soirée typique allai être organisée par les étudiants de dernière année pour les accueillir. La soirée se déroulerait dans le dojo de Kendo une heure après le repas du soir.  
  
Voilà nous nous reverrons demain matin, je viendrais vous cherchez. En attendant vous pouvez vous promener comme bon vous semble dans l'école en attendant le repas de 19 heures. Kaede repartit en direction du dojo de Kendo.  
  
Harry rattrapa Kaede, pendant que ses amis retournèrent vers leur chambre, excepté Hermione qui partit en direction de la pagode.  
  
Kaede attends j'ai un quelque chose à te dire. Cria Harry en le rattrapant. Harry, qui y a-t-il ? Je suis désolé mais je devais me comporter envers toi comme envers tes camarades. Répondit le japonais. Non c'est pas ça, je voulais te dire que je penses que Zankuro s'est échappé lors de son transfert à la prison d'Azkaban. Je suis au courant Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre de défi de sa part. Il veut m'affronter en combat singulier afin de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Tu vois Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter c'est après moi qu'il en a. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai un cours à donner, passe une bonne soirée et à demain.  
  
Harry retourna alors dans sa chambre où Ron et Drago se disputaient déjà pour des broutilles et Philip tentait de les calmer. L'heure du repas arriva très vite et celui-ci se déroula d'ailleurs assez rapidement. Les jeunes anglais avaient hâte de voir la soirée prévue en leur honneur. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cour intérieure de l'école, malgré l'obscurité ils n'eurent aucun problème à trouver le dojo qui était le seul bâtiment extérieur éclairé. Ils ouvrirent la porte coulissante et un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata ainsi qu'une grosse boule de papier aux dessus de leur tête, libérant plein de petits papiers multicolores ainsi qu'une banderole de bienvenu.  
  
La soirée commença aussitôt, les étudiants japonais mirent leur homologue anglais très vite à l'aise. Ils avaient organisé toutes sortes d'activités. Il y avait un très joli buffet de nourriture typique et d'alcool régional et il avait amené une sono et des jeux vidéos Moldu. Harry se rappela alors que les sorciers japonais ne vivaient pas coupé du monde Moldu comme c'était le cas en Angleterre. Il y avait là un Karaoke, un système permettant de chanter sur des versions instrumentales et un jeu de danse sur un tapis électronique sur lequel il fallait reproduire une chorégraphie indiqué sur un écran. Rapidement Harry et ses amis s'amusèrent follement, Ron abîmait une chanson moldu en chantant de façon bien trop aiguë pour son timbre de voix, mais apparemment les japonaises trouvaient cela très amusant. Harry et Cho discutaient avec Ryudo le jeune frère de Kaede, qui montrait beaucoup d'intérêt dans ses questions sur Hermione. Cette dernière semblait ne pas apprécier la soirée autant que les autres. De son coté Philip expliquait de toute évidence des matchs de Quidditch à trois japonaises fascinées par ses gestes. Ginny s'amusait à danser sur le jeu Moldu, elle était toujours accompagnée par un petit groupe de garçons.  
  
Drago lui restait près du buffet en éloignant avec peu de courtoisie toute personne s'approchant de lui, il ne cessait pas de boire le contenu de petite bouteille de porcelaine. Ryudo le voyant, expliqua à Harry et Cho que cela n'allait pas le laisser indemne car il s'agissait d'un alcool de riz assez fort nommée « Saké ». En effet, rapidement Drago devint très joyeux, son visage pâle s'empourpra, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à boire sans se soucier de l'effet de cette boisson sur son organisme.  
  
La soirée continua ainsi pendant une petite heure. Ginny n'en pouvait plus de danser sous les encouragements du groupe de garçons japonais qui de toute évidence étaient en admiration de ses beaux cheveux roux et de ses taches de rousseurs. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de leur part pour s'éclipser en dehors du dojo, il fallait qu'elle respire un peu d'air frais. Elle s'assit sur les marches du petit escalier du dojo. Soudain elle entendit la porte du dojo s'ouvrir, « Zut, ils m'ont suivit, moi qui voulait être une peu au calme ! C'est raté ». Elle se retourna, mais elle ne vit pas le groupe de garçons qui l'accapareraient quelques instants auparavant, non c'était Drago qui s'avançait en titubant en direction de la cour.  
  
Hé, Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas pas te faire draguer par les japsss.Hips Drago était complètement saoul, et il tenait dans sa main une petite bouteille de saké non entamée. Malefoy, tu es saoul ! Va voir ailleurs, j'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler. Répliqua Ginny vexée. Hahahaha, désolé Weasley mais j'adore cette boisson, ça me fait oublier tous mes problèmes. Drago s'assit un peu difficilement à côté de Ginny. Oui et bien tu ferais bien d'arrêter, regarde l'exemple que tu donnes. Dumbledore nous avait bien dit que nous devions avoir un comportement exemplaire. Hips.rien a foutre du vieux barbu, viens pas me prendre la tête avec ta morale à Potter ça me donne envie de gerber. Drago semblait effectivement avoir un haut le c?ur. Mais tu t'entends un peu Malefoy, franchement c'est pas ton langage habituel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Ginny commençait à être inquiète devant l'attitude de son camarade qui venait de boire la petite bouteille d'un trait. Appelle moi Drago ! répliqua-t-il avec un hoquet suivit d'un long rire, puis son rire se stoppa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il était même presque triste tout à coup. Arrête de boire ! Tu vas te rendre malade, Dra. Drago. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son prénom. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter, ça me fait oublier ma vie de merde ! Hurla-t-il en lançant la bouteille vide loin dans la cour. J'ai plus rien à boire, je retourne me chercher de quoi apaiser ma soif, a plus tard Weasley. Drago commença à se relever mais Ginny s'approcha de lui. Non ça suffit reste là, et dit moi pourquoi ta vie est si horrible que ça. Elle le força à se rasseoir, elle pensait qu'en le faisant parler, Drago ne penserait plus à boire. Oh vraiment, tu veux tout savoir. Drago s'assit le visage un peu mélancolique. Oui, vas y, je t'écoute.Drago ! C'est très simple, avant cet été, mon père était très sévère avec moi, mais j'arrivais à supporter car je l'admirais. Il était comme un dieu pour moi, il m'apprenait la magie noire et me prouvait chaque jour qu'il était un sorcier de grand talent. Tu vois Weasley. Je veux bien t'appeler Drago, mais alors arrête de m'appeler Weasley. Répliqua glacialement Ginny. Tu as raison Giiii.Hips.Ginny. Cet été mon père est revenu d'une réunion avec ses amis et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il était furieux, il s'est d'abord disputé avec ma mère, je suis descendu de ma chambre pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est alors.Drago s'arrêta un instant, son visage se déforma dans une grimace de souffrance. Oui dis-moi, Drago qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ginny comprenait que Drago avait vu quelque chose de terrible, elle le prit un peu en pitié et s'approcha de lui pour mieux l'entendre. Et bien.Hips, mon père s'est mit à me frapper, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.Le jeune Serpentard n'arrivait plus à parler comme s'il voulait tous dire d'un seul coup mais que trop de mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et bloquaient le passage. C'est pas vrai.Ginny comprenait maintenant un peu mieux ce que vivait Drago depuis la rentrée. Tu ne me crois pas. Hurla-t-il. Il m'a frappé avec sa canne avec une telle violence qu'il m'a cassé la hanche, il m'a aussi lancé le doloris trois fois de suite. j'ai perdu connaissance. Après je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens plus que de mon réveil à l'hôpital. Il n'est jamais venu me voir et depuis il ne m'adresse pratiquement plus la parole. La seule chose dont je me souviens de ses paroles pendant qu'il me frappait, c'est qu'il était furieux car à cause de moi il avait été ridicule auprès de Tu-sais-qui et qu'il avait été mis à l'écart.Voilà tu sais tout maintenant Ginny.Hips. C'est affreux ! Pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à personne ? Ginny se rendait compte que la vie de Drago était bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'imaginait. En parler à qui ? Mon père est quasiment intouchable. Drago brandit le poing vers le ciel et hurla ! Espèce de Salopard. Puis il se renfrogna en baissant la tête entre ses genoux. Mon pauvre, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Lui dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
  
Drago releva le visage et se tourna vers Ginny, leurs deux visages étaient très proches. Il avait encore changé d'expression, maintenant il avait un visage doux et tendre comme jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu.  
  
Hé Ginny, tu es bien gentille avec moi aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je te fais pitié ou tu es amoureuse de moi ? l'attitude de Malefoy était des plus étranges et Ginny ne savait plus comment réagir devant des changements aussi rapide. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre. Bafouilla-t-elle. J'avais jamais remarqué comme tu étais si jolie Weasley ! Sans prévenir Drago colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny. La surprise était totale pour la benjamine de la famille Weasley, il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait, elle reprit quand même ses esprits et repoussa Drago qui tomba à la renverse. Elle remonta les escaliers et rentra dans le dojo dans lequel l'ambiance était encore plus déchaînée qu'avant son départ.  
  
La soirée se termina autour des onze heures du soir, tous les anglais rentrèrent dans leur chambre excepté Malefoy qui était introuvable. Harry, Ron et Philip s'endormirent rapidement épuisé par une telle journée. Pendant ce temps, les filles se couchèrent dans leur lit Futon, Ginny ne disait pas un mot ce qui surprit un peu Hermione.  
  
Ginny qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es bien silencieuse ! lui demanda-t-elle. Hermione, Cho il m'est arrivée un truc dingue ce soir.Ginny leur raconta toutes les révélations que lui avait fait Drago, en omettant bien de parler du baiser que ce dernier lui avait donné. Ca explique pourquoi, il n'a pas supporté de me voir me faire frapper par toutes ces filles en début d'année. S'écria Cho. Oui tu as raison Cho, ça explique aussi pourquoi il a réussi à lancer le sortilège de Monsieur Grey ainsi que sa canne et le fait qu'il soit resté à l'école pour Noël. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas retourner dans sa famille par peur de son père, ce doit être terrible d'avoir peur de ses propres parents. En entendant les paroles d'Hermione, Cho baissa la tête sous ses draps et ne dit plus un mot. C'est pas tout les filles. Reprit Ginny qui voulait parler du baiser à quelqu'un. Drago m'a embrassé. Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! s'écrièrent Cho et Hermione en c?ur. Mais comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte-nous Ginny ? demanda Hermione encore un peu abasourdie par cette nouvelle.  
  
Ginny leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Cho pouffait de rire sous ses draps, Hermione tentait des explications plus ou moins claires. Puis la fatigue aidant, les filles s'endormirent en parlant de plus en plus bas et en laissant de plus en plus de blanc. Seule Ginny n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se touchait machinalement les lèvres du bout des doigts, elle venait de vivre son premier baiser. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi, d'abord elle l'imaginait à Poudlard ensuite elle avait toujours imaginé Harry et sûrement pas Drago le garçon le plus antipathique qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce qui lui trottait surtout dans la tête, c'était les dernières paroles du jeune homme blond « J'avais jamais remarqué comme tu étais si jolie Weasley », était-il sincère en disant cela ? Ginny avait depuis la quatrième année toujours des complexes de ce côté là, surtout face à Cho qui sortait avec son idole. 


	16. Problemes de couple

Problèmes de couple  
  
Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par ses maux de tête, il avait l'impression qu'il avait un seau énorme placé à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de la veille, il se rappela qu'il avait bu en grande quantité ainsi que de Ron Weasley qui chantait comme une casserole. Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit avec juste une couverture sur le corps.  
  
Houla qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir pour arriver dans ce bâtiment ? D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Drago regarda la salle autour de lui, de toute évidence il se trouvait dans une infirmerie.  
  
Il se leva en se tenant la tête qui lui tournait, une terrible nausée le prit mais il se remit rapidement. Il récupéra sa robe sorcier et sortit de l'infirmerie, apparemment elle se trouvait dans un des quatre pavillons dortoirs mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas celui dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre. Il se repéra un peu difficilement dans l'obscurité de cette matinée de janvier. Il partit rapidement en direction du pavillon des Asamiya, il rêvait de retrouver son lit même s'il devait supporter la proximité de Potter et de Weasley.  
  
Il entra à pas feutré dans le dortoir puis se dirigea toujours avec une forte nausée en direction de son lit. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures pour se réchauffer. Malgré ses craintes, Drago trouva que ces lits à même le sol était assez confortables. Il s'enfonça rapidement dans le sommeil.  
  
Une heure plus tard les élèves britanniques se levèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repas de l'école japonaise, seul Drago manquait à l'appel car il était resté couché malgré les injonctions d'Harry et de Philip. Tout semblait bien se passer, cependant Harry notait chez les filles un comportement étrange à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait Drago.  
  
Bonjour mes amis britanniques, avez vous passé une bonne nuit ? C'était Ryudo, le jeune frère de Kaede qui venait d'arriver. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais être votre guide, vous allez suivre ce matin les mêmes cours que moi. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. Conclut-il en lançant un clin d'?il en direction des filles. Par quoi allons nous commencer, Ryudo ? lui demanda Harry. Ce matin nous allons avoir un cours de défense contre les Oni (démons), c'est mon frère qui va nous le donner.  
  
Un attroupement de japonaises arrivait vers Ryudo, qui s'excusa et se retira promptement en direction d'une autre table.  
  
Ce garçon a des problèmes avec les filles. S'esclaffa Philip. On dirait bien qu'il a trop de succès auprès de la gent féminine. C'est normal Philip, il est très beau garçon et en plus hier nous avons appris en discutant avec lui qu'il était le meilleur élève de l'école. L'an dernier, il a remporté l'équivalent asiatique de notre coupe de feu. Reprit Cho, qu'Harry fusilla du regard à la mention de « beau garçon ». Il me rappelle un peu Ced. Ron s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant le regard d'Hermione et d'Harry. Moi, il ne me plaît pas trop, je le trouve trop prétentieux et m'as-tu-vu. Cette façon de nous faire des clins d'?il et toutes ces filles qui lui courent après, c'est franchement ridicule. Continua Hermione. Tiens mais c'est Drago là-bas, on dirait qu'il est enfin sorti de son lit. Harry pointait son rival de toujours qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Où ça ! Sursauta Ginny.  
  
Drago s'approcha de la table, mais Ginny se leva pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se joigne au groupe. Ron fut surpris par l'attitude de sa s?ur. Ginny s'approcha de lui :  
  
Bonjour Drago, ça va ? Tu as bien récupéré d'hier soir, je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné comme ça. Holà doucement Weasley, depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Drago ne se souvenait visiblement pas de ce qui s'était passé. Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu étais complètement saoul, nous avons longuement parlé de ton père.Et puis. Quoiiii, je t'ai parlé de ça ? Zut, quel crétin je fais ! Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il n'y a pas que ça. Je voulais savoir si tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit avant que je ne parte ? Ginny se sentait intimidée, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Et pourquoi as tu fait. enfin tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Mais enfin Weasley, explique-moi ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne me souviens pas, je te dis. Drago souffrait visiblement encore de la tête et tenter de retrouver ses bribes de souvenir le faisait souffrir encore plus. Tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais jolie et tu m'as embrassée ! Avoua-t-elle en regardant le sol. Hein.Drago marqua un léger silence, puis éclata de rire. Mais qu'elle imagination, arrête de délirer Weasley, je veux bien t'avoir parler de mon père, mais alors là c'est la meilleure. Prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, j'étais saoul certes mais y a des limites quand même.Il continuait de rire.  
  
Ginny les yeux pleins de larmes de haine, lui décocha une claque magistrale.  
  
Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un...Les mots ne sortaient pas. un . un .. GOUJAT. S'écria-t-elle en partant de la salle.  
  
Ron qui venait d'assister à la scène avec Harry et Philip s'étonna de cet étrange spectacle.  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui prends à Ginny ? Je sais bien que Malefoy est insupportable, mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle giflé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait cet abruti ? Hier, lorsqu'il était saoul, il l'a embrassé. Murmura Cho à l'oreille d'Harry. Quoi Drago a embrassé Ginny ! Reprit Harry trop fort, sûrement à cause de la surprise. Nonnnnnnnnn, il a osé, le fumier, je vais lui apprendre.Grogna Ron en se levant de table et en partant vers Malefoy.  
  
Drago toujours un peu embrumé à cause de son mal de tête, se frottait la joue qu'elle venait de gifler. « Elle est vraiment cinglée ! Mais non d'un serpent quelle force ! ». Lorsqu'il sortit de ses réflexions, il vit Ron qui se tenait devant lui, le visage grave.  
  
Hé, Weasley elle va pas bien ta frangine !  
  
Sans répondre Ron lui décocha un crochet à la mâchoire qui fit tomber Malefoy sur le sol.  
  
Malefoy, petit minable, si tu retouches encore une seule fois ma s?ur, je te tues. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ron s'apprêta à le frapper à nouveau mais son bras fut stoppé au niveau du poignet.  
  
C'était Yuri Asamiya qui lui avait saisit le poignet et le lui tordait légèrement pour le forcer à arrêter cette bagarre stupide. Rapidement le calme revint mais Ron sortit également de la salle pour rejoindre sa s?ur.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement, si on pouvait dire qu'un cours de défense contre les Oni par Kaede était tranquille. Drago restait à l'écart du reste du groupe et tentait désespérément de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tout raconté à Ginny Weasley sur ce que son père lui avait fait ? Et puis comment avait-il pu embrassé cette fille et lui dire qu'il la trouvait jolie ? Non c'était impossible. C'est vrai qu'il la trouvait pas trop mal mais quand même de là à dire à une Weasley ce genre de chose et de l'embrasser en plus, ce devait être qu'une mauvaise blague du petit groupe d'amis qui n'appréciait pas sa présence. Juste avant le repas de midi, il décida d'aller voir Yuri Asamiya pour lui demander si elle connaissait une technique pour retrouver la mémoire. S'il s'agissait d'une blague ils allaient la lui payer cher.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du groupe de Poudlard passaient un peu de temps dans la cour intérieure de l'école. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion sur le cours de Kaede par l'arrivée de Coqcigrue qui amenait l'exemplaire de la Gazette à Ron. Le jeune homme lu l'exemplaire assez rapidement, il cherchait un article sur la future sélection de l'équipe espoir.  
  
Regardez ça les gars, dans notre sélection, il y a Olivier Dubois, c'est génial ! Hurla-t-il. Excellent, mais dis-donc, tu as vu que Drago est aussi sélectionné comme remplaçant, ça doit être la raison de sa présence parmi nous. Reprit Philip Calahan en lui pointant la ligne où le nom de leur camarade. Mais oui ta raison, je sais pas comment cette petite fouine a fait pour y parvenir, mais j'espère qu'il restera remplaçant.  
  
Pendant que ces deux là commentaient l'article sur la future compétition, Harry lui était intrigué par un autre titre et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre le journal pour lire cet article. Lorsque Ron lâcha le journal, Harry le récupéra et commença à lire l'article.  
  
« Ce matin, les voisins du cimetière de Green Hill ont eu la stupeur de découvrir que le cimetière a été profané durant la nuit. Ce cimetière était réservé aux sorciers depuis plus de 500 ans. De nombreuses tombes ont été  
saccagées et fouillées. Bien que cet acte de vandalisme n'ait pas été revendiqué, le nom des « Répurgateurs » est déjà sur de nombreuses lèvres.  
De nouvelles critiques à l'encontre de la politique sécuritaire du  
ministère Fudge s'élèvent chez de nombreux sorciers. Au sein même du  
ministère la contestation se fait de plus en plus forte : Amos Diggory vient de porter plainte contre l'administration Fudge pour négligence. En effet la tombe de son fils a été détruite et le corps de ce dernier a été brûlé. Monsieur Diggory réclame une attitude plus responsable de la part de  
notre gouvernement devant ces actes de barbaries. »  
  
Cho qui avait lu aussi l'article par dessus l'épaule d'Harry poussa un hurlement d'horreur en finissant l'article. Elle commença à pleurer en se lamentant qu'avoir fait ça à Cédric était une honte, que ce dernier ne méritait pas cela. Malgré le petit pincement de jalousie et de culpabilité que ressentait Harry, il prit sur lui de réconforter Cho en la serrant dans ses bras, après tout on avait souillé la mémoire de son ancien petit ami. L'après-midi, les filles devaient suivre un cour de botanique avec Chourave qui devait arriver en début d'après-midi avec le portoloin, les garçons quant à eux devaient s'entraîner au Quidditch en vue de leur compétition. En attendant l'arrivée du reste de la sélection et de leur entraîneur, Harry et ses amis s'entraîneraient sous la tutelle de Philip, l'élève le plus âgé.  
  
Au début de l'après-midi Drago ressorti de l'infirmerie, Yuri l'avait examiné et utilisé une potion de remonte-mémoire. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il avait bien tout raconté à Ginny mais pire, il lui avait bien dit qu'elle était jolie et l'avait embrassé. Mais comment avait-il pu arriver à dire un truc pareil à Ginny Weasley, l'alcool avait du le rendre fou et produire un effet euphorisant. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication logique. Celle que lui avait donné Yuri ne le satisfaisait pas, elle lui avait dit que l'alcool avait du briser ses inhibitions et ses blocages. De quoi parlait-elle ? Lui, Drago Malefoy n'avait aucun blocage, pour qui le prenait-elle ?  
  
Les cours se passèrent sans problème, ainsi que l'entraînement pour les garçons. Le repas fut assez silencieux, les garçons étaient un peu fatigués de leur entraînement. Drago était mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais perdu les pédales sous l'effet de l'alcool et ne supportait l'idée qu'il ait fait des choses sans en avoir conscience. Ca le dégoûtait à l'idée de le faire, mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour son attitude. Il attendait le moment propice où il pourrait parler à Ginny sans aucun autre spectateur, il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser auprès des autres, déjà être ridicule devant une Weasley c'était déjà beaucoup. Il suivit Ginny qui sortait seule de la salle de repas. Il l'interpella dans le couloir.  
  
Hé Weasley ! Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Drago ? Ginny le regardait le visage rouge de fureur. Voilà, c'est que hmmmm. Il cherchait ses mots. Oui je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'avais trop bu et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, désolé de t'avoir embrassé ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'est à cause de l'alcool. Ayant fini sa phrase, Drago se retourna pour partir. Drago ! Merci de t'être excusé, la prochaine fois ne bois pas autant. Répondit Ginny visiblement soulagée. Promis Weasley ! Fit Drago en lui faisant un geste de la main.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans événement particulier. Après le repas, chacun retourna à ses occupations, Ron et Philip parlaient Quidditch, Harry et Cho étaient sortis dans la cour, Ginny lisait un livre et Hermione révisait ses cours. Mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se concentrer efficacement depuis sa rupture avec Ron, elle se sentait triste, elle voulait parler à quelqu'un. Elle sortit dans la cour pour trouver Harry et en parler avec lui. Cependant en le voyant en train d'embrasser et remonter le moral de Cho, elle comprit que sa présence serait de trop.  
  
Elle se mit alors à se promener au hasard de la nuit nippone en réfléchissant à sa vie, à son avenir. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette tristesse qui ne la quittait pas. En flânant ainsi dans la cour de l'école, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était égarée dans cette obscurité d'une nuit de janvier. Elle tentait de retrouver son chemin, lorsqu'elle vit se planter une flèche à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et tomba sur les fesses en reculant par réflexe. Elle entendit quelqu'un parler en japonais non loin de là, mais elle ne le voyait pas.  
  
Je suis là, arrêtez de tirer, vous avez failli me toucher avec votre flèche. Cria-t-elle. Qui est là ? Lui répondit la voix. Par ici, à côté des cibles ! Effectivement Hermione se rendit compte quelle se trouvait sur le terrain de tir de Kyudo. Attendez, ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! La voix se rapprochait.  
  
Hermione vit alors sortir de l'obscurité Ryudo qui tenait dans les mains un immense arc japonais (Daikyu). Il avait un bandeau à moitié descendu sur les yeux.  
  
Hermione-Chan ? Que fais-tu ici ? C'est très dangereux de se promener sur un terrain de tir. Ryudo, pourquoi m'avez vous tirée dessus ? Ne m'avez vous pas aperçue lorsque vous tiriez sur votre cible ? Et non, j'avais ce bandeau sur les yeux. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Mais comment faites-vous pour tirer sur une cible avec les yeux bandés ? C'est simple je tente de mémoriser ma cible puis je refais le même geste sans la voir, afin d'effectuer un mouvement parfait. En plus j'essaye de percevoir ma cible au-delà de mes sens classique, mais je n'en suis pas encore arrivé à un tel niveau de maîtrise. Vous savez que vous m'avez fait une peur terrible, pourquoi faites vous cela de nuit ? Hermione trouvait le jeune japonais assez réservé, contrairement à son attitude pendant la journée. C'est assez compliqué à comprendre mais vois-tu, mon frère Kaede ne souhaite pas que je pratique le Kyudo. Il veut que je me concentre sur l'art du sabre qui est mon point fort d'après lui, Kaede est très pénible avec moi surtout depuis la mort de notre père, il exige toujours une attitude irréprochable de ma part. Il veut que je fasse honneur au clan des Kusanagi. Oh, je vois ! Mais alors cet après-midi, pourquoi vous avoir fait toutes ces remontrances alors que vous pratiquiez le sabre ? Hermione était fasciné par le jeune japonais qui n'était plus du tout le même garçon que durant la journée. Ah oui c'est vrai que vous étiez là ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Kaede n'aime pas que je me donne en spectacle et surtout pas devant des filles de l'école, mais moi j'aime le faire exprès pour l'embêter et lui montrer que je ne suis pas une marionnette. Kaede n'aime pas que vous vous entraîniez devant les filles ? Pourquoi ça ? Est-ce mal ? Non, moi je ne trouve pas, mais mon frère pense que toutes ces filles qui me courent après me déconcentre et m'écarte de ma voie. Soupira-t-il. Franchement j'ai du mal à tout comprendre, vous êtes pourtant le meilleur sorcier de cette école si j'ai bien compris ! Rien d'étonnant que les filles vous tournent autour, en plus vous êtes . Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le regard surpris que Ryudo avait. Je sais bien, mais Kaede exige toujours plus de ma part. Pour ce qui est des filles, c'est parfois très gênant. C'est à cause de ça, j'ai perdu ma copine il y a un an. Elle ne supportait plus tout ça. Ryudo était visiblement assez amer. Et bien je ne pensais pas que votre vie était aussi pénible, à vous voir on dirait plutôt que tout vous sourit. Reprit Hermione. Arrête de me vouvoyiez ! Ma vie n'est pas pénible mais juste parfois un peu fatiguante et difficile à gérer.  
  
Pendant ce temps Ron, cherchait Hermione pour lui parler. Il voulait essayer de s'excuser afin de recoller les morceaux. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter leur séparation, surtout dans les conditions du voyage, ils se côtoyaient tout le temps et ce jeu d'indifférence qu'ils faisaient l'un envers l'autre l'agaçait. Ginny lui expliqua qu'Hermione était sortie se promener dans la rue.  
  
Hermione discutait longuement avec Ryudo, elle le trouvait bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'avait jugé. Ryudo était un garçon très sérieux, plein d'humour qui se cachait derrière une façade de rébellion envers son frère. Elle commençait même à être séduite par ce japonais qui montrait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'intérêt pour elle.  
  
Au fait, Hermione-chan, pourquoi te promènes-tu seule dans la cour de notre école ? Je me sentais un peu déprimée et j'ai pensé que marcher pourrait me faire oublier un peu mes soucis. Tu as des soucis ! Je peux t'aider à les résoudre peut-être ? Dit Ryudo en se rapprochant d'elle avec un sourire doux. Je ne crois pas, ce sont des problèmes sentimentaux. Je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami et je me sens un peu seule depuis. Quoi, c'est pas possible ! Comment une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que toi peut être seule ? s'exclama le japonais. Tout comme tu l'es Ryudo ! Répliqua Hermione dont le visage la brûlait tout à coup. Elle trouvait Ryudo si séduisant, elle commençait à se sentir très attirée par le jeune japonais.  
  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux sans rien dire. Hermione et Ryudo se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et sans se parler s'embrassèrent. Hermione se sentait si bien dans les bras du jeune japonais, cette chaleur lui faisait un bien fou, mais rapidement se contact intime lui rappela les instants de tendresse avec Ron.  
  
Ce qu'Hermione et Ryudo ignoraient, c'est qu'à l'autre bout du terrain, un spectateur les regardait les poings serrés de rage. Ron ne put supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps et il partit en courant, allant aux hasard dans la cour. Après quelques instants passé à embrasser Ryudo, Hermione repoussa gentiment Ryudo.  
  
Hermione-Chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'étonna-t-il. Non, pas du tout Ryudo, mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. C'est trop tôt pour moi. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour que je reprenne mes marques. Hermione était gênée, elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir embrassé ce garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien ! J'attendrais patiemment ! Allez viens, je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir. 


	17. Gala d'ouverture

Gala d'ouverture  
  
Une semaine passa pour les étudiants britanniques avant que les autres joueurs de l'équipe espoir n'arrive. L'arrivée de Fred, Georges et Olivier Dubois ainsi qu'un troisième joueur que personne ne connaissait et leur entraîneur changea énormément l'ambiance. Chaque après-midi était pour les garçons une terrible séance d'entraînement, les soirées malgré la bonne humeur que véhiculaient les jumeaux Weasley étaient assez courtes du fait de la fatigue qu'entraînait les séances.  
  
Le début de la compétition approchait à grand pas, l'équipe était formée. A cette occasion, Drago avait appris qu'il serait remplaçant multipostes, à la fois comme attrapeur et poursuiveur. Le nouveau joueur était un dénommé Gary Leroy, un excellent poursuiveur qui s'entendait très bien avec Ron et Philip. La cérémonie d'ouverture était pour le lendemain et malgré la pression, les garçons s'endormirent tous très rapidement ce soir là. Seul Ron faisait exception à la règle en souffrant d'insomnie depuis quelques jours.  
  
Le matin du jour d'ouverture de la coupe du monde espoir de Quidditch, Cho, Ginny et Hermione discutaient dans leur chambre pendant que les garçons profitaient de la matinée de ce samedi pour dormir plus longtemps. Les trois filles papotaient lorsque Athena la chouette de Cho entra dans la chambre et lâcha un lettre dans les mains de sa maîtresse. Cho saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit en s'excusant de devoir interrompre la discussion pour la lire. Hermione et Ginny continuèrent de parler, mais au bout d'un petit moment, elles se tournèrent vers Cho qui tenait toujours la lettre dans ses mains. Son visage était devenu livide, son sourire avait disparu, ses mains tremblotaient.  
  
Cho ? Est-ce que ca va ? demanda Ginny. Hein ? sursauta Cho, la voix tremblotante. Oui, Oui ça va ! Répondit-elle la voix mal assurée. Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton état normal, une mauvaise nouvelle ? Renchérit Hermione Oui, ça va très bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Leur dit-elle en affichant un sourire forcé.  
  
Cho plia alors la lettre et la rentra dans un livre de cours. Puis elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce, Hermione et Ginny sentaient bien que quelque chose clochait de toute évidence, mais elles respectèrent le silence de leur camarade.  
  
Cho alla frapper à la porte de la chambre des garçons. Drago ouvrit la porte, il venait sûrement de se réveiller vu son regard et sa coiffure.  
  
Ouaiiiiiiiiiii, qu'est-ce que tu veux Chang ? Excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que Harry est ici ? Non, Potter est sorti ce matin ! Hé Weasley, où est-ce qu'il est parti, Potter ? Il est allé s'entraîner à je sais pas quoi, avec ce bellâtre de Ryudo. Il doit être sur le terrain de Kendo je crois. Ron répondit avec un ton de mépris dans la voix et se retourna dans son futon.  
  
Cho sortit et prit la direction du terrain de Kendo. Pendant ce temps, Harry était en train de s'entraîner avec Ryudo, il voulait arriver à utiliser les mitaines que lui avait offert Kaede. Il commençait à peu près à arriver à lancer quelques sortilèges à base de flamme. Soudain il vit Cho s'approcher du terrain, il demanda à Ryudo s'il pouvait en rester là pour ce matin. Ryudo fut ravi d'arrêter pour aller s'entraîner au Kyudo avant que son frère n'arrive à l'école. Harry s'approcha de sa petite amie et voulut l'embrasser mais Cho fit un pas en arrière. Surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, Harry tenta de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, mais elle l'arrêta.  
  
Arrête Harry, il faut que je te parle. Lui dit-elle la voix tremblotante. Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu sembles bizarre ce matin ? Ecoute Harry, je suis vraiment navrée. Mais nous ne pouvons plus sortir ensemble, pardonne moi ! Quoi ! ! ! Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre vraiment le sens de ce que venait de lui dire Cho. Harry, je ne peux plus sortir avec toi, il faut que l'on rompe ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire souffrir. Mais pourquoi ! Cho, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je . Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire devant cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry ! C'est moi Harry, je ne peux plus. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que l'on restera amis. Sans dire un mot de plus, Cho lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement.  
  
Harry fut pris d'un violent vertige, il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il resta un moment debout au milieu de la cour à encaisser la nouvelle. Malgré la neige qui commençait à tomber, il restait statique dans la cour. Il revoyait les images de ses meilleurs moments avec celle qu'il aimait profondément, rarement il n'avait ressenti une si terrible douleur. Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire ou ne pas faire pour provoquer une telle rupture. A force de serrer les poings, il ressentait une douleur mais qu'importait, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Une envie d'hurler lui tordait le ventre, ses yeux le brûlaient terriblement, à force de les contracter ses mâchoires aussi le faisaient souffrir.  
  
Ron le cherchait, ils devaient se rendre rapidement à l'entrée de l'école et en tenue de soirée, pour partir à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Lui était déjà en tenue de Gala, mais Harry n'était pas encore changé, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Rapidement Ron repéra son ami au milieu de la cour, il était seul et immobile. Ron s'approcha et remarqua alors que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, il vit des larmes sur les joues d'Harry.  
  
Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que l'on doit se préparer pour la réception ! Ron le regarda de plus près. Son ami tremblait de tout son corps, de toute évidence à cause d'une contraction de ses muscles. Harry, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ho, c'est moi, c'est Ron ! Mais Harry ne répondait toujours pas à son camarade. Cho m'a plaqué ! Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans conviction, mais avec un ton monocorde implacable. Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ? Mais pourquoi ? Ron sentait qu'il fallait qu'il aide son ami, mais comment, il ne trouvait pas le moyen. Je sais pas Ron, elle m'a juste dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. La voix d'Harry sonnait sans émotion, comme sans vie. Je sais ce que c'est Harry, il faut que tu essaye de penser à autre chose. Allez viens, allons à la cérémonie d'ouverture, le sport c'est bien pour se vider la tête. QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE DE CETTE COUPE DU MONDE ? J'ai perdu celle que j'aime, je m'en fous de cette coupe du monde. Harry sortait enfin de son mutisme en réagissant violemment. Allez Harry, je sais que c'est dur, mais réagit ne reste pas comme ça, viens il faut y aller ! Peut-être qu'après la cérémonie tu pourras en savoir plus sur la décision de Cho. Ron saisit Harry par les épaules et le secoua un peu amicalement. Tu as raison de toute façon, j'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
  
Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans le dortoir, Harry se changea rapidement malgré une terrible nausée. Ils couraient vers l'entrée de l'école où les attendaient le reste de l'équipe devant un bus Moldu. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, malgré les protestations de Drago à devoir prendre un moyen de transport Moldu. Le voyage fut rapide, le bus se déplacait à la manière du magicobus qu'Harry connaissait bien. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand stade de Quidditch couvert par une sorte de dôme magique translucide.  
  
Il y avait déjà une foule importante de jeunes gens et aussi d'adultes qui devaient de toute évidence être des parents venus accompagnés leurs enfants. Il y eut dans un premier temps une cérémonie où tous les participants furent alignés par équipe, il y en avait une vingtaine. Dans chacune un porte drapeau avait été choisi, pour l'Angleterre c'était Olivier Dubois qui tenait l'étendard britannique. Harry regardait autour de lui les différentes équipes présentes, les maillots variaient d'un pays à l'autre. Harry et ses coéquipiers avait une superbe tenue blanche. Il remarqua l'équipe chinoise qui se tenait à côté de la leur, dans leur maillot rouge et un peu plus loin il reconnut l'équipe japonaise avec à leur tête leur capitaine Tsubasa, puis à leur côté l'équipe de Bulgarie dont le porte-drapeau n'était autre que Viktor Krum. Après un long discourt sur la compétition à venir et les règles du fair-play, les spectateurs furent conviés à un grand banquet servi par des elfes de maison. Les anglais se retrouvèrent bientôt tous réunis dans un coin du terrain.  
  
Bill et Charlie avait fait le déplacement pour venir voir Ron, Fred et Georges mais malheureusement leur père n'avait pas pu se déplacer à cause des problèmes engendrés par les Répurgateurs. Harry restait un peu à l'écart de ce groupe, il regardait un peu dans le vide sans vraiment faire attention. Il y avait là Fudge et Lucius Malefoy qui regardait son fils avec dédains sans venir lui dire bonjour, mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Soudain une petite voix sortit Harry se son aphasie.  
  
Harry Potter, Dobby est si content de vous voir ici ! L'elfe de maison était là en tenue écossaise à servir des flûtes de champagne. Tiens Dobby que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry légèrement étonné de la présence du petit elfe si loin de Poudlard. Je viens travailler Monsieur, Dumbledore m'a trouvé ce petit travail, il m'a dit que ce serait bien pour moi de voyager un peu. Vous voulez une coupe ? Non merci Dobby, laisse-moi un peu seul s'il te plaît.  
  
Harry continua de regarder la foule, pensif et mélancolique. Il remarqua au détour de celle-ci, Cho accompagnée de son père en train de parler avec un autre sorcier asiatique et un jeune homme vêtue de la tenue de l'équipe chinoise. Harry les fixa, le jeune homme était un asiatique de petite taille pour un garçon, Harry aurait bien tout donné pour écouter ce qui se disait là-bas. Une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit, il appela Dobby.  
  
Dobby, tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ? Bien sûr monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda frénétiquement l'elfe de maison. Pourrais-tu aller écouter discrètement ce que se disent ces personnes ? Harry pointa du doigt Cho et son père et les deux personnes avec qui ils parlaient. Bien sûr monsieur, je peux même tout enregistrer grâce à un sortilège ! Répondit fièrement le petit elfe. Parfait, alors enregistre tout s'il te plaît. Harry était sûr et certain que cela avait un rapport avec cette rupture inexplicable et inattendue.  
  
Pendant que Dobby s'approchait du groupe en question, Hermione était dans une situation bien délicate. Elle était allée prendre un canapé au buffet lorsque Ryudo l'avait rejointe pour lui parler. Après un début de conversation des plus plaisantes avec le jeune japonais qui ne lui cachait pas le moins du monde son intérêt pour elle, l'arrivée de Viktor Krum changea rapidement l'ambiance surtout lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Ron.  
  
Bonjour Hermioneuuuuuu, je suis très content de te revoir ! Cela fait déjà deuuuux ans maintenant, comment vas-tu ? Krum jeta un regard soupçonneux vers Ryudo qui lui rendit le change par un sourire naïf. Bonjour Viktor. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Tiens mais regardez qui voilà, Krum et Kusanagi ! Dis-donc Hermione, tu ne te sens pas trop adulée au moins. Cracha Ron, en contenant visiblement sa rage. Tiens, tu fais parti de l'équipe d'Angleterre toi ! Lança Krum en roulant les mécaniques. Evidement Krum et il va falloir te préparer à perdre comme tu as perdu face à Harry il y a deux ans ! Ca doit pas être facile d'être un looser, après la Coupe du monde et la Coupe de feu, tu vas perdre la Coupe espoir. Ironisa Ron dans une attitude théâtrale digne de Georges.  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ces deux-là commencent à se disputer en se lançant toute sorte de noms d'oiseaux. Ryudo lui les regardait en souriant.  
  
Hermione-Chan, qui sont ces deux baka, comment dites-vous déjà ? Ah oui Crétins. De qui est-ce que tu parles. S'exclamèrent Ron et Viktor en se retournant vers le japonais. Mais de vous évidemment. Regardez vous, vous êtes risibles messieurs. Vous faites honte à la charmante Hermione-Chan. Je suis son petit copain ! Hurla Ron le visage cramoisie par la rage, oubliant complètement sa rupture avec Hermione. Quoi ? Hermioneuuuu pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé dans tes lettres ?! S'exclama Viktor. C'est que. Hermione était totalement perdue, ne sachant plus comment gérer tout ça. Trois garçons se battaient pour elle. Ah tiens vraiment, tu es son petit copain alors explique-moi pourquoi Hermione m'a dit qu'elle venait de rompre avec son ami ! reprit Ryudo avec un sourire narquois plein d'assurance.  
  
Les trois garçons se mirent à se disputer sous les yeux d'Hermione qui mourrait de honte devant l'attitude de ses trois prétendants. Mais comment faire, elle n'arriverait jamais à choisir entre Ron pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse, Krum et son sérieux et enfin Ryudo qui lui paraissait le parfait gentleman.  
  
Les problèmes d'Hermione n'étaient rien face à la tension qu'il y avait entre le fils et le père Malefoy. Drago qui évitait son père depuis le début de la réception n'avait pas réussi à maintenir la distance bien longtemps, il avait fini par se trouver nez à nez avec Lucius. Ginny venait d'apercevoir la scène, elle n'appréciait pas Drago surtout depuis la soirée où il l'avait embrassée sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais depuis qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là, elle était inquiète pour son camarade. Elle s'approcha discrètement pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Drago regardait son père dans les yeux sans sourciller, soudain la main de son père frappa son visage en une terrible gifle.  
  
Drago, je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça ! Le visage de Lucius ressemblait à celui d'un dément. Je vous regarde comme j'en ai envie Père ! Répliqua Drago en fixant de nouveau son père dans les yeux. Ce qui provoqua l'arrivée d'une seconde gifle. En plus tu me réponds ! Lucius leva sa canne à tête de serpent prêt à frapper son fils avec.  
  
Ginny s'interposa, dégoûtée par l'attitude de cet homme envers son fils.  
  
- Ca suffit, Monsieur, laissez votre fils tranquille ! s'entendit-elle crier.  
  
Lucius Malefoy arrêta son geste, Drago qui s'était caché le visage avec les bras pour se protéger fut lui aussi surpris par l'intervention de Ginny.  
  
Voyez vous ça, Une Weasley qui te défend Drago ! Tu es tombé bien bas mon fils, tu n'es plus digne du sang pur qui coule dans tes veines. Lucius grimaçait de dégoût en regardant la jeune fille rousse.  
  
Mais l'intervention de la jeune fille avait calmé la rage du père envers son fils et il s'éloigna. Drago regardait incrédule Ginny. Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il se mit à ressentir un mélange de respect et d'admiration envers elle. Il ressentait même une sorte d'affection, un sentiment étrange et doux en regardant la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Mais la dernière phrase de son père résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.  
  
Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Weasley ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, me semble-t-il ! La prochaine fois abstiens-toi d'intervenir dans mes affaires.  
  
Ginny qui venait d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre ses esprits, fut surprise par la réplique de Drago.  
  
J'ai eu peur qu'il recommence ! Voilà c'est tout, depuis que tu m'as raconté ce qu'il t'avait fait l'été dernier, je me fais du soucis pour toi, cela pourrait mal finir. Et après, en quoi ca te regarde Weasley ! Je ne veux plus que tu interviennes, reste loin de moi ! Va donc t'occuper de ton fabuleux héros, le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter ! Allez vas, profites en, maintenant qu'il est à nouveau libre. Mais comment ai-je pu m'inquiéter pour un minable comme toi Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Elle s'éloigna de lui en repensant à sa dernière phrase. Harry était célibataire, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il formait avec Cho un couple si parfait. L'espoir de voir enfin son rêve se réaliser revint dans le c?ur de Ginny, puis il s'évanouit en apercevant le visage d'Harry décomposé par la mélancolie. Ginny se sentit coupable d'apprécier la rupture de Cho et d'Harry en voyant la souffrance que ce dernier semblait avoir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se réjouir du malheur des autres, surtout celui d'Harry. 


	18. Le poids des traditions

Le poids des traditions  
  
Harry fixait frénétiquement les allé et venu de Dobby à côté de Cho et de son père, l'impatience le gagnait. Après une attente qui n'en finissait pas, le jeune homme et l'asiatique plus âgé s'éloignèrent mais Cho et son père continuaient de parler. Harry fit signe à Dobby de rester pour récupérer aussi la conversation entre Cho et son père, qui de toute évidence était tumultueuse.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby était de retour avec un grand sourire. Il expliqua à Harry que grâce à un sortilège que les Malefoy lui avait appris pour espionner, il avait tout enregistrer dans un objet - pour la circonstance une flûte de champagne vide. L'elfe de maison expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement du sortilège : il suffisait à Harry de porter la coupe de champagne à son oreille. Il saisit la coupe, remercia Dobby et s'éloigna de la foule dans un coin un peu calme et colla son oreille à la flûte, là il se mit à entendre la conversation.  
  
Ce doit être votre fils Ren! Oui c'est bien lui, le meilleur sorcier chinois de sa génération ! En plus il est le capitaine de l'équipe espoir, c'est notre meilleur attrapeur. Reprit l'autre homme. Félicitations jeune homme ! Ma fille aussi est une excellente attrapeuse, l'an dernier pour le tournoi de son école, son équipe a terminé deuxième. C'est une excellente chose qu'ils aient ce point commun. Se vanta le père de Cho. Mon cher Chang, quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons organiser les fiançailles ? Et bien, je dirais après la fin de l'année scolaire, ma fille aura fini son cursus et pourra sans problème venir s'installer en Chine et nous pourrons alors les fiancer. Le père de Cho était-il sérieux ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Parfait donc nous disons Juillet, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Oui c'est l'idéal. Nous nous reverrons lorsque ma fille ira dans votre école pour son voyage scolaire. Conclut monsieur Chang. Harry entendit dans la flûte le départ des Hyung.  
  
Il y eut un léger silence, puis soudain la voix de Cho se fit entendre, pleine d'incertitude.  
  
Père, je ne veux pas me marier avec ce garçon ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis Cho ? Tu plaisantes. Ren Hyung est un excellent parti.  
  
Un bon parti pour qui ? Pour toi et ta boutique, je suppose ? Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te pris ! Les Hyung sont d'une grande famille de sorciers très influents qui seront très utiles pour mon commerce effectivement, mais lorsque tu seras mariée avec Ren, ce sera aussi ton commerce. Je refuse de me marier avec ce Ren ! Je veux me marier avec qui je veux ! Cesse tes enfantillages Cho ! Je t'ai trouvé un bon mari et tu te marieras avec lui. Tu seras très heureuse, en plus tu seras la femme d'un sorcier riche et célèbre ! Que te faut-il de plus. Ce qu'il me faut ? C'est que je l'aime, je ne peux pas me marier avec ce garçon alors que j'en aime un autre ! Allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Tu l'oublieras pour ton bien et pour celui de ta famille, je ne pense pas que ce garçon soit un aussi bon parti que Ren. Mais si, lui aussi est célèbre et bien plus que ce Ren ! Ah oui et qui est-ce ? C'est Harry Potter ! Quoi ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas amourachée de cet orphelin sans avenir ! Je ne me suis pas amourachée, je l'aime. Ca suffit, tu l'oublieras ! Tu te marieras avec Ren et ne discute plus ! Pense un peu à ta mère et ton frère, ton mariage nous aidera tous. De toute façon, tu savais que cela se passerait comme ça, c'est la tradition.  
  
L'enregistrement se termina sur cette dernière phrase du père de Cho. Harry n'en revenait pas que le père de Cho pousse sa famille dans un mariage arrangé. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Cho. Pourquoi acceptait-elle cette situation ? D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas non plus ce que c'était que d'affronter ses parents, il voyait bien que Cho n'était pas assez forte pour s'opposer à la volonté de son père et au poids de cette tradition. Ce devait être cela dont madame Chang parlait lorsqu'elle faisait allusion à une épreuve difficile. Elle avait demandé à Harry de soutenir Cho mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Harry retourna dans la salle un peu perplexe. La surprise, la colère et la recherche d'une façon d'aider l'élue de son c?ur se mélangeaient en un cocktail difficilement supportable.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'un buffet où Hermione et Ron se trouvaient en compagnie de Viktor Krum et Ryudo Kusanagi. L'ambiance était survoltée. Ron et Viktor étaient à la limite d'en venir aux mains, quant à Ryudo il haussait les épaules en écoutant les critiques de Ron.  
  
Allons calmez-vous les garçons ! Tenta Hermione en se rapprochant du trio. Oh ça suffit Hermione ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas embrasser Ryudo l'autre soir ! Cria Ron. Quoi tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ! Ron, calmez-vous ! Oui Hermione et moi nous nous sommes embrassés mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Vous ne sortez plus ensemble après tout. Déclara Ryudo. Ferme-la ! S'en était trop pour Ron qui frappa Ryudo au visage avec son poing. Ce dernier n'esquiva pas le coup qui lui entailla la lèvre.  
  
Ryudo essuya le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres avec le revers d'une de ses manches, l'expression habituellement souriante de son visage s'était changé en une face sérieuse et austère. Harry trouva tout à coup la ressemblance avec son frère aîné bien plus frappante avec cette expression. Ron tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais en un éclair Ryudo lui saisit le poignet et le projeta par terre. Ryudo tourna le dos au groupe et s'éloigna, Ron avait l'air complètement hébété par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Hermione jeta un coup d'?il rapide à Ron puis elle se tourna vers Ryudo et lui courut après.  
  
Ryudo attends, je suis désolée. L'attitude de Ron est impardonnable. Pardonne-le, je crois qu'il a du mal à accepter notre séparation. Hermione était encore très gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait des lèvres du jeune nippon. C'est pas grave, Hermione-Chan ce n'est rien ! Ryudo arrêta la main d'Hermione et la prit dans la sienne. Je comprends tout à fait ce que Ron ressent, c'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé me frapper une première fois sans réagir. Il n'est pas facile d'accepter de perdre une jeune femme aussi charmante que toi Hermione-Chan. Ryudo déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de la main d'Hermione et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.  
  
Hermione resta là sans rien dire, elle sentait que ses joues la brûlaient. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme charmante, mais en entendant un garçon aussi beau que Ryudo lui dire cela, son c?ur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry aidait Ron à se relever. Viktor Krum était parti rejoindre les membres de son équipe.  
  
Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de frapper Ryudo ! Quel idiot, c'est pas comme ça que je vais reconquérir le c?ur d'Hermione. Ca c'est sûr ! Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Ryudo. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra très bien et cela te rachètera sûrement un peu aux yeux d'Hermione. Lui conseilla Harry. D'accord, je veux bien essayer Harry !  
  
Les deux amis cherchèrent un moment Ryudo et le trouvèrent en train de parler avec deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch japonaise. Ron lui demanda de lui parler en privé, Ryudo accepta et suivit Harry et Ron dans un coin un peu plus calme. Ron commença à expliquer pourquoi il s'était emporté et à faire des excuses bien maladroitement, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la venu d'une personne qu'Harry reconnut rapidement. Ryudo aussi connaissait bien cette personne, et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.  
  
Salut Ren, comment vas-tu depuis l'an dernier, ? Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. S'exclama Ryudo. Bonjour Kusanagi, j'étais venu te dire que cette année je prendrai ma revanche sur votre école. Ma défaite de l'an dernier n'était qu'un accident, je compte bien remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Le jeune chinois ne serra pas la main que lui tendait Ryudo, mais le salua en inclinant rapidement le buste en avant.  
  
Ron remarqua soudain la tension qui émanait d'Harry, ce dernier serrait les poings si fort qu'ils tremblaient. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son ami était aussi tendu.  
  
Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda tout à coup Harry en serrant les dents. Bien sûr Harry. Je te présente Ren Hyung, on s'est rencontré l'an dernier pour le tournoi des jeunes sorciers d'extrême orient. Ren est le meilleur sorcier de l'école chinoise des Quatre étoiles. Expliqua Ryudo en souriant à Harry. D'accord donc c'est lui que tu as battu ? insista Harry en ne daignant pas regarder Ren. Oui c'est ça, mais c'était une victoire de justesse, Ren est vraiment un excellent sorcier. J'ai bien faillit perdre. Ne sois pas si modeste Ryudo, tu as gagné un point c'est tout ! le reprit Ren. Mais toi qui es-tu pour intervenir dans cette discussion ? Je vois que tu as une tenue de l'équipe d'Angleterre, tu doit être un de leurs joueurs. Exactement, je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe anglaise, je suis Harry Potter ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fit raisonner son nom comme pour tirer avantage de sa célébrité. Ren Hyung ! Je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe chinoise, nous sommes dans le même groupe que vous, nous nous affronterons même lors du premier match de ce groupe. Ren se retira rapidement sans ajouter un autre mot.  
  
L'attitude de l'asiatique fit exploser Harry qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de la matinée. Il fallait qu'il montre à ce type qui allait être le fiancé de Cho que lui Harry Potter n'était pas aussi insignifiant que ça. Il voulait aussi faire quelque chose qui montre au père de Cho, qu'il n'était pas un orphelin sans avenir. Harry saisit alors une chaise et monta dessus, puis se mit à crier en pointant Ren du doigt.  
  
Hé, Ren Hyung ! ! Moi Harry Potter je te jure que lors du match Angleterre- Chine, je saisirai le vif d'or si rapidement que ton équipe n'aura pas l'occasion de marquer un seul but.  
  
Toute l'assemblé se tourna alors vers Harry qui ne pesait pas le poids de ses paroles. Ryudo était mort de rire, Ron tirait sur le pantalon d'Harry en lui murmurant de descendre de la chaise. Déjà dans l'assistance, des murmures s'élevaient ainsi que des commentaires. Harry reconnut alors la voix des jumeaux Weasley qui hurlèrent par dessus les autres « Waouuuuuuuuuh ! !Bien dit Harry, L'Angleterre vaincra ! ». Ren se retourna en fusillant Harry du regard.  
  
Tu crois ça Potter ! Et bien prépare-toi, je relève ton défi ! Moi et mes coéquipiers chinois nous allons vous donner une petite correction.  
  
L'ambiance commençait à devenir très tendue dans la salle. Des sifflements et des hourras fusaient dans tous les sens. Une voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres, celle d'un jeune homme !  
  
Hé Potter arrête de te la jouer ! C'est les USA qui vont remporter la coupe, tout le monde sais bien que je suis le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! Même Krum je vais le latter en beauté. Un jeune homme svelte aux cheveux châtain se tenait debout sur une table.  
  
Harry tomba tout à coup à la renverse, Ron et Philip l'avaient tiré de la chaise. L'équipe bulgare pour marquer sa désapprobation au défi de l'américain se mit à entonner l'hymne national en un ch?ur magnifique. Viktor Krum ne faisait pas exception. Malgré sa présence aux côté d'Hermione, il chantait d'une voix forte la main posée sur sa poitrine.  
  
Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Philip Calahan regardait Harry avec des yeux écarquillés. Désolé Philip, je t'expliquerai ça ce soir en rentrant au dortoir, d'accord ! D'accord mais allons nous en un moment, viens Ron il faut que la situation se calme ! Philip tira Harry par le bras. Au fait Philip, c'est qui l'américain ? Il a l'air bien sûr de lui. Demanda Ron en les suivant. C'est un des attrapeurs les plus doués de sa génération, il est tellement efficace que les gens l'appelle « l'araignée » parce qu'ils disent que le vif tombe toujours dans sa toile. Il s'appelle Peter Parker. Répondit Philip. 


	19. Debut de la compétition

Début de la compétition  
  
La cérémonie d'ouverture se termina un peu dans une folie collective, chaque équipe lançant des provocations à ses adversaires. Fudge était venu saluer Harry en lui expliquant qu'il avait trouvé sa déclaration très amusante et que cela avait été une bonne initiative de mettre un peu de spectacle à cette cérémonie ennuyeuse. Le ministre de la magie ajouta qu'il espérait que l'équipe espoir remporte cette compétition afin de faire oublier pour un temps les problèmes des Répurgateurs.  
  
Le soir en rentrant à l'école japonaise, l'entraîneur de l'équipe organisa une réunion à l'improviste. Monsieur Hugh Jones, leur entraîneur était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui avait été un grand batteur et l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale anglaise pendant une dizaine d'année. Il était très exigeant envers ses jeunes joueurs mais aussi juste et droit. Tout le monde était réuni dans une petite salle où un tableau noir sur lequel des schémas tactiques ne cessaient de s'animer avait été installé par les japonais.  
  
Bon alors les jeunes, la compétition commence demain et nous allons jouer le matin même contre la Chine. A ce propos je vais vous donner la composition de l'équipe. Mais avant tout je tiens à exprimer mon indignation quant à votre attitude, Monsieur Potter ! Ce que vous avez fait à la cérémonie est totalement indigne de l'esprit sportif du Quidditch. En 30 ans de carrière je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est pour ça que je ne vous sélectionne pas pour le match contre la Chine, je choisis donc monsieur Malefoy pour vous remplacer au poste d'attrapeur, en espérant que cette sanction refroidira vos ardeurs. Oh non monsieur Jones, je vous en supplie laissez-moi jouer contre la chine. Je tiens absolument à battre leur attrapeur Ren Hyung. Ca suffit monsieur Potter, c'est exactement ce que je vous reproche ! Arrêtez de penser que le Quidditch est un jeu individuel, c'est un jeu d'équipe ! Je ne veux plus entendre une seule fois l'un d'entre vous me parlez de duel avec un joueur adversaire ! Vous devez penser en tant qu'équipe et non en tant qu'individu. C'est le collectif qui est à la source d'une victoire et non l'individualisme, même pour un attrapeur, monsieur Potter. Est-ce que c'est clair. Bon voici la composition.Dubois Gardien, Fred et Georges Weasley Batteur, Calahan poursuiveur de pointe, Ron Weasley Poursuiveur Aile droite, Leroy poursuiveur aile droite, Malefoy attrap. L'entraîneur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par l'intervention de Drago. Je refuses d'assumer le poste Monsieur Jones ! Intervint Drago les bras croisés sur la poitrine le visage fièrement redressé. COMMENT ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire monsieur Malefoy ?! Monsieur Jones jetait un regard furieux à Drago. Oui, je refuse de remplacer Potter pour une raison de discipline ! Je ne le remplacerai que si vous me sélectionner à ce poste pour mon talent et non par défaut parce que vous voulez punir Potter. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de sa doublure. Bien, je vois que j'ai affaire à une révolte ! Parfait je vais faire jouer Potter, mais si vous n'arrivez pas à réaliser ce que vous avez annoncé, je sélectionnerai Malefoy pour le reste de la compétition.  
  
Après cette discussion, l'entraîneur fit une séance classique d'entraînement tactique où il mit au point les stratégies à appliquer pour le match contre la chine. Il décida que l'équipe devrait adopter une tactique défensive dans le but de permettre à Harry de réaliser l'exploit de saisir le vif avant qu'un seul but soit inscrit contre eux. Fred et Georges devraient protéger Harry le plus possible en tentant au maximum de déstabiliser l'attrapeur chinois, Calahan et Leroy resteraient en défense pendant que Ron agirait comme un milieu de terrain défensif, les rôles d'olivier Dubois et d'Harry ne nécessitaient pas de conseil particulier.  
  
Après ça, les joueurs retournèrent à leur dortoir, Harry expliqua alors à Ron ce qu'il savait à propos de Cho et du futur mariage arrangé. Ron trouvait ça absolument incroyable que ce genre de pratique existe encore de nos jours. Ca le révoltait de savoir que le père de Cho oblige sa fille à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il avait lui même choisi. Ron jura à son ami qu'il ferait tout pour le soutenir et dans un premier temps il ferait tout pour qu'Harry réussisse son pari en battant Ren pendant le match. Mais secrètement Ron voulait faire plus, beaucoup plus. Il était bien décidé d'aller dire à Cho ce qu'il pensait de tout ça puisque de toute évidence Harry ne voulait pas le faire. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention d'Harry juste après le repas du soir pour suivre Cho qui sortait de table pour se rendre au dortoir.  
  
Cho, Cho ! l'interpella-t-il. Oui Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Je voulais te parler de toi et d'Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Non pas du tout, je m'y attendais un peu. C'est bien normal, tu es son meilleur ami ! Je sais pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui ! Et je trouve ça vraiment ignoble de la part de ton père ! Quoi, qui t'as mis au courant ? s'exclama Cho affolée. C'est Harry, il a entendu votre discussion à la cérémonie, c'est pour ça qu'il a défié Ren Hyung juste après. Oh non ! Cho se mit alors à commencer à pleurer. Hé Cho, ne pleure pas ! Ron, embêté de voir Cho pleurer devant lui, la saisit par les épaules. Arrête, tout va s'arranger. Harry va montrer à ton père qu'il a de l'avenir et il changera d'avis. Hé bien c'est du beau RON ! La voix d'Hermione surprit Cho et Ron. Tu fais un scandale à la cérémonie et tu .. Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Non attends Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria Cho en éclatant en sanglot.  
  
Rapidement Cho expliqua la situation à Hermione, qui fut aussi très choquée d'apprendre les projets de son père. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas trop comment faire devant la détresse de Cho. Elle ne cessait de pleurer.  
  
Tu sais Cho, tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien ! Déclara Ron, il ne supportait plus de voir des gens souffrir comme lui souffrait de ne pouvoir être avec Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va tourner, mais je serais toujours là pour Harry et pour toi ! Mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas Ron. Sanglota-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'au début, je croyais que tu sortais avec Harry uniquement pour le prestige. Mais c'est que j'étais jaloux, Harry en sortant avec toi s'éloignait de moi et comme ça coïncidait avec les débuts des disputes que j'avais avec Hermione, j'ai maladroitement fait un amalgame avec toi. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je me suis rendu compte que ton amour était sincère. Ron. Hermione percevait une dimension plus adulte soudain dans les paroles de son ami roux. C'est vraiment gentil Ron, Harry a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous deux ! Soupira Cho. Moi je n'ai personne ici. Si Cho. Tu nous a nous ! Répliqua le rouquin. Non Ron, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Sinon Harry va encore plus souffrir, vous devez le soutenir. Moi je me débrouillerai. Aidez Harry, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Cho pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas de faire ce que ton père te demande ? Demanda Hermione. Parce que je lui dois le respect ! C'est lui qui m'a élevé et puis si je refusais. Je devrais rompre les ponts avec ma famille et vivre par mes propres moyens, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. En plus ce mariage arrangera tout le monde. Dit-elle en soupirant et en s'éloignant. Bonsoir Ron et merci pour tout.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé voir Ryudo afin de lui demander un service, Ryudo avait accepté de l'aider. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus sur le terrain de Kyudo.  
  
Très bien Harry, alors comme ça Hermione t'a raconté que je tirais sur les cibles les yeux bandés. Et tu voudrais que je t'apprenne comment je m'entraîne à faire ce genre de chose. C'est bien ça ? Oui Ryudo ! Il paraît que tu tentes de percevoir ta cible au delà de tes sens ! C'est ça oui, c'est ce que l'on appelle la perception extra sensorielle, c'est un art magique que les Shugenja travaillent depuis des millénaires et tout particulièrement les Shugenja de l'ombre. Ces ninjas, comme certains les appellent, se déplacent souvent dans le noir et pour compenser leur manque de visibilité, ils se servent de ce pouvoir. D'ailleurs il me semble que d'après ce que mon frère m'a dit, tu as affronté l'un des Shugenja de l'ombre les plus célèbres. Oui Zankuro Yagami. Répondit Harry en ressentant à l'évocation de ce nom les traces des douleurs que le ninja lui avait infligé. Bon, juste une chose Harry avant que je te montre et que l'on commence l'entraînement, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux apprendre ce genre de perception. Tout simplement pour arriver à percevoir le Vif d'or plus rapidement que mes adversaires. S'exclama Harry avec plein de fougue. Très bien ! Lui répondit Ryudo en souriant, amusé par la réponse. Commençons l'entraînement.  
  
Ryudo commença par mettre un bandeau sur les yeux d'Harry, puis il s'éloigna de lui. Il lui jeta des grosses balles en mousse qu'Harry devait tenter de rattraper au vol. Il passèrent la moitié de la nuit à s'entraîner à toutes sortes d'exercices de ce type. Ryudo expliquait à Harry qu'il devait ressentir l'environnent et ne pas essayer de deviner. Le japonais était surpris de voir qu'Harry avait une perception extra sensorielle étonnante. Mais le temps leur manquait et malgré le don qu'avait Harry , il lui manquait une chose importante pour l'exploiter. Harry ne savait pas se concentrer et faire le vide. Il avait beau essayer, à chaque fois sa concentration était troublée par des images de Cho ou de Voldemort.  
  
La nuit était déjà terriblement avancée, la fatigue commençait à peser sur les épaules d'Harry. Il tentait désespérément de saisir une petite boule en mousse que Ryudo faisait léviter autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Soudain il se sentit glisser dans le sommeil, un peu comme lorsqu'il faisait ses rêves étranges où il voyait Voldemort. Et là une chose étonnante se passa, Harry malgré sa cécité visuelle, ressentait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il visualisait parfaitement la balle de mousse qui ne cessait de tourner autour de lui. Il la saisit rapidement sous les félicitations de Ryudo.  
  
Splendide Harry, tu commences à y arriver ! J'ai soudain visualisé tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'était incroyable. Mais je ne ressentais que les choses très proches autour de moi, cela ne m'aidera pas pour localiser le vif d'or. Tu brûles les étapes Harry. Sache qu'il est exceptionnel d'arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps. Ce qu'il faut d'abord, c'est que tu arrives à reproduire cet état de concentration. Ensuite la distance de perception augmentera avec l'entraînement. Et puis pour ce qui est du Quidditch n'oublie pas une chose, c'est que si tu n'as aucun sens en moins lorsque tu tentes cette sorte de perception, l'effet est différent. Comment ça Ryudo, quelle sera la différence si je me concentre ainsi en utilisant tous mes sens ? Très simple Harry, ce pouvoir ne comblera pas l'absence d'un de tes sens comme tu viens de le faire avec la vue, mais il augmentera de façon incroyable le niveau de perception de tous tes sens. J'espère que cela me sera utile, mais j'arrive pas facilement à me concentrer. J'ai cru que je m'endormais lorsque c'est arrivé. C'est normal, tu as trop de problèmes en ce moment Harry. Cet état de fatigue t'a permis pendant un instant de te déconnecter de toutes ces pensées qui te préoccupent. Ainsi tu as pu percevoir au delà de tes sens. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu avais de telles capacités, je pense que tu dois avoir un don dans ce domaine. Tu dois être un excellent médium, non ? Ah tu crois, mon professeur de divination n'est pas de ton avis. Vraiment, dis-moi Harry il ne t'arrive jamais de rêver de façon prémonitoire, de voir dans tes rêves ce que vivent d'autre personne ? Si cela m'arrive très fréquemment ! Tu vois, c'est en fait le même genre de perception, mais elles se produisent pendant ton sommeil car tu ne maîtrises pas encore bien ce don que tu as. Voilà pourquoi tu es aussi doué. C'est génial, on continue ! Non, pas ce soir, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, tu as un match demain rappelle-toi.  
  
Harry retourna dans son dortoir et se faufila dans son futon en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'endormit plus rapidement qu'il l'avait pensé. Il pensa un moment aller parler à Cho, mais il décida de respecter son silence. Il comprenait bien le sens des paroles de sa mère, cependant il ne trouvait toujours pas de solution convenable pour soutenir son amour dans cette épreuve. Il tomba ensuite dans un sommeil profond, mais bien court.  
  
Le réveil fut très matinal, l'équipe devait se rendre sur le terrain rapidement le match avait lieu à 10 heures du matin. Tous les joueurs se rendirent rapidement au stade grâce à un portoloin installé spécialement pour l'occasion qui les téléporta directement dans leur vestiaire. En attendant le début du match, l'entraîneur leur récapitula les consignes pour le match, ensuite il leur fit faire un rapide échauffement. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps ensuite pour entendre les cris de la foule commencer à émerger des gradins du stade. L'heure fatidique approchait, Ron se rongeait les ongles en gémissant qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur et qu'il allait être ridicule, Dubois et Calahan tentaient de le calmer pendant que Fred et Georges répétaient inlassablement des swing avec leurs battes. Seul dans un coin, Harry essayait de se vider la tête de tous ses soucis afin d'atteindre la concentration nécessaire pour percevoir au-delà de ses sens. La voix de l'entraîneur le sortit de sa transe.  
  
Allez les gamins, en piste c'est maintenant que vous allez montrer ce que vous valez !  
  
La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, les membres de l'équipe anglaise montèrent sur leur balai et s'élancèrent dans le stade. Leur surprise fut totale lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense dragon asiatique qui virevoltait au milieu de l'aire de vol du stade. La foule était subjuguée par la danse de ce grand dragon. Revenus de leur surprise les équipiers anglais comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une marionnette géante que les joueurs de l'équipe chinoise animaient à l'aide de grandes tiges. Le jeu de scène des chinois terminé, le match put commencer.  
  
L'arbitre du match lâcha les cognards et le vif d'or qui passa rapidement devant Ren et Harry qui se faisaient face. Puis il lança le souaffle qui fut immédiatement récupéré par les poursuiveurs chinois. Ren fila en passant à côté d'Harry qui ne bougeait pas sur son balai, le chinois alla donner un peu d'aide à ses coéquipiers pour attaquer les buts britanniques. Les chinois avaient choisi l'option de l'offensive totale, tous les poursuiveurs se ruaient en avant vers les buts d'olivier Dubois. Malgré leur choix défensif, les anglais avaient beaucoup de mal à contenir l'offensive asiatique.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait de repérer le vif d'or dans tout le tumulte, il n'arrivait pas encore à se concentrer suffisamment pour augmenter sa perception. Fred et Georges le sauvèrent à deux reprises de l'assaut des cognards. La défense tenait le choc face à la violence des assauts chinois, Philip se démenait comme un diable pour coordonner le travail de ses équipiers, soudain Ron s'empara du Souaffle lors d'une superbe interception.  
  
Regarde Harry ! Non seulement ils ne marqueront pas de but avant que tu ne saisisses le Vif d'or mais en plus je vais leur en coller un ! Cria-t-il à son ami toujours immobile au dessus du terrain.  
  
« Harry, je sais ce que tu éprouves en ce moment ! Je vais tout faire pour que l'on gagne ce match et puis tous les autres. » Pensa-t-il. Il fila dans le camp adversaire, évita de justesse un cognard propulsé sur lui par un des batteurs chinois et continua son chemin en direction des trois cercles. Il approchait à toute allure du goal chinois, Ron savait très bien qu'un duel entre un seul poursuiveur et un goal était rarement remporté par l'attaquant au Quidditch, un flash dans les gradins l'aveugla un instant, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il se retourna et regarda l'horizon, puis il fit une chandelle avec son balai pour monter bien au dessus du niveau des cages, ensuite il piqua à une vitesse folle vers le gardien en lui fonçant littéralement dessus. Le gardien chinois releva le visage pour suivre la man?uvre du jeune rouquin, mais il s'aperçut trop tard du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber. Ron avait fait en sorte de plonger avec le soleil juste derrière lui, si bien que le gardien était totalement éblouit et ne vit pas le souaffle filer dans le cercle derrière lui.  
  
Ce fut un hurlement dans le stade, rien de comparable avec l'ambiance qu'il pouvait y avoir à Poudlard pendant les matchs. La petite délégation de supporter anglais hurlait de façon hystérique. Les japonais, venus en nombre, étaient aussi de la partie, il était évident que les chinois et eux étaient rivaux. Ron repartit rapidement en défense, pour ne pas laisser ses coéquipiers en sous effectif. Harry qui commençait à faire le vide dans son esprit ne se rendit pas compte que son équipe venait de marquer un superbe but de contre grâce à un exploit personnel de son meilleur ami, il commençait à percevoir des mouvements que ses sens normaux n'auraient pas déceler. En un instant, il remarqua un très léger éclat doré derrière le but d'olivier Dubois, c'était le vif d'or. Harry lança son balai avec toute sa hargne, filant à travers les poursuiveurs chinois, il esquiva tous les obstacles qui se présentaient devant lui avec une aisance impressionnante, son entraînement de vol à travers les arbres portait ses fruits.  
  
De son côté, Ren déconcentré par le but de Ron et un cognard que Georges ne cessait de lui envoyer n'avait pas vu le départ fulgurant d'Harry, Il tenta de le poursuivre mais il était bien trop loin pour rattraper son adversaire. En quelques secondes Harry parvint au niveau du Vif d'or et le saisit en plein vol. La liesse dans la tribune de la délégation anglaise était totale, leur équipe venait de remporter la victoire avec un score de 160 à 0. Ils avaient réussi le pari fou qu'Harry avait lancé à Ren. 


	20. Départ pour la Chine

Départ pour la Chine  
  
Ce fut la liesse dans les vestiaires anglais, l'entraîneur félicita ses joueurs sans pour autant mettre en avant un joueur en particulier. Ils furent obligés de rapidement libérer les lieux car l'équipe bulgare allait rapidement prendre leur place dans le vestiaire. L'équipe de Krum devait affronter les américains dans un match de qualification, c'était selon les spécialistes une des plus belles affiches des éliminatoires. Après une rapide douche, les joueurs anglais se rendirent dans les gradins afin d'assister au match. Leur entraîneur souhaitait que tous ses joueurs assistent à ce match.  
  
En ce rendant dans les gradins, Harry fut intercepté par un drôle d'individu un peu turbulent. C'était un journaliste du magazine « Quidditch Mag », il s'appelait Michael Danjor et insista fortement pour interviewer Harry.  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Potter, quel superbe match. Battre l'équipe de chine sur un score vierge est exceptionnel pour un début de compétition ? Oui c'est un début idéal pour notre équipe ! Espérons que le reste de la compétition soit aussi favorable pour nous que l'a été ce match. Répondit Harry. Oui espérons le ! La veille du match, vous même aviez lancé un défi à l'attrapeur chinois. Pouvez-vous expliquer votre geste à nos lecteurs, ainsi que vos sentiments après avoir remporté votre pari ? J'avoue que je me suis un peu emporté lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Mais je voulais défier l'attrapeur chinois pour prouver ma valeur à celle que j'aime. Je voulais aussi montrer à quelqu'un qu'il se trompait et qu'un orphelin comme moi pouvait avoir de l'avenir. Je dois dire qu'après avoir défier Ren Hyung, je me suis vite rendu compte de l'âpreté de la tâche que j'imposais à mon équipe. C'est grâce au travail de notre entraîneur et aussi à l'aide de mes coéquipiers que j'ai pu réaliser cet exploit. Merci Monsieur Potter. Au fait une dernière chose, quel est votre pronostic pour le grand match qui va bien bientôt commencer ainsi que pour le vainqueur de la coupe ? Je dirais que ce sera la Bulgarie qui va gagner ce match. Pour le reste de la compétition, je souhaite évidement que ce soit l'Angleterre qui remporte la compétition, mais sinon je pense que le Japon et la Bulgarie sont les deux équipes les plus dangereuses.  
  
L'interview se termina quasiment avec le début du match, les cris des supporters américains venu en nombre raisonnaient dans le stade, Harry entendait des « GO Spider, GO Tidus ! ! ». Il prit congé du journaliste et rejoignit les gradins dans lequel ses coéquipiers se trouvaient. Dans les airs, les joueurs des deux équipes se faisaient face, au sol les Vélanes de l'équipe de Bulgarie dansaient pendant que des Pom-pom girls américaines s'agitaient en face d'elle pour tenter de rivaliser avec la beauté envoûtante des mascottes Bulgares.  
  
Après le petit intermède, le match commença dans un tourbillon époustouflant. L'équipe bulgare avait saisit le Souaffle et fonçait vers les but américains avec une succession de petites passes courtes et rapides. Harry était étonné par la stratégie américaine qui conservait deux poursuiveurs en milieu défensif et un autre qui restait dans la partie Bulgare très en avant. Pendant ce temps Peter Parker narguait Viktor Krum en lui lançant des grimaces et des provocations en américains, le publique américain éclata de rire lorsqu'il lança à Krum un « Do Your Job ! ». Agacé par l'attitude du jeune américains, un des batteurs Bulgare frappa un cognard en direction de Parker. La balle enragée fusa en direction de l'attrapeur, elle arrivait dans son dos sans qu'il puisse la voir. Tout le stade retint son souffle mais un instant avant l'impact Parker fit un bond au dessus de son balai en prenant appui dessus comme sur une planche de surf. Le Cognard passa entre lui et le balai, Parker retomba indemne sur le manche de son destrier ménagé. Krum qui lui faisait face esquiva la balle en se laissant pivoter sur le manche de son balai la tête vers le bas.  
  
Le stade applaudit l'exploit des deux attrapeurs respectifs, Harry lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Parker. Comment avait-il fait pour esquiver un cognard sans le voir arriver ? Pendant ce temps les deux poursuiveurs américains avait saisit le souaffle et en un longue passe l'envoyèrent en direction de leur équipier en attaque. Le jeune homme attrapa le souaffle sans difficulté et s'élança à toute allure vers les buts bulgares. Devant lui un des poursuiveurs s'interposait. Les deux adversaires fonçait l'un sur l'autre sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, l'américain lança le souaffle très haut dans les airs avant qu'il ne croise son adversaire. Le bulgare n'eut pas le temps de changer sa course pour intercepter le souaffle, l'américain quant à lui était monté en chandelle en pivotant de façon à tourner le dos au but bulgare. Il frappa dans le souaffle en réalisant une magnifique reprise de volée en retourné acrobatique. La balle fusa dans l'un des cercles bulgares et ce fut 10 points pour les Etats- Unis. Le speaker annonça « But de Tidus Mac Farlan ».  
  
Vous avez vu ce tir les jeunes, c'est remarquable ! D'abord il passe le défenseur, ensuite il shoot en utilisant la vitesse combinée de sa chandelle et de la force centrifuge de son retourné pour augmenter la puissance de son tir. En plus comme il tourne le dos au gardien celui-ci ne voit pas comment il frappe le souaffle donc il ne peut pas deviner la direction final de la balle et risque ainsi d'être pris à contre pied. C'est un tir fantastique, surtout qu'il n'est pas facile de cadrer une pareille reprise en aveugle. A son âge c'est exceptionnel d'avoir un sens du jeu pareil. Il faudra se méfier de cette équipe ! S'écria Monsieur Jones.  
  
Le match continua à sens unique, les poursuiveurs américains et surtout le jeune Tidus se jouaient de la défense bulgare en enchaînant les buts à une vitesse folle. Le score était déjà de 90 à 10 en faveur des américains. Au même instant Parker et Krum fonçaient a toute allure pour saisir l'éclat doré qui scintillait dans le stade. Ils étaient tous les deux en rase motte. Viktor avait un peu d'avance sur Parker, ils rattrapaient le Vif d'or à toute allure. Krum était sur le point de saisir le vif, lorsque Parker fit quelque chose de totalement inattendue. Il se dressa sur le manche de son balai et bondit en avant en direction de Krum. Parker prit appui avec son pied droit sur l'épaule de Viktor et s'élança d'un nouveau bond sur le vif d'or, le saisissant en plein vol et atterrissant en roulé boulé sur le sol du stade.  
  
Il y eut un silence dans le stade, le temps que le public comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Peter Parker se releva en montrant le vif entre ses doigts. Malgré son expérience des matchs internationaux, Viktor n'en revenait pas d'être battu ainsi. L'audace et l'acrobatie de l'americain était tout bonnement incroyable, ce qui lui valut une standing ovation dans les gradins. Monsieur Jones fit des commentaires sur ce match incroyable, il était évident pour lui que l'adversaire le plus sérieux de son équipe était désormais les Etats-Unis.  
  
Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle l'équipe d'Angleterre enchaîna les matchs de qualification pour les quarts de finale, ces derniers furent tous remportés sans difficultés si bien que l'équipe termina à la première place. Au cours de la semaine, Altaïr Grey vint donner quelques cours sur les zombies, des corps que l'on pouvait manipuler grâce à la nécromancie. Monsieur Grey leur expliqua qu'un nécromancien pouvait faire agir un zombie selon sa volonté. Cependant les zombie étant des créatures sans vie ils ne pouvaient pas faire usage de magie tout comme le sortilège « Avada Kedavra » ne leur faisait aucun effet.  
  
Le départ pour la chine arriva bien plus vite que les anglais l'auraient voulu, surtout pour Harry qui ne souhaitait pas revoir Ren et surtout pas dans l'école de ce dernier. Hermione aussi était très déçue de partir, elle appréciait énormément la compagnie de Ryudo, de son côté Ron paraissait enchanté de quitter l'école Ryukensho.  
  
Le soir précèdent le départ pour l'école des Quatre étoiles en chine, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Kaede pour lui dire au revoir. En arrivant près du bureau du jeune professeur nippon, il vit ce dernier en pleine discussion avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe japonaise. Harry l'avait déjà vu l'année précédente, il savait que cet homme était l'actuelle chef du clan des Yagami, les descendants du terrible Zankuro qui avait failli le tuer. Harry regarda la scène de loin, Yagami donnait à Kaede une sorte de pendentif rouge. Les deux japonais se quittèrent en se saluant. Harry s'approcha alors de son ami.  
  
Bonsoir Kaede. Bonsoir Harry, alors tu viens me dire au revoir. Oui, nous partons demain pour la chine. C'était bien monsieur Yagami avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure, non ? Oui c'est exact, depuis l'affaire avec Zankuro, il a décidé de m'aider pour capturer ce démon qui souille l'honneur de son clan, voilà pourquoi il m'a donné cette amulette. Kaede montra à Harry le pendentif rouge qu'il avait aperçu. C'est très gentil de sa part, surtout maintenant que Zankuro s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Oui, grâce à l'amulette, je pourrais enfin le stopper. Vraiment mais que fait-elle ? Je préfère ne pas te le dire Harry, ne m'en veux pas, mais on ne sait jamais quel genre de méthode d'espionnage nos ennemis possèdent, mieux vaut se méfier. Je comprends Kaede, pas de problème. Allons ne parlons plus de ça, Harry. Viens entre prendre le thé avec Yuri et moi et raconte-nous comment tu as trouvé ton séjour parmi nous.  
  
Harry entra dans le bureau de Kaede, Yuri était déjà là et s'empressa de préparer le thé de façon traditionnelle. Au même moment, Hermione cherchait Ryudo sur le terrain de Kyudo, elle voulait absolument lui dire au revoir, elle l'appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Comme à son habitude Ryudo s'entraînait le soir venu pour ne pas être vu par son frère. Hermione s'arrêta derrière lui et resta en attendant qu'il ait terminé ses volés de flèches. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione s'approcha.  
  
Bonsoir Ryudo. Hé ! Bonsoir Hermione-Chan. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite nocturne ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire doux. Je pars demain pour la Chine et. Et tu es venu me dire au revoir, c'est ça Hermione-Chan. Poursuivit-il à la place d'Hermione qui était trop intimidée pour trouver rapidement ses mots. Oui c'est ça Ryudo ! S'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement, elle se trouvait ridicule d'être aussi intimidée par ce garçon. Mais il l'attirait terriblement, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui, elle sentait que sa cage thoracique n'était pas assez grande pour contenir toutes les émotions qui s'y trouvaient. Donc tu pars pour la Chine, je ne vais plus te voir alors ! C'est vraiment dommage, car je t'aime beaucoup Hermione-Chan. Arrête Ryudo, tu me gênes ! En plus tu dis ça, mais avec le succès que tu as, les filles comme moi tu dois en avoir un nombre incalculable qui croisent ton chemin. Détrompe toi Hermione-Chan, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais ne restons pas ici, accepte de venir boire le thé dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? Hermione aurait bien voulu refuser mais devant la gentillesse de Ryudo et son sourire, elle accepta.  
  
Ryudo la guida dans le dortoir du clan Kusanagi, jusqu'à une petite pièce un peu plus isolé. C'était une chambre identique à celle qu'Hermione partageait avec Ginny et Cho. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce, une petite table basse avec une nappe épaisse qui tombait sur le tatami. Entre cette table et le mur un futon plus large que celui qu'elle avait, était installé. Contre l'autre mur de la chambre, un bureau recouvert d'un bazar composé de livres, de Shiki et de composants de potion ainsi qu'un réchaud rompait l'aspect ordonné du reste de la pièce.  
  
Tu as le droit d'avoir une chambre individuelle, c'est vraiment un avantage énorme ? S'étonna Hermione. Oui, je suis un Sempaï ! C'est ce que vous appelez les préfets je crois. Je suis responsable du dortoir du clan Kusanagi, comme l'était mon frère avant moi. Impressionnant, en tant que préfète, j'aimerais bien avoir la chance d'avoir ma propre chambre à Poudlard. Installe-toi, Hermione-Chan, je vais te préparer le thé. Ryudo fit chauffer un peu d'eau dans une petite bouilloire.  
  
Il s'installa en face d'Hermione en attendant que l'eau soit chaude. Il se mit à regarder fixement son visage en souriant. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait ainsi tout à coup, et surtout pourquoi il ne disait rien. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce lourd silence.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui y a Ryudo ? Je suis mal coiffée ? Mais pas du tout Hermione-Chan ! Répondit-il avec tendresse. Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je te trouve très belle tout simplement ! Quoi.Hermione eu le souffle coupé par la déclaration de Ryudo et surtout par la facilité avec laquelle il venait de lui dire. Oh ça suffit Ryudo, ne dit pas des choses comme ça, je ne suis pas belle ! S'écria-t-elle presque agacée par la situation.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bouilloire qui sifflait, elle saisit l'anse et la retira du petit réchaud pour le poser sur un petit support sur le bureau. Elle sentit la présence de Ryudo dans son dos, la main du japonais vint effleurer la sienne en l'aidant à poser la bouilloire. Ryudo saisit tendrement sa main et se colla à elle. Il avança son visage contre son oreille et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
Hermione-Chan, je ne plaisante pas, tu es très belle, Daïsuki Da Yo. Quoi ? Hermione ne pouvait pas traduire, mais elle pensait en comprendre le sens. Elle commençait à éprouver l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Ryudo. Je t'aime Hermione-Chan ! lui susurra Ryudo avec la même tendresse.  
  
Hermione se retourna légèrement et leva un peu la tête en direction du japonais, ce dernier avança le visage vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione se détendit tout à coup, comme si elle venait de terminer un examen, elle ne se posait plus de questions. Elle répondait au baiser de Ryudo avec beaucoup de fougue. Les deux adolescents se mirent rapidement à partager leur passion sans réfléchir, leurs mains parlaient d'elle-même. Ils continuèrent à s'aimer ainsi enlacés un long moment, Hermione prise par le désir ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était désormais torse nue dans les bras de Ryudo qui lui aussi était dans la même tenue.  
  
Elle prit soudain conscience de la situation, elle repoussa brusquement Ryudo et s'écarta en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Ryudo se releva l'air un peu hébété.  
  
Hermione-Chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Arrête Ryudo, ne me regarde pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, je ne suis pas assez jolie pour un garçon comme toi. Dans son fort intérieur, Hermione s'était toujours vu comme une fille peu attirante. Elle compensait parfois ce complexe en se plongeant dans ses livres, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais exprimé, elle souffrait beaucoup de ce complexe. Se retrouver ainsi torse nue face à un garçon comme Ryudo l'effrayait terriblement, il allait sûrement être dégoutté par ce qu'il verrait. Hermione-Chan, que dis-tu là ? Ryudo s'était approché d'elle doucement et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Hermione-Chan je t'aime comme tu es ! Il l'enlaça entre ses bras et l'embrassa très tendrement à nouveau.  
  
La chaleur de son torse apaisa les angoisses de la jeune britannique, rapidement elle retira ses bras de devant sa poitrine pour les serrer autour du buste de Ryudo. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et continuèrent à s'aimer pendant toute la nuit.  
  
Hermione se réveilla une heure avant l'aube, elle était allongée sous une grosse couette du futon de Ryudo. Elle était nue aux côtés de Ryudo qui dormait profondément. Elle n'en revenait encore pas d'avoir eu une telle relation avec lui, mais la gentillesse et la tendresse du japonais étaient venus à bout de sa tristesse. Rapidement elle se rhabilla et quitta la chambre de Ryudo pour se rendre en toute hâte dans le dortoir, il fallait qu'elle prépare rapidement ses affaires.  
  
Elle se faufila dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et Cho. Elle sortit sa baguette et invoqua un sortilège « Lumos » mais le plus faible possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ginny dormait encore profondément, mais Cho elle était déjà réveillée et habillée, prostrée contre ses bagages. Hermione fut surprise de la voir ainsi, mais elle comprit rapidement ce qui n'allait pas lorsque la lumière de son sortilège fit briller les coulés de larme sur le visage de Cho. En y repensant, Cho allait se rendre en chine dans l'école du futur mari que son père lui avait choisi et en plus accompagné par le garçon qu'elle aimait toujours, il y a de quoi être perturbée se dit-elle.  
  
Cho ne fut pas surprise de l'arrivée d'Hermione, elle la regarda en séchant rapidement ses larmes avec sa main.  
  
Ryudo ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione. Oui, mais ne dit rien à personne s'il te plaît ? Promis Hermione ! Je t'envie, tu sais, tu peux aimer qui tu veux toi ! Soupira Cho.  
  
Elle se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Cho se leva pour aider Hermione à préparer ses valises. Peu de temps après qu'elles aient fini, la voix de l'entraîneur raisonna dans la chambre des garçons. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les joueurs anglais et les trois jeunes filles se tenaient dans la cour de l'école devant une lanterne en pierre.  
  
Voilà, les enfants c'est le portoloin qui va nous emmener en Chine. Vous êtes tous prêts maintenant ? Demanda Monsieur Jones. Hermione ! Interpella Cho en lui donnant un tout petit coup de coude en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête une silhouette un peu plus loin.  
  
Hermione regarda la silhouette et reconnut Ryudo en kimono, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de toucher la lanterne et se sentir tirée à grande vitesse comme à chaque utilisation d'un portoloin. 


	21. L'école des quatres étoiles

L'école des quatre étoiles  
  
Les élèves anglais venaient de quitter le Japon où ils résidaient depuis trois semaines pour séjourner en Chine où se déroulerait la suite de la compétition de Quidditch. Ils résideraient dans l'école de sorcellerie chinoise comme ils l'avaient fait au Japon. Harry était nettement moins enthousiaste sur son séjour en Chine car il allait devoir côtoyer Ren Hyung le garçon qui devait devenir le fiancé de Cho.  
  
Tous les anglais étaient arrivés grâce à un Portoloin dans une petite clairière d'une forêt de bambou. Ils attendaient tous ensemble lorsqu'un petit homme très âgé au visage parcheminé par les rides s'approcha d'eux. Il s'appuyait sur un grand bâton en métal au sommet duquel se trouvait une étrange composition métallique et portait une longue toge aux couleurs vives ainsi qu'un grand chapeau large et plat relié à son cou par une jugulaire.  
  
Bienvenue à vous tous. Déclara-t-il avec un fort accent asiatique. Je suis maître Long le directeur de l'école des quatre étoiles. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer mon école.  
  
Maître Long lançant une incantation en chinois vers le ciel, quatorze petits nuages descendirent à grande vitesse en à peine quelques instants puis se stabilisèrent en restant en lévitation à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Maître Long expliqua à ses nouveaux invités qu'il s'agissait de nuages magiques sur lesquels ils devaient grimper avec leurs affaires pour se rendre rapidement à l'école. Harry posa une de ses valises sur la nuée qui flottait devant lui et à sa grande surprise sa valise resta en équilibre dessus, à son tour il grimpa sur le nuage et put s'asseoir.  
  
Dés que tout le monde fut monté sur son nuage respectif, ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel à toute allure presque à la vitesse d'un excellent balai. Rapidement les nuages survolèrent un grand complexe de pavillons orientaux, l'un très imposant au milieu était flanqué de quatre autres de taille moyenne, le tout entouré d'une imposante muraille. Les nuages amorcèrent une descente vers la cour dans l'enceinte de l'école. En s'approchant Harry remarqua que sur chaque toit des pavillons flanquants se trouvait une grande statue. Sur le bâtiment au nord du grand pavillon, la statue était celle d'une imposante tortue, celui de l'ouest un tigre, à l'est celle d'un grand dragon et au sud un oiseau ressemblant à un phénix.  
  
Les nuages se posèrent sur une sorte de place entièrement dallée où tous les élèves chinois étaient aligné en ordre parfait. Harry fut étonné par le nombre d'élèves bien plus grand qu'à Poudlard. Ils atterrirent devant tout ce monde et des jeunes garçons et filles de l'école vinrent prendre leurs affaires. Vu leur taille il devait s'agir de première années. Mais Harry remarqua dans les rangs que d'autre enfant encore plus jeune étaient présents.  
  
Bien amis anglais, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous faire visiter mon école et vous raconter son histoire, déclara solennellement Maître Long.  
  
Le vieux sage chinois guida les anglais dans le grand pavillon, pour y accéder il fallait monter un très large escalier puis passer de très grandes portes ouvragées et laquées. L'intérieur du bâtiment était somptueux et très coloré. Maître Long s'arrêta devant une immense statue de Bouddha en méditation, la statue paraissait fendue en deux parties parfaitement symétriques. Le Bouddha tenait ses mains réunis au niveau de son nombril autour duquel quatre petites niches vides formaient les angles d'un carré dont le nombril était le centre.  
  
Amis anglais. Cette statue est la porte menant à la salle centrale de l'école, dans cette salle se trouve un artefact très rare. Excusez ma question monsieur mais ne serait-ce pas la formule d'un sortilège que Sidhartha Gautama lui même avait mise au point ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Si c'est exactement cela, jeune fille. Dans cette pièce se trouve un Sûtra avec une formule très puissante que Bouddha lui même a écrite il y a de cela plus de 24 siècles. Répondit le maître chinois. Hermione, c'est qui ce Six tarte à Goth à moi ? Vint demander Ron très doucement à son amie. Mais enfin Ron c'est le fondateur du Bouddhisme, une des plus grandes religions Moldu de la planète. En fait il s'avère qu'il était un sorcier qui a voulu enseigner son savoir aux Moldu pour les guider vers la sagesse. Lui murmura Hermione. Ah bon, mais alors c'est quoi ce sous-drap ? Reprit Ron toujours aussi étonné par les connaissances de sa camarade. Un Sûtra pas un Sous-drap. C'est un parchemin sur lequel serait écrit une formule magique permettant d'atteindre un état de conscience permettant de contrôler le devenir de son esprit après la mort. Par exemple, ton esprit devient quasiment éternel et tu peux choisir de devenir un pur esprit ou de te réincarner en pouvant choisir ta réincarnation.  
  
En entendant cela, Harry se demanda si un tel sortilège pouvait vraiment exister. Si c'était vrai et que ses parents avaient eu ce genre de connaissance alors ils seraient. La visite continua avec la visite des salles de cour de l'école. Puis ils visitèrent les pavillons flanquants, qui correspondaient à quatre dortoirs réservés aux élèves de l'école. Harry posa une question à son guide.  
  
Excusez-moi monsieur, mais comment se fait-il que vos dortoirs soient aussi grands ? C'est très simple jeune homme, nous avons un très grand nombre d'élèves dans notre école. Notre pays est très peuplé et nous acceptons les enfants à partir de huit ans, ce qui augmente encore plus leur nombre.  
  
Il expliqua ensuite aux anglais que l'école était organisée autour des quatre bâtiments qui symbolaient quatre étoiles. Chacune des étoiles représentait un élément, une saison, une couleur et une région de la chine et était protégée par un dieu animal protecteur. Au nord, la tortue l'étoile de Guembu symbolisait l'eau, l'hiver et le noir. Au sud c'était l'étoile du phénix Suzaku qui représentait l'été, le feu et le rouge. A l'est c'était le dragon Seïryu qui représentait le bois, le printemps et le vert. Pour finir l'étoile de l'ouest, le tigre Byakko était le symbole du blanc, de l'automne et du métal. Chaque élève de l'école chinoise était reparti sous la protection d'une de ces étoiles en fonction de leur région d'origine, un peu comme les quatre maisons de Poudlard et les quatre clans de l'école japonaise Ryukensho.  
  
Pendant toute la matinée, maître Long expliqua à ses hôtes anglais les particularités des sorciers chinois. Les sorciers chinois étaient très proches de ceux du japon car très liés aux traditions Moldu avec la pratique d'art martiaux. Ce qui étonna le plus Harry c'était la diversité de leur technique de lancer de sortilèges. Les sorciers chinois utilisaient toute sorte d'objets pour lancer leur sort. Certains utilisaient des baguettes, d'autres de grands bâtons armés de fer à chacun de leurs extrémités ou encore des chapelets de billes que le sorcier tenait dans ses mains et bien d'autres objets encore.  
  
Maître Long leur montra une démonstration faite par Ren Hyung, ce qui déplut fortement à Harry. Le jeune chinois lançait des sortilèges en utilisant une épée de Kung-fu dont la lame télescopique pouvait se rétracter dans son pommeau. Il l'utilisait telles des baguettes de sorciers européens mais ce n'était pas tout, le jeune homme utilisait aussi des Shiki comme les Shugenja et en combinant tout cela il arrivait à effectuer une danse impressionnante. Même si Harry le haïssait de toute son âme, il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître le talent du jeune chinois qui exécutait une chorégraphie de mouvements d'art martiaux très spectaculaire et très physique en lançant en même temps des sortilèges sur des mannequins de paille. Si ce garçon avait perdu un tournoi de sorcier contre Ryudo, cela voulait dire que le japonais cachait bien son talent, jamais Harry n'avait vu Ryudo faire preuve d'autant de pouvoir et de dextérité.  
  
Harry jeta un regard dans la direction de Cho pour voir sa réaction devant la démonstration de son futur époux, il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui mais qu'elle discutait avec maître Long dans leur langue natale. Après tout ça, les anglais furent répartis en deux groupes, les filles allaient dormir dans une chambre du dortoir de l'ouest, les garçons dormiraient dans le dortoir de l'est. L'après-midi les membres de l'équipe anglaise furent guidés par Ren jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où le reste de la compétition aurait lieu. Le stade était à quelques kilomètres de l'école au milieu de la grande forêt de bambou. Les anglais commencèrent alors une petite séance d'entraînement en vue de leur quart de final du lendemain qui allait les opposés à l'équipe Russe. Ren vint alors parler à Harry.  
  
Bonjour Potter, lui dit-il en tendant la main. Je tenais à te féliciter pour votre victoire de l'autre jour. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu m'avais lancé un tel défi, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'en voulais personnellement, pourtant nous ne nous connaissons pas. Euh non c'est pas vraiment ça ! Harry ne voulait pas avouer à Ren pourquoi il le haïssait, il ne voulait pas lui révéler qu'il souffrait de savoir que lui allait pouvoir vivre avec celle qu'il aimait. Alors c'est juste pour faire parler de toi ? Je croyais que tu étais très célèbre dans ton pays. Non pas vraiment, mais lorsque tu as dit devant moi que tu comptais gagner la coupe du monde cela m'a agacé et j'ai voulu te montrer en te défiant que ton équipe n'était pas la seule à avoir une chance de remporter la victoire finale. D'accord, merci de cette précision. Je vous ai laissé des nuages magiques pour vous reconduire à l'école après votre entraînement. A plus tard. Sur ces dernières paroles, Ren quitta le stade et partit en trombe sur un nuage.  
  
Après l'entraînement, Harry et ses coéquipiers retournèrent à l'école des quatre étoiles. Il n'y avait pas de salle commune comme à Poudlard ou à l'école japonaise, chaque pavillon avait sa propre salle de repas. Lors du soupé, Harry fut très surpris d'apercevoir des personnes étrangères à l'école. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit qui s'approchait de lui, c'était Rémus Lupin suivit d'un gros chien noir qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement.  
  
Bonjour Harry, cela fait plaisir de te voir. Tu me sembles en pleine forme on dirait, tant mieux pour le match de demain. Monsieur Lupin, mais que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Harry. Allons en parler un peu à l'écart si tu veux bien.  
  
Harry quitta la table et accompagna Lunar et Patmol sous les yeux écarquillés de Ron. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la salle à manger pour se rendre dans une petite chambre.  
  
Voilà Harry, nous serons bien plus tranquille ici pour discuter. Lupin venait de refermer la porte derrière le gros chien noir. C'est parfait ! S'exclama Sirius en reprenant sa forme humaine. Que faites-vous ici ? répéta Harry. Harry nous sommes venus ici pour deux raisons, la première c'est simplement pour te voir jouer la phase finale de cette coupe espoir. La deuxième est un peu plus compliquée, suite à des conseils de Dumbledore lors de la tragédie de la coupe de feu, ceux qui avait lutter contre Tu-sais-qui lors de l'apogée de son pouvoir ont repris une surveillance des anciens mangemorts. Sirius et moi avons récemment pensé qu'il y aurait une concentration très importante de mangemorts dans la région. Nous sommes donc venus pour les surveiller afin d'être présents dans le cas où ils prépareraient une action d'éclat. Expliqua Rémus. Oui Harry rappelle-toi lors de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, les mangemorts avaient fait parler d'eux alors que leur maître n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa puissance. Rémus et moi pensons que même si la coupe espoir est moins médiatique, ils tenteront enfin une action pour montrer leur force au reste des sorciers qui ne croient pas encore au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Sirius avait le visage très sérieux. Oui, je comprends très bien. Mais je voulais dire comment se fait-il que vous séjourniez dans l'école ? C'est simple Harry, cette école sert aussi d'hôtel pour les sorciers étrangers. Depuis la révolution culturelle chinoise, les sorciers de ce pays ont été lourdement pourchassés lors de l'avènement des communistes Moldu. Depuis les sorciers en Chine doivent redoubler d'effort pour se cacher, si bien qu'ils ont décider d'ouvrir l'école aux touristes étrangers afin d'éviter tout problème. Lui expliqua calmement Lupin. J'ignorais cela ! Répondit Harry. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de venir ici Sirius, alors qu'Altaïr Grey va venir nous donner des cours ? Tu risques de te faire prendre comme l'autre fois. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous avons trouver une parade. Sirius gardera sa forme de chien et je le ferais passer pour mon animal de compagnie. Les gros chiens noirs ne manquent pas dans le monde et Altaïr ne pourra rien entamer contre cela, du moins nous l'espérons. Rémus n'était visiblement pas très rassuré, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry. D'ailleurs je trouve que ce monsieur Grey montre beaucoup de zèle quant à mon arrestation, on dirait qu'il a un compte personnel à régler avec moi ? Oui, c'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y repense, il veut absolument vous capturer et il semble vraiment te haïr au plus haut point. Tu lui as peut être fait du mal sans le savoir. Demanda Harry à son parrain. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait. Je ne connais aucun Grey, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire à cet homme, surtout vu son âge. J'étais en prison ces dernières années comment aurais-je pu lui faire du mal ? Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me faire traquer ainsi par quelqu'un qui porte ce prénom. Sirius laissa un soupir s'échapper.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Harry prit congé des deux anciens compagnons de son père. Il alla se coucher rapidement pour être en pleine forme le lendemain pour son match contre la Russie. Le match ne fut pas aussi simple que prévu, même si l'Angleterre remporta la victoire. Les joueurs russes étaient de solides gaillards et leurs poursuiveurs avaient tendance à jouer de façon très brutale, si bien que Gary Leroy avait été blessé à l'épaule, le rendant indisponible pour les deux semaines à venir. Il serait remplacé par Drago pour la demi-finale.  
  
Les autres quarts de finale avait vu la qualification du Japon qui affronterait la Bulgarie de Viktor Krum victorieuse de l'équipe chinoise. L'équipe des Etats-Unis s'était qualifiée et allait affronter l'Angleterre dans une demi-finale qui promettait d'être plus que passionnante. Les anglais n'avaient plus que deux jours pour s'entraîner avant la demi-finale contre l'équipe de Parker. Monsieur Jones augmenta la difficulté et la cadence des séances afin de préparer ses joueurs à ce terrible choc et ce malgré la fatigue des joueurs.  
  
Le soir Harry sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Il sentit son esprit flotter comme ballotté par le vent. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce sombre, une cave de toute évidence éclairée par quelques lampes à la lumière faible. Une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes, tous en vêtement sombre et cagoulés.  
  
Parfait nous sommes tous d'accord maintenant, l'opération « châtiment au sommet » aura bien lieu. J'ai pu obtenir tous les renseignements nécessaire à son déroulement. Werner Koenig, vous aurez l'honneur d'être l'instrument de notre châtiment, vous savez ce que cela implique. Déclara un des hommes mystérieux. Bien sûr ! C'est un très grand honneur. Répondit un autre en s'inclinant.  
  
Encore un de ses rêves étranges qui l'assaillaient dans son sommeil paradoxal, celui-ci était totalement incompréhensible pour Harry, qui était ce Koenig et cette opération « châtiment au sommet » ?  
  
La veille du match, de nombreux supporter anglais avait fait le déplacement pour voir le match de leur équipe qui avait désormais le statut d'un favori. L'école des quatre étoiles était de plus en plus fréquenté par des supporters venus de tous les pays. La phase finale de la compétition attirait de plus en plus de spectateurs, le niveau de la compétition était aussi tellement élevé que certain chroniqueurs osaient prétendre que le niveau était quasiment professionnel. Dumbledore avait fait le déplacement pour assister au match de ses élèves, ainsi que Fudge et Franck Mordenkainen l'actuel directeur du département de la justice. Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle senior avaient eux aussi fait le déplacement et séjournaient dans l'école.  
  
Quelque chose tracassait Harry, il se sentait oppressé. Tout ce monde présent dans un seul endroit l'inquiétait, il craignait de plus en plus que les craintes de Sirius et Rémus ne s'avèrent exacts et que les mangemorts ne tentent un mauvais coup. Toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour frapper fort, ils pourraient toucher à la fois des membres du ministère mais aussi Dumbledore. Harry était persuadé que Voldemort ne laisserait jamais passer une telle occasion de faire parler de lui et de montrer la nouvelle puissance qu'il avait acquise. 


	22. Opération Chatiment au sommet

Opération « Châtiment au sommet »  
  
Le matin avant le match contre les Etats-Unis, Harry se promenait dans l'enceinte de l'école en compagnie de Lupin et Patmol. Ils discutaient du match à venir, Lupin tentaient désespérément de calmer Harry dont le stress se voyait à l'?il nu. Rien n'y faisait, Harry n'arrivait pas à se détendre, quelque chose d'impalpable l'inquiétait, une inquiétude dans son c?ur qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Rémus et le gros chien noir laissèrent Harry seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir tranquillement et se préparer mentalement à son match. Harry s'assit alors seul sur un banc un peu isolé d'un petit jardin de l'école et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un instant.  
  
Au bout d'un court instant, il arriva à se calmer et à presque atteindre le niveau de concentration nécessaire à la perception extrasensorielle que Ryudo lui avait enseigné. Il commençait à percevoir les petits bruits environnants du jardin, il arrivait même un petit peu à visualiser le jardin malgré la fermeture de ses paupières. Un étrange phénomène se produisit, il ne visualisait plus du tout le jardin mais au contraire il voyait parfaitement le hall d'un grand aéroport. Harry était parfaitement calme et laissa cette vision s'écouler tranquillement, il apercevait devant lui un homme dans un costume Moldu et avec des lunettes de soleil de toute évidence assez nerveux. La vision s'estompa car le cri d'une jeune fille le sortit de sa concentration.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir d'où venait le cri, il aperçut Cho les mains sur sa bouche. Il se leva et courut vers elle. Elle était un peu effrayée et ne vit pas de suite Harry s'approcher, elle cherchait à fuir quelque chose qui devait se trouver dans les buissons. Elle reculait un peu précipitamment lorsqu'elle se heurta à Harry qui l'arrêta avec ses bras. Elle se retourna.  
  
Oh excusez-moi ! . Harry ? Bonjour Cho. Dit-il avec une tendresse naturelle dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur comme ça ? Rien de grave, juste un rat qui s'est faufilé entre mes pieds, ça m'a fait peur, je déteste les rats. Et toi que fais-tu, tu ne vas pas avec les autres avant le match ? Non, je préfère rester seul pour me concentrer. Harry la regardait, il l'aimait toujours et ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ce fut Cho qui le rompit. Alors tu es au courant Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Au courant de quoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi Cho lui parlait. Et bien du mariage organisé par mes parents et ceux de Ren ! Ah tu es au courant, oui je sais tout Cho. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir autant. Finalement, je ne suis pas une fille aussi courageuse que tu le pensais, je ne peux pas faire face à mon père. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner et que l'on pourra redevenir ami Harry. Et bien je. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, puis soudain les paroles de la mère de Cho raisonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Cho, je serais toujours ton ami, même si j'aurais aimé être plus que cela. Je te soutiendrais toujours si je te sais heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, Cho, que tu sois enfin heureuse. Maintenant si tu me permets je dois absolument rejoindre l'équipe nous ne devons pas trop tarder à nous rendre au stade. A la prochaine Cho.  
  
Harry s'éloigna en laissant derrière lui Cho pensive. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Harry ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça, elle savait qu'elle le faisait souffrir à cause de sa faiblesse. Elle se haïssait. Harry avait tout fait l'année d'avant pour ne pas risquer de l'exposer au danger et ainsi la faire souffrir, mais elle n'avait pas eu la même force que lui pour s'opposer à son père. Elle aurait préféré voir Harry en colère contre elle, cela aurait été plus facile d'accepter leur rupture, mais le voir ainsi était pire que tout. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il restait le Harry gentil et tendre qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle abandonne quelqu'un qu'elle aimait tellement ? Etait-elle destinée à ne pas vivre heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait ? Le destin lui avait enlevé Cédric, maintenant c'était au tour de Harry. Elle se mit à pleurer seule dans le petit jardin.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et ses équipiers se tenaient prêt à commencer le match. Le stade était plein à craquer, les deux demi-finales se jouaient à guichet fermé. Les joueurs anglais avaient reçu peu de temps avant le match la visite de Fudge et de Dumbledore qui les avaient encouragés. Harry s'était concentré longuement dans les vestiaires pendant que l'entraîneur avait rappelé aux poursuiveurs la tactique adoptée pour le match. Ron et Drago devraient maintenir une défense efficace pendant que Philip tenterait de se démarquer pour une action de contre. En effet le point faible de l 'équipe américaine était son gardien qui n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de la compétition, seulement Tidus leur poursuiveur vedette et actuel meilleur butteur de la compétition permettait de compenser cette défense défaillante.  
  
Les spectateurs commençaient à affluer dans les gradins, la foule était telle qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps pour atteindre sa place. La vente de multiplettes battait son plein.  
  
Vous jeune homme, oui vous avec les lunettes noires ! Voulez-vous une de mes multiplettes officielles de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? Le vendeur s'adressait à un jeune homme blond à la robe de sorcier peu reluisante qui semblait ne pas savoir où se diriger. Qui moi ? répondit l'homme, visiblement surpris d'être ainsi interpellé. Oui vous, vous voulez une des mes multiplettes dépêchez-vous il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Sourit l'homme aux lunettes en montrant une petite valise.  
  
Les joueurs entrèrent dans le stade en chevauchant leur balai, laissant les Pom-pom girls américaines retourner dans les vestiaires. Les hurlements de la foule augmentèrent d'intensité lorsque le commentateur prit la parole pour annoncer la composition de chaque équipe. Puis le souaffle fut lancé ainsi que les cognards et le vif d'or, déclenchant le match.  
  
Les américains s'emparèrent rapidement de la balle grâce à l'un de leur poursuiveur, ils jouaient de la même façon que les anglais, deux poursuiveurs en défense et Tidus en contre-attaque. Ron ne réussit pas à intercepter une longue passe en direction de Tidus qui la saisit en plein vol, accélérant immédiatement en direction des buts de Dubois. Face à lui arrivait Drago à une allure impressionnante, l'américain ne ralentit pas. Harry qui voyait la situation se rappela le tir qu'il avait fait contre la Bulgarie, Tidus allait sûrement refaire la même chose. En effet, lorsque Drago arriva à son niveau l'américain lança le souaffle très haut dans les airs et entama une chandelle pour reprendre en retournée acrobatique. Drago s'était laissé piéger et le poursuiveur américain allait effectuer son fameux tir.  
  
Olivier Dubois qui avait étudié ce tir incroyable se préparait à tenter un arrêt. Il remarqua que l'américain qui lui tournait le dos avait ses jambes légèrement orientées vers la gauche par rapport à son balai. Olivier comprit de suite que le tir allait donc partir vers le cercle de droite et avant même que Tidus décoche son tir, il s'était placé prêt a recevoir le tir. Malgré une puissance étonnante, Dubois le stoppa à la grande surprise de l'américain. Sans attendre il lança le Souaffle en direction de Ron qui après avoir dépassé un défenseur américain lança la balle à Philip qui la reprit de volée et marqua un magnifique but. Le match commençait bien pour l'Angleterre.  
  
Hé Mac Farlan, c'est pas avec ce genre de tir que tu me marqueras un but ! va falloir faire mieux mon grand. Lança Dubois d'une grosse voix. C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Lui répondit l'américain en souriant au défi d'Olivier.  
  
Avec une série de petites passes rapides, les poursuiveurs américains arrivèrent au milieu de terrain et firent une passe à Tidus après avoir éliminé Ron et Philip. L'américain tenta de refaire le même tir, mais cette fois Drago ne se laissa pas faire et au moment où Tidus lança la balle en l'air, il fit lui-même une chandelle mais plus rapide que celle de l'américain et récupéra le souaffle avant que Tidus ne le frappe. Drago fonça en direction des buts américains, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit que Philip et Ron étaient marqués de très prés par les deux défenseurs américains, il décida alors de tenter seul sa chance. Il fut aidé par Fred et Georges qui avaient bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête, ils l'accompagnèrent pour le protéger des cognards que les batteurs américains lui envoyèrent. En arrivant à une dizaine de mètres des buts américains, Drago se retrouva face à Tidus qui était revenu en défense visiblement agacé par le contre qu'il venait de subir de la part de Malefoy. Ce dernier ralentit et échangea un regard avec son adversaire, puis il se mit à sourire avec son expression hautaine habituelle et s'élança à toute vitesse sur Tidus. L'américain exaspéré par l'attitude de Drago fonça aussi dans sa direction pour l'intercepter, mais au dernier moment Drago lança le souaffle très haut au dessus de lui et croisa Tidus emporté par son élan, puis il fit une chandelle et reprit le souaffle en retourné acrobatique de la même façon que l'américain. Ce fut le deuxième but de l'Angleterre qui déchaîna un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans les gradins.  
  
Alors tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir marquer comme ça ! nargua Drago en passant à côté de Tidus. C'est clair, mais je ne vous ai pas encore montré mon tir imparable ! Préparez-vous à encaisser le Tidus Shoot Mark II. Encore une vantardise d'américain !  
  
Tidus reprit immédiatement le souaffle des mains de son gardien et partit à l'attaque, il évita Philip Calahan en passant la balle à l'un de ses équipiers qui lui fit rapidement une nouvelle passe, et fila rapidement vers les buts anglais. Cette fois, il se trouvait face à Ron et Drago qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. En s'approchant d'eux l'américain lança avec violence le Souaffle dans le visage de Drago qui surpris, le reçut de plein fouet dans le nez, la balle revint vers l'américain qui enchaîna une reprise du pied en direction de Ron qui le reçut dans le ventre. Sonné par l'attaque de l'américain les deux poursuiveurs anglais ne purent empêcher la suite du tir de Tidus, après avoir frapper Ron le souaffle était monté en chandelle au dessus de Tidus. L'américain se mit à monter à la verticale avec son balai mais cette fois il se mit à vriller à grande vitesse, il tournait telle une toupie autour de l'axe formé par son balai et ce à une vitesse folle. En arrivant ainsi au niveau du Souaffle il fit une reprise du pied, le Souaffle fila vers les buts de Dubois avec une vitesse hallucinante. Olivier Dubois se tenait prêt à arrêter cet étrange tir, mais soudain il ne comprit pas ce qui ce passa, le souaffle disparut devant ses yeux et un instant plus tard il réapparut juste avant de franchir le cercle de droite.  
  
Et voilà mon tir imparable, les Rosbifs ! Que dites-vous du Tidus Shoot Mark II.  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu pareil tir, lui aussi de là où il était, il avait vu disparaître le souaffle un instant. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie, Parker était déjà en chasse du vif d'or et Harry devait le rattraper rapidement avant de perdre le match. Il poursuivait son adversaire à toute allure pendant que Tidus enchaînait rapidement les buts avec son fameux tir. En passant près d'une des tours des gradins Harry aperçut dans la vitesse de sa poursuite la silhouette d'un homme au sommet.  
  
Tiens c'est étrange ! Que fait cet homme en haut de cette tour ? Se demanda- t-il puis il oublia rapidement et se concentra sur sa poursuite du vif.  
  
L'homme en question se tenait sur le sommet d'une des tours des gradins et avait posé sa mallette par terre. Il l'ouvrit et s'assit pour commencer d'assembler les pièces de l'engin qui se trouvait dedans, méthodiquement et calmement il montait chacune des pièces les unes avec les autres. Puis il s'allongea et se mit en position avec l'engin dans les mains. Tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment, était extraordinaire à voir pour quelqu'un comme lui, ces jeunes gens qui jouaient à un sport étrange en volant sur des balais, mais il en fallait plus pour le déconcentrer. Il avait une mission et rien ne l'empêcherait de l'accomplir. Il épaula l'engin et plaça son ?il prés de la petite lunette. Il voyait parfaitement les gens de la tribune d'en face, lentement la croix passa de visage en visage. Elle s'arrêta sur un petit homme chauve à lunettes, puis repartit vers la droite pour passer et stopper sur le visage de Fudge, elle se remit à continuer son chemin vers un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune. De toute façon les ordres étaient clairs, il devait faire ça dans un ordre bien précis. « Toi, tu seras le premier » se dit-il.  
  
Le match battait son plein, Parker et Harry était au coude à coude à quelques dizaines de centimètres du vif, pendant que les poursuiveurs s'affrontaient dans un duel aérien magnifique. Les Etats-Unis menaient par 90 à 20, lorsqu'au milieu de tous les cris de supporters une terrible détonation retentit dans le stade. Les sens en alerte Harry localisa immédiatement d'où elle venait, il tourna le visage en direction du sommet de la tour où se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait aperçu, grâce à sa perception extrasensorielle il vit immédiatement ce que cet homme faisait. Il tenait un fusil à lunette Moldu et pointait la tribune officielle et s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau. Oubliant son match Harry lança son éclair de feu en direction de ce Moldu, pendant ce temps Peter Parker s'empara du vif d'or mettant fin au match.  
  
Harry se rendait compte que dans la folie du match personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Lui savait très bien ce que ce Moldu tenait dans les mains et ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une telle arme. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était d'arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de tirer une deuxième fois. Grâce à son expérience d'attrapeur il saisit le canon du fusil au moment même où le deuxième coup de feu partait. Il arracha le fusil des mains du Moldu, mais le choc dû au tir lui fit lâcher le canon et le fusil tomba de la tour.  
  
Le Moldu glissa la main sous sa robe de sorcier et en sorti un colt, il se mit alors à tirer sur Harry qui tournoyait autour de lui pour attirer son attention. Pendant ce temps la panique commençait à s'installer dans la tribune officielle, l'arbitre venait de siffler la fin du match et la victoire des Etats-Unis mais l'attention des joueurs des deux équipes étaient retenues par le spectacle étrange que leur donnait Harry.  
  
Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais le match est fini, arrête de faire le pitre ! Lui cria Philip Calahan.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait plus le choix, il était maintenant la cible de ce tireur et les balles ne passaient jamais très loin de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'il occupe cet homme avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un, mais personne n'allait donc l'aider ? Un sorcier fit son apparition sur le sommet de la tour à quelques mètres du tireur, il venait sûrement de transplaner. Le tireur l'apercevant n'eut pas le temps de remettre un nouveau chargeur dans son arme, le petit sorcier chauve à lunette lança un « Expeliarmus » sur le Moldu. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et tomba dans le vide, il se rompit le cou en heurtant le sol du stade. 


	23. Monsieur le ministre!

Monsieur le ministre.  
  
En quelques minutes le service de sécurité du stade évacua les lieux, tous les joueurs reçurent aussi l'ordre de rentrer dans leur vestiaire à l'exception d'Harry qui devait rester avec l'arbitre de la rencontre. Après une demi-heure, le stade était vide, il ne restait plus qu'un grand nombre d'Aurors Chinois, quelques personnes de la tribune officielle, l'homme qui avait désarmé le Moldu, Harry et l'arbitre de la partie. Tout ce petit monde fut réuni au centre du stade, il ne restait plus que deux médecins qui s'affairaient dans la tribune officielle. Harry attendait inquiet aux côtés de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des tirs du Moldu puis aperçut Dumbledore en grande discussion avec un des membres de la sécurité Chinoise. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent en voyant le vieil homme en parfaite santé, mais qui avait bien pu être touché ? Il leva la tête en direction de la tribune officielle, les deux médecins Chinois plaçaient un corps inerte sur un gros nuage magique. L'un des deux médecins monta aussi sur le nuage et s'envola au loin, l'autre transplana au centre du terrain.  
  
C'est fini, il est mort, nous n'avons rien pu faire ! Déclara-t-il avec un fort accent. Quel catastrophe ! Laissa échapper le petit homme chauve. Mais qui est mort ? Lui demanda Harry. Monsieur Potter, c'est bien ça ? Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Franck Mordenkainen, le directeur du département de la justice magique. Dit le petit homme en tendant la main vers Harry. Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre attitude héroïque, vous avez sûrement éviter le pire grâce à votre sang-froid et votre rapidité d'action. Qui est mort ? Répéta Harry, exaspéré par l'attitude du politicien. C'est Cornelius Fudge qui vient de mourir ! Il a été atteint en pleine tête lors du premier tir. C'est catastrophique, les conséquences pour notre monde vont être énormes.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, le ministre anglais de la magie assassiné par un Moldu en plein milieu d'une compétition de Quidditch, les conséquences allaient effectivement être terribles. Deux Aurors Chinois qui fouillaient le corps du tireur depuis un moment vinrent au centre du terrain en tenant le fusil et une lettre.  
  
Messieurs voici ce que l'on vient de trouver ! Dit l'un des deux en tendant la lettre au responsable de la sécurité. Oh je vois, l'affaire est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Messieurs, pouvez-vous venir me voir un instant, vous aussi jeune homme. Dit-il en regardant successivement Dumbledore, Mordenkainen et Harry.  
  
Les trois britanniques suivirent le chinois dans un des vestiaires. Ce dernier leur demanda de s'asseoir sur un banc. Puis il commença par interroger Harry.  
  
Jeune homme expliquez-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Voilà, je tentais de suivre l'autre attrapeur pour saisir le vif d'or. J'ai aperçu en passant près du sommet de cette tour le tireur qui tenait un fusil à lunette dans ses mains. Comment saviez vous ce que cet homme avait dans les mains ? Le coupa brusquement le chinois. Tout simplement parce que je sais ce qu'est un fusil à lunette. Répliqua Harry. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une telle connaissance des armes Moldu ? Excusez-moi, cher Monsieur mais monsieur Potter a été élevé dans une famille de Moldu, il est tout à fait normale qui connaisse parfaitement ce genre d'engin ! Expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Exact, veuillez cesser d'importuner ce pauvre garçon de la sorte ! Il a fait un acte de bravoure exceptionnel, vous n'allez pas l'interroger comme un suspect tout de même. Hurla Mordenkainen en se levant du banc. Calmez vous messieurs, je dois faire mon métier correctement. Alors jeune homme, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après cela ? Lorsque j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je me suis précipité pour intervenir, j'ai saisi le canon de son fusil, il a alors tiré une deuxième fois. Le choc m'a fait lâcher l'arme qui est tombée de la tour. Ensuite l'homme a sorti un pistolet et s'est mis à me tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que monsieur Mordenkainen intervienne. Expliqua Harry. Merci jeune homme, donc. Monsieur Mordenkainen, expliquez-moi comment avez vous fait pour vous retrouvez près de cet homme et surtout pourquoi l'avoir fait tomber de la tour ? A cause de vous, nous avons perdu la seule chance de l'interroger. Enchaîna le responsable chinois. Lorsque le premier coup de feu a retenti, j'ai aperçu Cornelius tomber en arrière. Je me suis tourné vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu ce gros trou sanglant dans son front, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un attentat. J'ai donc cherché d'où pouvait provenir le tir et c'est là que j'ai aperçu Potter en train d'effectuer d'étranges figures dans les airs. Avec l'aide de mes multiplettes j'ai vu l'homme lui tirant dessus, j'ai donc transplané sur la tour. En me voyant arriver le tireur a voulu m'abattre mais j'ai eu le temps de lancer un sortilège de désarmement, malheureusement le résultat a été sa projection dans le vide. La suite vous la connaissez ! Juste une chose, comment se fait-il que vous avez pensé à un attentat ? Allons, je suis le responsable du département de la justice ! Actuellement nous nous occupons d'une affaire de Moldu perpétuant des attentats contre les sorciers de notre pays, voilà pourquoi ! Mordenkainen était visiblement très agacé par l'interrogatoire du Chinois. Et bien Monsieur Mordenkainen, vous avez vu juste. Regardez cette lettre que nous avons trouvé sur son cadavre ! Le chinois tendit la lettre à Mordenkainen qui se mit à la lire à haute voix :  
  
« Sale vermine hérétique, vous n'avez pas pris nos menaces au sérieux ! Maintenant, vous allez comprendre que les « Répurgateurs » ne plaisantent pas. Vous avez désormais la preuve que nous pouvons vous frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand. Même vos dirigeants ne sont plus à l'abris. Tremblez infidèles, la punition de dieu viendra s'accomplir par notre intermédiaire. »  
  
Après une longue discussion et de nombreuses formalités administratives, Harry fut raccompagné par deux Aurors chinois à l'école des Quatre étoiles. Dumbledore était resté pour discuter de l'événement avec Mordenkainen et un représentant du ministère chinois. Harry, lui était très inquiet de la tournure que prenait les événements, tout ça lui paraissait tellement complexe. Il s'attendait plutôt à une action en force des Mangemorts et pas à une attaque des « Répurgateurs », il y avait maintenant deux sources de danger au sein du monde des sorciers. Comment des Moldu avaient pu connaître l'existence de ce match et surtout comment savaient-ils que le ministre de la magie allait s'y rendre ?  
  
Durant tout le voyage jusqu'à l'école chinoise Harry ne cessa de se poser des questions et de tenter de trouver les réponses, mais rien n'y faisait à chaque réponse qu'il pensait être juste, une nouvelle question encore plus complexe en découlait. En arrivant dans la cour de l'école Harry fut immédiatement assailli par ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient depuis un long moment. Il leur expliqua le problème de A à Z, tous furent très choqués lorsqu'il leur annonça le décès de Fudge. Le soir au repas, les garçons ne cessèrent de parler de l'événement. Les frères Weasley étaient visiblement les plus inquiets sûrement du fait du poste de leur père et de Percy au ministère. Soudain Drago prit la parole en s'adressant violemment à Harry.  
  
Franchement Potter , qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'arrêter ta chasse du vif d'or ! Nous aurions pu remporter la victoire si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer les héros une fois de plus. Mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Harry a bien fait d'intervenir, ce type aurait pu tuer d'autres personnes comme Dumbledore ou Mordenkainen. Intervint Ron. Dumbledore, ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte ! Vous m'énervez tous avec vos beaux sentiments et vos bonnes actions ! Surtout toi Potter, toujours à vouloir faire l'intéressant, si tu voulais foutre en l'air notre match tu aurais mieux fait de faire tomber ce gars de la tour cela aurait été plus efficace. Drago se leva de sa chaise en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette et quitta la salle.  
  
Après le repas, Harry partit voir Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black dans leur chambre d'hôtes. La nouvelle leur était déjà parvenue par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore qui était repartit en toute hâte avec Mordenkainen en Angleterre. Rémus était très préoccupé par l'ampleur que les actes des « Répurgateurs » prenaient, Sirius quant à lui restait bien plus suspicieux face à cette nouvelle menace. Il trouvait que la soudaineté de cette intolérance chez les Moldu étaient bien étrange, mais plus que tout l'absence de mouvement chez les Mangemorts le rendait très perplexe.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les conversations continuèrent d'être alimentées par l'exemplaire de la Gazette que Coqcigrue avait apportée à Ron. L'article qui y figurait parlait de l'attentat terrible contre le ministre Fudge et de l'état de panique qui régnait en Angleterre. La suite de l'article parlait déjà de la relève des fonctions de Fudge.  
  
« Ce matin lors d'une conférence de presse donnée au ministère, les hauts  
responsable de l'administration Fudge ont proclamé Monsieur Franck Mordenkainen ministre de la magie par intérim en attendant une prochaine  
élection.  
Monsieur Mordenkainen a prêté serment sur le grimoire de Merlin, qu'il  
ferait tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour éradiquer la menace « Répurgateurs ». Il a déclaré qu'en attendant d'être légitimé à son poste  
par une élection, il se cantonnerait à une stratégie défensive plus efficace que la précédente imposée par feu notre ministre. Espérons que son expérience au sein du département de la justice lui donnera les moyens de  
parvenir à stopper ces actes de terreur.  
Il a aussi annoncé officiellement sa candidature pour l'élection du  
ministre de la magie qui devrait se dérouler au cours de cet été. »  
  
Après avoir lu ce passage, Fred et Georges voulurent lire la rubrique sportive relatant leur match.  
  
« L'Angleterre n'a pas pu se qualifier pour la finale. Malgré les réclamations de Monsieur Jones l'entraîneur, les organisateurs n'ont pas  
annulé le résultat prétextant que l'attentat avait commencé après que  
l'attrapeur américain ait saisi le vif d'or. De plus les arbitres internationaux ont fait noter que dans le cas d'un match interrompu avant la saisie du Vif le vainqueur était l'équipe en tête au moment où le match était arrêté, donc dans le cas présent les américains menaient au score par  
90 à 20.  
  
Malgré cette défaite, notre équipe s'est bien défendue. Des joueurs de talent se sont faits remarquer lors de cette compétition, des joueurs comme Drago Malefoy qui a réussi à inscrire un superbe but grâce à un retourné acrobatique identique à celui du poursuiveur américain Tidus Mac Farlan, ou  
encore des joueurs comme Fred et Georges Weasley qui de part leur complicité de jumeaux sont des batteurs exceptionnels. Quant au gardien Olivier Dubois, il devrait voir sa carrière évoluée et ne plus jouer comme  
remplaçant dans une équipe de notre championnat. N'oublions surtout pas Harry Potter, notre attrapeur qui nous a permis de parvenir jusqu'à la demi- finale et qui par son attitude exemplaire lors de ce match va recevoir la  
médaille de l'ordre de Merlin pour acte de bravoure. »  
  
L'autre demi-finale opposant le japon à la Bulgarie fut repoussée de deux jours afin de laisser le temps aux organisateurs de réorganiser la sécurité autour du stade. Le jour du match, de nombreuses connaissances d'Harry vinrent à l'école des Quatre étoiles. Tout d'abord Kaede Kusanagi et son jeune frère Ryudo vinrent supporter leur équipe, puis quelques heures après ce fut le tour d'Altaïr Grey que Dumbledore avait envoyé pour assurer la sécurité de ses élèves. Harry avait confiance dans le professionnalisme de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais sa présence forcerait Sirius à rester dans sa chambre en forme de chien. Le match fut intense mais la Bulgarie l'emporta grâce à un Viktor Krum survolté.  
  
Pendant le repas du soir, Ryudo s'éclipsa pour se rendre dans le jardin de l'école. Il avait donné rendez vous à Hermione là-bas. Il aperçut la silhouette de la jeune anglaise debout devant un petit plan d'eau, arrivant sans bruit derrière elle il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.  
  
Hermione-Chan, je suis heureux de te revoir. L'autre jour tu m'as quitté bien vite, mais le destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions. Ryudo, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne voulais pas partir en retard et comme tu dormais. Chut n'en dit pas plus ! Ryudo l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse que lui rendit Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser un long moment.  
  
Leur intimité fut dérangée par les protestations d'une jeune fille « Arrête je te dis, je ne veux pas ! ». Hermione la reconnut immédiatement.  
  
Ryudo attends, c'est la voix de Cho. On dirait qu'elle a des problèmes. Allons voir, si tu veux. Ryudo et Hermione s'approchèrent de la voix de Cho.  
  
Au détour d'un bosquet, ils aperçurent Ren et Cho en train de lutter.  
  
Lâche-moi Ren ! Mais enfin Cho, nous allons nous marier c'est ridicule. Répliqua le jeune chinois visiblement perplexe. Oui et bien, nous nous embrasserons lorsque nous serons mariés pas avant. Mais tu es ridicule ! Pourquoi repousser jusqu'à cet été. Ren tentait de prendre Cho dans ses bras mais la jeune fille le repoussait énergiquement. Hyung, elle t'a demandé d'arrêter il me semble ! S'écria Ryudo. Quoiiiiiii ! Le chinois se retourna en direction d'Hermione et Ryudo. Kusanagi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je me promenais avec Hermione-Chan ! Et là je te vois déranger cette jeune fille, alors je viens te dire d'arrêter de la harceler. Occupe-toi de tes affaires Kusanagi ! Cracha Ren avec mépris. Cette jeune fille est ma future femme, alors dégage. Ren, ça suffit ! Si tu continues je vais devoir m'en mêler ! Je suppose que tu te souviens de notre dernier affrontement. Les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard, Ren avait lâché Cho et fixait Ryudo, les poings fermés prêt à bondir. Alors Ren, je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à recevoir une correction devant ta future épouse. Lança Ryudo avec un sourire plein d'assurance.  
  
Le Chinois serra les dents et tourna les talons sans rien dire. Cho vint remercier Ryudo pour son intervention, Hermione raccompagna son amie au dortoir, Ryudo retourna lui aussi dans sa chambre. Hermione et Cho étaient étonnées de la façon dont Ren s'était incliné face au japonais. Ryudo était- il si fort pour impressionner un si bon combattant ?  
  
Quatre jours passèrent avant la finale de la coupe, tous les anglais étaient restés pour assister à la coupe, ainsi que Kaede et Ryudo qui avaient déjà acheté leur billet espérant la qualification du japon. Pour cette occasion exceptionnelle tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'école chinoise allaient se rendre au match. Un portoloin avait été installé dans la cour de l'école. L'heure du début de la rencontre arrivait, tous les élèves chinois avaient déjà quitté l'établissement ainsi que tous les professeur à l'exception de maître Long qui patientait à côté du portoloin.  
  
Une partie des anglais était déjà partie pour le stade, il ne restait plus que Cho, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Drago, Ginny ainsi que Ryudo et Kaede, Ren, Altaïr et Rémus. Sirius lui devait rester dans l'école et ne pas se montrer. Le petit groupe d'amis patientait en haut du grand escalier de l'école en attendant l'arrivée de Lupin.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, nom d'un dragon ! Hurla Altaïr visiblement agacé par le retard de son prédécesseur. Il doit prendre un traitement médicale, c'est pour ça qu'il est en retard ! Expliqua Harry. Ah oui c'est vrai Potter, vous avez raison c'est la pleine lune en ce moment. S'exclama Altaïr en se frappant le front. Maître Long ! Vous pouvez y aller, nous vous rejoindront dans quelques instants. Cria-t-il au vieux sage chinois.  
  
Ce dernier fit un geste de la main en direction du petit groupe et se téléporta avec le Portoloin. Un homme n'avait rien manqué de la scène, cependant de là où il était, il ne pouvait voir le petit groupe. Il prit sa baguette de sa main argenté et lança loin au dessus des remparts un sortilège. Dans la forêt de bambou, plusieurs silhouettes sombres aperçurent dans le ciel le signal qu'ils attendaient tous, un serpent qui sortait de la gueule d'une tête de mort.  
  
- C'est le signal Messieurs, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire n'est- ce pas ! 


	24. Du noir au gris

Du Noir au Gris!  
  
Le petit groupe attendait l'arrivée de Lupin pour partir pour le stade, la finale opposant la Bulgarie aux Etats-Unis étaient sur le point de commencer. Rémus arriva en courant, légèrement en sueur.  
  
Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir retardés mais je ne retrouvais pas ma fiole de potion ! Merci de m'avoir attendu. Bon maintenant dépêchons-nous de partir ! Lança Altaïr visiblement soulagé de pouvoir enfin partir pour le stade. Je ne voudrais pas rater le début du match.  
  
Ils descendirent tous ensemble les grandes marches, Altaïr s'approcha du portoloin et le saisit mais rien ne se passa. Le jeune homme regarda l'objet un peu étonné par l'absence de réaction, il toucha de nouveau le portoloin mais le résultat fut le même. Ren s'approcha lui aussi et tenta de prendre le portoloin et une fois encore cela ne marchait pas.  
  
Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kaede en s'approchant à son tour. J'en sais rien, on dirait que le Portoloin ne fonctionne plus. Mais c'est impossible il devait fonctionner jusqu'à la fin de la journée, s'étonna Ren. Bon je vais transplaner jusqu'au stade pour prévenir les techniciens qu'il y a un problème. Ce devrait être vite réglé. Altaïr disparut en un éclair pour réapparaître aussitôt au même endroit. Altaïr ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lupin en voyant le jeune Auror toujours là. Je n'en sais rien, on dirait que mon transplanage n'a pas fonctionné. Comme si quelque chose stoppait mon déplacement. Je pense savoir ce qui se passe, mais ça n'a pas de raison d'être ! s'exclama Ren. Explique-toi Ren, demanda Ryudo. Je crois que les défenses de l'école viennent d'être activées. Comment ça les défenses de l'école, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Altaïr. Notre école possède un système de sécurité très complexe. En fait, il peut être activé de plusieurs façons, le tout en fonction de l'orientation des quatre statues représentant chacune des étoiles. En temps normal, ce système est désactivé mais si l'on oriente les statues d'une certaine manière il est impossible de pénétrer dans l'école, expliqua le jeune chinois. Oui mais pour l'instant le problème, c'est que l'on ne peut pas sortir de l'école ! Et non le contraire, s'énerva Altaïr. Oui je sais, mais en orientant les statues d'une autre façon il est possible d'empêcher quiconque de sortir de notre école. Il existe même une configuration qui permet d'empêcher quiconque d'entrée ou de sortir. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est le fait que quelqu'un ait activé le système alors qu'il était inactif ? répliqua Ren. Si je comprends bien, nous sommes bloqués ici ? demanda Harry. Oui mais il suffit d'orienter une statue dans une autre direction pour le désactiver, déclara Ren. Moi ce que je voudrais bien comprendre c'est qui a pu activer le système et pourquoi voudrait-on nous retenir ici ? s'interrogea Kaede. Je pense avoir la réponse à la première question. Regardez par là. Lupin montra du doigt la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de la forêt de bambou.  
  
Les anglais furent tous surpris par la vision de la marque des mangemorts, les asiatiques ne comprenaient pas l'étonnements de leurs amis britanniques. Les anglais expliquèrent la signification de la marque des ténèbres à Ren, Kaede et Ryudo.  
  
D'accord, donc si je comprends bien des adeptes de Vous-savez-qui ont du investir l'école. Je veux bien mais dans quel but et surtout pour quelle raison voudraient-ils nous retenir dans l'école, s'interrogea Hermione. C'est simple ! Pour Harry, ils veulent sûrement finir ce qu'ils ont commencé ! ! s'écria Ron. Je ne crois pas ! rectifia Harry. Je pense qu'ils sont venus pour autre chose, mais quoi. ça je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait les attirer ici ? La seule chose qui ait de la valeur dans notre école c'est le Sûtra de Sidharta ! reprit Ren. Mais oui, c'est ça ! explosa Harry. Qui d'autre que Voldemort pourrait bien vouloir acquérir un sortilège permettant de contrôler ses réincarnations, lui qui est obsédé par le désir de vaincre la mort. Avec un tel sort, il pourra se réincarner comme bon lui semble et ainsi atteindre l'immortalité. Très finement observé Harry, mais comment se fait-il qu'un tel sortilège ne soit pas protégé ? demanda Rémus. Monsieur, il l'est habituellement mais aujourd'hui tous les gardiens du Sûtra sont partis au stade pour renforcer la sécurité suite à l'attentat, se justifia Ren. Bon arrêtons de tergiverser ! interrompit Altaïr. Il est clair maintenant que les mangemorts ont du activer le système de sécurité de telle sorte que personne ne puisse entrer dans l'école pour ne pas les stopper, mais vu que nous ne pouvons pas sortir non plus c'est la configuration empêchant toute sortie et toute entrée qui est en place. Nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, il nous faut agir et vite avant qu'ils ne s'emparent de ce sort. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Pour s'emparer du Sûtra, il faut placer quatre statuettes des symboles de nos étoiles dans la grande porte. Ensuite il faut atteindre un état de concentration intense dans la salle qui se trouve derrière cette porte pour que le Sûtra apparaisse. Un sorcier expérimenté doit méditer environ une heure pour atteindre un tel état. Mais il ne faut pas traîner. Ren commença à se diriger vers le pavillon de l'ouest. Doucement jeune homme, restez ici ! ordonna Altaïr. Nous devons préparer un plan précis, il ne faut pas agir à la légère avec les mangemorts. Voilà ce que je propose, nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs petits groupes, ainsi nous pourrons orienter ces statues afin de configurer le système de sécurité de telle sorte qu'aucun mangemort ne puisse s'échapper. Ensuite nous pourrons aller nous occuper de la récupération du Sûtra avant qu'ils ne le dérobent. Excellente idée Monsieur ! acquiesça le jeune chinois. Pour configurer le système ainsi, il suffira à chacun de tourner les statues en direction du c?ur de l'école. Parfait. Bon alors formons les groupes maintenant. Moi, Rémus et Harry nous allons former un groupe, comme ça les plus aguerries d'entre nous serons aux côtés de celui qui reste une cible privilégiée des mangemorts. Nous nous occuperons de l'étoile de l'est, ce devrait être rapide et ensuite nous irons récupérés le Sûtra. Ensuite. Altaïr se tourna vers le reste de la bande. Moi et Cho nous allons nous occupés de l'étoile de l'ouest ! déclara Ren. Je vais vous accompagner ajouta Kaede. Hermione et moi nous nous occuperons du pavillon Sud ! intervint à son tour Ryudo. Pas sans moi. Le coupa Ron. Bon et bien il ne reste plus que vous deux ! Vous allez donc vous occupez du pavillon nord. Conclut Altaïr en regardant en direction de Drago et Ginny. Sûrement pas, je ne veux pas faire équipe avec elle ! S'écria Drago Moi non plus, je ne veux pas aller avec lui ! Dit-elle quasiment au même moment. Ca suffit, nous ne sommes pas dans une situation où l'on peut se permettre de faire fi de ce genre de problème. Drago et Ginny vous partez vous occuper de la statue du pavillon nord.  
  
Avant de se séparer, Ryudo fit un « accio » pour faire venir son sabre, Drago l'imita immédiatement en appelant l'ancien sabre de Zankuro que Kaede lui avait offert. Puis tous les groupes se séparèrent en direction des pavillons dans lesquels ils devaient modifier l'orientation des statues.  
  
Kaede courait suivit de prés par Ren et Cho en direction du pavillon ouest afin de tourner la statue de Byakko vers le centre de l'école. Ils étaient maintenant à mi distance du pavillon, traversant le parc de l'école. Le jeune japonais ralentit soudain sa course à la grande surprise de Ren qui voulut continuer au même rythme.  
  
Kusanagi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Dépêche-toi un peu ! s'écria Ren en voulant dépasser le japonais quasiment à l'arrêt. Silence ! Kaede stoppa de son bras la course de Ren. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva le chinois. Quelqu'un nous observe, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Kaede, le visage soucieux observait chaque buisson. Arrête ta parano, Kusanagi. Il faut que l'on se dépêche. Ren repartit en écartant le bras du Kaede.  
  
Le japonais saisit le bras de Ren et le tira en arrière avec une telle violence qu'il le fit trébucher et tomber sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, car juste à l'endroit où il se trouvait trois shuriken étaient plantés dans le sol.  
  
Ne bougez plus ! ordonna Kaede. Allez montre toi, Yagami, je sais que tu es là. Tu es venu pour moi alors viens je suis prêt.  
  
Un rire sadique raisonna autour d'eux, mais il était impossible d'en localiser la provenance exact.  
  
Tu as fait des progrès, petit Kaede ! Tant mieux ce sera encore plus amusant que la dernière fois ! La voix raisonnait comme le rire. Cho tremblotait instinctivement en entendant celui qui avait voulu la torturer un an auparavant. Bon tu veux ton combat Zankuro, je suis ton homme mais laisse ces enfants en dehors de tout ça ! cria Kaede dans le vide.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence, suivi d'un rire discret.  
  
Ca me va Kusanagi ! Qu'ils partent ! Ren, Cho vous avez entendu, partez au pavillon ouest, je vous rejoins bientôt, ordonna Kaede en continuant de scruter les bosquets. Non, je reste pour t'aider Kusanagi ! Ren venait de sortir la garde de son épée. Pas question Ren, tu pars ! reprit le japonais d'un ton froid et implacable, ses poings s'étaient enflammés.  
  
Ren le regarda un instant puis prit la main de Cho et la tira pour s'éloigner du jardin. Dés qu'ils furent hors du champ de vision de Kaede, la silhouette d'un homme émergea d'un bosquet comme si son corps avait eu la capacité d'un caméléon. La silhouette de Zankuro Yagami se dessina rapidement, le visage mat et ses longs cheveux blanc se découpaient maintenant parfaitement sur le vert environnant.  
  
Yagami, nous allons enfin pouvoir régler nos comptes une fois pour toute ! Je vais pouvoir venger mon père et mon professeur. Cette fois il n'y aura pas d'arrestation ! C'est un combat à mort que nous allons livrer ! Kaede s'était déjà positionné en garde, les mains entourées de flamme. Mais j'y compte bien, dés que j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irai m'occuper de ton jeune frère et après cela plus de descendance pour votre maudit clan. Trêve de bavardage ! Ikusooooooooooo. Kaede s'élança en direction de son ennemi.  
  
Au même moment, Altaïr Grey s'approchait à vive allure de la salle de la statue du Dragon Seiryu, gardien de l'étoile de l'est. Harry et Rémus n'avaient pas la même allure que lui, il les avait rapidement distancés. Il arriva devant la porte et se retourna pour regarder si ses deux compagnons arrivaient mais il ne les voyait pas. Quelque chose d'inattendue attira son attention. Il lança un sortilège sur la porte, « Sonorus permea » il se mit à sourire avec un visage de satisfaction. Il dissipa aussitôt le sortilège et attendit un moment qu'Harry et Rémus le rejoignent.  
  
Lupin, allez directement à la salle du Sûtra, je me charge de la statue tout seul, ne perdons pas de temps. Tu es sûr Altaïr et si il y avait un mangemort. Ce serait plus prudent de s'en occuper à deux. Non Lupin, il n'y a personne, je pense. De toute façon, je peux m'occuper d'un mangemort tout seul. Je ne suis pas le meilleur Auror actuel pour rien. Allez, filez. dépêchez-vous. Oui. Monsieur Lupin, j'aimerais passer prendre quelque chose dans mon dortoir qui pourrait me servir, ajouta Harry.  
  
Rémus et Altaïr s'échangèrent un dernier regard, puis le premier partit en compagnie d'Harry au grand soulagement d'Altaïr.  
  
Voilà, je suis enfin seul ! Cette fois Lupin, tu ne viendras pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. A nous deux maintenant !  
  
Il saisit sa baguette et lança un puissant sortilège qui fit imploser la porte en éclat. Avant même que la poussière ne se dissipe, il se précipita dans la salle. Au centre de cette dernière se trouvait une grande statue de dragon sur un socle blanc, à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un magicien le visage surpris par l'explosion. Altaïr entra en trombe dans la salle.  
  
Enfin je te tiens Black ! Hurla-t-il au sorcier qui se tenait devant la statue du dragon. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sirius en regardant le jeune homme. Il me semble vous connaître ? Qui je suis ? Je suis Altaïr Grey, évidement que tu me connais Black ! Cela fait plus d'un an que je te chasse pour te renvoyer moisir à Azkaban. Ah c'est donc vous, Altaïr Grey ! Pourquoi tant d'acharnement à me capturer, est-ce que je vous ai fait du tord ? demanda Sirius en saisissant sa baguette par réflexe. Du tord ! C'est peu dire ! Altaïr éclata d'un rire frénétique. Tu as la mémoire courte Black, j'ai tout perdu à cause de toi, sale traître. J'ai perdu toute ma famille, mes parents sont morts dans le déshonneur, mon frère m'a abandonné, j'ai même perdu mon nom. J'ai tout perdu, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre comme tu vas bientôt le constater. J'ai enfin l'occasion de me venger de tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Ecoutez, je comprends tout à fait que vous deviez m'arrêter, c'est votre devoir. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai jamais tué personne, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui ait provoqué tout ce dont vous m'accusez. Tu mens Black, hurla l'Auror le visage déformé par la rage. Tu oublis un peu vite la mort de James et Lily Potter, sans parler de Peter Pettigrow. Je n'ai pas tué James et Lily. C'est Voldemort qui l'a fait, quant à Pettigrow il est ici. Regardez, c'est ce rat, s'écria Sirius en montrant du doigt un coin de la salle. Il n'y a pas de rat, sombre crétin ! C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tué les Potter, tu es bien trop lâche pour ça, tu les as juste trahis comme tu sais si bien le faire. Maintenant tu voudrais me faire croire que Pettigrow est toujours en vie, ne me prends pas pour un idiot Black ! Je ne suis pas Harry, tu ne me mystifieras pas comme tu le fais avec ce pauvre enfant. Tous tes mensonges sont inutiles avec moi, je connais ton cas par c?ur. Que vous croyez à la version du ministère, c'est une chose. Mais je n'ai jamais fait le moindre mal à une famille et je ne connais aucun membre de la famille Grey. Ca c'est évident, puisque je te dis que j'ai changé de nom. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tué directement mes parents, mon père s'est suicidé juste après ta trahison, ma mère a été assassinée par un de tes mangemorts de compagnon sûrement dans le but de la faire taire. Quant à moi j'ai du changé de nom par sécurité et aussi pour ne plus porter ce nom que tu as souillé. Maintenant ça suffit, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir Black. Altaïr pointa sa baguette sur Black. Attendez, vous dites que j'ai souillé votre ancien nom, mais quel est-il? Sirius était totalement abasourdi par les accusations d'Altaïr. Mon ancien nom ! Incroyable tu ne te souviens même pas de mon ancien nom ! Je n'aurai vraiment aucun remords à te tuer. Tu es le pire mangemort que je connaisse Black. Tu as totalement rayé ton passé de ta mémoire lorsque tu es devenu un adepte du Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu veux connaître mon ancien nom, je vais te le donner et après je te tuerai.  
  
Altaïr laissa échapper un silence, on lisait sur son visage une expression mélangeant tristesse mélancolie et dégoût. Deux larmes coulèrent de chacun de ses yeux, la colère reprit soudain le dessus.  
  
Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies oublié jusqu'au nom d'Altaïr Black, celui de ton propre frère ! 


	25. Entre chien et loup

Entre chien et loup  
  
Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, la baguette pointée l'un sur l'autre. Sirius regardait Altaïr avec attention, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Altaïr qu'il avait devant les yeux était son jeune frère. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, il n'avait que treize ans et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait vraiment rien de comparable avec le souvenir qu'il en avait. Cet homme plein de haine et de colère ne ressemblait pas au petit garçon que Sirius avait gardé dans son âme, calme et curieux de tout.  
  
Alors Sirius, la mémoire te reviens un peu maintenant ! Tu te rappelles de ton frère ! C'est incroyable ce que tu as changé. Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ? Je t'ai cherché après mon évasion mais lorsque j'ai trouvé la tombe de nos parents, ton nom était inscrit également avec la même date que celui de notre mère. J'ai eu du mal à accepter la mort de tous les membres de ma famille, mais j'ai du m'y résoudre. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Petit frère ? La voix de Sirius chargé d'émotion tremblotait. Silence, je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus ton frère ! Tu veux savoir tout ce qui c'est passé et bien je vais te le dire avant d'en finir avec toi. Lorsque tu as été arrêté, notre père s'est pendu à cause du déshonneur de notre famille. Ensuite notre mère as été assassiné par des mangemorts restés fidèles à Voldemort, je suis sûr qu'il voulait la faire taire pour ne pas qu'elle révèle quoi que ce soit sur eux. Moi pendant ce temps, j'avais de gros ennuis à l'école. De nombreux élèves voulaient me faire payer toutes les atrocités que tes amis les mangemorts avaient fait subir à leur famille. Quand je suis rentré de l'école et que père et mère étaient morts, je me suis retrouvé livré à moi même avec quelques mangemorts qui me poursuivaient pour une raison que j'ignorais. Une nuit un groupe d'entre eux est venu chez nous et sans l'intervention de Fol ?il, je serais mort aujourd'hui. Il m'a recueilli et orchestré mon faux décès et mon changement de nom pour me protéger. J'ai alors quitté l'école de Poudlard et j'ai suivi les cours de sorcellerie que Maugrey me donnait, il est devenu mon mentor. Ma haine envers toi et le dégoût de ce que tu étais devenu m'ont rendu bien plus fort que Fol ?il ne l'espérait. Je suis parvenu à me forger un nouveau nom, le nom de Grey est aussi renommé que celui de ton maître. Et maintenant je vais te montrer que j'ai même surpassé le frère que je prenais comme exemple. Ecoute Altaïr, je n'ai jamais trahis personne. C'était un coup monté de la part de Pettigrow qui avait trahis la confiance des Potter en les livrant à Voldemort. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai pu autant changé et devenir un mangemort. Altaïr. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à Harry. Laisse-moi une chance de réparer les erreurs du passé. Arrête. Peter Pettigrow est mort en tentant de te stopper dans ta folie meurtrière, ne salis pas sa mémoire. Et arrête aussi de faire le gentil parrain avec Harry, ça me rend fou de voir que tu fais la même chose avec ce pauvre garçon que ce que tu as fait avec moi, tu le trompes avec tes faux airs. Maintenant tu le trahis comme tu m'as trahis en t'infiltrant dans cette école et en tentant de voler un artefact pour ton maître. En garde Sirius Black, voyons ce qu'un Chien fidèle à son maître peut faire face à un loup solitaire. Voyons si le noir est plus fort que le gris. STUPEFIX !  
  
La vague d'énergie fila en direction de Sirius qui l'évita de justesse. « Inutile de le raisonner, il ne veut rien entendre ». Sirius se mit en position de duel face à son frère qui en le voyant enfin prendre l'affrontement au sérieux sourit de satisfaction. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face sans rien faire presque immobiles, chacun jaugeant les mouvements de l'autre attendant la moindre faille. « J'ai toujours été le meilleur duelliste lors de mes années d'études à Poudlard, je dois pouvoir être assez rapide pour qu'il ne puisse pas contre attaquer à un sortilège de désarmement. » se dit Sirius avant de lancer un « Expeliarmus ». Il avait pratiquement fini son mouvement de baguette alors que son jeune frère n'avait pas encore bougé. c'était gagné, Altaïr désarmé il pourrait peut- être lui expliquer calmement la situation. Ce que Sirius n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Altaïr réalisa son mouvement de baguette avec une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le sort de désarmement de l'Auror l'avait déjà atteint avant même qu'il termine le sien. Sirius fut propulsé contre le socle de la statue et sa baguette vola au loin dans la salle. Le jeune homme s'approcha en pointant sa baguette vers Sirius le regard plein de haine, il était prêt à achever son frère. Il allait abaisser sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège mortel mais quelque chose le retenait, Sirius le regardait sans savoir quoi faire, il voyait dans les yeux de son jeune frère le combat entre la haine à son égard et un reste d'amour fraternel. La main d'Altaïr tremblotait lorsqu'un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet en le propulsant loin dans la salle.  
  
Sa baguette venait de tomber à quelques mètres de Sirius qui tenta de se précipiter dessus pour la saisir mais il fut stopper par la menace d'une autre baguette qui le pointait.  
  
Du calme Sirius, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser prendre cette baguette ! La voix de Peter Pettigrow n'avait plus son habituelle faiblesse. Recul Sirius ! Peter, où est ce que tu te cachais espèce d'ordure ! cracha Sirius en direction du mangemort. Tu sais Sirius, être un rat a du bon parfois. J'avoue que ton petit duel avec ton frère m'a bien amusé. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé une situation aussi favorable pour moi, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la baguette d'Altaïr qui se trouvait par terre, l'envoyant dans un coin loin de Sirius et d'Altaïr. VOUS ! Hurla Altaïr en se relevant. Et oui Altaïr, c'est moi Peter Pettigrow, je suis toujours en vie ! Tu aurais mieux fait de croire ton frère, maintenant il est trop tard. Je vais me débarrasser à la fois de toi Sirius et en plus du meilleur Auror du ministère. Mon maître saura me récompenser d'une telle victoire sur la famille Black. Par lequel d'entre vous vais-je commencer ? Le mangemort à la main d'argent regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Par toi mon vieil ami ! Tu aurais du me tuer lorsque tu en avais l'occasion il y a trois ans dans la cabane hurlante. Finalement c'est moi le pauvre et faible Peter qui vais survivre et toi le beau et grand Sirius tu vas disparaître dans l'oubli. Pettigrow leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Accio Baguette magique ! La voix d'Altaïr retentit dans toute la salle.  
  
Peter se retourna vers Altaïr, ce dernier avait à nouveau sa baguette dans la main droite et pointait le mangemort.  
  
Grey ! Comment as-tu fait ? Tu peux lancer des sorts sans baguette ? Je croyais que c'était impossible ! s'étonna Pettigrow. Tu vas découvrir que je suis plein de surprise Pettigrow ! Tu viens de dire que j'aurais du croire ce que disais mon frère et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour mort pendant tant d'année, mais je vais suivre ton conseil. Prépare-toi à m'affronter Pettigrow, car tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveux d'un membre de la famille Black tant que je serais en vie. En garde. AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla le mangemort en lança le sortilège interdit en direction d'Altaïr. ESCU VITAE ! Répliqua Altaïr.  
  
L'éclair vert qui jaillissait de la baguette de Pettigrow fut stoppé par la nuée dorée qui sortait de la baguette d'Altaïr. Les deux forces magiques luttaient entre eux deux s'approchant tour à tour de l'un ou de l'autre.  
  
Je connais ton sort Grey ! Tu n'aurais pas du l'enseigner à n'importe qui ! Je sais qu'il a une faille. Tu vas bientôt ne plus pouvoir résister, ta force vital est en train de s'affaiblir. Je vais gagner ! Le mangemort triomphait.  
  
Sirius était très inquiet l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra commençait effectivement à prendre le dessus et s'approchait dangereusement d'Altaïr. Peter jubila, mais ce qui étonnait Sirius s'était le visage amusé que gardait Altaïr malgré la situation.  
  
Pettigrow, tu penses bien que je connais les faiblesses de ce sortilège puisque c'est moi qui l'ai mis au point. Mais ce petit défaut ne s'applique pas à moi, mon cher car si tu t'étais bien renseigné sur moi tu aurais peut- être appris que je suis ambidextre et que ma force est de pouvoir utiliser deux baguettes en même temps. Regarde bien !  
  
De sa main gauche Altaïr dégaina une deuxième baguette caché dans un holster sous sa robe de sorcier. Tout en maintenant son contre-sort, il lança un sortilège « Stupefix » sur son adversaire. Surpris par l'action de l'Auror, Pettigrow fut figé par le sortilège qu'il ne put contrer. Il s'effondra inerte sur le sol.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait dans ses affaires afin de retrouver les mitaines que lui avait offert Kaede. Lupin le pressait car il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de se rendre dans la salle centrale pour empêcher le vol du Sûtra.  
  
Kaede lui se battait depuis un long moment face à Zankuro Yagami, dans un duel titanesque. Cette fois le duel était bien plus équitable que l'année précédente, le jeune japonais et le Shugenja de l'ombre échangeait de violents assauts de sortilège. Cependant l'avantage de l'effet de surprise dont Zankuro avait bénéficié l'année d'avant sur Kaede ne fonctionnait plus. Les deux adversaires légèrement essoufflés firent une pause dans leur assaut.  
  
Dis-moi Yagami, comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper d'Angleterre, tu n'avais pas de Shiki sous la main ! C'est simple Kusanagi, j'ai demandé à un garde d'aller au toilette et j'ai pris un morceau de papier ! Et l'encre magique tu n'en avais pas ! On ne vous a jamais appris ça à l'école? Le sang humain a les mêmes propriétés que l'encre magique ! Je me suis donc coupé et j'ai lancé mon sortilège de possession du corps à l'aide de ce Shiki improvisé sur un de mes gardes et me voilà ! Maintenant finissons en Kusanagi !  
  
Le sorcier japonais psalmodia une étrange incantation et se multiplia. Il y avait désormais six Zankuro qui encerclaient Kaede. Ce dernier restait très concentrer en tentant de repérer quel était le Zankuro qui n'était pas une illusion. Un des Zankuro qui se trouvait dans le dos de Kaede se jeta sur lui, ce dernier ne fut pas surpris par cette charge et frappa d'un violent coup de pied réflexe le visage de Zankuro, dés lors toutes les autres images s'estompèrent. Profitant de cette ouverture, Kaede enchaîna une série de coup d'une terrible violence sur son adversaire qui n'arrivait plus à se défendre des assauts du jeune nippon. Kaede termina son enchaînement en saisissant Zankuro par la gorge et le souleva au-dessus du sol, sa main s'enflamma puis une explosion propulsa Zankuro à quelques mètres. Il ne put se relever, le corps trop meurtri par les brûlures infligées par les attaques de son adversaire.  
  
Enfin je vais pouvoir venger mon père et mon maître ! Déclara Kaede en s'approchant. Tu es trop naïf, Kusanagi ! Regarde donc sur ton torse ! Quoi ? Kaede baissa le visage sur son buste et vit que Zankuro avait réussi à y placer un Shiki. Je me suis laissé faire pour pouvoir mettre ce Shiki, afin de pouvoir posséder ton corps. Il n'y a pas plus belle conclusion pour moi que de te tuer en possédant ton corps ! HAHAHA inutile d'essayer de le retirer c'est impossible. Prépare-toi à être possédé par ton pire ennemi Kusanagi. Jamais, je t'aurais achevé avant que tu ne finisses le sortilège ! Kaede se rua sur son ennemi.  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre Zankuro, une vive lueur entoura le corps du Shugenja de l'ombre et vint frapper Kaede au niveau du Shiki collé sur son torse. Il fut stopper dans sa course et resta un instant debout inerte, le corps de Zankuro lui était comme mort. Kaede se redressa en éclatant de rire.  
  
Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé son adversaire ! Hurla-t-il avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire.  
  
Ron, Ryudo et Hermione étaient devant un grave problème. Ils avaient atteint la salle de la statue de Suzaku le gardien de l'étoile du sud, mais ils n'étaient pas les seules à s'intéresser à cette statue. Devant eux se tenaient deux mangemorts en robe noir, le visage caché par un masque noir. De toute évidence ces deux là n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser s'approcher de la statue.  
  
Ren et Cho quant à eux se trouvaient face à la statue de Byakko le gardien de l'étoile de l'ouest. Ren s'approcha de la statue afin de la faire pivoter en direction du centre de l'école. Cho le regardait faire sans vraiment l'aider, elle n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir lorsqu'un éclair magique vint le frapper dans le dos. Le chinois s'effondra sur le sol inanimé, elle se précipita vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait.  
  
Ren, tu m'entends ? Cho le secouait. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mort. Il est juste endormi, je lui ai lancé un sortilège de sommeil. Cette voix ? Cho se retourna vers la voix qui lui était familière. Un homme masqué en tenue sombre se tenait devant elle. Alors Cho ! Ma voix te rappelle des souvenirs dirait-on ? Je ne sais plus, je vous connais j'en suis sûre mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Tu oublis les gens bien vite Cho, mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Je t'ordonne de quitter les lieux immédiatement avec ton compatriote. Jamais je ne vous laisserais vous emparer du Sûtra de Sidharta, répliqua Cho avec plein de courage en se relevant la baguette à la main. Tu oserais m'affronter ? Je doute que tu es le courage de te battre contre moi lorsque tu auras découvert mon identité. Mais enfin qui êtes vous ? Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ? Très bien !  
  
L'homme saisit son masque et l'enleva doucement de son visage. Au fur et à mesure que son visage apparaissait sous les yeux de Cho, elle devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il laissa le masque tombé par terre et sourit à Cho.  
  
Surprise, Cho ! C'est pas possible ! Cela ne peut pas être toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais si c'est bien moi, Cho ! Regarde-moi bien ! NON, tu ne peux pas être ici ! Tu es mort ! Les mains de Cho se desserrèrent et laissèrent tomber la baguette sur le sol, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. 


	26. La force de la nécromancie

La force de la nécromancie  
  
La situation était tendue dans la salle de la statue gardienne de l'étoile de l'ouest de l'école de sorcellerie chinoise. Devant Cho se tenait la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir et pour elle le choc était terrible.  
  
Cédric mais ce n'est pas possible, tu étais mort ! Comment est-ce possible ? Et oui, c'est vrai j'étais mort, mais le seigneur des ténèbres m'a rendu la vie et me voilà. Maintenant Cho va t'en, je ne veux pas t'affronter alors je te demande de partir immédiatement, répliqua le jeune garçon. Non Cédric, je ne peux pas partir. Il faut que je tourne cette statue et vous empêchez de vous emparer du Sûtra de Sidharta. Vraiment. Mais pourquoi veux-tu nous empêcher de prendre un tel sortilège ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches au seigneur des ténèbres ? Il est à la tête des mangemorts et il est responsable de ta mort ! Je ne peux pas laisser ses adeptes dérober un tel objet. C'est vrai, il est responsable de ma mort, mais il s'est rendu compte de son erreur et m'a rendu la vie ! Tu as tord Cho, c'est un homme bon qui ne veut que le bonheur des sorciers et sortir notre monde de sa clandestinité. Allez Cho obéis et va-t-en ! dit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur. Peut-être t'a-t-il rendu la vie ,même si je doute de ses motivations, mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rendu la vie à tous ceux qu'il avait tués des années auparavant ? Comment toi Cédric peux-tu être loyal envers un meurtrier, ton meurtrier, le meurtrier des parents d'Harry et de beaucoup d'autres. Cho ! Ne me parle pas de loyauté. Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour m'oublier et te jeter dans les bras de celui là même qui est responsable de ma propre mort. Tu t'es bien vite remise de ma mort dans les bras d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ! NON, c'est faux ! Je t'ai pleuré pendant tout l'été, ta mort m'a fait déprimer terriblement. J'avais même pensé arrêter le Quidditch, mais l'amitié d'Harry et de Philip m'ont permise de sortir de cette déprime. Ils ont réussi à me faire comprendre que ma vie était devant moi et non derrière. Est-ce pour cela qui fallait que tu te jettes dans les bras de Potter ? Tu n'as aucune morale, tu es une fille qui ne pense qu'à sa réputation, tu as voulu sortir avec Harry pour continuer à briller à travers lui.  
  
En entendant cela Cho s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, elle se mit à pleurer en grande tirade de sanglots, le visage caché dans ses mains. Les accusations de Cédric lui faisaient très mal, elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'écroulait. Après avoir perdu Cédric, après avoir perdu Harry, il fallait que Cédric revienne la hanter avec des remords.  
  
Allez Cho, arrête ce petit jeu. J'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment ! Maintenant quitte immédiatement cet endroit et laisse-moi faire mon devoir. C'est faux Cédric, j'aime Harry, de tout mon c?ur et je l'aime encore plus que je t'ai aimé, hurla-t-elle en reprenant sa baguette. Je suis dessolée que tu sois mort, mais lui comme moi n'y sommes pour rien, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur nous. Tu n'es plus le Cédric que j'ai connu, tu n'es qu'un pantin dans les mains de Voldemort. La voix de Cho était totalement différente, pleine d'assurance, elle venait même de se relever. Elle-même s'étonnait d'avoir prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Cho, tu ne vas pas m'attaquer quand même, après tout je suis ton ancien petit ami ! NON, tu n'es pas Cédric, tu n'es qu'un mangemort qui a pris de la potion polynectar. D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu toujours la même expression, les traits de ton visage ne bougent pas du tout. Affirma Cho en séchant ses larmes. « Verita Revelation » le sortilège de Cho frappa de plein fouet Cédric.  
  
Le visage de Cédric s'estompa en laissant place à un crâne à moitié décomposé. Cho n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, c'était un zombie qu'elle avait maintenant devant elle. Normalement son sort devait supprimer tout effet d'une potion ou d'un sortilège modifiant l'apparence, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort mais sûrement pas d'un zombie. En regardant un peu mieux le crâne décomposé, Cho reconnut le visage de son ancien petit ami et fut soudainement prise d'une nausée terrifiante.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Cho, je m'en occupe ! Ren se tenait debout à côté d'elle le visage sombre. Je croyais que tu étais endormi par son sortilège de sommeil ? lui demanda la jeune fille. Son sort n'était pas assez puissant pour me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. D'ailleurs je suis vraiment étonné de voir un zombie lancer des sorts. Cho, va tourner la statue pendant que je lui règle son compte. Ren dégaina son épée et se mit en position d'attaque. Je vois que je suis découvert, tant pis pour vous je vais devoir prendre les grands moyens pour m'occuper de vous. Le zombie parlait avec une voix différente de celle de Cédric, c'était celle d'un homme plus âgé. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais en tout cas vous avez un sacré talent de nécromant pour pouvoir faire parler un zombie avec la voix qu'il avait de son vivant et aussi lui donner son ancienne apparence, répliqua le jeune chinois. Merci de ton compliment jeune homme, mais tu n'as encore rien vu ! Regarde un peu autour de toi, voici mes autres marionnettes. J'aurais préféré avoir à faire à Potter, j'aurais pu facilement l'endormir et l'emmener à notre maître. C'était bien pour cela que j'avais choisi le corps de Diggory pour faire culpabiliser cet idiot de Potter, mais tant pis c'est vous qui êtes venus, je vais devoir vous éliminer. Vous n'avez aucune valeur aux yeux de Voldemort.  
  
Des silhouettes en robe sombre sortaient de derrière les piliers de la pièce et s'approchèrent de Ren. Il s'agissait tous de zombie plus ou moins décomposés. Ren les regarda rapidement et laissa apparaître un petit rictus sur son visage.  
  
Tu m'impressionnes nécromant, tu es capable de diriger une dizaine de zombie en même temps ! Au moins tu représentes un défi à ma hauteur ! Cho dépêche-toi de tourner cette statue, pendant que je m'occupe de ces créatures !  
  
Ren se lança dans la bataille avec les zombies qui se précipitèrent à sa rencontre en tentant de le frapper avec leurs bras et leurs ongles étonnamment longs. Le jeune chinois entra dans une danse de combat mélangeant coups de pied et mouvements de taille de son épée. Il arrivait à s'en sortir malgré le nombre de ses adversaires. Pendant le même laps de temps, Cho pivotait très doucement la statue en direction du centre de l'école.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ren avait entièrement décimé la troupe de zombie. Cho venait de terminer de pivoter la statue. Les deux jeunes gens s'effondrèrent contre le pilier de la statue, chacun d'eux épuisé par leurs épreuves respectives. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Ren brisa le silence.  
  
Cho pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que tu aimais Harry ? Quoi tu m'as entendu, je croyais que tu dormais. Je ne t'en as pas parlé parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque notre mariage est arrangé, répliqua Cho avec beaucoup de dédains. Mais si c'est très important, il n'est pas question de nous marier si tu aimes un autre homme aussi sincèrement. Pas question de continuer cette mascarade, je vais dire à mon père que nos fiançailles sont rompues. Ren.  
  
Face à deux mangemorts, Ryudo tentait une impossible médiation. Mais les deux fidèles de Voldemort ne voulaient pas l'écouter et lui bloquaient le passage jusqu'à la statue.  
  
Messieurs, laissez nous passer, s'il vous plaît ! Ne nous lançons pas dans un combat qui pourrait coûter cher à nous comme à vous.  
  
Les deux mangemorts éclatèrent de rire en dégainant leurs baguettes.  
  
Ryudo, c'est pas la peine de discuter avec ces gars là ! Ils sont là pour nous empêcher de bouger la statue, s'exclama Ron. Il ne faut pas nous battre, je refuse. C'est la dernière chose envisageable. L'affrontement doit être éviter s'il le peux. Les conséquences pourraient être terrible. Oui et bien je crois qu'il ne vont pas être d'accord ! s'écria Hermione en voyant l'un des deux lancer un sortilège en direction de Ryudo.  
  
Le jeune japonais sortit un Shiki de sa manche en un clin d'?il qui annula le sortilège. Rapidement le deuxième mangemort projeta un gros morceau de béton avec un sortilège d'expulsion en direction du japonais. Hermione d'un vif mouvement de baguette détourna l'objet contre un mur.  
  
Ryudo ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de combattre ces sorciers ? Ce sont des adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres il faut les passer pour pouvoir arriver à la statue. Je sais bien Hermione-Chan mais je ne veux pas me battre, j'ai une bonne raison pour ça. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de les affronter Ryudo ? demanda Hermione soucieuse de le voir aussi perturbé. Hermione-Chan, j'ai un gros problème lorsque je dois combattre, il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle de mes actes et je deviens un fou furieux. L'an dernier, j'ai tué ainsi l'un de mes adversaires lors du tournoi de sorcellerie. Tu comprends mieux. expliqua Ryudo. Il arrive que parmi les membres de la famille Kusanagi certains soient possédés par un esprit combatif si puissant qu'il est très dur de le contrôler, ainsi lorsque l'on en perd le contrôle nous devenons de véritables bêtes furieuses. J'ai hérité de cet esprit mais je n'arrive pas toujours à le maîtriser, si le combat devient trop violent je risque d'être submergé par cet esprit. Je suis certaine que tu pourras y arriver Ryudo, j'ai confiance en toi ! l'encouragea Hermione.  
  
Les mangemorts les attaquèrent à l'aide de sortilèges offensifs assez destructeurs, l'un des deux lançait des éclairs électriques très puissant. Pendant quelques instants Ryudo et Hermione s'efforcèrent de résister aux attaques des deux mangemorts sans attaquer. Ron lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait totalement impuissant face à ces mangemorts et commençait à entrevoir l'idiotie de son comportement. Il avait peu travaillé toute ces années et il comprenait son erreur car il était désarmé face à un tel problème. Totalement désemparé, il ne pouvait que regarder l'affrontement sans oser agir, il aperçut tout à coup qu'un des deux mangemort allait lancer un sortilège sur Hermione qui ne le regardait pas. Un violent éclair jaillit en direction de la jeune anglaise, n'écoutant que son courage Ron se jeta en travers du sortilège.  
  
Un terrible hurlement de douleur retentit dans la grande salle, Hermione et Ryudo se retournèrent et virent Ron affreusement brûlé par l'électrocution. Il hurlait en se tordant sur le sol, le corps parcouru par de nombreux soubresauts. Hermione courut vers lui pour tenter de calmer ses souffrances, mais elle n'avait aucune potion adéquate sous la main. Les deux mangemorts laissèrent échapper un rire sadique en le regardant. Ryudo se retourna vers eux le visage grave.  
  
Hermione, emmène-le loin d'ici rapidement ! Dépêche-toi ! cria le japonais d'une voix étrangement froide. Ryudo, je vais pas te laisser avec ces deux là ! s'exclama Hermione. Enfuis-toi vite Hermione ! Hurla Ryudo en la regardant.  
  
Hermione fut terrifiée par le visage de Ryudo, ses yeux étaient comme fous, sa longue chevelure commençait à danser étrangement dans l'air, des nuées pourpres se dégageaient de son corps comme si celui-ci se consumait. Hermione prit la décision de suivre les ordres de Ryudo, elle commença à tirer le corps de Ron vers l'extérieur de la salle.  
  
Les deux mangemorts s'approchèrent de Ryudo en riant, ce dernier le regard baissé vers le sol ne semblait plus réagir. Le mangemort le plus proche de Ryudo leva sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège. Hermione regardait la scène en tirant Ron.  
  
Ryudo attention !  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé tellement ce fut rapide. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était le sortilège du mangemort qui avait été dévié et Ryudo qui avait dégainé son sabre. Le torse du mangemort était parcouru d'une immense entaille d'où giclait une grande quantité de sang. Il s'écroula sur le sol, son sang continua à se reprendre sur les dalles. Ryudo se tourna vers l'autre adversaire, le visage impassible souillé par quelques taches du sang de sa victime. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de lui, son sabre s'enflamma de la garde jusqu'à la pointe. Les flammes qui s'agitaient sur le sabre formaient la silhouette d'un dragon, Ryudo stoppa à quelques mètres de son ennemi et brandit son sabre au dessus de sa tête. Dans un cri terrifiant Ryudo abaissa son sabre en direction de son adversaire, projetant une vague de flamme en forme de dragon. Le mangemort fut submergé par les flammes et ses hurlements furent de courte durée, son corps carbonisé s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
Le jeune garçon restait au milieu de la pièce en haletant bruyamment, puis il tourna son visage en direction de Ron et d'Hermione. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux, Hermione tenait Ron sous ses bras et essayait de l'emmener en dehors de la salle, mais le poids du rouquin la ralentissait. Ryudo se trouva rapidement au dessus du corps de Ron, il leva son sabre prêt à frapper le jeune anglais.  
  
Non Ryudo arrête, reprend toi ! hurla Hermione les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
Le jeune japonais semblait entendre la voix de son amie, on pouvait voir sur son visage les efforts qu'il fournissait pour arriver à vaincre cette folie. Ses mains tremblaient sur le sabre.  
  
Ryudo, rappelle-toi. C'est moi Hermione !  
  
Ryudo lâcha tout à coup son sabre et s'agenouilla face à Hermione. Le souffle court, il déclara :  
  
Merci Hermione de m'avoir aider à vaincre cette folie qui s'est emparé de moi ! 


	27. Le choix de Drago

Le choix de Drago  
  
Ginny suivait Drago en direction du pavillon nord, l'allure de ce dernier l'agaçait terriblement. Elle trouvait qu'il traînait lamentablement les pieds, ne se sentant pas assez sûre d'elle pour prendre le large, elle restait avec lui. En le regardant, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la motivation de Drago dans cette affaire, après tout son père faisait parti des adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres. Il risquait de s'opposer aux objectifs de Lucius, l'été précèdent il avait été battu par son père pour un problème similaire. Tout en marchant aux côtés du jeune Malefoy, Ginny rompit le silence.  
  
Dis Drago, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure ? Et bien vas-y, pose ta question, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! répliqua sèchement le jeune homme sans se retourner. Pourquoi nous aides-tu dans cette histoire ? Je veux dire tu risques de t'opposer à ton père et après ce qui t'es arrivé, ca risque de te poser des problèmes. Ah, je l'attendais celle-là, mais j'avais pensé que ce serait Potter qui me l'aurait demandé et non toi ! Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis Ginny, je ne sais plus vers quel côté me tourner. l'an dernier tout était simple, je suivais les idéaux de mon père. Je ne jurais que par leur doctrine, adulant les sang purs et méprisants les sang-de-bourbe. Mais tout a changé lorsque mon propre père a failli me tuer à cause de son ivresse du pouvoir. Après ça j'ai du mal à partager ses idées. Sang pur, tu parles. C'est pas ça qui l'a empêché de me frapper à mort alors que je suis du même sang que lui. Voilà pourquoi je vous aide, je ne veux pas que Tu-sais-qui devienne immortel, ce serait une catastrophe pour moi et ma mère, j'ose même pas imaginer le comportement de mon père si cela arrivait. Sa soif de puissance deviendrait encore plus grande.Drago fit une pause. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Je sais Drago ! répondit Ginny en laissant échapper un petit rire. L'attitude fière et froide du Serpentard l'amusait parfois.  
  
Les deux adolescents entrèrent alors dans le pavillon désert, puis rapidement trouvèrent le chemin de la salle de la statue. Leur entrée fut remarquée par un mangemort qui se cachait dans l'ombre d'un pilier, en les voyant arriver il se lança un sortilège sur la gorge « Vox Morphis ». Drago s'approcha de la statue pour tenter de la faire pivoter mais une voix l'interpella.  
  
Drago Malefoy ! Que faites-vous ici jeune homme ? La voix métallique provenait de derrière une colonne d'où émergea un sorcier en robe sombre, le visage recouvert d'un masque blanc. Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Drago en sortant immédiatement sa baguette de sa robe. Je suis un ami de votre père et je pense qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas de vous voir vous mêlez de cette affaire, déclara l'homme à la voix étrangement froide et métallique. Drago ! Ne l'écoute pas et tourne vite cette maudite statue ! lui cria Ginny un peu affolée par la tournure que la situation prenait. Ne t'occupe pas de ça petite idiote ! L'homme s'avança vers Ginny en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.  
  
Drago s'était un peu éloigné de la statue et regardait la situation dans une sorte d'état de réflexion intense. Le mangemort leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur Ginny qui surprise par la rapidité de cet homme ne put esquiver l'Imperium. La voix de cette homme lui parlait dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas la voix métallique avec laquelle il venait de parler.  
  
Jeune fille, prend ta baguette ! ordonna-t-il ce que Ginny fit immédiatement. Maintenant tu vas immobiliser Drago avec un sortilège de stupefixion !  
  
Ginny tentait de résister aux injonctions de cette voix glaciale qui lui semblait connaître. Elle avait déjà connu le sortilège de l'Imperium lors des cours de Barry Croupton Junior qui avait même tenté de leur apprendre à résister à ses terribles ordres mentaux. Elle s'efforçait de résister à l'envie de paralyser Drago, qui regardait la scène dans un état second. Si elle laissait le mangemort prendre le contrôle de son esprit tout serait perdu. Drago, paralysé et elle, sous le contrôle de cet homme, personne ne pourrait plus tourner la statue et leur mission serait ratée.  
  
OBEIS, paralyse Drago, dépêches-toi !  
  
Ginny se remémora sa première année à Poudlard et ce qu'il lui était arrivée en écrivant dans le journal de Tom Jedusor, le souvenir de Voldemort l'avait possédée d'une manière quasiment identique. Cependant elle n'était plus la gamine de cette époque et les ordres de cet homme n'étaient en rien comparable à la puissance de l'esprit de Voldemort. Tout ceci permit à Ginny de trouver la force pour regarder son adversaire en face et de lui dire d'une voix ferme.  
  
Non, je ne ferais rien à Drago ! Comment as tu pu réussir à résister à mon sortilège ? s'exaspéra l'homme en la regardant. J'ai dans le passé subi le même genre de torture mentale de la part d'un livre ensorcelé avec l'esprit de votre maître ! Votre force mentale n'est rien en comparaison de la sienne, il m'est bien plus facile de refuser vos ordres que les siens ! Expliqua-t-elle un peu essoufflée par cette lutte d'esprit. C'est vrai, je suis bête j'aurai du me souvenir du journal ! déclara l'homme à la voix métallique. Mais comment savez-vous que s'était un journal ? D'après ce que m'a confié Harry, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui savait.Ginny écarquilla ses yeux en comprenant soudain qui était cet homme. Drago, cet homme c'est. Silence Gamine ! ENDOLORIS ! !  
  
Le sort frappa Ginny qui ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'effondra sur le sol en se tordant dans tous les sens, lâchant de terribles cris de douleur. Drago demeurait là impassible, comme muet devant ce spectacle.  
  
Drago, pitié aide-moi ! hurla Ginny en tendant une main vers le jeune homme. Silence j'ai dit ! vociféra le mangemort en augmentant la puissance de son sortilège.  
  
Les cris de Ginny devinrent encore plus intenses, la douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus formuler le moindre mot. En voyant l'image de Ginny recroquevillée sur elle-même hurlant de douleur, un flash traversa la conscience de Drago. Ce n'était pas Ginny qui était là se tortillant sur le sol mais bien lui en train d'implorer son père de cesser la torture.  
  
Père ! Pitié, je vous en prie ! hurlait-il. Silence, sombre idiot à cause de toi je suis la risée de tous les mangemorts. La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire un duel avec un autre élève, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'utiliser un sortilège Doloris. Oui père, mais pitié arrêtez ! implorait-il. Non, je n'arrêterais pas ! Il faut que tu apprennes à rester à ta place !  
  
Le flash s'estompa et Drago revint à la réalité, il lança un sortilège sur Ginny.  
  
Finite Incantatem !  
  
Aussitôt l'effet du Doloris fut stoppé, malgré tout Ginny resta recroquevillée sur elle-même en gémissant. Drago furieux se retourna vers cet homme, la baguette pointée sur lui.  
  
Attention jeune homme, si tu t'attaques à un mangemort c'est comme t'attaquer à tous les autres ! Lever la baguette sur moi, c'est comme lever la baguette sur ton propre père ! Les mangemorts sont une famille, tu es le fils de Lucius tu es donc des nôtres alors je te laisserais la vie sauve par respect pour lui. Vas-t-en Drago. Oh, vraiment ! J'en suis fort aise, une famille dites-vous ! C'est parfait alors, je vais prendre exemple sur mon père et oublier comme lui les liens familiaux. Vous allez voir comment mon mangemort de père traite les gens de sa famille. Drago fixait le mangemort avec hargne. Arrête Drago, tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en choisissant ce camp ! On verra bien de toute façon mon père n'en saura rien si je vous tues ! Je ne supportes plus les gens comme vous ou mon père qui torturent les plus faibles ! Voyons voir si vous êtes aussi fier face à Drago Malefoy que face à cette pauvre Ginny. ENDOLORIS. FINITE INCANTATEM !  
  
Les deux sortilèges s'annulèrent en une gerbe de lumière intense. Drago fut stupéfait de voir la vitesse à laquelle son adversaire avait contré son sortilège.  
  
Tu vois jeune Malefoy, tu n'es pas de taille contre moi ! Alors je te l'ordonne une dernière fois sort d'ici. JAMAIS ! Seras-tu capable de contrer ce sort, il est paraît-il imparable. Finalement mon père a bien fait de m'en enseigner la théorie. AVADA KEDAVRA ! Drago projeta le sortilège impardonnable sur le mangemort incrédule. Mais le jeune adolescent ne maîtrisait pas assez bien le sort pour le réussir, la lueur verte s'estompa au contact du torse de sa cible. Comment as-tu pu oser me lancer ce sort ! L'homme était hors de lui. Tu veux un combat à mort ! D'accord et bien tu l'auras voulu. AVADA KEDAVRA. ESCU VITAE. Drago incanta par reflex le contre sort qu'Altaïr Grey leur avait enseigné en début d'année.  
  
Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent à mi chemin entre les deux extrémités des baguettes. Drago se rappelait des paroles d'Altaïr : « l'avantage c'est l'effet de surprise que ce contre-sort provoque, souvent l'assaillant cesse son sortilège devant la surprise d'une telle défense. C'est à cet instant qu'il faut contre-attaquer. ». Malheureusement pour Drago l'effet de surprise ne fonctionna pas, son ennemi ne relâchait pas son incantation. Il était évident que cet homme connaissait l'existence de l'Escu Vitae. Drago résistait mais il commençait à se sentir vidé de toute énergie, sa force vitale s'épuisait trop vite par rapport à la puissance magique de son adversaire. Il fallait trouver une solution mais laquelle ? Drago commençait à comprendre la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas lancé un autre sortilège car des lors où il stopperait l'Escu vitae, l'Avada Kedavra le frapperait de plein fouet.  
  
La situation paraissait s'éterniser alors que quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler, Drago réfléchissait à une vitesse folle pour trouver une solution. En faisant un léger mouvement du dos, le jeune Malefoy eut une idée. De sa main gauche, il dégaina le sabre de Zankuro qu'il gardait coincé entre son dos et sa ceinture. Caché par sa robe de sorcier Drago put sortir le petit sabre de son fourreau sans que le mangemort ne s'en aperçoive, Drago dans un mouvement de désespoir jeta le sabre sur son ennemi. Le sabre vola en tournoyant, trop concentré par son sortilège l'homme à la voix métallique ne vit pas le projectile de fortune fondre sur lui. Par chance le sabre se planta profondément dans la cuisse droite du mangemort lui arrachant aussitôt un violent cri de douleur et le stoppant net dans son incantation.  
  
Drago fut le premier surpris, sa solution désespérée avait bien mieux fonctionné qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il reprit un peu son souffle et s'approcha de son adversaire qui tentait désespérément de retirer le sabre fiché dans sa cuisse. Drago leva sa baguette et lança à nouveau l'Avada Kedavra. Cette fois le sortilège frappa plus violemment l'adepte de Voldemort qui en eut le souffle coupé. Drago, le regard haineux, releva sa baguette pour tenter une nouvelle fois le sort, son père lui avait dit qu'il fallait une véritable envie de meurtre pour que le sort fonctionne pleinement. Cette fois Drago sentait bien qu'il allait le réussir mais une voix vint le troubler dans sa concentration.  
  
Drago ! Non ne le tues pas ! Ginny toujours recroquevillée l'appelait d'une voix gémissante. Ginny ! Drago se précipita vers la jeune fille rousse qui tentait désespérément de se relever et de parler encore une fois. Mais la douleur était encore trop violente et elle tituba et finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de Drago qui l'a rattrapa. Calme-toi Ginny, je sais ce que tu endures, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Il faut que tu te reposes, ne fait pas d'effort. Drago posa doucement Ginny sur le sol de la salle dans un geste plein de tendresse qui la surprit un peu.  
  
Derrière eux le mangemort poussa un cri métallique horrible et s'en suivit le son d'un sabre qui tombe sur des dalles. Drago se retourna et vit que son ennemi venait d'arracher le sabre de sa cuisse, il saignait abondamment, il pointa du doigt Drago.  
  
Malefoy ! Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, tu es faible Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas réussi à m'achever et bien tant pis pour toi ! Tu subiras les conséquences de tes actes. L'homme transplana. On verra bien ! cracha Drago en se dirigeant vers la statue afin de la faire pivoter.  
  
Au même instant dans le pavillon Sud, Ryudo nettoyait rapidement son sabre du sang qui en maculait la lame. Hermione tentait désespérément de faire quelque chose pour calmer les brûlures de Ron. Ryudo rengaina et s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
Merci Hermione-Chan, sans toi je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi à sortir de ma fureur avant de vous avoir tous tués. Mais je crois que j'ai compris ce qui provoquait chez moi cet état. A chaque fois que je hais à mort un adversaire je perds tout contrôle. Je dois donc trouver le moyen de me battre sans l'envie de tuer. Tu y arriveras Ryudo. Tu es un des meilleurs sorciers que j'ai jamais rencontrés ! déclara Hermione la voix déraillante. Bon, je vais faire pivoter la statue et je me rends ensuite dans le pavillon principal pour prêter mains forte à Harry. Je te laisse en compagnie de Ron, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, tu ne penses pas ? Ryudo paraissait résigner en disant cela. Oui merci Ryudo ! dépêche-toi, Harry à besoin de toi.  
  
Après avoir pivoté la statue, Ryudo sortit de la salle en courant à toute vitesse. Ron leva difficilement son bras vers la joue d'Hermione pour tenter d'essuyer une des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? gémit-il. Pourquoi ! Mais regarde-toi, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Comment veux- tu que je ne pleure pas, pourquoi diable as tu fait ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi bon sorcier que toi ou Ryudo, je ne savais pas comment faire pour te sauver de se sortilège alors j'ai plongé. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ne l'aies pas reçu ! Ron.Hermione fit une longue pause, les mots lui manquaient. En plus les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un Crétin ! s'écria-t- elle dans un sanglot en l 'enlaçant. 


	28. L'esprit et la matiere

L'esprit et la matière  
  
Harry et Rémus Lupin venaient d'arriver devant la grande porte menant à la salle centrale de l'école dans laquelle demeurait le Sûtra tant convoité par les mangemorts. La porte était déjà entrouverte et une lumière étrange émanait de l'intérieur. Sans se parler ni se regarder Harry et Rémus sortirent leur baguette et s'avancèrent doucement dans la salle. Sans un bruit ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, au milieu de cette grande salle vide se trouvait juste sous une grosse boule en verre lumineuse un homme en position de méditation. En face de lui dans une petite niche, un parchemin scintillait très légèrement. Harry se tourna vers Lupin qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis avec la main il expliqua à Harry par une série de gestes qu'il fallait qu'il tente de se saisir du parchemin pendant que l'homme méditait encore. Lupin mit en joue l'inconnu qui méditait pendant que Harry s'avança lentement dans la direction du Sûtra.  
  
Arrivé à la moitié de la salle, Harry se sentit violemment propulsé par une force invisible, il tituba sous la pression et tomba sur le sol dallé. En se relevant il vit que le sorcier qui méditait s'était relevé, Lupin lui, était dans la même position qu'Harry. Cet homme aux cheveux blanc et à la longue cape rouge les toisait du regard.  
  
Vous arrivez un peu tard, j'ai eu le temps de faire apparaître l'artefact que nous recherchons. C'est fini. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ne croyez pas que cela soit fini, vous ne l'avez pas encore entre vos mains. Et vous n'êtes pas encore partie de cette école, ne déclarez pas la partie gagnée trop rapidement, répliqua Lupin en finissant de se relever et en pointant sa baguette. Oui, en plus nous sommes deux et vous n'avez même pas de baguette ! Rajouta Harry. HAHAHA, franchement vous êtes pathétique. Toi le pauvre petit loup-garou et toi le jeune orphelin célèbre vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin de baguette pour vous affronter ! Eric Lensher n'a pas besoin de baguette ! Vous êtes Eric Lensher ! S'écria Harry.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de revenir de sa surprise que sa baguette s'arracha de ses mains, le même phénomène se produisit avec la baguette de Lupin. Totalement surpris, ils regardèrent leur baguette voler dans toute la salle pour aller se planter en hauteur dans un des murs.  
  
Et voilà messieurs, plus de baguette non plus ! Comment avez vous fait ! Lupin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. C'est très simple, depuis toujours j'ai un don pour la télékinésie, mon esprit a une facilité naturelle pour manipuler la matière. Grâce à mon diadème, je peux exprimer ce pouvoir rien que par la pensée ! Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point vous êtes insignifiants pour moi. Insignifiant, c'est ce que nous allons voir ! Lupin se précipita en direction de la niche où se trouvait le Sûtra. Lensher esquissa un mouvement de la main et Lupin fut immédiatement propulsé contre un mur de la salle, le choc fut violent et l'effet immédiat, Rémus s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Oui c'est bien ce que je disais insignifiant ! C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois accomplir ma mission et récupérer cet objet. Pourquoi faites vous cela ? La voix d'Harry l'interpellât. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je suis un mangemort et que j'obéis à Lord Voldemort ! Rien de plus simple, répliqua Lensher d'un ton légèrement amusé. C'est faux ! Vous êtes un ami d'enfance de Voldemort, vous n'êtes pas un mangemort comme les autres. C'est exact Potter, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance ! Reste en dehors de tout ça petit, contrairement à Tom ta vie ne m'intéresse pas ! Lensher leva la main en direction du parchemin qui se mit à léviter doucement dans sa direction. Oui je sais, vous en voulez aux Moldu pour ce que vous avez subi pendant la guerre ! lança sèchement Harry. Comment sais-tu cela Potter ! Lensher fusilla Harry du regard, le parchemin s'immobilisa dans les airs. Je l'ai vu dans la salle des souvenirs du temps, j'ai vu votre arrivée dans le camp, je sais ce que vous avez subi et enduré ! Arrêtez de vouloir la mort des Moldu, ce ne sont plus les mêmes que ceux qui vous ont fait ces horreurs. Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien, mon combat n'est pas tout à fait le même que celui de Tom, je me fiche pas mal qu'il devienne le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Ce que je veux c'est que notre projet de révéler notre monde à l'humanité aboutisse, je veux que les sorciers cessent de se cacher et deviennent les dirigeants du monde ! Nous sommes supérieurs aux Moldu et pourtant nous nous cachons par peur, je souhaite que Tom nous conduise à la victoire. Lorsque nous y seront arrivés les puissants de ce monde seront les sorciers ! A force de nous cacher, nous finirons comme tous ceux qui ont été emmenés dans les camps ! Non, les Moldu ne s'attaqueraient jamais aux sorciers ! La remarque d'Harry énerva un peu plus Eric Lensher. Ah bon tu crois vraiment Potter, sache que les Moldu sont des êtres immondes qui ne se gênent pas pour tuer et détruire tout ce qui les dérange ou tout ce qui leur est diffèrent. Si tu crois que les Moldu ne se sont jamais attaqué à notre monde, je te conseille de revoir ton histoire et de voir les méfaits de la sainte inquisition ainsi que les chasses aux sorcières. Je suis sûr qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre nos deux mondes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut prendre les devants et leur montrer que nous sommes bien plus dangereux qu'eux. Vous me parlez de chose du passé, aujourd'hui le monde est plus tolérant. Tu crois Potter ? Alors demande toi qui sont les Répurgateurs !  
  
L'argument venait de faire mouche, Harry n'arrivait plus à trouver quelque chose à dire à cet homme plein d'amertume et de haine. Le parchemin se remit à l'éviter lentement vers la main de Lensher.  
  
Vous dites que Voldemort vous mènera à cette victoire, mais il se moque de vous ! Il se fiche complètement de votre guerre contre les Moldu, tout ce qu'il veut c'est devenir le maître du monde des sorciers. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il tuer autant de sorciers dans le passé, comme il l'a fait avec mes parents ? Il semble que votre guide ne soit pas diffèrent des Moldu que vous détestez tant Monsieur Lensher. Je n'approuve pas son attitude dans le passé, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas participé à l'époque à sa vendetta. Mais il a changé, aujourd'hui ses objectifs sont tout autre ! Il vous ment ! Hurla Harry en désespoir de cause. Silence !  
  
Harry sentit soudain une violente pression le plaquer sur le sol, comme si la pesanteur s'était multipliée. Il regarda ainsi plaqué, le parchemin s'approcher des mains de Lensher. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'arrêter maintenant ? Il fallait le stopper sinon Voldemort serait immortel, il fallait coûte que coûte éviter que ce parchemin ne tombe dans ses mains. Mais sans baguette que pouvait-il bien faire ? Fou de rage Harry serra son poing et frappa une dalle, une violente douleur lui traversa la main. En regardant sa main, Harry eut un déclic, il avait peut être bien fait de prendre en passant les mitaines des Kusanagi. Il se concentra un instant, il vit sa main droite s'enflammer mais sans aucune douleur, il fixa le parchemin. Lensher avait le parchemin à quelques centimètres de sa main lorsqu'une vague de flamme vint le calciner devant ses yeux.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui se sentit soulevé du sol par un force terrifiante. Son corps se souleva dans les airs, ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartelés par cette force. Tu vas me le payer Potter ! Je n'avais de raison de m'en prendre à toi, mais maintenant c'est diffèrent. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire souffrir, tu vas comprendre que l'on ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin sans conséquence. Harry sentait ses membres de plus en plus tirés chacun dans une direction différente. Allez-y, tuez-moi ! Cria-t-il malgré la douleur. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici, j'ai déjà tout perdu dans ma vie. Mes parents ont été tué par Voldemort, ce dernier ne rêve que de me voir mort et en plus celle que j'aime m'a quitté. Allez-y qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute ! Tue-moi Lensher !  
  
La voix d'Harry était pleine de conviction, il attendait que son ennemi l'achève mais au lieu de cela la force qui l'écartelait se fit plus faible, Lensher relâchait doucement sa prise et laissa tomber Harry sur le sol.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'écria Harry surpris par l'attitude du mangemort. Parce que tu me fais penser à moi au même âge que toi Potter ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! Tant pis pour Tom il devra le faire lui-même. Maintenant je vais partir, adieu Potter. Lensher sortit de sa poche un petit instrument puis il se mit à parler dedans : « Mission échouée, on se retire faites pivoter les statues. » Lensher attendit un moment et tenta de transplaner mais rien ne se produisit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? fulmina-t-il. C'est simple ils sont allés tourner les statues vers le centre de l'école et nous ne pouvons plus fuir ! déclara une voix venant de l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
Kaede venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'expression de son visage était pleine de folie. Il s'approcha lentement du centre de la pièce en regardant Harry.  
  
Tiens Potter, je vais pouvoir finir ce que j'ai commencé on dirait. Quoi mais Kaede, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Harry ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, à moins que Kaede ne soit possédé par Zankuro ? Cela ne pouvait pas être ça tout de même, pas Kaede ! Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lensher. Comment ? ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas ton vieil ami, je suis Zankuro Yagami.  
  
Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, puis Lensher se mit à sourire. Harry remarqua alors qu'un morceau de pierre lévitait juste derrière la nuque de Kaede.  
  
Kaede attention ! Vous n'êtes pas Zankuro ! Lui et moi n'avons jamais été ami, pauvre idiot ! éclata de rire Lensher au moment où le caillou assomma Kaede. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tous les mangemorts de mon commando vaincu par des gamins, c'est impossible ! Tant pis, je ne voulais pas d'effusion de sang de sorciers, mais maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de vous tous ! Ce sera rapide, aucun de vous n'est de taille ! A votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûr ! Ryudo faisait désormais face à Lensher à la place de son frère aîné. C'est à mon tour de vous affronter et je suis certain de vous battre ! Que de présomption, jeune homme !  
  
D'un rapide mouvement de la main Ryudo sortit un Shiki qui scintilla sans aucun effet. Lensher se mit à rire devant l'inefficacité du sortilège lancé.  
  
Ryudo fait attention son diadème lui permet de faire de la télékinésie par sa seule volonté, il est intouchable ! cria Harry vers Ryudo. Voilà qui est très intéressant ! répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Le Shiki avait bien fonctionné mais le sortilège d'attraction qu'il venait de lancer avait mis quelques temps à faire son effet. Ryudo avait fait venir son Daikyu ( Arc japonais) et quelques flèches, il prit son arc dans la main gauche et deux flèches dans la main droite.  
  
Voilà qui suffira ! C'est une plaisanterie, je suppose ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance avec ces flèches ! Si vous me tirez dessus, je vous les renverrais en un rien de temps ne soyez pas stupide ! Lensher était visiblement amusé par le défi de l'adolescent japonais. Je tente le coup !  
  
Ryudo arma sa première flèche et visa la tête de Lensher, ce dernier se tenait prêt à dévier la flèche. Le visage grave, Ryudo se prépara à décocher mais juste avant il monta son bras tenant l'arc vers le plafond et tira sa première flèche en l'air. Lensher regarda la flèche volée au dessus de lui sans la dévier, elle frappa de plein fouet la boule lumineuse éclairant la salle, elle explosa en morceau plongeant la salle dans le noir. Le silence tomba sur la salle en même temps que l'obscurité, le bruit d'une flèche décochée retentit suivi d'un cri de douleur. Une faible lueur illumina progressivement la salle, elle provenait d'un Shiki qui planait au centre de la pièce. Lensher gisait sur le sol de la pièce, le front un peu ensanglanté, son diadème avait été brisé. Harry se releva doucement malgré les douleurs qui tiraillaient ses articulations.  
  
Que s'est-il passé, Ryudo ? demanda-t-il en s'approcha de son ami japonais. Je lui ai tiré une flèche dans son diadème. Comme nous étions en pleine obscurité il n'a pas pu voir la flèche arriver et donc il n'a pu la dévier.  
  
Harry et Ryudo s'occupèrent de Lupin et de Kaede, rapidement les deux hommes reprirent conscience. Ils furent rejoins par Cho et Ren qui arrivait du pavillon ouest. Tout les six commencèrent à parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce petit monde se congratulait respectivement de leur victoire, pendant ce temps ils ne s'apercevaient pas qu'Eric Lensher venait de se relever.  
  
Alors vous êtes satisfait de votre victoire, je suppose ! Même si vous pensez avoir gagner, vous allez rapidement déchanter, bientôt notre cause sera celle de tous les sorciers du monde ! Lensher, maintenant que nous vous tenons, les plans de votre maître ne nous surprendront plus jamais ! intervint Lupin. Un peu de potion Verita Serum et tu nous livreras tous les secrets de votre organisation. Evidement je le sais bien ! Mais mon pauvre petit loup-garou, tu ne comprends pas à quelle point je suis attaché à la cause de Voldemort, jamais je ne parlerais ! Pour VOLDEMORT, pour les trois superbes ! Lensher qui cachait une de ses mains derrière son dos, la dévoila. Il tenait dans sa main une des flèches de Ryudo et en hurlant ses dernières paroles, il planta la flèche sous sa gorge avec une telle violence qu'elle s'enfonça de moitié. Lensher s'effondra sur le sol. 


	29. Retour à Poudlard

Retour à Poudlard  
  
Sirius expliquait calmement tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les dernières années à son frère Altaïr. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement en acquiesçant, toutes les illusions dans lesquelles il baignait depuis des années s'écroulaient une par une. Toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée contre son frère s'estompait au fur et à mesure de la discussion, cette terrible haine qu'il éprouvait contre son frère commençait à se détourner sur Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Les deux frères discutaient de leurs années de séparation, l'émotion était telle qu'ils n'aperçurent pas l'apparition d'une silhouette sombre.  
  
Rapidement le mangemort qui venait de transplaner jugea la situation qui se présentait devant lui, la blessure de sa cuisse le faisait terriblement souffrir. Mais il avait un autre problème bien plus important, le système de sécurité de l'école était activé de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir en transplanant. Il venait d'entendre les ordres de Lensher, la mission avait échoué, la fuite devenait maintenant sa dernière priorité. Les statues étaient de toutes évidences orientées pour empêcher quiconque de quitter l'école, il lui suffisait pourtant d'en changer une seule pour briser le schéma défensif. Malheureusement sa blessure à la cuisse l'empêchait d'espérer vaincre en duel Altaïr Grey et Sirius Black, il allait donc partir pour vérifier les autres statues lorsque son attention fut retenue par le corps immobilisé de Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Tiens, tiens Queudver ! Intéressante situation, quel dommage que le maître ne veuille pas laisser de témoin. Finalement, tu vas finir de la même façon que tu as prétendu mourir il y a quelques années. En poussière ! Adieu petit minable ! se dit-il en silence en sortant sa baguette.  
  
L'éclat de lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette attira le regard des deux frères Black, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Le mangemort transplana de nouveau simultanément à l'explosion du corps de Pettigrow. Après la retombé de la poussière dégagée par l'explosion, il ne restait plus aucune trace de Queudver.  
  
Nooooooooooooon ! hurla Altaïr ! Il était le seul à pouvoir faire la preuve de ton innocence ! Maintenant tout est fichu ! Altaïr, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je continuerais de vivre dans la clandestinité quelques années de plus, maintenant que je n'ai plus le meilleur Auror du ministère à mes trousses cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Je suis certain que tu finiras bien par trouver les preuves nécessaire à mon acquittement. Sirius parlait tendrement à son frère en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Altaïr. Oui tu as raison, pourrais-tu surveiller la statue pendant que je vais voir si les autres s'en sortent ? Bien sûr, vas y ! conclut Sirius en reprenant sa forme de chien.  
  
Dans la salle centrale, la confusion régnait un peu, chacun allant de son petit discours pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Kaede s'expliqua sur sa petite comédie, il avait voulu se faire passer pour Zankuro pour déjouer sa vigilance. Il expliqua à tout le monde que l'âme de ce dernier était désormais prisonnière de l'amulette que son propre décédant avait fourni à Kaede. Ryudo était assez fier de son exploit d'archer, il prouvait enfin à son frère aîné que la pratique du Kyudo avait son utilité, il avait pu décoché une flèche dans le diadème de son ennemi malgré l'obscurité grâce à ses entraînements de perception extrasensorielle. Ren expliqua le combat contre les zombies, en entendant cela Harry comprit pourquoi Cho avait les yeux rouges et une attitude un peu prostrée, il aurait voulu la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas en voyant Ren jubiler de sa victoire. Soudain en entendant le récit de Ren, Ryudo s'exclama.  
  
Ren no BAKA ! Ryudo, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'insulter Ren de la sorte ? s'énerva Kaede. Nisan ! Ce crétin de Ren a laissé la statue de Byakko sans surveillance, si un des mangemorts la tourne, tous les survivants pourront fuir sans soucis.  
  
Effectivement les craintes de Ryudo s'avérèrent justifiées, le seul survivants des mangemorts avait réussi à prendre la fuite. Une heure plus tard, Ren revint avec des secours et l'école fut rapidement sécurisée par les Aurors chinois. Ginny et Ron furent immédiatement transférés à l'infirmerie de l'école, chacun des belligérants furent rapidement interrogés avant d'être remerciés par Maître Long. Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche de ce dernier que le parchemin qu'il avait brûlé n'était qu'une matérialisation du sortilège original de Sidharta et que le sortilège réapparaîtrait la prochaine fois qu'une personne méditerait pour l'obtenir. L'enquête révéla que les deux mangemorts que Ryudo avait tué étaient messieurs Crabbe et Goyle Senior.  
  
Le soir tout semblait être retourné à la normale, l'école avait organisé la remise de la coupe de Quidditch espoir. L'affaire était traité par les autorités locales comme une simple tentative de vol car à côté de l'assassinat du ministre anglais ce petit problème était bénin pour les rapports diplomatiques entre l'Angleterre et la Chine. Malgré l'ambiance de la fête de clôture de la coupe, Harry resta dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit. Les paroles de Lensher raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, il avait du mal à voir lequel des deux camps avaient tord ou raison. Fallait-il effectivement que les sorciers vivent dans l'ombre des Moldu craignant tout le temps la découverte de leur monde, ou bien devaient-ils révéler leur existence au Moldu et risquer un affrontement terrible comme le laissait prévoir les actions des Répurgateurs ? Harry avait beau cherché, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la haine pour Lensher, au contraire il avait une profonde pitié pour cet homme qui avait tant souffert et qui espérait tant dans ses convictions. Devait-il condamner un homme qui espérait réaliser son rêve ? Lensher avait parlé des nouveaux objectifs de Voldemort, mais quels pouvaient être ceux-ci?  
  
Le lendemain matin les élèves anglais furent rapidement réunis dès leur réveil. Dumbledore était venu en personne pour rapatrier ses élèves le plus rapidement sur Poudlard, suite à des craintes de nombreux parents. Les deux blessés avait été transférés durant la nuit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Drago fut le premier à toucher le portoloin pour rentrer en Angleterre. Philip Calahan ne cessait de raconter à Harry les moments forts de la finale et la victoire des américains sur la Bulgarie. Hermione s'était placé en dernière dans la file, elle attendait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle allait touché le Portoloin au moment où Ryudo arriva en trombe en hurlant son prénom.  
  
Hermione-chaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ryudo ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Attends ne part pas comme ça ! criait-il en courant vers elle. Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je avoir un petit instant avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle au vieil homme. Mais bien sur Miss Granger. Ryudo, tu voulais me parler ? Oui, Hermione-Chan, je voulais savoir si on se reverrait rapidement ? J'aimerais tellement que tu restes, je sais que tu ne le peux pas ! Mais je veux savoir quand puis-je rêver te revoir. Euh Ryudo, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais plus où j'en suis dans mes sentiments, j'ai du mal à savoir entre toi et Ron lequel j'aime le plus. Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps que je remette de l'ordre dans ma vie s'il te plaît. Ah ! je comprends Hermione-chan.Le visage de Ryudo devint mélancolique. Je t'écrirais alors en espérant que tu agisses comme ton c?ur te le dira. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu veux paraître. Je ne te dis pas adieu car j'ose rêver que je te reverrais. Avant de partir je tiens à te donner ceci. Ryudo lui tendit alors une flèche de Kyudo. Pourquoi m'offres-tu cela Ryudo ? Tu ne l'as reconnaît donc pas, c'est la flèche que j'avais failli te tirer dessus la nuit où nous avons vraiment fait connaissance tous les deux. Pense un peu à moi lorsque tu la regardes. Ryudo lui sourit tendrement. Oh Ryudo ! Pardonne-moi ! Hermione se jeta dans les bras du japonais et le serra très fort. Je suis tellement navrée de te faire subir ça, tu dois me prendre pour une fille méprisable. Chut Hermione-Chan, je ne peux pas penser une chose pareille de celle que j'aime, déclara-t-il très simplement en déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. Rentre vite en Angleterre, va soutenir Ron, dans son état il a plus besoin de toi que moi. Tendrement il repoussa doucement Hermione vers le portoloin et recula en lui lançant un petit baiser de la main.  
  
Hermione disparut en un éclair au contact du portoloin, Ryudo regarda Dumbledore qui lui souriait.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, je suis sûr que vous la reverrez très bientôt, déclara-t-il juste avant de toucher le portoloin à son tour.  
  
Ils arrivèrent de nuit dans le parc de Poudlard et ceci à cause du décalage horaire. Une pluie froide tombait, glaçant les os de tous les élèves présents. Les élèves se rendirent dans leur dortoir respectif, Harry sentait un pincement au c?ur en voyant les couloirs de l'école, il se rappela les moments où il avait parcouru ces derniers en compagnie de Cho quelques semaines auparavant. Malheureusement Cho était toujours aussi distante avec lui, il en comprenait bien évidement la raison mais n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter.  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves de retour de chine étaient submergés de question par leurs camarades, seul Drago était épargné par ce phénomène. Pendant ce temps Ginny et Ron étaient soignés à l'infirmerie. De nombreux amis leur rendaient régulièrement visite après les cours, Harry et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps au chevet de Ron dont les blessures étaient plus grave que celle de sa s?ur. Petit à petit les brûlures de Ron s'estompaient, Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione montrait beaucoup de tendresse envers son ami.  
  
Une nuit, Ron fut réveillé par une douleur au torse, il se releva dans son lit pour boire un peu d'eau, en se tournant vers le lit de Ginny il vit une silhouette déposer un objet sur la table de chevet de sa s?ur. Affolé il hurla « Madame Pomfreshhhhhhhh ! On agresse ma s?ur », la silhouette surprise s'enfuit à toute jambe de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière entra en trombe dans la salle en l'éclairant avec une grosse lanterne, Ginny sortait difficilement de son sommeil, Pomfresh la regardait.  
  
Tout va bien Miss Weasley ? Euh oui Madame . Soupira Ginny en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et bien quelqu'un s'est approché de ton lit. Pour déposer un truc sur ta table. J'ai cru qu'il voulait t'agresser, petite s?ur. Ron était tout affolé, ses brûlures l'obligeaient à parler avec essoufflement. Du calme Monsieur Weasley, ne vous agitez pas, il ne s'agit que d'un simple bouquet de fleurs, rien de grave. Je me demande juste qui a pu amener ce bouquet en pleine nuit. Auriez-vous un admirateur secret timide, Miss Weasley ? Attendez, regardez il y a une carte. L'infirmière prit une petit carte dans le bouquet et la tendit à Ginny qui la lut rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui y a d'écrit sur la carte Ginny ? demanda Ron. Il y a juste écrit « Désolé ! » Rien de plus Ron, pouffa Ginny. Bon je vous laisse, mais recouchez-vous rapidement. Madame Pomfresh leur laissa la lanterne et sortit. Qui peut bien être assez stupide pour t'envoyer un truc pareil ? soupira Ron en se rallongeant dans son lit. J'ai une petite idée. Murmura Ginny pour elle-même.  
  
Le lendemain Ron eu une visite inattendue, Cho vint le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ginny un peu surprise par cette visite tenta d'écouter ce que ces deux-là se disaient.  
  
Ron, te rappelles-tu la promesse que tu m'as faite au japon ? Oui plus ou moins, pourquoi Cho ? J'aurais un grand service à te demander, si tu peux m'aider, cela pourrait changer ma vie.  
  
Ginny ne put entendre le reste de la conversation car une de ses amies, Selina Philips vint la voir et interrompit son espionnage.  
  
Les semaines passèrent dans le calme d'une année scolaire classique, Ron et Ginny avait fini par sortir de l'infirmerie au plus grand bonheur des Gryffondor. La tentative de vol des mangemorts avaient été presque censurée par la presse, elle était mentionnée comme une simple tentative de vol d'anciens fanatiques de Vous-savez-qui. Etrangement Harry et ses amis n'en étaient pas étonnés. La fin de l'année approchait, Harry ne voyait presque plus Cho dans les couloirs, il ne la voyait plus qu'aux repas à la table des Serdaigle et à chaque fois elle était plongée dans de gros livres.  
  
Les sixième année furent prévenues quelques semaines avant la fin des examens que comme chaque année, le bal de fin de promotion serait organisé la veille du départ, par les septième année et les sixième année. Seul les élèves des deux dernières années auraient le droit d'y participer ou d'inviter une personne d'une autre année. En apprenant la nouvelle, Harry se décida à demander à Cho d'y aller avec lui, il savait bien qu'après la fin de cette année elle allait partir pour la chine et se fiancer avec Ren, c'était sûrement la dernière occasion de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il alla donc voir Cho à sa table lors d'un repas, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher, trop prise dans ses révisions.  
  
Cho ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'étonna-t-elle en sortant la tête de son livre. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir avec moi au bal de fin d'année ? Harry la regardait dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Euh, non Harry je ne veux pas aller au bal, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. D'accord Cho et bien je suppose que c'est un adieu ! lança Harry froidement. Mais non Harry, ne dit pas ça ! Je suis certaine que l'on se reverra. Si tu le dis ! Harry détourna son regard et repartit à sa table sous le regard de Parvati qui ne ratait pas un seul instant de la scène. 


	30. Fin de promo

Fin de Promo  
  
Les jours qui précédèrent le bal de Promo de fin d'année furent riches en activités pour les élèves qui participaient à sa préparation. Les couples se formaient et se déchiraient comme à chaque fois dans ces périodes. Harry quant à lui était bien trop mélancolique pour apprécier la préparation de cette fête, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Cho alors qu'il n'allait plus la revoir. Même après leur rupture au japon il avait continué d'espérer mais pour cette fois l'espoir était parti très loin. Pour couronner le tout, ses rêves étaient sombres et inquiétants, il ne cessait de voir des hommes dans de drôles d'uniformes l'entourer en cercle et se rapprocher de lui en marchant au pas lentement mais inexorablement, finissant par l'étouffer. Il lui arrivait très souvent de penser au destin d'Eric Lensher, il ne pouvait pas se défaire d'une certaine compassion pour cet homme, mais son geste ultime lui faisait craindre le pire. Jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait pas imaginer les mangemorts comme des gens prêts à se sacrifier pour leur cause.  
  
Un jour avant le bal, il était convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Grey pour parler de son avenir lui avait dit Altaïr. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il devait penser de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, surtout depuis l'épisode de la caverne. Il avait toujours une réserve face à cet homme étrange. En se rendant dans le bureau d'Altaïr, il fut interpellé par une voix féminine.  
  
Harry ! Attends s'il-te plaît ? Oui ? Il s'était retourné pour apercevoir Parvati qui courait vers lui. Parvati ? qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Harry, je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien accepter de venir avec moi au bal de fin de promo ? Tu plaisantes ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, Harry, je ne plaisantes pas ! Je sais que tu as rompu avec Cho. Alors je me suis demandée si. ARRETE PARVATI ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille au bal avec qui que ce soit, tu entends ! ! ! La seule personne avec qui je voulais y aller ne le veux pas. Justement oublie la et viens avec moi Harry. Tu ne mérites pas cette fille qui s'est jouée de toi et de tes sentiments. TAIS TOI ! Hurla-t-il la voix remplie de rage. Tu ne sais rien du tout pauvre idiote, alors je t'interdis de dire du mal de Cho, tu entends, je te l'INTERDIS. Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi la défends-tu alors qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Ouvres les yeux, il n'y a pas que Cho au monde ! bredouilla Parvati en reculant d'un pas devant les yeux de haine d'Harry. TAIS-TOI ! Harry leva sa main prêt à frapper Parvati. Puis sa colère se mua en profond chagrin et son bras retomba le long de sa jambe, il partit sans rien dire sous les yeux effrayés de sa camarade de classe.  
  
Il continua son chemin vers le bureau d'Altaïr et frappa à la porte, puis entra en entendant la voix d'Altaïr lui ordonner de rentrer.  
  
Bonjour Harry, assieds-toi ! Jamais Harry n'avait vu le professeur Grey aussi joyeux et détendu. Je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir bientôt réécrire à ton parrain. Comment ça Monsieur ? Rassure toi Harry, je ne suis plus à la recherche de Sirius, je l'ai enfin retrouvé, déclara Altaïr en souriant. VOUS MENTEZ ! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE LUI ECRIRE SI VOUS L'AVEZ CAPTURE ! ! Il doit être emmené au ministère pour être exécuté ! ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Calme-toi Harry et laisse moi t'expliquer. Sirius et moi sommes frères, mon vrai nom n'est pas Altaïr Grey mais Altaïr Black.  
  
Altaïr expliqua toute l'histoire à Harry qui n'en revenait pas de toutes ces révélations venant de son professeur, mais il commença enfin à être soulagé en comprenant que désormais son parrain ne serait plus aussi seul dans sa cavale. Altaïr lui expliqua que désormais il suffirait à Harry de venir lui donner les lettres à destination de Sirius. De part son statut d'Auror, Altaïr était persuadé que personne n'irait surveiller ses hiboux et étant toujours en charge de la poursuite du fugitif personne n'imaginerait que lui-même participait à sa cavale. Pour Harry c'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis son retour de la coupe du monde espoir.  
  
Pendant ce temps Drago subissait les railleries du jeune Mordenkainen. Depuis son retour de Chine, la tension entre les deux garçons atteignaient des sommets. Edouard, le fils de Franck Mordenkainen, le nouveau ministre de la magie par intérim, étaient toujours accompagnés par Crabbe et Goyle. Edouard Mordenkainen représentait depuis la nomination de son père, la nouvelle vedette de la maison Serpentard. Il se comportait comme un véritable leader, d'ailleurs tous les élèves à l'exception de Drago l'écoutaient et l'adulaient. Drago se retrouvait seul dans sa propre maison car il était le mouton noir du troupeau désormais, mais cette situation ne le touchait pas. Depuis que son père l'avait battu il s'était terriblement endurci, haïssant la terre entière. Il n'y avait plus que trois personnes qui lui montraient un peu d'intérêt, sa mère, le professeur Rogue et Ginny Weasley dont il trouvait le comportement étrange. Une fois de plus au détour d'un couloir de l'école, Mordenkainen et sa petite bande, vinrent se moquer de lui.  
  
Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà, c'est Malefoy ! Alors Malefoy tu n'as plus ta canne, tu vas pouvoir danser au bal ! A moins que tu ne trouves pas de cavalière. Edouard éclata de rire suivi par tous les autres membres du petit groupe de Serpentard. Tiens Edouard, j'ignorais que tu pouvais faire de l'esprit ! Je vais sûrement pas tarder à voir Pansy débarquer pour me demander d'aller au bal avec elle, répliqua Drago fièrement. Oh n'y compte pas trop Malefoy, Pansy et moi nous sortons ensemble depuis Janvier, pas de chance Malefoy, te voilà comme ton grand ami Potter ! Sans copine ! L'éclat de rire reprit dans les rangs de la bande. Tu as bon goût ! railla Drago en défiant Mordenkainen du regard. TU TE MOQUES DE MA COPINE ? Et bien voyons voir si monsieur Malefoy le fier trouvera une cavalière plus mignonne que Pansy pour le bal ! Pari tenu Mordenkainen ! Au fait, ne compte pas trop sur une fille de Serpentard ! Car plus personne ne t'apprécie dans notre maison, et personne ne t'aime dans les autres maisons non plus.Allez les gars laissons Drago réfléchir. Le petit groupe suivit Mordenkainen et s'éloigna de Drago.  
  
Drago se sentait pris au piège de sa propre fierté, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pourrait bien inviter. Effectivement Edouard n'avait pas tord, les années précédentes il avait été odieux avec beaucoup de gens et personne ne l'appréciait beaucoup en dehors de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait quand même pas perdre la face devant tout le monde. C'est alors qu'il vit passer Londubat, en le voyant il eu un flash dans sa tête. A la sortie du repas, il attendit devant la grande porte que Ginny passe devant lui.  
  
Hé Ginny ! l'interpella-t-il Bonjour Drago ! Comment vas-tu ? lui répondit-elle naturellement. Bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Très bien merci, merci pour les fleurs au fait. Pas de problème, je me sentais fautif. Je n'ai pas réagi assez rapidement en Chine et à cause de ça tu as subi le Doloris. Je sais ce que c'est et je voulais que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas mon attention de te laisser subir cela. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Je voulais te demander de venir au bal avec moi. Je te demande pardon ? gloussa Ginny totalement surprise par la demande de Drago. Ne vas rien t'imaginer, je pensais qu'en t'invitant en tout bien tout honneur je pourrais réparer ce que j'ai fait au japon, répliqua Drago avec un ton un peu hautain. Oh mais je n'imagine rien du tout Malefoy. Je suis juste surprise ! Vu le ton que tu emplois, je suppose que la réponse est non, Weasley ! Pas du tout, j'accepte Drago à une condition, que tu ne touches pas à une seule Bièraubeurre. Euh, d'accord c'est promis ! répondit Drago pris de court par la réponse de Ginny.  
  
Trois jours plus tard le bal battait son plein, les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés pour les septième année, il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la fin des cours. Dès le lendemain, la remise de la coupe des maisons clôturerait cette année. Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre au bal, il avait préféré rester seul dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Hermione avait surpris bien des élèves et Ron en premier en allant au bal au bras de Philip Calahan. Ron s'était résigné à y aller seul sans cavalière.  
  
La plus grande surprise fut pour les Serpentard lorsqu'ils virent avec stupeur Ginny et Drago arriver ensemble dans la salle. Le bal se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les élèves se sentaient enfin libérés des cours et de la pression des examens. Ginny était très surprise par l'attitude de Drago, qui se comportait en parfait Gentleman, elle ne l'avait jamais vu son cet angle. Pour la première fois de l'année il semblait avoir mis de côté ses soucis, il y eut même des moments où il esquissa un sourire à sa cavalière. De son côté Drago se sentait serein et calme en compagnie de Ginny, il eut même envie de la raccompagner au dortoir de Gryffondor vers minuit. C'est en marchand tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre que Ginny prit sur elle de s'adresser à son cavalier.  
  
Drago, je te remercie pour ce soir, tu as été parfait. Tant mieux, je suis pardonné de l'autre soirée au japon alors ! Bien sûr que oui, Drago. Je ne suis pas aussi rancunière que certaines personnes, lança Ginny avec humour. Touché ! Drago souriait. C'est vrai que je suis très rancunier, tu n'as pas tord. Drago riait de la plaisanterie de Ginny, il se sentait léger. Habituellement une telle moquerie l'aurait agacé mais pas cette fois. Dis-moi Drago, je voulais savoir.as-tu des sentiments pour moi ? lui demanda soudain Ginny, la voix pleine de franchise. Je ne sais pas. Sa réponse avait été quasiment instinctive. Disons que depuis le voyage, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne de cette école avec qui je me sente bien, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je comprends Drago, mais dis-moi juste une chose. Ginny s'était approché de lui. Ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais saoul, que tu me trouvais jolie. Est- ce que tu le penses même en étant dans ton état normal, soit franc ? Et bien. Drago ne voulait pas avouer qu'effectivement le charme de Ginny ne le laissait pas insensible, finalement il se lança dans un long monologue. C'est vrai Ginny, je te trouve très jolie mais tu imagines bien que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, avec nos familles respectives. Même si je t'apprécie de plus en plus depuis le combat en Chine, je ne pense pas que je sois encore sûr de ce que je ressens pour te laisser croire à autre chose que de l'amitié. Tu comprends Ginny. En même temps qu'il parlait Drago s'était approché aussi d'elle, son visage était soudainement très proche de celui de Ginny. Justement Drago, je voulais te parler de l'homme contre lequel nous avons du lutter en Chine ! Tu sais cet homme était ton père, j'en ai la preuve. Je suis très inquiète pour toi maintenant que tu vas retourner chez tes parents comment va-t-il réagir ? QUOI, arrêtes un peu de dire n'importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu que cet homme ait été mon père? Tu prétends que mon père m'aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra sans aucun remords. Le jeune homme blond s'était soudain reculé, le visage colérique. Oui Drago, j'en suis certaine ! Tais-toi Weasley, j'aurais du me douter que ta gentillesse cachait quelque chose, tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser embobiner par tes charmes et t'écouter accuser mon père de la sorte.Même si mon père est sévère et violent, jamais il ne voudrait me TUER, TU ENTENDS WEASLEY ! Mais Drago. NON, je te hais Weasley ! Je pensais que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, mais tu es comme tous les autres ! Non tu es pire que les autres tu caches ton venin sous des aspects de jeune fille douce. Tu aurais du être à Serpentard. Toi aussi, tu n'es qu'un idiot Malefoy ! Je croyais que tu avais changé mais non tu continues à refuser de voir la vérité en face. Peut-être que lorsque tu accepteras de voir ton père tel qu'il est, il sera trop tard pour toi ! LA FERME ! Drago cola une gifle à Ginny qui fut surprise. TOI, LA FERME. Ginny répliqua de même en lui rendant la gifle. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avec une haine réciproque. CRETIN ! hurla Ginny en tournant les talons en direction de son dortoir. PETASSE ! répliqua Drago en imitant Ginny.  
  
Au milieu de la soirée, Harry ne supporta plus l'ennui et décida de partir se promener dans les couloirs de l'école mais le plus loin de la salle où le bal était donné. En passant près de la porte de la bibliothèque, il aperçut de la lumière et décida d'entrer. Pourquoi pas lire un livre, c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien faire. Il alla voir la bibliothécaire qui était plutôt énervée par le fait de devoir tenir son poste à une heure si tardive. Elle expliqua à Harry que Dumbledore avait donné une dérogation spéciale à une élève pour la laisser étudier toute la nuit, elle laissa donc Harry en profiter aussi. Harry se rendit dans les archives des annuaires de l'école. Depuis quelques temps une questions lui trottait dans la tête.  
  
En se rendant vers la section des archives, Harry aperçut une silhouette familière affalée sur un pupitre de lecture. Il s'approcha un peu et reconnut les longs cheveux noirs de Cho. Il vint près d'elle et la regarda somnoler sur ce gros grimoire, il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, ce qui la réveilla. Elle mit un petit moment à retrouver ses esprits et fut surprise d'apercevoir Harry.  
  
Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je viens voir des archives de l'école et toi pourquoi étudies-tu toujours alors que les examens sont terminés ? C'est que je passe un concours demain, et comme c'est quelque chose de très important je dois me préparer sérieusement. Pourquoi veux-tu passer un concours ? Je croyais que tu allais partir vivre en Chine avec Ren ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Harry ! Je sais que je t'ai déçu mais je ne veux pas recommencer en te donnant de faux espoirs.  
  
Harry regarda Cho et remarqua dans le regard de celle-ci une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. L'envi de l'embrasser s'empara de lui, mais il se contrôla en se disant qu'un baiser serait la pire des choses à faire.  
  
Bien Cho, je te souhaite bonne chance et tout le bonheur que tu puisses avoir avec Ren ! dit-il en lui tendant la main. Merci Harry, je te demande juste une chose, ne m'oublies pas trop vite s'il te plaît. Cho lui serra la main en lui souriant d'un air gêné.  
  
Harry la regarda une dernière fois, puis lui lâcha la main et partit en direction de la salle des archives. Il souffrait tellement de savoir qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais. Il avait vécu avec elle une période de bonheur fugace, la douceur de Cho et les sentiments qu'il avait partagés avec elle au cours de cette année lui avait fait oublier nombre de ses soucis. En compagnie de Cho, il oubliait souvent la menace de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Maintenant il sentait que le monde qui l'entourait reprenait tout à coup une apparence sombre, il ressentait de nouveau cette inquiétude que le pire pouvait arriver n'importe quand. 


	31. Echec et Mat

ECHEC ET MAT  
  
Harry rentra dans la salle pleine de vieux grimoires reliés. Il sortit plusieurs annuaires et chercha dedans pendant un long moment. Il voulait absolument trouver qui pouvait être le troisième superbe. Tom Jedusor, Eric Lensher mais qui était le troisième membre de ce groupe. Il finit par trouver le nom du troisième superbe, mais en voyant le nom de cette personne Harry commença à avoir le tournis, cela ne se pouvait pas. Les dernières paroles de Lensher retentirent à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry « Alors vous êtes satisfait de votre victoire, je suppose ! Même si vous pensez avoir gagner, vous allez rapidement déchanter, bientôt notre cause sera celle de tous les sorciers du monde ! ». De nouveau Harry se sentit pris par une menace impalpable. Comment se pouvait-il que le troisième superbe soit à la tête du ministère, comment Franck Mordenkainen pouvait-il être un ancien camarade de classe de Lord Voldemort et se retrouver au poste le plus haut de la hiérarchie politique des sorciers ? Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.  
  
Il relut le paragraphe de description concernant Mordenkainen pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. « Mordenkainen Franck, jeune élève de Serdaigle de mère anglaise et de père allemand, est rentré à Poudlard en 1943 à l'âge de 11 ans. Il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école avec Tom Elvis Jedusor. Leur rivalité est aussi forte que leur amitié est grande. Franck Mordenkainen sera sans doute l'un des meilleurs sorciers dans les années à venir. Il fait d'ailleurs parties des trois Superbes avec Eric Lensher et Tom Elvis Jedusor. ». Harry se demanda s'il ne fallait pas en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves le prennent pour un fou, personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort. Alors s'il prétendait que le nouveau ministre de la magie était un ami d'enfance de Voldemort, tous le monde finirait par le prendre pour un fou paranoïaque. Il pouvait en parler à Dumbledore, mais il devait déjà le savoir puisqu'à cette époque il avait été leur professeur. Dépité et angoissé par cette découverte Harry décida de retourner se coucher. Sur le chemin de retour à son dortoir il croisa Drago visiblement très en colère la joue droite marquée par des traces de doigts rouges. Les deux adversaires de toujours se croisèrent sans s'adresser un regard.  
  
La fatigue aidant, Harry plongea doucement dans un profond sommeil. Rapidement il revint à la conscience dans un de ses rêves qui le hantait si souvent. Il était à nouveau sur l'échiquier dont les pièces avaient totalement changé de position par rapport à son dernier rêve. Le damier était bien plus vide du côté des noirs et Voldemort trônait toujours à la place du roi. Harry jeta un coup d'?il aux pièces blanches et il remarqua qu'il était le roi, la reine était à l'image de Cho, les fou Sirius Black et Altaïr Grey, les cavaliers Ron et Hermione, l'une des tours était Dumbledore et l'autre à sa grande surprise le professeur Rogue. Toutes les pièces restantes étaient dispersées un peu partout autour de l'échiquier. Du coté de Voldemort il ne restait plus beaucoup de grosses pièces, il avait perdu ses deux tours ainsi que ses deux fous et deux pions, malgré cela Voldemort souriait avec le visage d'un vainqueur.  
  
Harry ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu voir notre partie ! A croire que tu avais d'autres préoccupations. Mais c'est bien que tu viennes pour le dernier coup. Je te félicite d'avoir vaincu mes tours, Eric n'a pas réussi à vous faire plier mais après tout il n'était là que pour faire diversion. Mes fous n'étaient pas vraiment contrôlable, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu confiance en Zankuro. Un homme qui vit comme un parasite ne peut pas être sain d'esprit, ne le crois tu pas, Harry ! Mais vous avez été assez stupides pour vous faire prendre dans ma diversion. Tu as oublié quelques petites règles fondamentales des échecs. Ah oui et lesquels ? répliqua Harry. C'est simple, la première que tu as oubliée est la promotion du pion regarde derrière toi. Harry se retourna et vit un pion s'avancer sur la dernière ligne des blancs et se transformer en une personne qu'il connaissait bien : Lucius Malefoy. Et voilà Harry, tout pion qui atteint la dernière ligne adverse se voit être promu, je te présente ma nouvelle tour. La deuxième est que le cavalier peut sauter les obstacles, et malgré Dumbledore ta tour, tu ne peux échapper à la menace de mon cavalier. Harry aperçut derrière Dumbledore la présence de la pièce à l'effigie de Mordenkainen. Et voilà Harry maintenant je déplace ma dame en face de toi, comme ceci. Harry vit bouger la pièce à l'apparence d'une superbe femme au long cheveux auburn se déplacer. ECHEC ET MAT, POTTER.  
  
Harry avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche autour de lui, rien n'y faisait. Ses mouvements étaient coincés par Lucius la tour, ainsi que la dame et l'un des cavaliers mais il était mis en échec par Mordenkainen le cavalier. Le décor changea brusquement et Harry de retrouva rapidement dans une grande salle blanche où se trouvaient de nombreux hommes portant un long imperméable noir et des bottes, une tenue quasiment Moldu. Ils se tenaient face à Lucius qui passaient entre eux comme pour les inspecter. Harry remarqua un signe distinctif au niveau de leur col, une petite marque double, jaune sur fond noir qui ressemblait à sa cicatrice. Le décor changea à nouveau pour se transformer en un grand stade de Quidditch. Il se trouvait apparemment sur une estrade remplaçant les buts, juste devant lui se tenait Franck Mordenkainen qui s'adressait à une foule immense de sorciers et de sorcières. Il sentit se poser sur son épaule une main glaciale. Il se retourna et vit Voldemort qui regardait le visage béa la foule dans le stade.  
  
Alors Harry, l'avenir te plaît on dirait ! Je sais qu'à ton âge on est impatient mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir cela. A bientôt POTTER.  
  
Voldemort serra sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et au même moment, la foule se mit à clamer le nom de Voldemort comme si ce nom n'était plus terrifiant mais celui d'un sauveur. Harry sortit difficilement de son sommeil et avait l'impression que le nom de Voldemort raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Quel vision horrible, rarement un rêve n'avait été aussi précis et impressionnant. Harry commençait à croire de plus en plus à la véracité de ses visions, mais là il n'arrivait pas vraiment à tout comprendre. La dernière journée de l'année se déroula sans surprise, ce fut Serdaigle qui remporta la coupe des maisons. Cho était absente, sûrement pour passer son concours pensa Harry. Ginny était elle aussi très maussade. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent à propos de l'invitation de Philip Calahan, Ron ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Philip.  
  
Le lendemain dans le train, Harry songeait à cette année d'échec qu'il venait de passer. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, perdu la coupe du monde espoir et surtout ses rêves lui laissaient présager que Voldemort avait remporté une grande victoire. Pourtant lors de l'affrontement avec les mangemorts en Chine, la victoire était pour Harry et ses amis, grâce à eux Voldemort n'avait pu se procurer le Sûtra de Sidharta et donc il n'avait pas pu atteindre l'immortalité. Cette ambiguïté perturbait Harry autant que le fait de savoir que Mordenkainen était un ancien camarade de classe de Voldemort au même titre que Lensher. Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit, soit il pensait à ça, soit son esprit se fixait sur plein de petits détails qui lui rappelaient Cho. Il aurait aimé s'endormir pour oublier mais il n'avait pas sommeil en plus il allait retourné une nouvelle fois chez les Dursley.  
  
Hermione et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans le petit compartiment, Ron en poussant la valise d'Hermione brisa une flèche qui était attaché sur son flanc, elle en fut très affectée pendant tout le reste du voyage. Malgré les questions de Ron, elle ne voulut pas répondre sur la provenance de cette flèche, Harry avait reconnu une des flèches de Kyudo qu'utilisait Ryudo mais il ne dit rien, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le japonais et son amie.  
  
Ron se mit à lire la Gazette du sorcier dans lequel il y avait un très long article sur la campagne pour l'élection de ministre de la magie. Il n'y avait que deux candidats en liste, le juge Murdock et Franck Mordenkainen. Ce dernier caracolait en tête dans les sondages, Harry demanda à Ron de lui passer un instant la gazette pour lire l'article sur Mordenkainen. Il put parcourir un discours de Mordenkainen sur son programme politique.  
  
« Lorsque je serais élu ministre de la magie, ma première tâche consistera  
à sécurisé notre monde et faire disparaître la menace des « Répurgateurs ». Jamais je ne laisserais une telle tragédie que celle du  
meurtre de notre ancien ministre se reproduire.  
Dans ce but, je propose une série de reforme sur la sécurité de notre monde. Il est évident que les Répurgateurs bénéficient de renseignements sur les secrets de notre monde, sinon un tel meurtre n'aurait pas pu avoir  
lieu. Donc je propose que l'on supprime le temps de la crise les inscriptions de nouveaux enfants de Moldu à l'école Poudlard, afin d'éviter toute nouvelle source de renseignement pour ces terroristes. Les enfants de  
Moldu déjà scolarisés pourront évidement terminer leurs études.  
Je propose aussi la création d'une section spéciale de sorciers dont le  
devoir sera d'assurer la sécurité interne de notre monde ainsi que  
l'investigation sur les Répurgateurs dans le monde Moldu. »  
  
Ce type est dangereux ! s'exclama Harry en finissant l'article. Tu plaisantes ! s'étonna Ron. Ce type comme tu dis est le seul à pouvoir nous sortir de ce problème de terrorisme. Il a raison, il faut agir. Ce n'est pas en restant passif comme l'était Fudge que nous viendrons à bout de ces fous. Ca je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron ! Mais franchement le coup des enfants Moldu, c'est pas un peu trop ? Tu ne trouves pas que cela ressemble aux idées de Salazar Serpentard et de Voldemort ? reprit Harry en se gardant bien de révéler ce qu'il savait sur Mordenkainen en voyant que son ami le défendait. N'importe quoi ! Harry, tu as bien lu, c'est provisoire et il explique pourquoi il fait ça. C'est vrai regarde les parents Moldu peuvent très bien parler de notre monde à d'autres Moldu et ainsi propager la nouvelle de l'existence de notre monde jusqu'aux oreilles des Répurgateurs.  
  
Harry ne rajouta plus aucun mot en voyant avec quelle conviction Ron prenait le parti de Mordenkainen. Harry regarda Hermione qui lui fit un signe de négation de la tête, elle ne semblait pas vouloir non plus prendre part à la discussion.  
  
Le reste du voyage fut très silencieux. Harry et Hermione se quittèrent sur le quai de la gare, Monsieur et Madame Weasley vinrent dire bonjour à Harry avant de partir à leur tour. Harry se dirigea vers son oncle qui l'attendait le visage toujours aussi sévère en voyant son neveu revenir de Poudlard. Harry remarqua juste avant de partir qu'Altaïr Grey était présent dans la gare, il parlait avec Hermione et ses parents puis les suivis en montant dans leur voiture.  
  
FIN 


End file.
